


Wild And Unruly

by tommolittleson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (muy ligera), Anne es la jefa, Harry es un vaquero, Homofobia mencionada, Juguetes sexuales, Liam esta aprendiendo y enseñando, M/M, Masturbación, Niall tiene cabello castaño, Romántico y Triste, Zayn es el abogado más apuesto, emocionales nacimientos de vacas, sexo anal, sexo oral, y Louis piensa que es un chico de ciudad, y obviamente, y su actitud normal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 69,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommolittleson/pseuds/tommolittleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un vaquero sentado en el mayor depósito de petróleo en Wyoming, y Louis es el asistente legal encargado a presionarlo en la venta de sus tierras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild And Unruly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723093) by [100percentsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsassy/pseuds/100percentsassy), [gloria_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_andrews/pseuds/gloria_andrews). 



> Historia original de [100percentsassy](http://100percentsassy.tumblr.com/), [gloriaandrews](http://gloriaandrews.tumblr.com/)  
> No debería de pedir esto, pero por favor no publiquen mi traducción o la historia en inglés en otros sitios. Tengo el permiso de las autoras para traducir su trabajo, si encuentro la fic en otro lugar la reportare por plagio, hayan dado crédito o no.
> 
>  [Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pN-EW2k-p8)

Había ganado en la carretera.

Cuando Louis había llegado al trabajo esa mañana en su delgado traje de sastre y sus muy caros mocasines Tanino Crisci, venti mocha en la mano mientras empujaba la puerta giratoria de cristal brillante de un edificio en el centro de Denver, no pensó que terminaría su día en medio de un ganado. Pero luego se topó con su jefe, recién llegado de una junta de alto nivel, y las ruedas de su destino empezaron a girar.

" _Tu encárgate de eso, Malik,_ " Zayn había murmurado. "Eso fue lo que dijeron. Como si yo pudiera prescindir a un asistente legal."

Louis hizo sonidos graciosos mientras terminaba de escribir un contrato. Zayn Malik era tanto el jefe de Louis como su mejor amigo, el socio más joven de Anne Twist, en el aparentemente interminable buffet de atractivos abogados, y también es un gruñón. Sin mencionar el hombre más hermoso con el que la gente se podría topar cualquier día, ojos carbón oscuro y pómulos filosos, que hacen a Louis sentirse invisible cada vez que salen juntos. Lo compensa siendo ruidoso.

"Manda a Nick," Louis se encogió de hombros. "Quítalo de mi vista por un rato."

Zayn voltea sus ojos, dejando las comisuras de su boca curvearse en una sonrisa. "Nick no es tan malo, Louis."

"Empezó una semana antes que yo y piensa que eso le da derecho para darme órdenes. Mándalo lejos." Louis hizo un movimiento con su mano. "Déjalo que conviva con la naturaleza; tal vez eso lo cambie." La nariz de Louis se arruga involuntariamente ante la palabra _naturaleza_. Él era un chico de ciudad por elección y tiene la intención de permanecer de esa manera; no lodo ni fertilizante para él, gracias. Nick puede lidiar con eso.

"No es tan malo," Zayn ríe. Siempre el diplomático, Zayn. Pero le asigno el trabajo a Nick al final, diciéndole que vaya a casa y empaque una maleta después de reservarle un vuelo de última hora hacia Sheridan, Wyoming.

Había petróleo en el suelo, aparentemente. La Comisión Nacional de Energía - uno de los más grandes filiales de TwistCorp - estaba comprando los derechos de los minerales a parcelas de tierra con varios ranchos ganaderos cerca de Bighorn, y se habían topado con un inesperado contratiempo. Uno de los vendedores se reusaba a firmar, aunque la transacción se había negociado desde hace mucho tiempo. El director general de Energía Nacional ahora le exigía a TwistCorp que mandara a un notario con los documentos para la venta.

"El más grande de los reservorios recién descubiertos está en las tierras de este tipo,"Zayn decía mientras encaminaba a Nick al elevador, rápidamente haciéndolo enterar de todos los detalles. Louis detrás de ellos, distraídamente escribiendo un mensaje en su teléfono. "Tres veces el tamaño de lo que hay en los ranchos vecinos, según los estudios sísmicos. Son 2.3 billones de dólares y seis meses de trabajo por el desagüe si no conseguimos la firma." Los ojos de Louis se abrieron con asombro. Ha trabajado en grandes transacciones antes, pero nunca en una con el rango de 10 cifras.

"¿Quién es el vendedor?" Nick pregunta, al doblar la esquina y toparse con la mismísima Anne Twist. Ella era la fundadora y directora general de TwistCorp, y como tal tenía las pelotas de todos en sus manos. "¡Oh!" Parpadea, torpemente. "Disculpe, señora."

"Mi hijo," Ella respondió.

"¿Perdón?"

"El vendedor." Ella dijo, llegando a acariciar su característico French Twist con una delicada mano con manicura, "es mi hijo." Había un atisbo de agravamiento en su voz, pero estaba combinado con afecto asediado. "Ha estado evitando todo por semanas, dice que nunca va a estar de acuerdo con los términos del contrato." Ella se detiene, mirando a Nick y Zayn y luego atrás de Zayn, donde está Louis tratando de espiar discretamente. Sus hombros haciéndose hacia arriba involuntariamente.

"Este es tu hombre." Zayn dijo, golpeando a Nick en la espalda, "Él va a tener la escritura firmada y notariada para mañana, o el jueves en la -"

"No." Los ojos de Anne enfocados en Louis como si estuviera tratando de resolver un complicado problema de ajedrez. "Manda al lindo."

Louis tosió torpemente mientras Nick resoplaba indignado al lado de él. "¿Por qué..." Louis empieza a preguntar, pero todo lo que tuvo que hacer Anne fue subir una ceja, y su voz murió en su garganta.

Correcto. Ella valía millones, y el existía para cumplir sus órdenes. Nueve horas, dos retrasos, un vuelo perdido y un bebe llorón en la pequeña cabina de un jet después, Louis jura que puede sentir el Big Sky completo presionando en su cabeza.

Además, había ganado en la carretera. _¡Por supuesto, ganado!_ Como quince cabezas de pie inmóviles en la carretera, bloqueando su pequeño carro de rentado. Y un hombre sentado en un caballo en el medio de todo, solo sentado y observando pensativo a la manada, al parecer indiferente a la forma en la que detenía el tráfico. No que _hubiera_ mucho tráfico ahí. Solo Louis, realmente. Pero necesitaba llegar al rancho del hijo de Anne y obtener la firma para poder volver a Denver. De vuelta a la civilización.

 _Debío haber sido Nick_ , pensó mientras bajaba la ventana. _Siempre se ha parecido a una vaca._

"Disculpe," Grito, haciéndole señas al hombre en el caballo. "Hol-aaa. ¿Se puede mover?"

El hombre volteó hacia él, un poco sorprendido, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que había un carro. Parpadea, y una parte del cerebro de Louis registro los grandes ojos verdes y labios partidos y rojos. "¿Disculpa?"

"Te puedes mover. Tus vacas." Louis movió sus manos de una manera un poco histérica que instantáneamente lamento mientras veía el impasible rostro del vaquero. Definitivamente un hombre, Louis se dio cuenta con una sacudida en sus entrañas. Sus ojos eran grandes y probablemente había sido un niño alguna vez, pero hay marcas empezándose a formar, marcas del sol y del viento y la grande expansión de los grandes llanos. Su piel era bronceada, oscura en la noche que se aproxima, su mandíbula fuerte y bien definida. Su mirada era dura, y tenía los hombros anchos.

"Necesito pasar," Louis explico, cuando el hombre no respondía. "Necesitas mover tu ganado."

El hombre parpadeo de nuevo. Alzo la mano, se quitó el sombrero y se pasó su mano fuerte, bronceada por su cabello que se enchinaba en la nuca de su cuello, una risa se escapa. Como si la petición de Louis fuera ridícula, "¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?"

"Bueno..." Louis saca aire de su garganta en un gruñido molesto. "Podrías solo, tu sabes. ¿Arriarlas?" Lo demostró golpeando el asiento del copiloto.

El hombre luce aún más impresionado. "No le pego a mis vacas."

Louis suspiro. Se quitó sus lentes, cerrando sus ojos ante el atardecer. "Bien," dijo. "Lo siento por sugerirlo." Puede sentir la migraña acercándose, el dolor a través de sus pensamientos y sarcasmo inyectado en su voz. Esta situación era _absurda_. Jodidamente _increíble_ ; acaba de pasar todo el día viajando y se siente asqueroso, sin mencionar que ha tenido que empacar en con tanta prisa que está seguro que olvido su cepillo de dientes y su rastrillo. Maldita sea Wyoming. Maldito sea el hijo de Anne Twist, y malditas vacas. Mientras tanto, el hombre solo lo veía.

"¿Qué te parece algo así como, hablar con ellas?" Louis dijo. "¿Decirles que se muevan? Animarlas, o lo que sea."

"Podría..."

La profunda voz del hombre se desvanecía mientras seguía observando. La frustración se estaba construyendo en el pecho de Louis. Dejo escapar una risa ahogada, dedos bailando sobre su sien adolorida. "Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo _haces_ , entonces?"

Se sintió como un minuto completo antes de que el hombre respondiera. Cuando lo hizo, sus palabras eran lentas. "No las quiero presionar."

"Oh _Dios_ mío," Louis se quejó, un ruido sordo en su cabeza sobre el asiento y cerrando sus ojos mientras se acaba su paciencia. Se suponía que tenía que estar en el rancho para conocer al hijo de Anne a las cuatro p.m. Ahora eran casi las 7:30, se estaba oscureciendo, no había señal, billones de dólares en juego, y no estaba completamente seguro que estaba conduciendo a la dirección correcta. No necesitaba a un atractivo vaquero exasperadamente terco. No, no lo necesitaba.

Así que saco su brazo y apretó el claxon. Hubieron unos cuantos mugidos, y el ganado empezó a golpear sus pezuñas en agitación. Louis toco el claxon más veces, pero todo lo que parecía lograr era volverlas locas. Por lo menos sirvió para poner al vaquero en acción; Volteo a su caballo con un movimiento rápido, y troto hasta la ventana del coche. Louis trato de no notar lo bien que se le veían los pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera.

"Podrías dejar de hacer eso." La voz del vaquero era tranquila, pero Louis podía sentir la rabia contenida en sus palabras. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Louis no estaba intimidado.

"Mira, cariño," Dijo, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás en una desafiante mirada, "Estoy cerca de tres horas tarde a una importante junta de _negocios_ , así que si pudieras tomar un momento para despejar la _vía pública_ que estas bloqueando, lo apreciaría." Aleteo sus pestañas. Era un riesgo calculado - hombres heterosexuales, en la experiencia de Louis, tienden a ser sumamente sensibles, especialmente los masculinos. Usualmente se alejan antes de que un hombre les coquetee. Louis estaba seguro de lo que haría este...

A menos de que sea del tipo violento. _Él dijo que no golpearía a su ganado,_ Louis razono. Bueno, si lo peor se vuelve peor, él podría echar el carro en reversa y hacer un cambio de sentido rápido.

"Por favor," Añadió, con otro aleteo de pestañas.

Pero el hombre no se alejaba. Solo estaba sentado ahí sobre su caballo, observando el pequeño carro rojo de Louis con una mirada apagada, expresión de desaprobación en su rostro. "Estas molestando a las vacas," él dijo.

"Oh," Louis subió sus manos, "Estoy molestando a las _vacas_ , ¿Lo hago? ¡No tanto como ellas me están molestando!"

"Me gusta que tengan sentido de autonomía," el hombre dijo. "Se moverán cuando se muevan."

"Un psicólogo bovino. Estoy hablando con un jodido psicólogo bovino." Louis murmura sobre su aliento, apretando el volante hasta que sus nudillos están blancos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el hombre, y Louis volteo los ojos.

"Solo unas cuantas palabras," dijo. "Reservadas para esos que realmente fueron a la universidad." El sabía que estaba siendo innecesariamente grosero, pero en realidad tenía que moverse, y este _hombre_ era el más agravante...

"¿Puedo sugerir algo?" El vaquero parecía tomar el insulto con calma. O tal vez ni si quiera lo tomo como uno; alguna gente estaba tan perturbadamente orgullosas de no haber recibido educación, al fin y al cabo... _rural_. Louis solo subió los hombros, e hizo un gesto con su brazo.

"Sugiere lo que quieras, ranchero."

"Bueno," él dijo, aun tomando su tiempo mientras su caballo cargaba su peso, cola moviéndose perezosamente, "El suelo es bastante plano incluso de este lado de la carretera. Te guiare, y podrás manejar alrededor."

"Este carro es rentado," Louis suspiro. "No tengo seguro. Una roca cae en el lugar incorrecto, y pagare por la reparación."

El vaquero se cruza de brazos. "Entonces te sugiero esperar hasta que la manada se decida mover."

"No voy a _esperar_." Louis se burla. Su dolor de cabeza haciéndose insoportable y podía sentir su voz haciéndose más grande, berrinche en su tono que no podía controlar. "¡Solo saca a tus vacas de la puta carrera!"

Louis observo al vaquero. El vaquero observo a Louis. Ninguno de los dos parpadeo.

Las vacas se movieron.

"¿Ves?" la cara del hombre se ilumino, y estallo en una risa amistosa. "Tomaron la decisión ellas solas. Es mucho mejor tratarlos de esa manera."

Louis se ríe y sube la ventana, y sin decir adiós maniobra el coche alrededor de los animales obstinados y arranca a toda velocidad por la carretera del condado.

"De todos los idiotas..." Toma dos respiraciones profundas, tratando de relajarse. Se sintió más calmado unos pocos minutos después, pero la tensión subyacente no se desvaneció. Su cabeza estaba pulsando; se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor punzante, y solo espero haber leído bien Google Maps antes de que su señal se haya ido por completo.

Al menos el estado era hermoso. Eso, podría permitir. El camino hacia el oeste de Sheridan y Bighorns era grande y precioso, cielo añil barriendo las montañas con lo último del atardecer, proyectando sombras en la pradera plana. Louis vivía en Denver, con vista panorámica de las montañas rocosas, pero había algo acerca de Bighorns que parecía más salvaje y más dulce. Viejo.

Volteo a su izquierda por un camino de grava sin señalamientos, pensando que estaba en el lugar correcto o irremediablemente perdido. Unas cuantas millas de césped podado lo guían hacia el rancho, lleno de planta rodadora y salicaria. Louis deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando ve un letrero de madera en el camino con las palabras "Solitaria Rose" sobre ella en letras negras. Por fin lo había logrado.

Habían luces adelante, pequeños puntos de brillo como estrellas en la pradera. Mientras Louis se acercaba, empezó a distinguir las formas oscuras de los edificios - graneros abiertos en corrales polvorientos, almacenes, alimentadores circulares y un gran pabellón. En el centro de todo había una grande, preciosa casa cubierta con tejados grises y persianas color rojo cereza, una cerca de madera separando el patio delantero del resto del rancho. Dos maltratadas Ford F150s estaban estacionadas afuera. Louis dejo su coche a un lado, ignorando lo ridículo que se veía su carro rentado último modelo a un lado de las grandes enlodadas camionetas de rancho.

Salió del coche, maletín en la mano, golpeando la puerta del carro. El inconfundible rancho huele a fertilizante y animales sucios; Louis arruga su nariz en disgusto. _Obtener la firma, reservar una habitación de hotel, volar de regreso mañana,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Había tierra en sus zapatos. Agua estancada, huellas profundas de neumático en el lodo, y Louis se inclinó para enrollar su pantalón antes de seguir su camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

"¡Oye!"

Louis acababa de pasar la valla cuando escucho una voz gritando desde la granja más cercana. Una larga forma salió desde las puertas abiertas de la granja, iluminado por una luz amarilla, y llego disparado hasta él. Louis se congelo.

"¡Oye! ¡Bon! Bonnie, est... _¡quieta, bonita!_ "

Louis deja escapar un gritito cuando el animal - lo que sea eso; era oscuro y Louis no podía ver, su cuerpo completo tenso mientras esperaba lo que sea que fuera a pasar - presiono su largas y áspera cara en su entrepierna y olfateo, rodeándolo, meneándose con emoción y moviendo la cola, brincando, trotando y haciendo ruidos extraños. Un hombre vino corriendo, maldiciendo muy rápido.

"Bonnie, bastarda. ¡Estate! Estate _quieta_."

El hombre era bajo y delgado, pero tenía musculo nervudos y un aura extrovertida sobre él, como un cable de atracción. Su cabello oscuro era corto, ojos grises grandes y amistosos. Había un puñado de pecas sobre sus mejillas, las que obtienen la gente pálida cuando están en el sol todo el verano sin protector solar.

"Lo siento," dijo, sonriendo con confianza mientras alejaba al animal grande lejos de Louis, sosteniendo la cabeza en su pecho por un momento y susurrando "se amable" en su oído antes de soltarlo de nuevo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Louis pregunto. Se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo una mano en su garganta inconscientemente para tratar de regular su respiración, como una niña asustada. Solo le tomo un momento para recuperarse, su muñeca derecha y su mano en su costado, apretó el puño con fuerza. Probablemente la mejor actitud que debía tener entre trabajadores de rancho pero la peor versión de él. Él lo puede hacer. Aún recuerda la secundaria.

"Eso de ahí es una burra que piensa que es un perro. Se llama Bonnie."

"Oh. Es... bonita..." Louis trato de mostrar su entusiasmo, sin estar seguro que decir y sintiéndose desorientado.

"Nah, es una maldita pesadilla," el hombre se rio. Le dio palmadas al burro en la grupa con cariño. Su cola aún estaba moviéndose, su respiración era corta, emocionada. "Ella básicamente creció con una camada de cachorros, ahora todos ellos se han ido, pero ella aún se comporta como uno de ellos. Pide cariñitos y todo." Ríe, y saca su mano. "Soy Niall, capataz."

"Um. Louis Tomlinson." Louis sacudió la mano del hombre. Se sentía rasposa, como si estuviera tocando cuerdas todo el día. Cosa que probablemente había hecho. "Soy el notario público. Tenía una cita con Harry Styles esta tarde, TwistCorp la hizo... Sé que estoy terriblemente tarde, pero solo tenemos que firmar algunos documentos. Solo debe tomar como unos veinte minutos."

Niall estallo en una carcajada. "Oh," dijo. "Esto es bueno." Se recargo en Louis, su peso cargado en una cadera, acariciando perezosamente a Bonnie detrás de las orejas.

"Bueno," Louis repitió. Estaba confundido; Niall seguía viéndolo expectante, como si estuviera a punto de ofrecer algún tipo de entretenimiento. Mientras tanto, el dolor de cabeza de Louis lo seguía molestando, y solo quería acabar con todo esto. Tomo su maletín y levanto sus cejas. "¿Entonces...?"

"Cierto, cierto," Niall dijo, caminando por delante y sacudiendo su mano para que lo siguiera. "Pasa, vamos a ponernos cómodos."

Louis lo siguió hasta la puerta, admirando su habilidad para usar botas de vaquero sin verse ridículo. Bueno, pero claro que no es ridículo; el hombre era un capataz. Eso era lo que ellos usaban: botas de vaquero, sombrero de vaquero, y grandes hebillas decorativas. Bonie troto junto a ellos hasta los escalones del porche, madera vieja rechinando bajo su peso. Cuando Niall abrió la puerta, ella trato de meter su cabeza peluda por un lado de su cadera.

"Es ella -"

"No te preocupes, la Bonster se va a quedar aquí afuera. No. No, Bonnie. Harry dice que no puedes estar dentro de la casa, no después de la vez pasada."

Niall maniobro alrededor de ella, sosteniendo su cuerpo para que Louis pudiera pasar primero. Cuando por fin consiguió cerrar la puerta, Louis escucho una larga, decepcionada rabieta desde afuera y las pesadas pisadas de las pezuñas.

El interior de la casa era decorado con un estilo del oeste, con una gran chimenea de piedra que domina toda la sala y herramientas de época colgadas en las paredes, alfombras trenzadas y muebles masculinas. Botas polvorientas alineadas a un lado de la puerta, y Niall se quita el enlodado par antes de decirle a Louis que lo siga. (Estaba usando calcetines de lana, color rosa, Louis noto divertido.) La sala principal estaba abierta - Louis podía ver un grande comedor conectado con la cocina, con dos largas bancos debajo de la mesa de madera que parecía que veinte personas se pudieran sentar cómodamente.

"Harry no ha vuelto aún," Niall explico. "Después de que no llegaste, salió a pasear algo de ganado. Debería estar aquí pronto."

Louis asintió, mirando lo que parecía ser un coyote disecado sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Reprimió un estremecimiento. _Entrar, salir_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?" Niall pregunto, dirigiéndose a la oscura cocina. "Voy a tomar una."

"No gracias," Louis respondió. No quería saber qué tipo de rara, cerveza casera tenían aquí, con sus burros-perros y decoración disecada.

Niall se encogió de hombros. "Ponte cómodo." Desapareció por la esquina y Louis fue dejado solo con la poca luz de la sala. La luz de una lámpara proyectaba sobras rojas sobre los muebles, y Louis abraza su maletín como su salvavidas. _Entrar, salir._

Mientras escuchaba el azote de la puerta del refrigerador y el tintineo de botellas, otra figura emergió del pasillo de su izquierda. Era un hombre alto, hombros anchos, desabrochando su franela sucia con manos perezosas.

"Ya llegue, Ni," el hombre grito.

Louis tomo una respiración silenciosa, y la sostuvo. Era el vaquero de la carretera. Tenía el ceño fruncido hacia su camisas, ahora medio abierta, dejando al descubierto una extensión de pecho bronceado y dos oscuros pezones... Louis levanto los ojos hacia el techo. _Joder._

"Hey, Harry," Niall dijo, caminando de vuelta a la sala con un par de cervezas en la mano. Se la dio en la mano. "¡El notario republico está aquí para verte! Llego por fin." Río entre dientes. "Bonnie le dio un pequeño susto."

Louis junto los labios y frunció el ceño, evitando la mirada de Harry. "Notario público," dijo. "No republico." _Y estar un poco sorprendido no es lo mismo a estar asustado._ "Soy Louis Tomlinson, Sr. Styles. Su... erm, madre me mando."

Finalmente levanto su cabeza para encontrar al vaquero - Harry - viéndolo con una expresión indescifrable. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos, y Louis sintió calor golpear sus mejillas. Estaba experimentando una complicada combinación de emociones: vergüenza por cómo se había comportado cuando se conocieron en la carretera, una mayor sensación de incomodidad ahora que supo que interrumpió la tarde del vaquero, impaciencia, y una constante irritación a si mismo por sentirse tan culpable. Su dolor de cabeza haciendo peor todo, y solo se quería ir a casa.

Harry rompió el contacto visual primero, volteando con Niall para aceptar la cerveza. Giro la parte superior y tomo un gran trago, lamiéndose sus labios antes de envolverlos alrededor de la botella. Louis trato de no notar como los músculos en su cuello se movían mientras el tragaba, sombras en sus clavículas y los suaves pliegues de su camisa abierta. El pecho de Harry estaba agitado; seguía respirando agitadamente por lo que sea que estuviera haciendo afuera. Luego suspiro, satisfecho, la mitad de la botella acabada. Movió su mano con la botella sobre su cara para limpiar su boca con la manga de su franela, y los ojos de Louis viajan hasta el suelo.

"En mi oficina," dijo.

El corazón de Louis se detuvo por un momento, luego regreso a la vida de nuevo. "Correcto," murmuro. "Oficina."

Harry era tan sólido, sus palabras lentas y sin prisa, y miro su alrededor como si estuviera pensando las cosas, lentamente, pensativamente. Pacientemente. Louis suspiro mientras lo seguía por el pasillo, los fuertes, ligeramente encorvados hombros del hombre se mecen al caminar. Para Louis, los problemas siempre parecían los peores, los más imposibles de resolver. Era un preocupón, un quejador, un exagerado, no puede ser paciente para salvar su vida. Una cosa salía mal, y todo el mundo se estaba acabando. Louis suponía que a los hombres como Harry Styles, él debe lucir como un bebe indefenso.

 _Idiota,_ pensó, _no importa lo que piense de ti. Solo consigue su maldita firma para que te puedas ir._

Harry le mostro una pequeña oficina llena de papeles. Tomo asiento detrás de un escritorio viejo y le indico a Louis que se sentara también. Louis se acomodó en una silla de cuero gastado decorado con tachuelas, irregulares, saco un documento de su maletín mientras lo hacía.

"Tengo entendido que se le han mandado varias copias," dijo. "Nada ha cambiado por lo que yo sé, pero siéntase libre de checarlo antes de firmar." No había ventanas en la pequeña habitación, y se percibía olor de algo... tabaco para pipa, Louis pensó. Muy débil, como si la oficina hubiera sido saturado con el alguna vez, y luego detenido por un largo tiempo.

"¿Y esto es...?" Harry extendió las manos, moviendo papeles y sobres medio abiertos para hacer espacio para que Louis pusiera el papel enfrente de él.

Louis suspiro. "Usted sabe lo que es, Sr. Styles. Anne me puso al pendiente de la situación. Especialmente como la ha estado evitando, es por eso que estoy aquí."

"Llámame Harry."

Louis puso los ojos en blanco mientras observo a Harry levantar la primera hoja del acuerdo y lo leía con sobriedad antes de arrugarlo en su puño.

"Sabe que tengo eso en una memoria USB. No puede deshacerse de ella -"

Harry lo observo mientras arrugaba la segunda página. Louis agarro el resto de las hojas y pego a su vientre, haciendo una cara agria. "Oh, deme eso, si solo va a... desperdiciar árboles." Extendió las otras hojas sobre sus rodillas y las metió de vuelta al maletín. "Y empeorar mi dolor de cabeza," añadió en voz baja.

"No voy a firmar la escritura." Harry dijo. Asintió una vez, su cara sencilla. Luego inclino la cabeza para tomarse el resto de la cerveza, largos rizos cayendo detrás de sus orejas. Lamió sus labios mojados y suspiro, dejo la botella vacía en el escritorio con un tintineo. "Ya le dije a mi madre eso."

"Mire," dijo Louis. "Sr. Styles." Tomo una larga respiración profunda; había sido informado sobre lo que tenía decir. "El terreno ni siquiera se está usando -"

"Estoy consciente de que tierras uso," Harry dijo, con una sonrisa irónica. "Este rancho se me fue heredado por mi abuelo. Él me trajo aquí, y no venderé ninguna parte de el."

"Pero," Louis resoplo, sintiéndose en el comienzo de un espiral. "Esta _hecho_ el acuerdo. TwistCorp tiene _meses_ de trabajo invertido en esto." Su voz era cada vez más estridente; algo que sobresaltaba contra la calma de Harry, tanto porte solido solo lo hacía más agitado.

"Eso no es mi culpa. Mamá organizo todo esto y negocio toda la venta sin consultarme," Harry dijo, "pero yo soy el único dueño de la propiedad. Legalmente, no tengo que firmar nada." Sonrió hacia Louis, amistosamente pero firme. Determinado. "Y me temo que no estoy muy convencido."

"Harry, las ganancias a largo plazo de este acuerdo van a ser considerables para los dos, tu rancho y la compañía de tu madre. Beneficia a todos. La cantidad de la venta sola, quiero decir, Dios mío..."

Harry levanto la mano, interrumpiéndolo. "No a todo el mundo le interesa el dinero, Sr. Tomlinson."

"Una cosa es que no te interese, y luego está el dinero del petróleo. Este es _dinero del petróleo_ ," Louis estaba prácticamente chisporroteando con incredulidad. Vio hacia el contrato - él sabía la cantidad de dinero que Harry estaba rechazando y era obsceno.

"No venderé esas tierras. Ni por dinero del petróleo u otra cosa."

La voz del vaquero era tranquila. Había algo más en sus ojos mientras veía a Louis que hizo las palabras ir directo a su corazón.

"Está bien," Louis dijo. Se sentía totalmente derrotado, frotándose las sienes. "¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?" Le señalo a Harry su teléfono. "No tengo señal en el teléfono aquí. Y tengo que llamar a mi jefe."

"Se mi invitado," Harry dijo. Se levantó y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta lentamente detrás de él. Louis tomo su celular para encontrar el número, dedos temblando mientras marcaba en la caja beige pasada de moda que Harry llamaba teléfono.

Zayn contesto al tercer tono.

"No va a firmar," Louis dijo. "No lo hará."

Pudo escuchar la expresión facial sorprendida de Zayn por el teléfono. Finalmente el hombre hablo, su voz extrañamente apagada, como si la conexión se fuera a cortar. "La Sra. Twist dijo que te tienes que quedar ahí hasta que firme. No aceptara un no por respuesta, Louis. Este acuerdo es demasiado grande para fallar."

"Bueno, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a -?" Louis se detiene a sí mismo y muerde su labio indignado.

"Haz lo que sea. Hártalo. Sé un parásito. Sé que sabes cómo hacer eso..."

"Cierra la boca, culo."

Zayn se ríe entre dientes. "Exacto."

Louis levanta sus manos en el aire y lloriquea. "¡Pero podrían ser días!"

"Toma una larga respiración profunda y piensa en la paga extra. Te amo. Cree en ti. Adiós."

Hubo un clic, y la línea murió. "Vete a la mierda," Louis murmuro mientras dejaba el teléfono en receptor lentamente, preguntándose porque tenía que ser su vida la que se iba a descarrillar. Hizo un pequeño, poco atractivo lloriqueo mientras la puerta se abría de nuevo y Harry aparecía, una toalla doblada en la mano.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" pregunto.

Louis frunció el ceño, tratando de pararse con rigidez. "Mi jefe dice que tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que firmes."

"¡Mejor ponte cómodo, entonces!" Harry le paso la toalla. Había una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, como si estuviera seguro de que Louis aceptaría la oferta. Otra ola de torpeza, culpabilidad sobre el cansado cuerpo de Louis.

"Tengo un hotel reservado," mintió.

"Oh, es muy tarde para manejar hasta Sheridan." Harry lanzo la toalla sobre las manos de Louis. "Vamos, la habitación de huéspedes esta al fondo del pasillo. Toma un baño si quieres. Puedes estar aquí por otro día o algo así." Se rió entre dientes. "Mamá y yo podemos ser muy tercos."

Louis lo siguió, demasiado cansado para protestar. La última cosa que le llama la atención antes de dejar la oficina es un pedazo de papel enmarcado colgando arriba del escritorio. Una maestría en Literatura de la Universidad de Princeton. El nombre de Harry Styles en el.

Dios. Louis cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes. Camino por el pasillo a oscuras, sintiéndose increíblemente incomodo en su persona. Una parte de su cerebro recordándole no mover las caderas cuando caminaba, sus brazos anormalmente rígidos a sus costados. Se sentía como en una camisa de fuerza.

"Oye," él dijo, mientras Harry le mostraba el baño. "Lo siento lo... de antes..." Se encogió de hombros, sin saber que más decir. "Lo que paso. Con la carretera. Y el claxon."

Harry solo rio. "Dame tus llaves, voy a sacar la maleta de tu coche."

"No tienes que hacerlo," Louis dijo, pero saco las llaves de su bolsillo de todas formas.

"Estará en la habitación de huéspedes. Dulces sueños."

Harry cerró la puerta, dejando a Louis en el baño luminoso. Era alegre, azulejos blancos y amarillos frescamente fregados con algo que olía a limón. Louis se desvistió lentamente, doblando su traje en la tapa del inodoro alfombrado antes de abrir la regadera. Experimento un momento de desorientación mientras se metía debajo del chorro caliente.

¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

Había algo en él que se sentía extrañamente inevitable. Louis dejo el agua caliente apagar su cerebro mientras se enjabonaba a sí mismo. Su pene erectandose un poco mientras lo lavaba, en el borde de algo como el resto de él. Ignoro su sonrojamiento, ignoro la excitación que se ubicaba en su vientre mientras pensaba en Harry. Como había montado ese caballo tan bien. Su pecho, dejado en exhibición durante toda la conversación en la oficina. El hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Louis había experimentado atracciones fugaces como esta antes y nunca se había sentido culpable por masturbarse pensando en ellos. Pero definitivamente no necesito estar fantaseando con un heterosexual, pensó, y dejo su mano caer de donde se había estado tocando distraídamente. Especialmente con un molesto grano-de-arena que no va a pensar sensatamente. Y que psicoanaliza vacas.

Apago la regadera y se secó con la toalla, prefiriendo no pensar. La amarro medio húmeda alrededor de su cintura cuando termino, tomo su traje doblado y sus zapatos, y saco la cabeza del baño, tapándose contra el frio aire mientras dejaba escapar el vapor en el pasillo. No había nadie alrededor. Toda la casa estaba en silencio.

Louis se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes que Harry le había dicho. Una lámpara estaba encendida, la maleta de pie junto a la cama. Louis no se preocupó en buscar una pijama; no se había acordado empacar una. Se metió entre las colchas desnudo, suspirando ante la sensación de algodón fresco sobre piel limpia. Había un vaso de agua en el buro, y una pastilla de ibuprofeno.

_Para tu dolor de cabeza. -H_

Louis la trago en seco y apago la luz.

*

Cuando Louis despertó la mañana siguiente, le tomo como medio minuto antes de recordar donde estaba. Fue la sensación de las arrugadas, sabanas limpias sobre su piel que finalmente lo hizo darse cuenta. Algo no estaba bien. Esas sabanas eran demasiado lindas. Y él estaba desnudo... ¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

_Wyoming. Estas en el jodido Wyoming._

Louis se sentó de golpe en la cama. Seguía lo suficientemente cansado que dolía cuando trataba de abrir sus ojos, pero se sentó ahí para respirar, imágenes distantes de la noche anterior llegando a su mente. Las vacas en medio de la carretera y el burro-perro, Zayn en el teléfono diciéndole que se tiene que quedar, como tuvo un baño y luego se metió en la cama sin ropa puesta. La sincera hospitalidad de Harry Styles dada la situación.

_No venderé ninguna parte._

La situación en general.

 _¿Cómo chingados voy a manejar esto?_ Louis pensó, haciendo una mueca y tallando su rostro con su mano frustrada. _¿Por qué tuve que ser yo, de todas maneras? Nunca me debí haber hecho un notario. De todas las estúpidas ideas. Gracias Zayn. Muchas gracias._

Estaba tratando de evitar estar completamente abrumado por la autocompasión, pero luego le echo un vistazo a su teléfono que mostraba que la batería estaba muerta. Había dejado su cargador y su laptop en el carro rentado la noche anterior, teniendo asumido que estaba manejando de regreso a Sheridan. Había un viejo radio-reloj en el buro, pero estaba parpadeando 12:00 a.m. Así que ahora Louis estaba en una casa extraña, en un lugar extraño, y ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. En ese momento, se sentía más como una injusticia que un simple inconveniente.

Hizo un ruido de descontento y lanza las sabanas, tambaleándose en sus pies y tropezándose con su maleta cuando trata de encontrar algo de ropa. Necesitaba presionar a Harry Styles para que firme la venta de las tierras lo más rápido posible para poder largarse de aquí. Juzgando por la luz que entra a través de las cortinas, suponía que ya era al medio día.

"Probablemente ya está marcando a las vacas bebes o seguramente, está caminando torpemente por ahí, enlazando cosas," Louis gruñe mientras se ponía unos pantalones limpios, otros pantalones que trajo con él. De hecho, eran sus favoritos - suaves, grises, ajuste perfecto, y Louis se sentía mejor cuando los traía puestos. Pensando en los clásicos, pantalones de mezclilla desgastados que Harry Styles estaba usando la noche anterior lo hizo sentir un poco avergonzado, si toda la parafernalia de tener un trabajo de oficina era inauténtico y tonto.

 _Tú tienes tu uniforme de trabajo, él tiene el suyo,_ Louis se tranquilizó a si mismo mientras se abrochaba una camisa de botones medio arrugada. _Eso es todo lo que es._

Pero no se pudo detener al pensar acerca de la forma en la que Styles se veía en la silla de montar. Tan cómodo y controlado. Capaz.

Rudo. Eso es lo que era. Harry Styles era rudo. Solo diciendo la palabra en su cabeza, una sensación caliente se ubica en el vientre de Louis. Louis era muchas cosas, pero rudo nunca había sido una de ellas.

Es como si estuviera directamente sacado de un tipo de novela romántica idiota, Louis se dijo a sí mismo, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para ponerse sus calcetas. Hasta la manera en la que habla.

"Deja de ser un imbécil y ve a hacer tu estúpido trabajo," murmuro para sí mismo, poniendo sus pies en sus zapatos. Levanto el maletín del suelo con un bufido irritado, tomando una respiración profunda y relajando sus hombros antes de abrir la puerta y salir al corredor.

La casa estaba tranquila. Tan tranquila que comenzaba a poner nervioso a Louis. Se sintió fuera de lugar mientras se paraba fuera de la habitación de invitados, su sentido subyacente le decía que el realmente no pertenecía ahí y lo hacía querer ser lo más discreto posible. Pasar desapercibido. Comenzó caminando por el pasillo, caminando cuidadosamente de puntillas para no hacer ruido.

Llego al abrupto final cuando entro a la sala. Un enorme ventanal que no había visto la noche anterior. Louis habría notado que este era un increíble lugar, pero había estado tan distraído (con la tarea asignada y un vaquero medio desnudo) que no pudo ser capaz de apreciar toda la belleza.

No solo el paisaje era increíble, pero la casa del rancho de Harry Styles era absolutamente preciosa y tan impecablente decorada para su entorno ranchero que le recordaba a Louis a una propaganda de Better Homes and Gardens. La peor parte era que claramente era un hogar - Louis no se podía ni siquiera sentir irritado por lo hermosa que era sin sentirse culpable. Había fotografías familiares enmarcadas y dibujos hechos por niños alrededor de todo el lugar. Alguien había puesto tapetes tejidos sobre uno de los sofás, y Louis pudo ver algo como pelo de mascota en la tapicería visible. El sillón individual que daba a la gran pantalla plana tenia parches en los brazos por desgastamiento. Todo era encantador y habitado, y eso hizo a Louis sentir más insatisfecho de lo usual por vivir en su patético departamento en Denver, como sus paredes blancas.

Louis se movió hacia el espacio que ocupaba el comedor, atraído hasta allí por las fotografías en la pared. Su ceño fruncido mientras observaba una foto de una mucho más joven Anne Twist parada entre una pareja más vieja. Estaban viendo a un pequeño niño que estaba sonriendo orgulloso a un lado de un becerro y sostenía un listón azul brillante, un pequeño sombrero de vaquero en su cabeza.

"¿Buscas a Harry?"

Louis brinco ante el sonido de una voz desde la cocina, sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco por haber sido atrapado fisgoneando. Niall, el ranchero de la noche anterior, estaba parado a un lado de uno de los mostradores con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Juzgando por la cantidad de tierra fresca en sus pantalones y el rubor en su rostro, él había estado trabajando esa mañana. Tenía una taza de café en una mano y la mitad de un bagel recubierto con demasiado queso crema en la otra.

Louis se aclaró la garganta. "Uh si... ¿Esta -?"

Niall sacudió su cabeza, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Tomo su tiempo para volver a hablar. "Está arreglando unas vallas. Te puedo llevar con él, si quieres. Tengo que pasar por ahí de todas formas, checar a las terneras."

"Oh," Louis dijo, cambiando su maletín de una mano a la otra, "si, eso sería... eso sería genial. Gracias."

Niall tomo otra gran mordida de su bagel y miro hacia los pies de Louis, riendo mientras masticaba. "Deberías probablemente por lo menos ponerte unas botas antes de irnos..."

"No," Louis dijo, mirando hacia sus zapatos. "No, creo que voy a estar bien."

Niall continuo masticando su bagel lentamente viendo a Louis como si pensara que era definitivamente la decisión incorrecta, pero todo lo que dijo fue "Como tú quieras."

Veinte minutos después, Louis había comido un bagel y le habían dado un sorpresivamente delicioso café en un termo. Siguió a Niall hasta una de las F150s que había visto en la entrada la noche anterior.

"Harry está en la pastura de al lado. Tuvimos un pedazo de la valla muy dañada por una tormenta como de hace una semana," Niall dice mientras estaciona la troca en un camino de lodo. Se río. "Seguro que habías escuchado eso antes, ¿huh? ¿Cómo todo lo que hacemos en una granja en arreglar vallas?"

"Oh, uh," Louis parpadeo varias veces para poder despertar. Ha estado observando fijamente la pantalla digital del radio. Eran las 10:00 a.m. - Louis no había dormido hasta esa hora en años. Wyoming empezaba a sentirse como una diferente dimensión. "No. No, nunca había escuchado eso antes."

Niall dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Bueno, es verdad." Luego se rio, golpeando sus dedos sobre el volante y mirando a Louis. "Se siente como ese tipo griego a veces, ¿sabes cuál? ¿Con la roca y la colina y la eternidad y esas cosas?"

Louis resoplo una carcajada. "Si, conozco a ese."

"De todas formas, tenemos que arreglarla antes de que los Llewellyns muevan sus rebaños a este lado de la propiedad en unos días," Niall continua conversando, como si Louis tuviera alguna idea acerca de cómo manejar el rancho. Parecía como el tipo de persona que siempre andaba de buen humor. "¡No las podemos tener por ahí metiéndose con nuestro rebaño!"

Unos minutos después estaciono la troca en un lado de la carretera, metiéndose en un jardín y saltando de la camioneta. Dejo su puerta abierta, y Louis se sentó en la cabina escuchando el _ding-ding-ding_ de la alarma anunciando que las llaves seguían en el contacto, sin saber que hacer hasta que vio que Niall abriendo una grande puerta y acercándose a la camioneta de nuevo.

"Harry esta todo el camino hasta el fondo," Niall explico, señalando vagamente con una mano mientras daba la vuelta en el campo. La fuerza de la vuelta empujo a Louis contra la puerta, y tuvo que agarrarse de la manija del techo para mantener el equilibrio mientras pasaban por un camino lleno de baches.

Niall estaciono la troca en una parada abrupta cuando casi llegan a Harry, saltando del vehiculo como lo había hecho antes, el _ding-ding-ding_ sonando de nuevo. Louis escucho a Harry saludarlo contento, y se obligo a si mismo a bajar de la Ford después de un momento de vacilación, dudoso de acercarse. De pronto se sintio mucho más consiente de que no tenia un plan para convencer a Harry Styles de que firmara en la línea punteada, raro de estar parado a un lado de el, en ropa inadecuada para una granja, y simplemente preguntando.

_¿Y, qué? ¿Le preguntare educadamente y luego groseramente, llorare y rogare? Esto es lo peor._

Harry Styles estaba hincado en una valla, reparando un alambre de púas que se había salido en la tormenta. Estaba usando un tipo de herramienta que Louis nunca había visto antes, una que le daba vueltas al cable hasta que estuviera bien apretado. Louis tomo un paso cuidadoso hasta donde Niall estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de Harry y sus zapatos aplastaron el lodo debajo de la hierba. Todo olía fuertemente a vegetación húmeda.

"¿Vas a ir a checar a las terneras o qué?" Harry le pregunto a Niall volteando su cabeza sobre su hombro, sin pausar su trabajo.

Louis volteo con Niall justo a tiempo para ver la sonrisa cariñosa en su cara cuando el contesto.

"Si, sí. No te preocupes, estoy en camino hacia tu amada." Sube su pulgar hacia Louis. "Pensé en dejar a este chico primero, te quería ver."

"Esto es serio, Ni," Harry dijo. Parecía no estar al tanto de la presencia de Louis.

"Estoy consciente," Niall dijo, su gran sonrisa creciendo. Se inclinó y tomo un par de alicates que yacían en el zacate a un lado de Harry, pasándoselos justo en el momento que los necesitaba. "No te preocupes. Le daré tu amor y unos cuantos cariñitos en la panza, señor. Tal vez hasta le cante un poco."

Harry resoplo una risa y meneo su cabeza. Todavía estaba a espaldas de ellos, pero Louis pensó que probablemente puso sus ojos en blanco. Louis se volteo y pretendió estar ocupado viendo las montañas. Se sintió como mal tercio.

"¿Haz estado checando a Dolly?" Niall pregunto, sonriendo, manos en las caderas."

"Nah, saque a pasear a las Spice Girls la semana pasada. Creo que les gusto," Harry dijo mientras inspeccionaba su trabajo.

Niall rio en aprobación y empezó a caminar hacia la camioneta.

"¿Te veo en la cena?" Harry pregunto, viendo hacia él.

"Claro," Niall grito mientras se subía a la camioneta. "¡Qué se diviertan!" Saludo a Louis por la ventana y luego prendió el motor, ejecutando una vuelta en U y salió del campo tan rápido como había llegado.

Louis se sintió aún más raro sin la presencia de Niall. Harry Styles todavía ni siquiera parecía consiente de que Louis estaba parado ahí.

_¿Qué chingados digo? ¿Cuánto voy a estar en este maldito campo? Todo el día. Por siempre, de hecho. Esa es la respuesta. Estaré aquí por siempre. Nunca voy a dejar Wyoming y nunca veré Denver de nuevo._

"¿Le cantas a las vacas?" pregunto después de un minuto de intenso silencio, su curiosidad acerca de la conversación de Harry y Niall sacando lo mejor de él.

Harry Styles se rio suavemente, de pie y volteando a ver a Louis. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres consejos para cuidar una tu solo?" Protegió sus ojos de los rayos de sol con una de sus manos con guantes para poder mirar a Louis

El pecho de Louis era pesado mientras se observaban el uno al otro, cualquier respuesta que pudo haber hecho murió en sus labios mientras veía al ranchero. Styles tenía su cabello amarrado en una pequeña cebollita al final de su cabeza y eso enfatizaba su frente y su mandíbula. Traía otro par de desgastados, bien ajustados pantalones azules y una camisa de franela roja con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo. Las brechas entre sus guantes y las mangas de su camisa revelaron los perfectos antebrazos delgados y musculosos que en la cabeza de Louis eran sinónimo de fuerza y trabajo duro.

_¿Qué carajo te pasa?_

Louis se quedó sin habla, y molesto, enserio, por lo atractivo que encontraba todo. Pensaba que él estaba naturalmente atraído por algo más urbano, una imagen sofisticada de masculinidad, pero Harry Styles lo tenía de repente soñando despierto acerca de acostarse con un viril hombre tosco en una pradera debajo del manto de las bellas estrellas. Era algo exasperante.

 _Yo soy el que salió de la novela romántica idiota_ , pensó, angustiado. _Dios. Aléjalo. Es Wyoming, ¡Por el amor de Dios!_

"Para responder a tu pregunta, si, le cantamos a nuestro ganado aquí en la Solitaria Rose. Pero Jolene recibe un trato extra-especial, porque es una ternera embarazada con gemelos."

Louis asintió, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que eso si quiera significaba. _¿No es una ternera tan solo una vaca?_

Los labios de Harry se curvearon en una sonrisa y asintió hacia el maletín de Louis. "Aunque no sería una mala idea, ponerte en una operación vaca-becerro. No voy a firmar ese estúpido contrato, así puedes estar aquí por un tiempo."

Louis suspira con fastidio, irritación subiendo por su espalda. "Ni siquiera está usando esa parte de la propiedad, Sr. Styles." Hizo un gesto ante su entorno con una parte de su brazo. "Vi los mapas antes de dejar Denver. Esa área ni siquiera se puede usar como para, un campo de alimento para vacas o algo así."

Styles rio, y estaba sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza, hoyuelos profundos, mientras se inclinaba para recoger un rollo de alambre de púas. Se metió la herramienta inusual y las pinzas debajo del brazo. "Por favor llámame Harry, Louis. Y creo que sabes que se llama pastura, no campo de alimento para vacas."

Había algo acerca del pequeño brillo divertido en los ojos de Harry cuando decía algo que hacía a Louis casi reír, pero solo sonría ligeramente seguido de un resoplido de frustración y continuo diciendo. "De acuerdo, bien, pastura, lo que sea. Puede usarse como pastura. De cualquier manera, ¡Solo está ahí!"

 _¡Encima de una increíble puta fortuna en petróleo!_ Louis pensó, optando por no decir eso en voz alta, por la respuesta cortante de Harry cuando menciono el dinero anoche. Le dolía a Louis, tan solo pensar en rechazar una enorme suma de dinero. Lo hacía extrañamente nervioso, como si estuviera viendo un personaje en una película que no podía dejar de jugar e inevitablemente se va a la quiebra. _¿Está preocupado por el impacto ambiental o algo así? ¿Por qué no solo dice eso? Y aun así... el dinero..._

Harry camino por la valla, a otra sección con cables rotos. Louis lo siguió, batallando para alcanzar los grandes pasos de Harry en sus zapatos de vestir resbaladizos.

"Ya pasamos por esto anoche, Louis. Estoy plenamente consciente de como uso mis tierras, y aun no he cambiado de opinión. Tú no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. No voy a firmar," Harry lo dijo calmado, hincándose para volver al trabajo. Ajusto sus guantes en sus muñecas y luego agarro el pedazo de cable roto que seguía atado a la valla más cerca, tomando el final con sus manos para doblarlo.

"De acuerdo," Louis dijo, lenta y calculadamente para transmitir la magnitud de su frustración. Frunció el ceño y jugueteo con el broche plata de su maletín.

Harry se detuvo y observo a Louis, una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "No te meterás en problemas en el trabajo, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

Louis solo se encogió de hombros y sacudió su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer, y mientras miraba el paisaje que lo rodeaba, un pequeño grupo de árboles a lo largo del borde de la pastura y otro más lejos, las montañas más allá, se sentía cada vez más desconcertado por como esto le podía estar pasando a él. La completa calma de Harry Styles al rechazar firmar el documento, a pesar de que se trababa de una increíble propuesta de negocios, hacia todo sentirse irreal. Como si otro Louis, en un universo donde las cosas tenían sentido, estuviera volando en un avión de regreso a casa en Denver y esta versión de Louis, la que estaba parada a un lado de pastura para vaca, había caído en un tipo de rancho mágico en la madriguera de un conejo donde absolutamente nada salía como uno deseaba o esperaba.

"Te voy a decir una cosa," Harry dijo despacio, masajeando su mandíbula como si estuviera pensando algo antes de señalar la cerca. "Tengo que terminar este trabajo ahorita. Hoy. Y no tengo la mejor señal en el teléfono aquí, pero te prometo que llamare a mi madre esta noche y dejare las cosas claras para que te puedas ir a casa mañana. ¿Está bien?"

Louis asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio que parecía también relajar a Harry. Veía a Louis con los ojos abiertos desde su posición agachado a un lado de la valla rota, y Louis se retorció un poco bajo toda la atención cuando se dio cuenta, se acordó de nuevo como su ropa estaba tan fuera de lugar.

"Me gusta tu maletín," Harry dijo, finalmente mirando a otro lado cuando tomo el extremo del alambre de púas, desenrollando el largo que necesita.

Si Louis hubiera estado en el lugar de Harry, el estaría bromeando si hiciera un comentario como ese. Tal vez Harry lo hacía hasta cierto punto, pero también lo había querido decir con sinceridad, y eso tomo a Louis por sorpresa.

"Oh," dijo, complacido. Miro hacia la suave piel café, trazando la costura fina con uno de sus dedos. "Um. Gracias."

Harry tarareo en respuesta y volteo hacia la valla de nuevo, extendiendo el alambre de púas nuevo, desenredándolo de su muñeca para ponerlo en la valla.

"Mis padres me lo dieron, cuando entre a la escuela de derecho."

Louis no estaba seguro de porque sentía que tenía que explicar. Se sintió bien cuando ellos se lo dieron, era como una confirmación de que finalmente estaba poniendo orden en su vida después de años de indecisión. Un tipo de sello oficial de aprobación.

"Fue una buena elección," Harry dijo, tratando de alcanzar la herramienta para apretar y cinchar el alambre. "¿Estas en la escuela de derecho ahorita?" Se escuchaba preocupado. "No te habrían mandado aquí, entonces, ¿verdad?"

"No. No, en el otoño," Louis murmuro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Empiezo en el otoño. En Boulder."

"Oh. Bien por ti."

"Si, gracias." Louis no pudo evitar sentir una punzada cuando recordó la maestría que había visto en la oficina de Harry, del jodido Princeton, de todos los lugares. La universidad de Colorado en Boulder era un lugar totalmente aceptable para ir a la escuela de derecho, pero Louis de pronto se retorció un poco, deseando que pudiera de alguna forma decir su puntuación LSAT en la conversación para que Harry supiera que había tenido otras opciones más distinguidas. Patético. "Estuve en el Cuerpo de Paz," dijo en cambio, su orgullo obligándolo a ello. "Quiero decir, es por eso - es por eso que espere tanto..."

Harry hizo un pequeño sonido para mostrar interés y continúo su trabajo. Louis se encogió internamente por su inseguridad, su necesidad para tratar de justificar sus elecciones. Como si a Harry Styles le importara (o si tenía algún sentido en lo absoluto) que Louis haya pasado la mayor parte de sus veinte años saltando a la siguiente cosa disponible sin mucha premeditación, siempre en movimiento para no tener que enfrentarse con grandes preguntas acerca de lo que en realidad quería hacer por el resto de su vida. Era solo que - aquí Louis era, finalmente había entrado a la escuela de derecho a la madura edad de treinta y dos años, y Styles probablemente había mantenido todo este rancho desde que estaba misteriosamente en Princeton. A pesar de tener trabajos de tiempo completo y departamentos y facturas de las que tenían que encargarse ellos solos, Louis y Zayn aun hacían chistes frecuentes sobre cómo se sentían desorientados cuando uno de ellos era confundido por un adulto real. Harry Styles, aunque parecía obstinadamente irracional por su comportamiento con el acuerdo petrolero, realmente era uno.

La frente de Louis se arrugo. Volteo hacia abajo donde las puntas de sus zapatos estaban particularmente metidas en un pedazo de fangosa hierba y las bastillas de su pantalón estaban mojadas con el rocío. Miro por encima de su hombro para ver si la casa estaba cerca, su expresión facial cambio en una mueca cuando vio que no lo estaba.

Mierda.

Debió haber aceptado la oferta de Niall acerca de esas botas. Realmente no lo había pensado bien.

"¿Estas bien?" Harry pregunto, observando a Louis con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación en sus ojos.

"Bueno," Louis dijo, incapaz de que su voz no se escuche como un quejido. Se retorció y abrazo su maletín, haciendo una mueca mientras mira hacia el horizonte. "Quiero decir, ¿Qué tan lejos está la casa?"

Harry deja escapar una risa apenada mientras regresa su vista al trabajo. Louis tratando de no ser cachado viendo la longitud de su espalda con los ojos. "Probablemente muy lejos para caminar en esos zapatos."

Louis dejo escapar un suspiro largo y malhumorado, cerro sus ojos con fastidio, cuya intensidad era exacerbado por el hecho de que estaba atascado en Wyoming en una misión inútil que no había sido su elección, su calzado no diseñado para caminar sobre pastura de vacas también lo era. No estaba listo para eso. "¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?" pregunto, después de un minuto.

"Te dejare tomar la cuatrimoto," Harry dijo, señalando en dirección a la puerta, "pero tengo que arreglar un par de cercas más para el final del día." Empezó a caminar de rodillas hasta el otro poste, sonriéndole a Louis y moviendo la herramienta de forma extraña. "Podrías servir de algo, si quieres."

Louis dejo escapar una carcajada para descartar la sugerencia. Lo que el quería es que Harry se tomara un descanso y se ofreciera a dejarlo en la casa, pero claramente eso no sucedería.

 _Es lo menos que puede hacer, ya él que me tiene atrapado aquí por tanto tiempo,_ pensó sombríamente, cuidadosamente acercándose hacia Harry a través de la hierba.

"Primero que nada," dijo casualmente, mirando a Harry cuando se acercó, "arruinaría mis pantalones..."

"¿Y?" Harry le pregunto, riendo un poco y tomando un poco más de alambre, los músculos de sus antebrazos flexionados.

Louis parpadeo.

"Dijiste 'primero que nada,'" Harry dijo, apretando el cable de un extremo con su herramienta.

"¿Qué? Oh. Um. De acuerdo, sí, eso es todo. Arruinaría mis pantalones."

Harry rio, secándose el sudor de la frente. "Como tú quieras," dijo, haciéndole segunda al refrán de Niall de hace un rato. Se volteo con la valla rota y comenzó a tararear alegremente mientras continuaba su tarea.

Louis se apoyó en una pierna y masajeo su frente. Estaba tan frustrado por la situación que casi se sintió enfermo, calor quemando bajo el esternón, como acidez estomacal. ¿Qué iba a hacer por las siguientes siete horas? ¿Estar parado ahí y observar la espalda estúpidamente atractiva de Harry Styles? ¡Ni siquiera había un lugar para sentarse!

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" pregunto después de cinco minutos de tarareo de Harry, aburrido de su mente.

Harry dejo de tararear bruscamente, mirando arriba sobre su hombro. "¿El ensanchador?" pregunto, señalando la herramienta enfrente de él, que ahora tenía cable de púas en ambos extremos.

"Bueno," Louis dijo un poco de descaro, mientras se acercaba, "tu dime."

"Si, se llama ensanchador," Harry dijo, mientras comenzaba a usarlo. Había una pizca de felicidad en su rostro, como si encontrara la actitud de Louis un poco entretenida por alguna razón. "Tensa el alambre, ¿ves?"

Louis asiente.

"El alambre se partió en una fea tormenta, pero los dos pedazos siguen amarrados a los postes," Harry explico. Apunto al poste a su izquierda. "Así, que primero haces algunos bucles, como lo hice ahí, y haces una especie de empalme con otra nueva pieza de cable del rollo."

Louis se movió al lado para poder ver donde Harry había puesto un nuevo cable junto a uno viejo, la pieza de reparación aun unido a la bobina de alambre de púas.

"Luego, haces un pequeño nudo al extremo del alambre desde el otro poste," Harry dijo, señalando a la pieza de alambre separada que estaba amarrada al otro poste de su derecho. Todo la bobina y la acerco un poco para que Louis viera. "Y los desatoras un poco, ya sabes, un poco más que suficiente para hacer espacio, y luego pones los dos pedazos en el ensanchador." Señalo abajo donde tenía dos secciones del alambre en la herramienta. Sonrió hacia Louis, recogiendo y usando el mecanismo de trinquete. "Luego aumentas la tensión hasta que este tenso, como ya dije."

"¿Así que los retuerces juntos, después?" Louis pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras se asomaba entre el cable y el ensanchador. "¿Cómo que los aseguras juntos?"

Harry asiente, levantando unos pedazos de alambre y cortando un nuevo cable de la bobina antes de conectar la pieza al poste. "Sip, no mucho. Luego quitas el ensanchador, y... ¡listo!"

Dejo la herramienta en sus rodillas y se levantó, con agilidad desabrocho su playera.

Louis trago saliva. "Um..." dijo, sin saber lo que estaba pasando y sintiéndose nervioso por como Harry vestía su delgada, camisa blanca. Dejaba lo justo a la imaginación, especialmente con el aire fresco de primavera. "¿Qué - por qué -?"

Harry sonrió, extendiendo la camisa en el suelo. Asintió, indicándole a Louis que debería acercarse. "Para que no arruines tus lindos pantalones elegantes. Vamos, aún quedan dos alambres que necesitamos arreglar entre estos postes. Dejare que seas mi ayudante."

Louis lo dudo por un segundo, pero luego Harry saco otro par de guantes de trabajo de su bolsillo de atrás, y era eso o mirar hacia el vacío por el resto del día.

"¿Qué, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para el estrechador o qué?" pregunto indignado mientras se tiraba en sus rodillas a un lado de Harry

Harry rio, pasándole a Louis los guantes. "Ya veremos."

Louis asintió decidido, como diciendo _putas que sí_ , y tuvo que morder su labio para esconder una sonrisa cuando Harry se rio y sacudió su cabeza.

"Pareces haber nacido nato para crear tensión," dijo, riendo y pasándole las pinzas a Louis una vez que se arremango las mangas y se puso los guantes.

Louis dejo salir un pequeño chillido en protesta. "¡Yo no pedí que me mandaran aquí!" señalo. (Y por una fracción de segundo, con el calor de cuerpo de Harry tan cerca de él se preguntó a qué tipo de tensión se estaba realmente refiriendo Harry.)

Harry rio, tomando el alambre de púas de nuevo. "Estoy enterado."

Tres pasturas y muchas, pero muchas secciones de vallas dañadas después, Louis estaba usando el estrechador. Había sido más eficiente conforme el día pasaba, rápidamente tensando el alambre, satisfecho por la forma en la que el cable se apretaba bajo su control. Harry estaba de rodillas a su lado. Movía el alambre como una cuerda de un instrumento para checar que estuviera bien tenso antes de terminar y quitar la herramienta del cable.

"Bien hecho," dijo, poniéndose de pie y quitándose sus guantes de trabajo antes de tomar un gran trago de su botella de agua.

"Gracias." Louis salto y se sacudió el polvo.

Harry le paso el agua sin palabras y Louis se quitó sus guantes, viendo sus manos por un segundo. Los guantes de Harry eran cómicamente grandes en él, como una media pulgada extra de tela colgando en los extremos de sus dedos. Tenía esta extraña urgencia por poner su mano directamente sobre la de Harry en la botella cuando se movió para tomarla, de repente con ganas de tener una exacta visión de la diferencia de tamaños. Estar cerca del capaz y fuerte Harry todo el día hizo a Louis sentirse casi delicado, consciente de su pequeña estatura en una forma que le gustaba. Mientras toma un sorbo de agua, se dio cuenta de que había estado moviendo y hablando con sus manos más libremente de lo que normalmente lo haría en una situación como esta, con alguien que casi conoce. Quería que Harry también se diera cuenta de su estatura.

He estado llamando la atención, Louis se dio cuenta, su cara un poco caliente cuando recordó la forma teatrera en la que le había dicho a Harry una historia cuando estaban partiendo el sándwich que Harry había empacado para el lonche, una estúpida pequeña anécdota sobre una particularmente desastrosa ensalada de atún. _¡Prácticamente he estado coqueteando con el todo este tiempo! ¿Él ha - ha estado coqueteando conmigo? No..._

Trato de esconder su vergüenza, tosiendo en su puño. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto.

Harry sonrió, su hoyuelo profundo. "Vamos a casa, en realidad," dijo, limpiándose las manos en su camisa. "Es hora de irnos."

Louis estaba sorprendido, y se debió haber notado en su cara porque Harry hizo un pequeño sonido de deleite. "Casi son las seis en punto, Louis." Se paró con sus manos en las caderas y asintió hacia la puesta del sol, como para señalar como se había oscurecido en cielo. "El tiempo vuela cuando te estas divirtiendo, ¿huh?"

Louis pone sus ojos en blanco, pero en verdad había perdido noción del tiempo. Se sentía como si lo del sándwich de atún hubiera sido hace una hora.

"Supongo," susurro, de pronto preguntándose cuanto había detenido el trabajo de Harry cuando no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Alguien más le habría dicho a Louis que se sentara en la todo terreno y esperara, joder. Louis se sintió desorientado por un momento, pensando en lo irritante que había sido esa mañana, solo por estar en el campo. Desde luego, que ahora no se sentía así, aun cuando (a pesar, de la caballerosidad de Harry con la oferta de la camisa) sus pantalones estaban sucios y sus amados zapatos estaban cubiertos de lodo.

"Vamos," Harry dijo. Lleno su bolsa con su camisa sucia, las pinzas y la botella de agua y la cuelga en sus hombros con facilidad, inclinándose para recoger la bobina con poco alambre de púas. "¿Puedes agarrar el estrechador?"

Louis obedeció, colgándolo arriba de su hombro, y caminaron por el campo juntos hasta la cuatrimoto, el largo zacate acariciando sus tobillos mientras caminaban.

El viaje por la pastura fue muy corto, pero Louis se las arregló para perderse en sus pensamientos de todos modos. Presionado con la espalda fuerte de Harry Styles, observo el camino irregular por debajo de las ruedas del todo terrero, el guijarro ocasionalmente levantado. Sintió satisfacción por su duro trabajo, del tipo que no había sentido en un largo tiempo. Su cuerpo completo estaba cansado, pero de una manera que prometía un encantador dolor la mañana siguiente, y Louis estaba deseando darse un baño caliente y tomar una cerveza helada, relajándose en una superficie suave por el resto de la noche.

Había algo agridulce sobre todo esto que no podía entender, y pensando sobre su vida en Denver de alguna forma hizo su corazón retorcerse un poco - por lo que trato de no hacerlo.

No podía evitar pensar en Denver cuando regresaron a la casa, de todas formas. Harry llevo a Louis a la oficina en seguida, determinado a llamar a su madre y poner las cosas en claro, como dijo que lo haría. No paso como ninguno de los dos lo había planeado.

"¿Hola?" Harry tenía el teléfono en altavoz, y Louis sonrió ligeramente al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Anne Twist, un poco ruidosa por la conexión pero también más dulce que cuando contesta llamadas de trabajo normales. "¿Harry?"

"Sí. Hola, mamá," Harry contesto, recargándose en la vieja silla del escritorio con su pierna derecha descansando en su rodilla izquierda. Miro ansioso a Louis, como si quisiera ir al grano pero no podía evitar checar como estaba primero. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, cariño. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

Harry suspiro y se soltó el cabello. Dejo caer en sus hombros antes de que se enredara en su mano. "Estoy muy bien."

"¿Firmaste los papeles para ese apuesto joven que te mande?" Pregunto. Louis podía escuchar en su voz que ella sabía que Harry no lo hizo.

Harry soltó una risa sin humor y puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Quieres decir, que si firme esos papeles para _ti_?"

Anne también rio. "Tomo eso como un no, entonces."

"Escucha, mamá," Harry dijo, casi interrumpiéndola. Se acercó hacia el teléfono que tenía en el escritorio, casi doblándose a la mitad, para que su cara estuviera a centímetros de él. "Tengo a Louis aquí, estamos, um, estamos con el altavoz, y le dije - anoche y hoy - lo que te voy a decir ahorita, que ya lo sabes... no voy a firmar. Y él no me hará cambiar de opinión. Así, que lo deberías dejar regresar a Denver porque no hay nada para él aquí."

Hubo una larga pausa. Louis se acomodó en su asiento de cuero, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo conforme los segundos pasaban. Harry fue el primero en hablar de nuevo.

"¿Sigues ahí?" pregunto, su voz fastidiada. Louis sintió sus labios curvearse en una sonrisa - solo una madre podría causar esta actitud chiflada.

"Si, cielo," Anne dijo, tranquila y fresca. "Aquí sigo."

"Bueno..."

"Creo que es mejor si el Sr. Tomlinson se queda ahí hasta que se tome una decisión."

"Ya se ha tomado -"

"Hasta que se tome una diferente decisión."

" _Mamá_ ," Harry resoplo con frustración, un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Louis comenzó a mirar fijamente las montañas por la ventana, con el fin de no meterse más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que su incomodidad debe ser visible en su rostro, pero no podía relajar sus cejas. Todo estaba demasiado tenso.

"Harry, los dos sabemos que estas siendo completamente irracional acerca de esto."

"¡No estoy siendo para nada irracional!" Harry prácticamente grito, y la atención de Louis regreso a él inmediatamente, el sentimiento en la voz de Harry lo cacho por sorpresa. Louis parpadeo. Las manos de Harry estaban temblando ligeramente donde descansaban en sus muslos, y tomo un respiración profunda antes de continuar, su voz medida pero tensa. "Estas haciendo todo esto algo increíblemente tonto."

"Bueno, ponte a pensar en la tonta situación en la que me has puesto, cielo."

"¿Qué? Eres inc -" Harry se detuvo a si mismo cuando su voz comenzaba a subir de todo otra vez, sus puños apretados. Volvió a respirar hondo. "De acuerdo. Bien. Pero esta es mi propiedad, un hecho que pareces estar ignorando. Si Louis se queda aquí en contra de mi voluntad, puedo correrlo." Louis sintió una punzada de decepción en su columna vertebral ante la idea de Harry echándolo. _¿Qué pensabas, que eran mejores amigos que arreglaban vallas juntos o algo así por una tarde?_

"Si, puedes hacer eso," Anne dijo, y Louis supo por el tono calmado de su voz que ella sabía que Harry nunca lo haría. A juzgar por la expresión sombría de Harry, ella estaba en lo correcto.

Louis se dio cuenta de nuevo, que tan atractivo Harry era, hasta enojado. Cejas rectas, pómulos oblicuos, y suaves labios - nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo en la vida real, y ¡conocía a Zayn!

 _¿Cómo la gente va por el mundo luciendo así? ¿Qué se siente?_ se preguntó. Louis sabía que estaba lejos de ser feo, pero no pudo evitar caer en la ignorancia, pensamientos envidiosos cuando se imaginó a Harry en la secundaria - popular y buscado, consiguiendo cosas con una simple sonrisa - hasta que fue traído de vuelta a la normalidad cuando escucho su nombre.

"Pásame a Louis, por favor," Anne dijo, suspirando. "Sin altavoz."

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco pero obedeció, quitando el altavoz y pasándole el teléfono a Louis con fuerza. Louis trago saliva. Se sentía cohibido y un poco inútil, como alguien sentado en la banca, uno que ni siquiera estaba en mente para entrar a jugar en primer lugar.

"Hola," logro decir, presionando el teléfono en su oído.

"Louis, hola," Anne dijo gentilmente, y claramente cansada. "Lo siento por toda esta situación."

"Uh - eso. Eso está bien..."

"Voy a pedirte que te quedes ahí hasta que este asunto se resuelva," continuo. "Sé que estás trabajando en unas cosas aquí en la oficina, pero asumo ¿qué casi todo puede hacerse por internet? Debes tener tu laptop ahí," ella no espero por una confirmación, "y Zayn pondrá a alguien a hacer todo lo que se tiene que hacer en persona. Estoy segura de que Nick puede hacerlo."

"De acuerdo..."

"De igual manera, quiero que seas la sombra de Harry siempre que puedas. Todo lo que sea necesario. Hacerlo firmar es tu mayor enfoque desde ahora, ¿De acuerdo?"

Louis trago saliva de nuevo, abrumado. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer su trabajo normal mientras está persiguiendo a alguien por un jodido rancho gigante? "Si, pero -"

"Sé que puede tomar algo de tiempo. No te preocupes, no serás evaluado en base a eso." Anne se detuvo otra vez, y Louis pensó que podía escucharla sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es una situación complicada, pero necesito a alguien ahí, recordándole que esto no va a terminar así como así. ¿Entiendes?"

"Um, si," Louis dijo, sin importar el hecho de que ahora la situación estaba fuera de sus manos y no podía detenerla. Se limpió la palma derecha en su muslo. Estaba mojada con sudor nervioso.

"Muchas gracias. Créeme, tu dedicación no pasa desapercibida."

Louis se enfadó ante eso, su ritmo cardiaco aumentando. Da la casualidad de que él no tenía familia en Denver, a nadie, no tenía compromisos sociales que importaran. Ni siquiera un equipo de kickball o un programa de voluntariado semanal en la sociedad protectora de animales, pero ¿Qué si lo tenía? ¿Qué hacía?

"No tengo -"

"Te pagaremos el doble de sueldo mientras estas ahí, Louis, y todo lo que compres como ropa o comida, todo como eso, se te será rembolsado."

"De acuerdo..." Louis dijo obligado, sus ojos bien abiertos.

"Ahora, ¿Podrías pasarle el teléfono a mi hijo, por favor?" Anne pregunto. "Necesito decirle que lo amo antes de colgar."

Louis le paso el teléfono sin una palabra, demasiado aturdido para ponerle atención al resto de la conversación. _Me han - Me han trasladado a la puta fuerza a Wyoming por el resto de mi previsible futuro_ , se dio cuenta, sus cejas juntas, una punzada de rabia impotente en su vientre. Toda su frustración de la mañana regresando con fuerza. Como _chingados..._

Cuando Louis finalmente regreso su atención a Harry, él estaba sentado tranquilamente con las manos juntas.

"Bueno, bienvenido al rancho Solitaria Rose, Louis," dijo. Su profunda y retumbante voz se cortó con un indicio de sarcasmo. "Vamos, probablemente deberíamos instalarte."


	2. Chapter 2

Louis se encogió de hombros. Harry estaba viendo melancólicamente al suelo, retorciendo sus dedos - largos y extrañamente elegantes para un ranchero, Louis seguía batallando para no pensar en ellos. En su lugar, hurgo en su memoria. Algo sobre esta situación se sentía tan familiar.

 _Por supuesto_ , suspiro.  _Long Prairie, Minnesota. Ted Petersen._ Sus madres se habían convertido en mejores amigas cuando Louis tenía unos diez años de edad y ellas habían pensado que sería lindo (o al menos conveniente) si sus hijos son amigos, también. Significaba que Louis había tenido que empacar y ser mandado a la casa del niño para pijamadas obligatorias siempre que ellas querían tener noche de vino. "A Louis no le importa quedarse a dormir," su mamá mentiría alegremente por el teléfono de la cocina, torciendo el cordón alrededor de su pulgar. "Lo sé; se llevan muy bien. Teddy realmente lo mantiene lejos de los problemas." Él se acuerda de su mano entre sus hombros, tibia a través de su pijama de franela, guiándolo en las escaleras hasta la habitación de ted. Recuerda el suspiro que trataba de proyectar como disculpa mientras Ted levantaba la mirada de su computadora, incomodidad sobre su rostro siempre.

"Jueguen mucho, niños," Ella diría. "No se diviertan tanto."

Luego la puerta se cerraría, y Ted lo ignoraría. Louis se sentaría en el rincón, acurrucado, moviendo los dedos del pie y jugando con la bastilla de su pantalón, sin ser permitido de tocar alguno de los libros o juegos en la habitación de Ted.

Eso era lo que sentía. Pero con toda la presión de ser un adulto, y tener que hacer un trabajo, preferiblemente en una manera socialmente aceptable. Sin rincones para esconderse.

"Esto es..." empezó, al mismo tiempo que Harry levantaba la mirada y decía, "¿Cena?"

"Lo siento," Louis dijo rápidamente, sintiéndose raro y tenso. "Toda esta situación." Había sido un idiota por pensar que estaban coqueteando, más temprano; claramente esa no era la historia que iba a resultar. Nadie coquetea con un invitado no deseado.

"No, no lo estés," Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, pero había un tufillo de  _jueguen mucho, niños_ en su voz. "Mi mamá es obstinada; te dije. Especialmente con el dinero." Se encogió de hombros, llevando una mano arriba para apretar su deltoides y flexionar su cuello, como si estuviera tratando de desenredar un nervio encogió. La Sra. Burden tendrá la cena lista pronto. Ella es el ama de llaves. Niall la ayuda en la cocina la mayoría de las noches; entre los dos casi parecen un buen cocinero."

Harry sonríe débilmente y volteo con esperanza, y Louis pudo decir que él había usado esa broma antes, en invitados anteriores. "¿Cenas con nosotros?" pregunto. "Maggie estará ahí; la puedes conocer y luego apuesto que ella te ayudara a instalarte bien." Por fin un poco de brillo en sus ojos, y sus labios partidos se formaron en una genuina sonrisa.

Louis se sintió educado, ironía sobre sus acciones, casi una respuesta involuntaria. "Claro," dijo, con un revoloteo extraño sobre su pecho.  _Por supuesto comeré contigo. Por supuesto conoceré a esta tal Maggie, quien no habías mencionado antes pero claramente es tu esposa. Porque eres hetero. Un adulto real que puede montar a caballo y arreglar cercas._  Louis se preguntó otra vez por la maestría de Princeton, aun reposando en el escritorio de Harry - se preguntó si Harry tenía otras metas como esas, si había una versión de el que no fuera un ganadero.

"Guíame, Styles," fue todo lo que dijo.

Harry se levantó de la silla, y Louis pudo notar el dolor en una mueca - una punzada en uno de sus músculos lumbares, tal vez. Louis se imaginó sobando su espalda baja hasta que se sintiera mejor, presionando besos en la piel de ahí. Cálida, y probablemente un poco más pálida que su rostro ligeramente quemado por el sol.

_Detente._

Harry le hizo una seña a Louis por el pasillo, hacia la sala. Los colores del atardecer inundan el espacio del comedor, solo decorado por unas cuantas luces colgantes por arriba de la mesa. A diferencia de la noche anterior, el lugar estaba lleno de gente; había peones por todas partes, quitándose las botas y bebiendo cerveza que se les había sido entregada tan pronto como había cruzado la puerta. Su voz ronca hizo a Louis sentirse menos molesta y más fuera de lugar, como si se estuviera metiendo en una conversación que había ocurrido hace tiempo. Se tensó automáticamente, y recordó que era mejor actuar lo más hetero posible. Palabras desconocidas como germen y estructura de bandas estaban siendo dichas, y Louis empezó a entender de que hablaban cuando uno de ellos casualmente dijo, "debemos castrarlos a todos."  _Vacas_ , Louis recordó.  _Están hablando acerca de vacas._

Se obligó a relajarse a sí mismo un poco y entro a la habitación después de Harry, finalmente sonriendo al ver a Niall con grandes, guantes de cocina florales. Estaba cargando una bandeja de cristal con macarrones, gritando, "¡Quítense de mi camino, perdedores! ¡Plato caliente en camino! ¡Comida gourmet!"

Una mujer detrás de él, un enorme plato de ensalada en las manos. Ella era hermosa y esbelta, un clásico vestido de cuadros con el cuello abierto, descalza y riendo. Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, tomando el pesado tazón de cerámica con una mano mientras plantaba un beso en su mejilla.  _Oh_ , pensó Louis, mientras su corazón se desplomaba y trataba desesperadamente no estar decepcionado.  _Sí, eso creía_. Se sintió tonto por cómo le había gustado la idea de coquetear con Harry, y trato de forzarse a sí mismo para no notar como la franela y los pantalones de Harry le quedaban tan bien. Todo encajaba. Harry Styles y sus raras vacas y su encantadora esposa, juntos en su rancho. Una familia Americana de ensueño, con suficiente extravagancia para hacer a Louis sufrir un poco.

"Maggie  _May_ ," Harry dijo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y guiándola hasta Louis. "Ven a conocer al abogado de mi mamá." Louis escondió la ridícula punzada de celos que corrió por sus huesos al ver la mano de Harry sobre su cintura.

"Asistente legal, de hecho," dijo. "Aun no soy abogado."

"Oh, de acuerdo," Maggie sonrió. Luego puso sus ojos en blanco y empujo a Harry con un codazo. "Y  _no_  me digas así, H. Sabes que odio esa canción." Ella extendió su mano hacia Louis, y las estrecharon. "Solo Maggie, por favor." Harry estaba sobando su costado exageradamente, pretendiendo haber sido lastimado, y el cariño que irradiaba de su rostro hizo nudo al corazón de Louis.  _Sería demasiado lindo tener algo como eso,_  pensó.

"Louis Tomlinson," dijo. "Gracias por aguantarme. Sé que estoy siendo una molestia para su marido." 

Confusión nublo el rostro de Maggie por un momento y volteo a ver a Harry, pero él estaba en medio de una conversación con uno de los trabajadores. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió hacia Louis; podía ver la forma en la que sus pecas llenaban sus mejillas alrededor de sus ojos claros. Ella era realmente muy bonita, cabello rubio y grueso y un poco seco, recordándole a Louis el heno. Todo encajaba.

"No sé porque te consideraría una molestia," dijo, "pero si eres una, no te tienes que disculpar conmigo por eso. Amamos los invitados. Yo lo hago, por lo menos. Hay muchos tipos pasados de verga por aquí." Ella dijo la última parte más fuerte apropósito, y le dio a Harry una patada en la pantorrilla con su pie descalzo mientras se retiraba a la cocina.

"Oyeeee," frunció el ceño. "Yo no soy un pasado de verga."

"Literalmente lo eres," se la regreso. "Tu nariz parece exactamente como un pene." Dejo a Harry con el ceño fruncido y desapareció por la esquina hasta el sonido de la risa de Niall.

"No creo que tu nariz parezca un pene," Louis dijo, y luego sintió su cara caliente cuando Harry lo miro. "¡No que yo sepa como lucen los penes!" Se apresuró a decir. "Ósea, solo el mío. Obviamente. No hay penes extra para mí."  _Oh, Dios mío._

Apretó el puño nerviosamente.  _Jodidamente mortificante_. Harry podría estar felizmente casado y fuera del mercado, pero Louis aun no quería avergonzarse enfrente de él.

Harry simplemente sonrió. "Gracias, Louis," dijo, tomando de la bebida del trabajador con el que había estado hablando y pasándosela de nuevo. "Y, uh ¿Es bueno saberlo?" Se veía de pronto un poco molesto, de repente. Su mandíbula dura, las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo.

Louis miro la botella en su mano. Era una cerveza artesanal con una etiqueta de aspecto hipster, Going To The Sun IPA. Elección extraña.  _Había_  algo extraño sobre Harry... algo un poco inesperado. Louis torció la tapa y tomo un trago con los labios fruncidos, dejando que la amargura pasara por su lengua. Harry el ranchero con la maestría en la Liga de la Hiedra y las serenatas para vacas. No podría poner un dedo en la llaga.

Una cosa, si era deprimente. Harry claramente no le había dicho a su esposa nada acerca de la situación con la Comisión Nacional de Energía y el petróleo debajo de sus tierras. Louis se erizo ante eso. Se enorgullecía de ser progresivo, liberal y de mente muy abierta, y la gente que se apegaba a los "valores tradicionales" le molestaban intensamente. Paso tiempo suficiente con gente como esa mientras crecía.  _También es su casa,_  pensó.  _Por lo menos merece saber. Me pregunto si él toma todas las decisiones por los dos._

Maggie llevo el último plato de comida al comedor, una gran canasta con pan caliente, y silbo entre dientes para atraer la atención de todos. "¡Coman!" ordeno, tomando un asiento a un lado de Niall. Otra mujer salió de la cocina, aun sosteniendo una cuchara de madera, tarareando distraída, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia la mesa como si estuviera contando todo. Su cabello gris recogido en una cebollita.  _Sra. Burden_ , Louis pensó.  _De ahí salieron las cortinas de encaje del cuarto de huéspedes._  Ella asintió una vez y se empezó a sentar, antes de darse cuenta que aún tenía la cuchara en la mano.

Louis pidió el último lugar de una de las largas bancas, tratando de evitar llamar la atención por ser el nuevo. Normalmente él no tendría problema en encajar en un nuevo grupo, su ruidoso, ruidoso, _ruidoso_  lado de su personalidad lidiaría con cualquier ansiedad social, pero su posición en este rancho ya era demasiado rara. Y había algo sobre estar en compañía de altos, hombres trabajadores con camisas de franela que ponían el mal gusto de Long Prairie de nuevo en su boca, y le provocaban querer esconder partes de sí mismo. Se menos "tú mismo," como su madre diría. (Ella siempre con buen eufemismo.)

Así que se quejó en silencio en su lugar. Se encontraba a un lado de Harry, quien se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa.  _Clásico,_  Louis pensó.  _Gran proveedor varonil y todo eso._

Louis se estiro tímidamente a través de la mesa por un pan, y se sorprendió cuando Harry tomo la canasta, subió la servilleta de tela y le paso uno. Luego le siguió pasando las cosas. Chicharos, una cucharada grande de macarrones... Louis acepto todo eso con las cejas levantadas, un escalofrió extraño en su vientre cada vez que Harry ponía algo en su plato por él.

"Estoy completamente en desacuerdo. Cien por ciento." El trabajador a un lado de él estaba hablando con Niall acerca de algo,  _alguna cosa de rancho_ , Louis supuso. Hasta que volteo a ver a Niall, que estaba frunciendo el ceño enojado.

"Los Backstreet Boys," dijo. "Son los  _Backstreet Boys_. No puedes," levanto las manos desesperado, "¡No puedes faltarle el  _respeto_  a los Backstreet Boys así como así!"

Louis apenas oculto su sorprendida sonrisa en su servilleta.

"No están ni siquiera un poco cerca de N'Sync," El trabajador dijo, con una voz aburrida. Louis pensó que era el mismo que estaba hablando acerca de la castración de vacas hace unos minutos antes. "De hecho, hasta pondría a 98 Degrees como mi número dos."

Niall se quedó boquiabierto. A su lado, Louis creyó haber escuchado a Maggie murmurar. "Oh, aquí vamos."

"Quit Playin' Games. Everybody." Niall estaba contando con sus dedos. "Larger Than Life.  _No sin antes mencionar_ ," continuo en un tono imperioso, "La mejor balada de alguna boy band de todos los tiempos, I Want It That Way."

"Esa es la mejor," Harry elevo la voz. "Oye Louis, ¿Cuál es tu boy band favorita? Pero, ten cuidado como respondes. Niall podría matarte."

Niall asintió y apunto con su tenedor hacia Louis. "Si la palabra Lachey deja tus labios, estas muerto." 

"Conocedor de boy bands, ¿verdad?" Louis pregunto. Tosió en su servilleta, sacudiendo su cabeza como si se preguntara que tipo de rancheros escucharían irónicamente música pop, y específicamente pop de los 90's que había sido comercializado para adolescentes. Afortunadamente, no tenía que andar a tiendas para responder. "Voy a decir Boyz II Men."

La expresión de enojo en la cara de Niall se aclaró, y asintió con la cabeza. "Puedo respetar eso." Acerco el cuello de su cerveza, y Louis choco su botella con la suya. "¡Louis, todo el mundo!" anuncio en la mesa. "En caso de que él no se haya presentado a sí mismo. Notario republico. Buen gusto."

"Y estuvo en el Cuerpo de Paz," Harry añadió.

Eso atrajo la atención de todos hacia él, lo que hizo a Louis suspirar internamente. Asintió, una sonrisa en su rostro. "Sip. Estuve."

Luego Harry se fue por toda la mesa y apunto a todos los trabajadores, presentándoselos a Louis con sus nombres y cargos, y pequeños fragmentos de información de cada uno. Estaba Hank, capataz, trágicamente en abstinencia de bebidas alcohólicas. Paul, capataz, que había estado trabajando en el rancho antes de que Harry naciera. Los dos eran hombres fuertes en los mediados de sus cincuentas. Austin, herrero - no podía ser más grande que veinte, y claramente era él bebe del grupo. Roby, entrenador de caballos, apunto de conseguir su GED... Sus nombres comenzaban a desvanecerse juntos, pero Louis sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Obviamente eran un grupo muy unido, aquí en la Solitaria Rose. Harry parecía el tipo que consideraba a sus trabajadores, los integrantes de su familia.

"Así que, ¿Haz viajado mucho?" Maggie pregunto, definitivamente interés en su rostro, después de que las presentaciones se acabaron.

"No  _mucho_ ," Louis dijo. "Quiero decir, un poco."

Ella rio. "Más que yo," ella dijo. "Yo crecí aquí. Estoy enseñando Geografía Mundial en estos momentos en la primaria de Sheridan, algo irónico... ¡Ooh!" Partió un pan por la mitad. "Fui al Gran Cañón una vez. Eso fue demasiado genial."

"Oh, ¿sí?" Louis sintió una sonrisa sincera. A pesar de sus celos raros por su marido, el encontraba a Maggie muy encantadora. Tenía sentido que ella y Harry hayan terminado juntos. Objetivamente, pudo admitir eso.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" ella pregunto. "Por el Cuerpo de Paz, quiero decir. ¿Muchos lugares?"

"Um," Louis frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar. "En su mayoría Rumania, pero hice un poco de exploración en la península balcánica. Albania, Macedonia... Una vez que estaba en Atenas durante el fin de semana," dijo, recordando una de sus historias favoritas de sus viajes, "y estaba caminando por una plaza, y habían unos niños colgando de un árbol al lado de un  _períptero._  Eso es como, un quiosco. Algo así." Puso su tenedor abajo, empezó a mover sus manos de forma fluida antes de que se pudiera detener. "Y me estaban gritando, '¿Pos se lene?' que quiere decir. '¿Cuál es tu nombre?'"

Maggie asintió, claramente encantada.

"Así que le respondí, 'Mi nombre es Louis,' en inglés, porque no se mucho griego. Y les pregunte cuales eran sus nombres. El que estaba en la izquierda dijo 'Nikos,' y luego señalo a su amigo y dijo, 'Su nombre es  _skata_.' Que quiere decir, 'Su nombre es caca.'"

Maggie rio. Harry estaba viendo su plato, comiendo, pero Louis pudo ver un hoyuelo en su mejilla y supo que estaba escuchando. Mando un escalofrió por su columna vertebral.

"Así, que, el otro niño estaba enojado por eso. Y señalo a Nikos y dijo, '¡Su nombre es Jodete Bush!'"

Louis se dio cuenta un segundo tarde que probablemente estaba rodeado de políticos conservadores, pero la broma ya había salido de su boca antes de que pudiera parar. Se congelo, esperando lo peor. Sin embargo, Maggie rio y Niall se carcajeo. Louis se preguntó si había algo de lo que no se reirían.

"Ósea espera, ¿Ellos pensaron que 'Jodete Bush' era un palabra?" Harry pregunto. Comenzando a reír también, y Louis se relajó.

"Si," se encogió de hombros, tomando otro trago de su cerveza. "Como que era cuando él seguía siendo presidente, y había un montón de respuesta negativa internacional en contra de él. Así que este niño debió haber escuchado a alguna gente diciéndolo y pensó que Jodete Bush era otra maldición en inglés."

Harry mostro una amplia sonrisa hacia él, y  _wow, su sonrisa_. Tal vez eran las dos cervezas que había tomado, pero Louis se sintió mareado por un segundo. "Amo a los niños," Harry dijo, en voz baja.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo más, Maggie lo interrumpió. "Así que _, Looo-_ uis _,"_ ella dijo, pronunciando las vocales con un gran acento y meneando las cejas. "¿Alguien especial en Denver de la que te estemos alejando esta noche? ¿Novia? ¿Esposa?" Louis casi se carcajea.  _Heteronormatividad de sobra aquí._  "No tengo una esposa," dijo. No pudo evitar el tono insolente, pero casi parecía que ella estaba feliz con eso. Curiosamente, la sonrisa de Harry creció aún más por un segundo mientras él y Maggie compartían una sonrisa.

Raro.

La cena continuo. Maggie dejo esas preguntas y regreso a las preguntas sobre Rumania y su tiempo en el Cuerpo de Paz. Él le conto más anécdotas de sus viajes, historias alegres sobre perros callejeros y el sospechoso viejo  _bunici_  con su cabello amarrado en una bufanda negra. Él No le conto acerca de la homofobia. No le conto como se sentía cada vez que tenía que evitar ser muy obvio, lo agotador que era tener constantemente un poco de miedo - usualmente poco, pero a veces más - en un lugar donde ser gay es mal visto. No le conto acerca de la  _rakia,_ la fuerte bebida frutal con la que los hombres se sentarían en la sombra y beberían por horas... No le conto como recordaba eso en ese momento. Sentando y bebiendo su cerveza, un poco aprensivo, un pequeño hombre entre hombres grandes.

Y todo el tiempo Harry lo estaba escuchando, siguiendo sus conversaciones pero raramente hablando. Parecía estar  _mirando_ demasiado a Louis. Louis sintió la miranda de Harry en su piel. Aun cuando la atracción sexual no era mutua, definitivamente había algo entre ellos. Un tipo de energía rara. Louis trago un nudo de nerviosismo en su garganta. Agarro la servilleta de papel de su regazo mientras hablaba, juntando los bordes separados, preguntándose si se estaba volviendo loco o si Harry lo sentía también.

"Oye," dijo, cuando la cena estaba terminando, su voz baja y confidencial. Harry se inclinó. "Creo que tome por sorpresa a tu esposa hace rato."

"Um... ¿Qué?" Harry parpadeo, cejas juntas en confusión.

"Tu esposa," Louis dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a Maggie. "Le mencione la... situación, la razón por la que estoy aquí, y ella parecía no saber de lo que estaba hablando."

La boca de Harry se abrió por un momento, y salió una risa sorprendida. "¡Eso es porque Maggie  _no_  es mi esposa!"

Louis frunció el ceño. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"Ella esta um, ¿casada con Niall?" Harry dijo, tímidamente. "Y ella es como, mi mejor amiga. Pensé que era bastante obvio..."

Louis miro hacia donde Maggie y Niall estaban golpeándose entre sí, peleando en voz alta pero jugando acerca de quien había reclamado el ultimo pan de la cena. Niall pellizco el brazo de Maggie, y ella grito. El uso esa distracción momentánea para agarrar el pan para él, sosteniéndolo arriba de su cabeza como un niño de diez años mientras ella lo veía enojada.

"Se comportan como hermanos, aun así," Louis susurro. "¿Estás seguro de que están casados?"

Harry rio. "Créeme, tu  _no_  quieres ser su mal tercio cuando ellos están con ánimo para besuquearse." Se estremeció y sacudió su cabeza, con una expresión de disgusto. "Les gusta mucho abrir la boca y sacar la lengua; es... increíblemente repugnante."

Louis hizo un ruido simpático y volteo a verlos. Maggie seguía viendo a Niall indignada, la cara de satisfacción de Niall iluminada como el sol. Solo se siguió burlando por un momento, finalmente bajando el pan y partiéndolo en dos. Él le dio el pedazo más grande con un beso en la nariz, y ella rio.

 _Oh._  Era tan obvio, Harry se lo había demostrado. Louis se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta.

"Los tres hemos sido amigos por un largo tiempo," Harry explico, su cara ablandándose. "Desde que éramos niños, en realidad. Ahora son como mi pareja a seguir. Si alguna vez me caso, eso es lo que quiero tener.

La garganta de Louis de pronto se sintió como si se estuviera cerrando, su pecho estreñido con esperanza. "Así que no estas..." Hizo un pequeño gesto frustrado, incapaz de decir las palabras.

"Nope," Harry dijo. "Soy como tú."

Los ojos de Louis casi se salen de su cabeza, incremento su frecuencia cardiaca, antes de que Harry dijera, "No tengo una esposa."

 _Claro. De acuerdo._  Louis estaba extrañamente consiente de que de que el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Se sintió ligero de repente, como si estuviera en la cima de Bighorns en lugar de debajo de ellos. Su cabeza a unos 10,000 pies.  _Solo porque no está casado no quiere decir que él no sea hetero. Mucha gente lo es. Probablemente él lo es. Así que tranquilízate._

"Y me molesta la implicación de que no le diría a mi pareja sobre la situación con el petróleo," Harry dijo. Parecía estar timándolo, su voz con un leve tono malhumorado. Louis se negó a pensar que era adorable. "Hipotéticamente, quiero decir. Niall y Mags saben muy vagamente, saben que el petróleo existe y que no venderé - nada de los detalles. Pero si estuviera en una relación, estaría completamente abierto."

Louis no pudo detener su mente de ir ahí. No pudo reprimir un repentino pensamiento de Harry tirado enfrente de él, con tres dedos hasta dentro y las venas de su cuello notándose mientras se arquea en el colchón, la habitación oliendo a sexo y sudor, los dos duros.  _Completamente abierto. Mierda._

Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recobrar la postura. Por suerte, la cena se había acabado, y eso proporcionaba alguna distracción. Niall y la Sra. Burden estaban recogiendo los platos vacíos de la mesa, Maggie sentada para terminar su cerveza con un eructo de satisfacción.

"¡Oye!" ella dijo. "Acabo de recordar, tengo algo para ti." Se inclinó hacia abajo, buscando algo en una larga bolsa. Saco una bolsa de plástico de Walgreen y se la paso. "Cepillo de dientes," dijo. "Pasta de dientes, hilo dental, cosas para afeitar."

Louis abrió la bolsa y examino su contenido con una risa sorprendida. "¿Cómo supiste...?

Se encogió de hombros. "Harry me llamo a la escuela hoy y menciono que olvidaste algunas cosas de aseo personal. Me pidió que los comprara mientras venia para acá. No te preocupes; ya me pago."

Louis volteo hacia Harry, cejas levantadas. "Oh, bueno -" No sabía que decir, y Harry lo miraba... intensamente. "Obviamente te daré dinero por eso, Harry. La compañía terminara pagando, de todas formas."

Louis creyó haber visto a Harry molesto antes de que juntara sus manos y dijera calmada y calculadamente, "Eres mi invitado, Louis. Soy tu anfitrión. Nos tomamos muy enserio esos papeles en el rancho, así que no, tú no tienes que darme ningún dinero."

 _Me pregunto si está tratando de marcar eso apropósito,_  Louis pensó,  _como una especie de juego de ajedrez mental para tomarme por sorpresa. Invitado y anfitrión en lugar de notario público y dueño._

Pero Harry se veía bastante sincero y Louis hizo esos pensamientos a un lado, echándole la culpa a la mentalidad de abogado corporativo que Zayn había dicho que empezaba a desarrollarse. "Nunca confíes en los empresarios," Zayn siempre ha dicho. "Estrecharan tu mano y te alimentaran con mierda."

Louis se preguntó si Harry lo alimentaria con mierda. Por toda la mierda literal que lo rodeaba, no pensaba eso. Aun así... había algo de Harry que aún no  _entendía_.

"De... acuerdo," Louis dijo, su voz baja en medio de la palabra, mientras cerraba la bolsa y arrugaba la bolsa de plástico ruidosa con sus dedos. "Gracias."

Harry asintió. Se paró y le dio una palma a Louis en el hombro, diciendo, "Bueno, me estoy parando temprano. No dormí mucho anoche." El calor de sus dedos en el cuerpo de Louis, ardiendo a través del material de su camisa, hizo que respirar fuera difícil. Lo apretó un poco y luego se apartó. Louis sintió una estática recorriendo su cabeza, preguntándose si lo había imaginado.

Un pequeño fantasma de un apretón.

"Buenas noches," dijo, y su propia voz sonó desconocida en sus oídos.

La mayoría de los trabajadores se había ido. Louis se quedó en la mesa por otra media hora, platicando con Maggie y Niall mientras jugaban con los naipes. Se perdió en el segundo  _quince, cuarto quince_ y  _un par de seis,_ sorprendido cuando Maggie gano la primera partida. Sonrió educadamente y dijo un final adiós, dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes con su bolsa de plástico, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

Por lo menos esta vez el baño era familiar. Tomo un baño tranquilo y finalmente se cepillo sus dientes, con un suspiro de placer ante la sensación de boca limpia. Se tomó su tiempo para afeitarse. Sus músculos le dolían gratamente por su día arreglando cercas.

Cuando se metió a la cama, su toalla húmeda aun amarrada en su cintura, encendió su computadora y checo su correo. Zayn le había mandado algo de trabajo, unos cuantos contratos en borrador y uno que hizo Nick para que lo checara. Tenía que descargar un montón de malditos archivos, algunos de ellos en video. Louis suspiro y empezó a descargarlos, preguntándose si sería seguro ver porno gay en el wifi de Harry. Probablemente nadie en el rancho era sabiondo acerca de tecnología como para darse cuenta...

Louis se agarró con una mano, sintiendo su pene respondiendo con entusiasmo al contacto. Gentilmente toco la cabeza con el pulgar, frotando círculos justo donde era más sensible. "Joder," suspiro, después de un medio minuto de indecisión. Mejor no arriesgarse. No quería manchar accidentalmente con esperma algo que la Sra. Burden tenía que limpiar, Dios, que vergonzoso. Saco la mano de mala gana.

Con un suspiro, se acurruco en sí mismo y se tapó con las colchas sobre su hombro. Imágenes de Harry en el caballo, las grandes manos de Harry, los extremos de su cabello ondulado llenaban sus pensamientos. Louis estaba caliente; que le dolía; estaba cansado. Estaba duro y erecto cuando por fin se quedó dormido, su ceño fruncido bañado con el resplandor de la pantalla de la computadora.

*

Louis seguía duro cuando despertó la mañana siguiente. Se tumbó en la cama, esperando que su erección bajara para poder pararse y orinar. Una mirada hacia su teléfono le aviso que tan solo eran las cinco-treinta a.m., y podía oír a alguien pisando fuerte afuera en el pasillo. Se acomodó un poco en el colchón, gimiendo mientras sus músculos se quejaban. El dolor agradable de la noche anterior se había convertido en un dolor completo.

"Mierda," murmuro.

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, hubo un suave golpe en su puerta y Harry la estaba abriendo para echar un vistazo a la habitación de huéspedes. Louis estaba en medio de un proceso de estiramiento, una mano pasando sobre su pecho desnudo y la cobija bajando por su estómago.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "¡Lo siento!" dijo, rápidamente. "Lo siento, pensé... um..." Sus ojos enfocados en la carpa que estaba haciendo Louis con las cobijas.

"¿Este eres tu siendo un buen anfitrión?" Louis pregunto. Quería sonar sarcástico, pero aún se estaba despertando y salió su voz ronca y adormilada. "¿Entrando en mi habitación a las chingadas 5 de la mañana para checar mi  bulto por la mañana?"

_Bueno, eso fue directo._

Harry cerró deliberadamente sus ojos, y trago saliva lentamente antes de hablar. "Lo siento," dijo. "Pensé que estabas, parado... ¡Quiero decir! Porque escuche..." Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó de nuevo. "Quería ver si tu querías ir conmigo a checar a las terneras. A Jolene le gustan las visitas, así que. Pensé. Pero obviamente."

Louis sintió su pene contraerse bajo la sabana.  _No debería estar excitado por esto._

"Debería darle un vistazo a la propiedad en venta," dijo con voz áspera. "Ya sabes, más vale prevenir." 

"Deberías tomar una de las camionetas," Harry dijo inmediatamente, sus ojos aun cerrados y las palabras salieron más rápido de lo normal. "Tienes que manejar sobre varias, uh... pasturas de comida para vaca para llegar ahí. Las llaves están en el tazón por la puerta de enfrente."

Louis rio. "Pasturas de comida para vaca."

Harry tomo una larga respiración, su mano rebelándose en la perilla de la puerta como si su palma estuviera de repente sudada. "Me voy ahora. No te sacrifiques; agarra la camioneta. No quiero pagar por las reparaciones del alquiler, también."

"¡Excelentes habilidades de anfitrión, Styles!" Louis grito. Se acurruco de nuevo en la cama, obteniendo un poco de fricción contra el colchón, aun adormilado y sin ganas de ocuparse en el dolor de gran bulto. No se tenía que parar hasta dentro de unas horas, por lo menos. Luego se tenía que parar a trabajar en esos contratos.

  *

Louis oprimió mandar, y un documento corregido del contrato de Nick voló a través del éter de la computadora de Zayn en Denver. Suspiro, pasando la mano por su cabello sin peinar. No tiene mucho sentido -  ha estado trabajando en el cuarto de huéspedes todo el día, solo se puso un par de pants y una playera vieja que encontró en el fondo de su maleta y se subió de nuevo a la cama.

Ahora su estómago rugía. Checo la hora... 1 p.m. Ni siquiera había tomado su taza de café habitual de la mañana.

Se dirigió a la cocina descalzo, aun sintiéndose como un intruso. Pero había un plato con sobras en el refrigerador envuelto con plástico y un Post-It que decía "Para Louis," seguido de un dibujo de un pene. Louis se preguntó si tenía que culpar a Niall o a Harry. También se preguntaba qué hacer con el pene. ¿Era para molestarlo? ¿Comportamiento normal de hermano vaquero?

Louis sacudió su cabeza, decidiendo de una vez que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y debería solamente comer la maldita comida.

Veinte minutos después, checo un bonito y grande mapa enmarcado del rancho que estaba colgando en el comedor y tomo las llaves de uno de los Ford. Seguía  mal vestido, había empacado solamente dos trajes de trabajo, sus pants, y un par de viejas y rotas camisas de bandas. Manejaría a la ciudad en el carro rentado, después, y compraría por lo menos un par pantalones. Por ahora llevaría su maletín con él, se puso el par de botas de mujer que le habían prestado ayer y  camino por el lodo seco hasta la camioneta.

No fue difícil encontrar el pedazo de tierra. Era por el extremo occidental del rancho, justo debajo de las montañas. Demasiado rocoso para ser una pastura, también estéril para tener un valor agrícola.

Pero era hermoso. Louis podía ver porque Harry quería que la tierra se preservara, si el ecologismo estaba detrás de su razón para no vender - aunque entre más tiempo que pasaba con Harry, Louis pensó que una simple preocupación por la naturaleza no era todo. Había algo mucho más complicado que lo detenía de firmar en la línea punteada, alguna razón secreta que venía desde su corazón.

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué tan terco, Styles?" Louis sintió de nuevo como si le estuviera _faltando_  algo. Como si hubiera una pieza del rompecabezas de Harry que aún tenía que encontrar para que todas las piezas de él encajaran.

Louis condujo unas cuantas millas más hacia el oeste, hasta un pequeño arroyo que bajaba de la montaña Black Tooth. Casi podía ver las nubes grises en la cima por el norte de E.U. 14 nubes alrededor de la base. Era un lugar precioso, casi completamente virgen, adornado con flores silvestres y unos cuantos arboles escuálidos. Los restos débiles de un sendero serpenteaban con la corriente. Louis lo siguió con sus ojos. Se dirigía a una puerta de una cabaña destartalada.

Una parte del techo estaba rota, y la puerta de enfrente estaba colgando de los engranes. Louis lo observo, pero no sintió las ganas de ir a explorar. Lo llenaba con una inexplicable tristeza, y sus músculos aun le dolían debajo de su piel.  _Hubo gente que vivió ahí_ , pensó.   _En algún momento. ¿Quién sabe quién? Ahora están perdidos; la cabaña está abandonada, pero quien haya vivido ahí se fue, y tal vez  ni siquiera nadie los recuerda. Solo se desvanecieron lejos del mundo._

Louis también se estaba desvaneciendo.

"¿Es genial aquí afuera, verdad?"

Ni si quiera había escuchado la moto todo terreno. Harry había solo aparecido detrás de él, en una chaqueta Carhartt y pantalones sucios. "Ahora ves porque no me puedo rendir."

Louis suspiro. "Styles," dijo, "Creo que serias un tonto si no lo hicieras." Camino rápido devuelta a la camioneta, donde tomo su maletín del asiento y lo abrió, sacando el contrato.

"¿Tienes una pluma?" pregunto. "Tal vez hay una en la casa embrujada de ahí."

Harry frunció el ceño hacia él, ojos verdaderamente enojados. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su moto de cuatro ruedas y manejo sin decir otra palabra.

*

El viernes, Louis finalmente pudo hacer las tareas que se le fueron asignadas un mes antes. Había estado postergándolas antes de que se fuera de Wyoming y la fecha límite se empezaba a sentir incómodamente cerca, así que decidió terminarlas todas de una sola vez.

Empezó justo después de haber despertado, solamente haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para ir a la cocina por aperitivos y refresco, o para navegar en internet como descanso. El único humano que Louis había visto en todo el día era la Sra. Burden, que lo había sorprendido cuando ella lo atrapo parado enfrente del refrigerador abierto y comiendo sobras de ensalada de pollo con sus dedos.

"Poniéndote cómodo en casa, ¿huh?" ella dijo, riendo al ver el rubor de Louis, tartamudeando una respuesta. Luego ella le preparo un delicioso sándwich con la ensalada de pollo (en maravilloso y ligeramente tostado pan) y almorzó con él en el comedor.

Pero eso había sido horas y horas atrás, así que era entendible que Louis brincara un poco cuando alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes a las 6:30.

Louis parpadeo, volteando sus ojos mientras miraba su alrededor. Se había acomodado sobre una pila de almohadas en la cama, perfectamente acomodadas para soportar su peso, y después de un difícil día de trabajo habían unas cuantas latas de refresco dietético en el buro a un lado de él y varios envoltorios de comida regados sobre el edredón. Louis era un flojo nato, y había hecho un pequeño chiquero como lo habría hecho en su propio departamento. Quien quiera que estuviera en la puerta, espera que no sea Harry.

"¿Si?" pregunto de mala gana, su voz rasposa por falta de uso.

"Soy Niall... ¿Puedo entrar?"

"Uh, claro," Louis dijo, inclinándose para meter fruta seca y queso en tiras en la bolsa casi vacía de papas antes de arrojarla al piso al lado de la cama. Realmente, esto no hubiera pasado si Harry tuviera una cocina menos surtida. Louis solo es humano.

"Es como una maldita tumba aquí," Niall dijo, tan pronto como abrió la puerta. Su disgusto era evidente en su voz, y rápidamente encendió la luz, haciendo una mueca hacia Louis mientras sus ojos checaban todo el lugar. "Dios, ¡hasta el olor de muerto esta en el aire! ¿Tan siquiera te has movido desde la mañana?"

"He - he estado en la cocina," Louis dijo débilmente, mirando a Niall por encima de sus gafas. El vaquero claramente acababa de llegar, aun en sus ropas de campo y desprendiendo olor a tierra fresca, sudor y animal de granja. Louis sintió una punzada de vergonzosos celos;  _él_  solo olía porque estaba usando una camisa que era demasiada gruesa para la habitación y no se había molestado en bañarse.

"Bueno, entonces," Niall dijo, con una risa y dio un trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mano, "definitivamente necesitas salir."

"¿Salir?"

"Sip, salir. ¿A un bar? Vamos a salir. Hank se queda en el fuerte todos los viernes, para que el resto de nosotros podamos tener un respiro," Niall explico. "Tu vienes."

Louis hizo un gruñido evasivo y se quitó sus lentes para frotarse los ojos. Inmediatamente quería ir - había sido una semana  _tremenda_ , realmente le caía bien Niall, y se sintió como si estuviera cubierto de una capa transparente de insalubridad por estar sentado adentro todo el día - pero su primera decisión fue rechazar algún tipo de extraña, arraigada convención social, y esperar a que Niall insistiera de nuevo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, cayó en cuenta de que Niall había dicho "nosotros" y "el resto de nosotros." Que probablemente significaba Harry.

 _Tal vez si esta borracho va a acceder a firmar_ , Louis pensó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que esa era su única motivación para querer estar en una situación social con Harry donde involucraba alcohol. Harry era herero y Louis era ridículo.

"Harry también viene," Niall dijo, como si leyera su mente. Estaba jugando con un caballito de porcelana que estaba en el peinador al lado de la puerta mientras esperaba que Louis respondiera, haciéndolo galopear por un tapete de encaje y haciéndolo hacer pequeñas piruetas. Los sonidos de caballo que estaba haciendo se escuchaban muy reales.

"Um, claro," Louis dijo lentamente, tratando de dejar en claro que Harry no era el factor decisivo. "¿Cuándo te vas?"

Niall miro su reloj y se encogió de hombros, "¿Cómo en una hora y media? Me tengo que bañar rápido y esas cosas." Le dio una mirada a Louis de pies a cabeza y rio mientras bebía de su botella. "Supongo que tú también..."

Parecía encantado cuando Louis tomo la bolsa de basura del suelo cerca de la cama y fallo miserablemente al aventarla hacia su cabeza, corriendo por el pasillo y carcajeándose.

Veinticinco minutos después, Louis estaba paseando por la sala mientras esperaba a Niall. Había una sensación extraña en su estómago ante la perspectiva de salir en Sheridan. Era una inquietud nerviosa que le recordaba cómo se había sentido las primeras veces que había sido invitado a fiestas en la universidad, hace tantos años. Había estado tan nervioso y ansioso, tan emocionado por emborracharse y hacer amigos (y tal vez conocer a otro chico al que le gustaban los chicos por primera vez en su vida).

Louis se burló de sí mismo y volteo sus ojos antes de detenerse alrededor de la alfombra para poder mirarse en un espejo antiguo que colgaba de la pared. Su cabello aun húmedo por el baño, pegándose en su cara, y lo mejor que se podía poner era una camiseta negra y los pantalones azul oscuro de dieciséis dólares que compro en Walmart el otro día.

 _A nadie le importa lo que estés usando, se dijo a sí mismo,_  frunciendo el ceño ante su propio reflejo y sacudiendo su cabello _. Estas en medio de la nada, joder._

"¿Te gusta ese espejo?"

Louis contuvo el aliento ante el sonido de la grave, rasposa voz de Harry, y se dio la vuelta para ver al ranchero recargado en la puerta de la sala. Un rubor rosa en el rostro de Louis, confirmo que Harry lo estaba molestando por estarse arreglando. La expresión de Harry era seria, sin embargo él estaba observando a Louis expectante mientras se agachaba para quitarse las botas.

"Era de mi abuela," dijo, acercándose hacia Louis en calcetines. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un lindo rosa, y tenía el mismo olor a aire fresco y a esencia de animal que tenía Niall. Solamente que olía mejor para Louis por alguna razón, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de inhalar profundamente.

Era un hermoso espejo - encantador, vidrio ligeramente moteado en un discreto marco dorado. Louis estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Niall entro en la habitación desde el baño de empleados, comiendo un pan.

"Rosie tenía un buen gusto," dijo con la boca llena, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Harry sonrió y miro a Niall rápido antes de regresar su atención al espejo, sus ojos dulces. "Si, lo tenía," asintió despacio.

"¿Si te vas a venir, verdad H?" Niall pregunto, esta vez entre mordidas. "¿Quieres que te esperemos?"

"Oh si, lo haré," Harry dijo. Hizo un pausa, sonriéndole a Niall y levantando sus cejas dos veces. "Pero ustedes dos adelántense, me tengo que vestir."

Niall dejó escapar una carcajada que Louis empezó a creer que era algo característico de él. "Sí, seguro," dijo, sonriéndole a Harry.

Antes de que Louis tuviera la oportunidad de averiguar lo que estaba pasando, Niall estaba pasando un brazo por su cuello y lo guiaba hasta la puerta. "Iremos con Liam, obviamente," grito por encima de su hombro hacia Harry. "Mags nos vera allá. Ruby dijo que el seria el conductor designado." Harry solo levanto el brazo en señal de que había escuchado antes de desaparecer por el pasillo de su habitación, y Niall regreso con Louis. "¿Quieres una chaqueta o algo? Esta helando allá afuera..."

*

El bar de Liam era mejor de lo que Louis había imaginado. Estaba esperando algún tipo de falso salvaje oeste, con un montón de doble puertas colgantes y fotos tonos sepia de gente al lado de vagones, cargando pistolas. En lugar de eso encontró un bar regular, uno que hubiera estado en el centro de Denver. Era más grande de lo que aparentaba desde afuera, mucho más profundo que ancho - un rectángulo largo y ancho - con un bar bien surtido sobre la pared izquierda y estantes a lo largo de la derecha. En el espacio hacia la parte superior; había una mesa de billar, un par de tableros de dardos, y una rockola.

No eran pasadas las siete, pero el lugar ya se sentía lleno, y tuvieron que caminar tres cuartas partes del bar antes de encontrar dos lugares juntos. Su camino era repetitivamente interrumpido por varias personas que habían detenido a Niall para decir hola.

"La primera ronda va por mi cuenta," declaro, poniendo una cerveza en el portavasos sobre el borde de la barra cuando finalmente se sentaron. La aventó en el aire y la atrapo. "¿Que te pido?"

Louis suspiro, arremangándose las mangas de la gigante chaqueta Carhartt que Niall le había aventado antes de dejar el rancho, estirando su cuello para observar la impresionante cantidad de botellas. Niall rio y le paso la lista de cervezas. Louis termino eligiendo algo de una cervecería de Wyoming, más vale prevenir que lamentar. Se dio la vuelta en su banco, mirando a su alrededor mientras Niall ordeno para ellos.

Se rio suavemente mientras veía las decoraciones encima de los estantes en la pared opuesta. Había fotografías enmarcadas de varias montañas que eran visibles justamente desde las ventanas de enfrente, y lo encontró entrañable. Louis observaba desde la izquierda, pasando la bandera de los vaqueros de Dallas y un letrero de luces neón de Miller High Life cuando se detuvo de repente, sacudiendo su cabeza en sorpresa.

_¿Qué chingados?_

Había una bandera de arcoíris - una gigante bandera de arcoíris, como las que la gente había estado cargando en el último desfile de orgullo gay al que Louis había acudido - colgada en la pared, perfecta y orgullosamente mostrada.

 _¿Eso significa algo diferente en Wyoming?_  Louis pensó, realmente desconcertado.  _Quiero decir, no es así. ¿Verdad?_

Volteo de nuevo con Niall, que le estaba pasando a Louis su cerveza de Snake River IPA mientras hablaba con el cantinero.

"¿Eso es -" Louis empezó, interrumpiéndolos con el ceño fruncido. Se detuvo a sí mismo, sintiéndose cohibido cuando Niall volteo su cabeza y levanto sus cejas, esperando una pregunta completa.

"¿Eso es...?" Niall dijo, cuando Louis no siguió.

Louis apunto con su pulgar a la bandera. "¿Eso es lo que creo que es?" pregunto, con escepticismo claro.

El rostro de Niall se transformó en una sonrisa, y tomo un gran trago de cerveza antes de responder con deleite. "¡Seguro que lo es!"

"Este no es - este no es un bar gay..."

"Bueno, no, no lo es," dijo una voz desde atrás del bar. Louis volteo y vio al cantinero que les acababa de servir. Era bien parecido y presentable, parado con una toalla sobre uno de sus antebrazos y una mirada desconfiada en su cara. Frunció el ceño hacia Louis. "¿Tendrías algún problema si lo fuera?"

Louis se sonrojo, ahogando una risa avergonzada. Su mano tiesa alrededor de su cerveza y el líquido moviéndose de lado a lado, un poco de ella escapando sobre la parte superior de la copa. "Oh, um, nope. No. ¡ _Por supuesto_ que no!" dijo, abriendo sus ojos y enfatizando sus palabras de una forma que estaba seguro transmitiría lo cómodo que estaba de estar en ese entorno. "Solo, uh, un poco... sorprendido, eso es todo. En - una buena manera, quiero decir. Ya sabes, en esta parte del país... tan - tan alejado de todo..."

El hombre detrás del mostrador se suavizo ante las palabras de Louis, y Niall estaba asintiendo con comprensión a su lado.

"Bueno," dijo el cantinero, una pizca de orgullo en su voz mientras lanzaba la toalla sobre su hombro y ponía sus manos en la barra enfrente de él, "tratamos de ser lo más acogedores posibles aquí por esa misma razón. No hay muchos lugares seguros para nuestros amigos de la comunidad LGBT por esas partes."

Louis parpadeo, resoplando un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. ¿Por qué todo acerca de este lugar lo seguía confundiendo con cada paso? No podía tener un control sobre las cosas. Desde que había sido dejado aquí a fuerzas, se sentía descentrado y con un paso atrás siempre.

"Es importante para Harry," Niall dijo con un sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros, como si pensara que eso aclararía todo.

 _Importante para Harry_ , Louis repitió internamente, los engranes de su mente acomodándose lentamente como si tratara de procesarlo.  _Lugares seguros para gente de la comunidad LGBT son importantes para Harry..._

"Importante para Harry..." susurro lentamente, esta vez en voz alta. Tomo un pequeño sorbo de su cerveza y la dejo enfrente de el, pasando un dedo por la botella.

"¡Sip!" Niall dijo alegre. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban temblando un poco, como si estuviera tratando de no sonreir. Apreto el brazo de Louis y apunto con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Ahí esta."

Louis volteo por arriba de su hombro, mirando a su alrededor. El segundo en el que sus ojos se posaron sobre Harry, se congelo absolutamente.

_¿Qué chingados?_

Tenía suerte de que había dejado su bebida en la barra porque de otra forma habría caído al suelo. Lo cual, si lo piensas, era exactamente donde la quijada de Louis estaba. Su boca estaba literalmente colgando abierta mientras observaba a Harry Styles en completo y total shock.

Harry estaba como a veinticinco pies de distancia, charlando amigablemente con un hombre de edad mediana que lo debió haber detenido cuando había entrado. El hombre lucia como un ranchero que acababa de dejar el campo, a juzgar por sus gruesos pantalones enlodados, zapatos llenos de mierda y su franela de trabajo.

Louis trago saliva. Harry, por otro lado...

_Mierda._

Harry estaba vestido completamente de negro, varios matices y texturas del color que de alguna manera se veían bien. Todo era apretado, mucho era casi delgado. Se había puesto los más pegados pantalones negros, y su camisa de botones era hecha de un material tan fino que Louis podría ver los tatuajes oscuros y un pezón debajo de ella cada vez que Harry se ponía se movía a la luz. Estaba abierta casi hasta el ombligo de Harry, revelando una visión tentadora de su clavícula, pectorales y esternón, y demasiada suave piel. Había fajado su camisa en sus pantalones en una manera que enfatizaba su perfecta figura; el material parecía patinar sobre su torso, tensa en los lugares correctos. Hizo a Louis tener ganas de poner su mano sobre las lonjitas de amor y apretarlas. Los únicos toques vaqueros al atuendo eran sus botas y su cinturón negro que estaba ceñido alrededor de su estrecha cintura, su gran hebilla de plata perfectamente acomodada sobre el bulto de Harry que llamaba su atención.

_¿Qué chingados?_

Harry lucia increíble, pero a pensar que muchos otros en el bar estaban saludando a Harry o dándole palmadas en la espalda cuando llegaba a decir hola, Louis parecía ser el único enormemente afectado por su apariencia. El único que estaba al borde de un desmayo solo de verlo. El único que parecía sorprendido en absoluto. Lo que significaba...

 _¿Se viste así todo el jodido tiempo? ¿Qué demonios?_  Louis pensó, su corazón acelerado. Sabía que estaba embobado, pero no podía apartar sus ojos.  _Harry Styles. Harry Styles. Harry Styles._  El nombre de Harry corriendo por su mente con el acelerado pulso de sangre de Louis, que estaba sonando en sus oídos y pulsando través de su cuerpo con un ritmo alarmante.

Y luego todo empeoro. Mil veces peor. Louis ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ya, si estaba sentado o parado o si existía en un sentido corporal. Porque Harry Styles había pasado la mano por sus hermosos rizos chocolate que había dejado suelto por sus hombros, quitándoselos de la cara, y estaba mirando directamente a Louis mientras se acercaba hasta él, sus rasgos fuertes y hermosos en la luz tenue. Las caderas de Harry meneándose gentilmente mientras caminaba, deslizándose cerca de la barra. Eso, combinado con la intensidad de su mirada, lo hizo ver como un tipo de vampiro, llegando al festín sobre el cuello de Louis.

 _Le ofrecería mi carotideo al segundo que preguntara_ , Louis pensó aturdido, mordiendo su labios. Tuvo que suprimir un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que _él_  era el que se quería devorar a Harry. Los pantalones estaban tan ceñidos sobre los fuertes muslos regordetes de Harry, y verlos rozar mientras Harry caminaba, le hacía a Louis querer encajar sus dientes sobre ellos tanto que se le hizo agua la boca y sus pantalones se sintieron apretados.

_Organiza tus pensamientos. Por favor. Organízalos._

Había algo vago y maravillosamente femenino acerca de cómo Harry se estaba presentando a sí mismo - en la manera en la que se vestía y como se estaba moviendo, y Louis lo encontró absurdamente, casi compulsivamente atractivo. Nunca había sentido algo así antes, y no sabía porque era tan particularmente sorprendente para él. Mientras Harry continuaba cerrando la distancia entre ellos, Louis vio destellos momentáneos de Jennifer López y Marilyn Monroe y Cyd Charrise todas mezcladas dentro de un hombre aparentemente vaquero. Tal vez no debería ser así, pero así era. Era un de las cosas más hermosas que Louis había visto, y se sentía consumido por el deseo de seguir absorbiendo a Harry, de mirarlo  tanto como sea posible.

La mente de Louis regreso a los pasados días que habían pasado juntos. Se sintió como un remolino, las piezas del rompecabezas resbaladizas que empezaban a caer en su lugar. Pensó sobre cómo había dicho  _esposa_ , pero Harry había dicho  _pareja._ Las pequeñas miradas que Harry y Maggie habían intercambiado durante la cena. Como Harry había reaccionado ante la erección mañanera de Louis. Como tal vez había estado coqueteando en las pasturas ese día.  _Lugares seguros para gente de la comunidad LGBT son importantes para Harry..._

Cuando Harry finalmente llega a su lado, parado a un lado de la barra, Louis voltea hacia el frente, muy ansioso para mantener el contacto visual. Miro fijamente a las filas de whiskey, vodka y ron enfrente de él, sintiendo como su sistema nervioso se había vuelto loco - su piel estaba hormigueando y estallando con piel de gallina, hasta la habitación se sintió muy caliente de repente.

"¿Cómo - como estas, Louis?" Harry pregunto en su profunda, voz suave. Sonaba casi tímido, y cuando Louis volteo su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, Harry se sonrojo con un ligero rosa.

Louis sintió como si el piso no existiera.

"Estoy bien," logro decir después de tiempo, acurrucándose en la chaqueta que estaba usando, a pesar de estar tan caliente. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, cuidadosamente acomodando su cabello detrás de su oído. Louis parpadeo, aun aturdido, y se preguntó si estaba imaginando el ligero temblor en la mano de Harry. Miro sus propias manos, atrapadas debajo de sus muslos en el banco de la barra - de otra manera también estarían temblando.

 _¿Acaso no lo quería ver?_  Se preguntó a sí mismo. Su posible descubrimiento de la sexualidad de Harry podría haber aclarado algunas cosas, pero definitivamente no hacía a Louis sentir como si estuviera parado en tierra firme. De hecho, se sintió como algo adicional en su cabeza. Todos sus prejuicios acerca de Wyoming y su gente pasaron por su mente a un ritmo vertiginoso, y sintió una punzada de culpa a través de toda la confusión _. ¿Me - me negaba a verlo?_

"Sabes, estoy genial," Harry dijo, continuando antes de que Louis tuviera alguna esperanza en recuperar el control. Encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo y dándole a Louis una risita nerviosa. "No pude encontrar mi chaqueta cuando me fui, por cierto..."

Harry jalo la manga de la Carhartt que Louis vestía, y el corazón de Louis brinco en su pecho, la adrenalina punzando a través de el cuándo los nudillos de Harry chocaron contra su muñeca. Niall no se había molestado en decirle que era la chaqueta de Harry. Tal vez el habría sabido; estaba nadando en ella.

"Te queda mejor, supongo," Harry lo molesto, sus ojos brillando.

Louis estaba batallando para recuperar la compostura, pero no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad para bromear.

"Oh claro," dijo sarcásticamente, dándole a Harry una sonrisa y enderezándose sobre el taburete. Paso sus ojos por el delgado cuerpo de Harry y trato de ignorar la forma en la que su corazón se agitaba mientras el sonrojo de Harry se hacía más oscuro ante la atención. "Estoy seguro que estabas absolutamente desesperado por encontrarla. Realmente hubiera completado ese conjunto."

Harry echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rio con deleite, y Louis se movió en su asiento, bañado de placer con su respuesta.

"Gracias por decir eso, Louis," Harry dijo. Hizo un gesto hacia los nuevos pantalones de Louis. "Quiero decir, ya eres un experto en ropa de vaquero."

Louis rio. "Perfectamente en tendencia," dijo con ironía, dando palmadas en sus muslos y solamente deseando que no estuviera vistiendo el atuendo más tonto desde su último año de preparatoria. Por lo menos no estaba usando pantalones cargo. "Lo sé."

Harry rio y luego le sonrió a Louis tan abiertamente que  hizo que algo se moviera en los intestinos de Louis. La fuerza de eso sorprendió a Louis, tanto que fue rápidamente remplazado con ansiedad.

 _¿En qué te estas metiendo?_  Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Harry si quería su chaqueta de regreso, ansioso por ver si Harry sería un buen partido y arruinaría su apariencia "completando su atuendo' o si Louis sería capaz de ponerlo en evidencia y luego molestarlo por eso por el resto de la noche. Pero ahora todo parecía tan complicado y confuso de nuevo.  _¡Este es el hijo de tu jefa! ¿Y estas coqueteando con él? ¿Esto es coquetear, verdad? Y el contrato..._

"¡Styles! ¿Cómo has estado, hombre?" La entusiasta voz del cantineo interrumpió los pensamientos de Louis, asustándolo y destruyendo el pequeño capullo de intimidad que él y Harry habían construido.

Harry no parecía sorprendido, sin embargo. Volteo con su sonrisa grande hacia el hombre detrás de la barra, su hoyuelo profundizándose.

 _De acuerdo, veamos. Obtén el control._ Louis volteo los ojos hacia sí mismo, un pequeño tirón de decepción haciéndolo olvidar sus otras preocupaciones _. Incluso si es gay, no quiere decir que este especialmente interesado en ti._

"Estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Las mejillas de Louis se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta que Harry conversaba con el cantinero.  _Tu ni siquiera - si él es - Jesucristo. Solamente porque tal vez no sea hetero no quiere decir... Que el - él podría ser bi o, o..._  Los pensamientos de Louis estaban desvaneciendo lejos de él, y volteo a ver un lado de la cabeza de Harry, como si observar ayudaría de alguna forma a discernir la sexualidad de Harry o mantener la calma que nunca tuvo en primer lugar.

"No me puedo quejar. No puedo," el cantinero dijo, sonriendo y agitando una bebida enfrente de Harry. "¿Qué te doy?"

"Whiskey sour por favor, señor," Harry respondió. Apunto hacia Louis. "Pero primero, Liam, ¿ya conociste a  Louis?"

El cantinero miro a Louis, sus ojos enfocados en la bandera de arcoíris en la pared contraria y luego los bajo de nuevo. Rió. "No oficialmente, no."

Harry miro a los dos como si estuviera perdiéndose de algo, y el corazón de Louis empezó a martillar. Una cosa era tener un presentimiento de que Harry no era gay, pero la idea de explicarle lo que había pasado, de tener todo explicita y inequívocamente a la intemperie, hacia a Louis sentirse mareado con nervios.

 _¿Él sabe que soy gay?_  Louis se preguntó. Se movió dentro de la grande chaqueta Carhartt. Sus palmas estaban húmedas.  _Lo sabe. Creo que lo sabe._

"Bueno," Harry dijo. Alargo la palabra como si estuviera esperando a que uno de ellos saltara con una explicación, pero Louis no pudo dar una, y Harry no lo presiono por eso. "Louis, este es Liam Payne. Él es el dueño y operador de este lindo establecimiento, y un querido amigo mío. Y Liam, este es Louis Tomlinson, nos visita desde Denver y será nuestro invitado en la Solitaria Rose por el previsible futuro."

"Bienvenido a Wyoming, Louis," Liam dijo, estirándose a través de la barra para darle a la mano de Louis una fuerte sacudida.

"Gracias," Louis dijo despacio. Se sentía decepcionado por el momento que acababa de pasar y por haber dejado que pasara. Lo quería de vuelta. Quería saber a ciencia cierta. "Gusto en conocerte."

Liam asintió. "Tu también. ¿Te doy otra?" pregunto, apuntando hacia el casi vaso vacío.

"¡Oh!" Louis dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello torpemente. Su movimiento era ligeramente impedido por las pesadas mangas de la chaqueta de Harry. "Um, sí. Por favor. Snake River IPA."

"Lo puedes poner a mi cuenta," Harry dijo, inclinándose, estirando el cuello para ver atrás de Louis. "¡Ni, oye! ¿Qué estas bebiendo?"

"Fat Tire," Niall dijo, sin perder el ritmo.

Louis había estado tan distraído con la entrada de Harry que se había olvidado completamente de Niall, y ahora vio que Niall lo estaba viendo con una expresión de complicidad, como si hubiera estado observando todo el tiempo. Louis trato de mantener su cara lo más neutral posible, determinado a mantener su dignidad.

 _¿Qué es esta noche? ¿Qué es este lugar?_  Pensó, abrumado como de costumbre. Tal vez debería solo rendirse y aceptar cuál era su lugar, ahora que estaba en Wyoming

"Entonces, Louis," Liam dijo, cuando regreso con sus bebidas. "¿Qué te trae a Sheridan?"

"Uh," Louis dijo, elocuente. No tenía idea de dónde empezar, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que Harry hablara.

"El está aquí por negocios."

Louis frunció el ceño, y volteo a ver a Harry. El tono de Harry se había escuchado de una manera que hacia claro que el tema no estaba abierto a debate, y estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente y mirando a su whiskey mientras giraba el vaso. Levanto su cabeza, probablemente sintiendo la mirada de Louis en él, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron el desvió la mirada rápido, viendo perdido el espejo de adelante, su rostro en blanco.

Por lo que se sentía como la enésima vez desde que había llegado a Sheridan, Louis se encontró a si mismo con enigmas que no tenía las pistas correctas para resolver. Solamente tenía demasiadas preguntas - siempre habían más - y ni siquiera sabía cómo organizarlas todas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no quería Harry hablar con Liam acerca de la venta de las tierras? ¿Estaba sobre algún tipo de presión social por parte de la comunidad para no vender? ¿Su rechazo tendría algo que ver que dañaría la economía del área, y no debería Anne haber informado a Louis acerca de eso como una forma potencial para presionar a Harry? ¿Por qué ese tipo de consideración parecía inmediatamente importante? ¿Por qué se sentía tan personal?

Si Liam pensó que había algo extraño acerca de la manera en la que Harry había hecho su declaración, no lo demostró. Solo hizo una mueca y rio con tristeza. "¿Negocios? Siento escuchar eso. Pero, oye, si alguna vez tienes tiempo libre, déjame saber. Sería feliz llevándote a excursiones en la zona," señalo a Harry y a Niall, "mientras estos dos están ocupados ordeñando y sacrificando y no sé qué más."

"Puede que te tome la palabra," Louis dijo, pensando con nostalgia en la vista de las montañas desde la ventana del comedor de Harry. La naturaleza parecía muy atractiva en estos momentos. Simple y sin complicaciones y lejos de problemas humanos que estaban haciendo a Louis sentir frustrado y fuera de su alcance.

Fue traído a la normalidad por Niall maldiciendo a su lado. "¡Pinche madre!" se quejó, viendo su cartera vacía. "¡Se llevó todo mi dinero! ¡Increíble!" Miro a Harry, un gesto salvaje en su rostro. "¿Styles, préstame diez dólares? ¡Maggie estará aquí en cualquier minuto!"

"¿Te dejo las tarjetas de débito, no?"

Louis suspiro, confundido de nuevo. Liam aceptaba tarjetas, él lo sabía. Niall había pagado con una hace rato.

"¡Si, restriégamelo en la cara!" La voz de Niall salió en un grito agudo, y Louis rio involuntariamente, desconcertado. Harry se reía a un lado de él. Los ojos de Niall se entrecerraron, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de que Harry sabía que su tarjeta de debido había sido abandonada en su cartera intencionalmente y por despecho.

"Ya sabes que ella se va a brincar tus canciones cuando ella llegue aquí, Ni," Liam dijo. El también estaba sonriendo.

"¿Si? Bueno, ¡esto no me hubiera pasado si tú te hubieras molestado en comprar una rockola moderna o quedarte con la clásica! ¡Joder!" Niall dijo, sus ojos en llamas mientras señalaba a Liam con una mano y le arrebataba los dos billetes de 5 dólares a Harry con la otra. Gesticulo salvajemente hacia ellos mientras seguía hablando. "¡Debería ser capaz de pagar con una tarjeta de débito! ¡Y pagar por extras canciones, una vía rápida, el botón mi-canción-primero-tengo-mas-dinero es todo lo que está mal con América!"

Harry debió haber visto la confusión en la cara de Louis porque tan pronto como Niall comenzó a caminar hacia la rockola, todavía murmurando entre dientes, el comenzó a explicar.

"Maggie y Niall tienen una competencia amistosa sobre quien controla la música cada vez que venimos," dijo, aun riendo con cariño. "Es ridículo porque a los dos les gustan las mismas cosas, de todas formas."

 _"Harry,"_  Liam reprendió con fingida seriedad, riendo "¡se trata de ser el que decide!"

"¿Cuál es el problema con la tarjeta de débito, de todas formas?" Louis pregunto. Tomando un gran sorbo de su cerveza. Había un cajero al fondo del bar, así que si Niall necesitaba dinero para la rockola...

"Oh," Liam dijo, su cuerpo temblando mientras Harry y el comenzaban a reír aún más fuerte. "Niall los cargos de los cajeros automáticos.  _Realmente_  los odia."

"Son todo lo que está mal con América, también," Harry dijo entre risas.

El y Liam se veían tan felices y encariñados, Louis sintió otro tirón en sus entrañas. Esta vez no era porque Harry esta tan ferozmente atractivo. Bueno, no era del todo eso. Fue más que nada que Harry y Liam estaban bromeando en una manera tan fácil y divertida, que Louis se dio cuenta que realmente le gustaría ser parte de este grupo de personas si Sheridan fuera su hogar.

Antes de que se pudiera detener a sí mismo, había inventado una completa amistad de fantasía en su cabeza donde Liam y Harry le decían a alguien más acerca de peculiaridades de Louis de manera cariñosa. Fue algo como esto: "Y luego íbamos a empezar la película, pero Louis corrió muy rápido y como que, enredo su pie en la cobija y casi se cae de las escaleras... Eso es lo que pasa cuando insistes demasiado en usar un afgano como una falda para calor extra." "El siempre luce como un sacerdote cuya madre le tejió su sotana." "Es ridículo porque siempre que lo usa nunca se pondrá calcetines."

 _De verdad quiero agradarles. Quiero_ agradarle. _¿Por qué está pasando esto?_

"¡Me debes una selección, Niall!" Harry grito en el bar. "Ese es mi dinero."

Aun a la distancia, Louis aun podía ver que Niall había volteado los ojos.

"De acuerdo espera," dijo, volteando hacia Harry con una mano levantada como si tuviera un negocio para él. "¿Qué te parece que en vez de una selección, elijo dos canciones en tu honor?"

Harry movió su cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera analizando la oferta. "¿Las canciones serán elegidas de buena fe?" pregunto.

Niall asintió.

Harry sonrió. "Está bien..." Niall choco puños en celebración, y Harry levanto su índice derecho y lo apunto. "¡Solo si! ¡Solo si! Eliges una en honor a Louis también."

Niall pauso, luego una lenta sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. "Bien," dijo, levantando sus cejas con remilgo. "Trato."

Louis sintió una adrenalina agradable a través de su cuerpo ante la petición de Harry, y uso el cuello de la chaqueta Carhartt para esconder su sonrojo.

"Cinco dólares, a que una de las canciones que elije para ti es Man, I Feel Like A Woman," Maggie le dijo a Harry, riendo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso amistoso. Sus mejillas estaban rosas del calor de afuera, y sonríe hacia los dos, apretando el hombro de Louis y suspirando lentamente. "Bueno, acabo de intervenir en una pelea a golpes en un entrenamiento de voleibol niñas de octavo, así que creo que lo mejor es que todos tomemos algo de tequila."

La siguiente cosa que Louis supo es que era de madrugada y estaba borracho. Bueno y de verdad borracho y bailando Like a Prayer (elección de Maggie) con Harry Styles. O, estaba bailando a un lado de Harry, de todas formas. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca que de vez en cuando sus hombros rozaban.

Harry de verdad sentía la música cuando bailaba, sus largas extremidades se movían de forma fluida al ritmo. No se detenía, y Louis amaba eso. La fascinación que había sentido por Harry cuando lo vio entrar al bar solo había crecido, y no pudo quitar los ojos encima de él. Había estado mirándolo como por la pasada media hora, pero a Harry no le parecía importar. Lo había estado mirando de vuelta, y las persistentes dudas de Louis acerca de la sexualidad de Harry Styles, casi se habían desvanecido. 

Estaba empezando a doler para Louis, lo mucho que quería tocarlo.

"Chicos, solo una canción más, ¿De acuerdo?" Maggie dijo desde la barra, mientras la voz de Madonna comenzaba a desaparecer. Harry había quitado a ella y a Niall de la rockola después de comenzaran a besuquearse durante la Macarena (una elección de Niall). "Roby se quiere ir, va a traer la camioneta."

"Está bien," Harry dijo. Quito su cabello sudoroso de su frente, respirando pesadamente mientras esperaban por la siguiente canción. Louis no la reconoció cuando salió por las bocinas. Era una bonita melodía de violín y una voz femenina fuerte, cantando acerca de tocar la tierra. Definitivamente no era una canción típica para bailar.

"Oh muchacho," Harry murmuro. Se movió incomodo, viendo hacia sus botas.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!" Niall grito, su cara se ilumino. Sonrió y levanto su cerveza. "¡Esa es para ti, Louis! ¡Dixie Chicks en honor a nuestro estimado notario republico!"

"¿Cuál canción es esa?" Louis pregunto.

Harry rio tímidamente, todavía inquieto. "Uh," suspiro, y negó su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "Se llama Cowboy Take Me Away."

"Oh," Louis susurro, una emoción corría por su columna vertebral ante la implicación. El y Harry cruzaron miradas, y Louis apenas podía respirar conforme el tiempo crecía entre ellos.

"Si," Harry dejo escapar, su pecho subiendo y bajando bajo su camisa empapada de sudor.

Dio un paso tentativo hacia Louis, y Louis trago saliva. Su cuerpo estaba rogando por las manos de Harry. Quería acercarse para que lo tocara, extender la mano y agarrar a Harry para poder enterrarse directamente en su pecho. Pero estaba congelado en su lugar. No estaba seguro de como esto estaba pasando, no podía realmente creer que estuviera pasando.

_Hace seis horas, pensaba que él era hetero. Este es el hijo de mi jefa. El hijo de mi jefa. Miles y miles de millones._

Harry dio un paso más cerca y estaba estirándose para tocarlo, y Louis quería tanto que dolía. Pero también estaba borracho, y nada tenía sentido, y las palabras salieron volando de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. "Deberías firmar la transferencia de propiedad, Harry. ¿Por qué no lo haces?" 

Harry se quedó inmóvil y bajo su rostro, su mano cayendo como una roca.

Louis cerró sus ojos.  _Joder._  Había sido bendecido con este tipo de momentos toda su vida.

"Deberíamos irnos," Harry dijo, después de un rato, su tono indiferente.

_Mierda._

"No quise decir -" Louis intento, pero no sabía cómo explicarse, apenas sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando. Todo estaba revuelto en su mente, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Harry ya estaba caminando hacia donde Maggie y Niall estaba parados con Roby en la barra, y las Dixie Chicks estaban cantando acerca de ser puestos en libertad. Louis suspiro, y fue a reunirse con ellos.

Su cabeza dolía para el momento en el que estaban de regreso en el rancho. Harry lo había ayudado silenciosamente a ponerse la chaqueta Carhartt y luego lo guio en la extensa cabina de la gigante camioneta de Roby con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, como si quisiera demostrar que todo estaba bien.

Luego le sonrió a Louis en la sala, con ojos cansados y nublados, luciendo tierno y destrozado en la mejor forma posible, más hermosa que nunca.

"Buenas noches, Louis," dijo en voz baja, antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Louis solo se quedó parado detrás del sillón por un minuto con un nudo en la garganta.

Jesucristo, esto era un inconveniente. Iba a hacer todo aún más difícil de lo que había previsto.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cowboy Take Me Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hntXAO_Rq7c) de ahí salio el titulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

Louis rasco su estómago mientras observaba el refrigerador abierto. Un pedazo de queso cheddar, la mitad de una lata de frijoles refritos, unas espinacas sin lavar y tres diferentes tipos de manzanas... La señora Burden había dejado de poner platos para el en el refrigerador, probablemente esperando que él se valga por sí mismo ahora, y era tan  _difícil_  vivir sin cenas de microondas y comidas en restaurantes. Louis resoplo, tratando de calmar a su estómago hambriento.  _Cuatro horas más hasta la cena con los trabajadores. Tal vez habrá chili._

Pero estaba empezando a sentirse un poco enfermo de hambre, y el escondite de comida chatarra en la despensa de Harry - el escondite de comida chatarra de Niall, Louis se había dado cuenta con el tiempo - por fin se había acabado. Louis hizo una mueca mientras tomaba el queso, sus ojos distraídos por una vieja cicatriz en su muñeca. Una quemada, de una estufa eléctrica mal conectada en Rumania. ¿O Albania? Tal vez Long Praire. Toda su vida desarraigada parecía pasar por su cabeza mientras sacaba el pan y la mayonesa, resignado a preparar un sándwich de queso.

 _Facultad de derecho_ , recordó.  _Facultad de derecho, carrera, vida real._  El rancho Solitaria Rose solo era un interludio, una rara distracción presidia por un aún más raro semidiós.

"Qué onda."

Louis levanto la mirada mientras untaba mayonesa en una rebanada de pan, y  _hablando del diablo._

"Harry," dijo, débil tono de sorpresa en su voz. Harry usualmente no venía a almorzar - tendía a hacer un sándwich en la mañana y llevarlo con él para comer en su camioneta o en el zacate con su caballo, con las manos sucias.

No se habían visto mucho por tres días - El sábado Louis había pasado el mayor tiempo en su habitación, recuperándose de la cruda y pretendiendo "hacer algo de trabajo." Realmente había sido Netflix y audífonos y una gran bolsa de pretzels con sal. El domingo fue a la ciudad para comprar más ropa, olvidando que muchos lugares estarían cerrados. La iglesia era algo aquí. La última vez que Louis había estado en una, había sido en Denver, y había sido un antro.

El lunes tuvo que trabajar de nuevo, esta vez enserio. Se las había arreglado para evitar a Harry, lo que significaba que también estaba ignorando su misión principal. Anne lo había llamado personalmente el lunes por la noche para ponerse al día. "Sin avance," él dijo, y no pudo decir nada más. Ella le dijo que siguiera así, siendo la encarnación física del trato multibillonario que estaba detrás de Harry. Tres segundos después de que hubiera colgado, Louis escucho el teléfono sonar a través del pasillo en la oficina de Harry. Una voz ligeramente elevada.

Ahora Harry había entrado a la cocina, mejillas asoleadas y sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta Carhartt que Louis había usado. Sus botas eran pesadas, y miro a Louis con ojos cansados.

"¿Qué te trae a la casa?" Louis pregunto. "¿Necesitas un bocadillo? Hice un sándwich bastante asqueroso aquí; estaba pensando en agregarle unos fríos frijoles refritos." Sacudió su sándwich de queso en la cara de Harry. "Mmm."

Las cejas de Harry subieron y dejo escapar una risa sorprendida. "Tentador," dijo, frotándose su barbilla con su grande mano callosa. "Pero creo que voy a pasar." Había cansancio en su voz.

Louis mordía su labio inferior con los dientes y dejo caer la mirada. Tenía vértigo de nuevo - Harry era tan desorientador. Caliente, ranchero resistente durante la semana, pero en el bar de Liam había sido... la imagen apareció de nuevo en la mente de Louis. Había sido tan metrosexual, tan jodidamente femenino, sus caderas balanceándose. Y tan él.

Louis aun no podía creer que se había negado a ver esa parte de Harry primero. Se dio cuenta de lo hipócrita que había sido, apegándose a la heteronormatividad cuando él había sido el que le había asignado roles a las personas de derecha a izquierda.

El sábado, cuando se dirigía al baño, Louis había vislumbrado a Harry paseando por la sala en una bata de seda muy corta. Pero el lunes había estado usando mezclilla desgastada y los ásperos guantes de trabajo de cuero, y Louis no tenía idea de qué  _hacer_  con él. Estaba alocadamente atraído hacia él, obviamente. La yuxtaposición de las partes masculinas y femeninas de Harry lo estaba volviendo loco; era tan entrañable, ver el esmalte rasgado en sus manos trabajadoras, verlo chocar caderas con Niall en su camino al establo y al ganado. Pero Louis no sabía cómo responder. Se preguntaba como Harry lo había visto, ahora que estaba actuando amistosamente por obligación y ahora estaba apretando los dientes. Se preguntó cómo hubiera sido ese baile mientras estaban borrachos, si no hubiera arruinado el momento.

"Entonces," Louis dijo, mordiendo su sándwich. Había cortado el queso demasiado grueso; se esforzó en masticar.

"Entonces," Harry dijo despreocupado, hurgando en el refrigerador por algo de jugo de naranja y tomándolo directamente del cartón. Louis trato de no observar su garganta mientras tomaba. Harry limpio su boca y regreso el bote, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y recargándose en ella, cadera afuera. "Estaba a punto de ir a checar a las vacas otra vez, y me preguntaba..." Las comisuras de su boca se agitaron, y se paró bien. "A Jolene le gustan las visitas. Como ya había dicho."

Si, lo hiciste," Louis respondió, sonriendo mientras recordaba el sonrojo de Harry y la sensación de su propio cuerpo, duro pero aun débil con sueño. Sin conexión del cerebro a la boca. "Puedo recordar el momento con perfecta claridad."

"Recuerdos inolvidables," Harry bromeo, y los dos rieron. El aire de pronto parecía un poco más ligero. "Entonces..." pregunto, sonriendo plenamente y jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta. "¿Quieres conocerla?"

"Por supuesto," Louis respondió. "Obviamente. Llévame con la famosa vaca embarazada, Styles, enseguida."

Harry rio, ojos brillando. "Puedes traer tu asqueroso sándwich."

Louis se puso sus viejas botas de mujer de nuevo, esta vez vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera de los Broncos de Denver que había comprado en Walmart el domingo. Estaba cómodo, pero deseaba tener alguna de su ropa con él. Parecía o un espantapájaros o un idiota en traje. Tal vez le podría pedir a Zayn que vaya a su apartamento y le mande sus pantalones negros pegados y unas cuantas camisas decentes.

 _"¿Por qué?"_  imagino la voz sospechosa de Zayn en su cabeza.  _"¿A quién tratas de impresionar?"_

Louis suspiro. Definitivamente no estaba listo para explicarle Harry Styles a nadie, especialmente cuando nada había realmente pasado entre ellos. Es mejor aguantarse en sus Wranglers demasiado grandes.

Las dos camionetas no estaban, así que Harry llevo a Louis a la granja donde estaban las motos todo terreno estacionadas, deteniéndose para darle a Bonnie una buena rascada de barriga en el camino. Se subió a una, palmeando el asiento de atrás.

"¿Usualmente no te vas en caballo?" Louis pregunto.

"Si..." Harry sonrió hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol. "¿Sabes cómo montar?" Su sonrisa inmódicamente se convirtió sucia, y Louis volteo los ojos.

"No, no sé cómo montar un caballo," respondió en un tono cortante.

"Bueno, no tengo ninguna montura doble," Harry dijo, "y no lo haremos sin ninguna, así que..." Le dio al asiento otras dos palmaditas suaves, felicidad en su rostro. "Súbete."

Louis suspiro con fastidio, pero paso una pierna por el asiento de cuero y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. "Estas demasiado contento," susurro. Harry solo tarareo gratamente en respuesta, haciendo sonar el motor dos veces antes de ponerlo en marcha. Louis trato de no pensar en lo cerca que estaban sus labios de la bronceada piel del cuello de Harry debajo de su sombrero Stetson.

Conducir con Harry era relajante. Louis dejo que las vibraciones pasaran por encima de él mientras el prado vacío era comprimido, milla tras milla, adormeciendo el dolor indefinido en su pecho. Finalmente, pudo ver un grupo de ganado marrón en el horizonte. La mayoría marrón - una de ellas era de un color rojo brillante, su cuerpo visiblemente hinchado bajo su pelaje. Se detuvieron al lado del pequeño rebaño, estacionándose en una parada firme en el campo azotado por el viento. Harry ayudo a Louis a bajarse del todo terreno. Se tambaleaba un poco, zumbido todavía en sus piernas, y se sonrojo mientras Harry lo sujetaba antes de llevarlo con la vaca roja.

"Jolene," Harry dijo, "te presento a Louis."

Parecía considerar a Louis con sus suaves ojos marrones, brillantes y amistosos.

"Hola," Louis dijo, no muy seguro, exactamente, de cómo saludar a una vaca. Mucho menos a una que Harry estaba mirando con absoluta adoración. Finalmente dijo, "Eres la más bonita."

Harry se hincho de orgullo. "Lo es," él dijo. "Puedes acariciarla si quieres."

Louis estiro su mano hacia la gran criatura, y suavemente acaricio el costado de su cara. "Es joven, ¿verdad?" Había algo en sus ojos que el reconocía, temblando y llena de esperanza y casi humano.

"Si," Harry dijo. "Muy joven. Veinticinco meses." Se le unió a Louis, suavemente acariciando su abultado pelaje. Olía a zacate y a tierra y al fuerte viento.

"Eres la niña más grande  de 2 años que he visto," Louis dijo, con una sonrisa. "¿Y está embarazada con gemelos?"

"Mhmm," Harry asintió. Comenzó a tararear una canción con una melodía desconocida.

"Mi mamá tuvo gemelos hace unos años," Louis dijo. "Un niño y una niña, con su nuevo esposo. No los he visto en persona aun." Sintió una punzada repentina, pensando en ellos, imaginándolos creciendo en Long Praire en una casa más grande en la que vivió con sus padres cuando era un niño. Tratando de no pensar en cómo esa pequeña casa, con su pintura verde descarapelándose y la puerta de su cochera zafada y el calor en el invierno, era a la que nunca podría volver. Ahí había sido la separación, el drama cuando decidió dejar la universidad, y eso había sido para él y Long Prairie. Se preguntó si las gemelas habían descubierto las dunas de arena por el arroyo detrás de la escuela primaria. Tal vez todo estaba arreglado ahora.

"¿Muy ocupado para ir a casa?" Harry pregunto.

Louis asintió, dejando que la respuesta sencilla fuera la verdad. "Estaba en el extranjero cuando ella se embarazo," dijo. "Me entere cuando ella ya tenía siete meses de embarazo. Pero," esbozo una sonrisa. "Supongo que ella no supo de inmediato. Dijo que pensaba que pasaba por una menopausia temprana. Ella, uh... me tuvo muy joven."

Harry rio entre dientes. "Bueno, eso debió haber sido una sorpresa." Se hinco para sentir el lugar donde las terneras de Jolene estaban, checando su posición en el útero y asintiendo con satisfacción. Louis observo su cálida cara, placida pero no en blanco. Curioso, definitivamente, y había algo tan aceptable en sus ojos, una expresión de completa confianza.

"Pequeña niña valiente," Louis murmuro.  _Oh, esto es ridículo. No me estoy enamorando de una vaca._  "Entonces," continuo, aclarando su garganta. Había hecho una investigación en el internet acerca de vacas-terneras y quería asegurarse que tenía la terminología correcta. "Ella es una vaquilla, lo que significa que ella no ha tenido ningunos becerros antes, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es correcto," Harry dijo. "Algunas de las otras también están embarazadas por la primera vez esta temporada. Van a estar pariendo en poco tiempo; las llevaremos al granjero para esperar en las próximas semanas. Pero, um... pensé que no estabas interesado en cosas de rancho." Le dio a Louis una mirada que era aterradora con su intensidad.

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Decidí que debería interesarme. Ya sabes, porque estoy aquí por trabajo."

Una vaca se acostó. Harry rio y bajo la cabeza, y Louis tuvo un rápido y fugaz pensamiento acerca de cómo nunca olvidaría como el hoyuelo de Harry lucia en ese momento, tallado en su cara en la luz natural bajo las nubes pasajeras. "Cierto," Harry dijo. "Trabajo, tiene sentido. ¿Cómo va eso?"

Louis frunció el ceño - algo más como un arrugamiento de nariz, y Harry rio. Ninguno de los dos menciono el contrato. Los dos regresaron a acariciar a la vaca roja, Harry aun tarareando esa suave melodía. Solo fue un minuto antes de que Louis pudiera sentirlo observándolo de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunto, rascando ligeramente la parte blanda detrás de la oreja izquierda de Jolene. Harry tenía esa mirada en su cara - esa mirada enfocada, con cejas unidas, que lo hizo sentir como si Harry lo estuviera evaluando. Mirándolo con intención.

"Solo es algo divertido de ver," Harry dijo. "Elegante hombre abogado, parado en un prado, fingiendo preocuparse por mis vacas para que tal vez firme su papel..."

"¡Oye!" Louis se quedó sin aliento, de verdad ofendido. "¡Jolene y yo hemos hecho un  _lazo!_ Esta es la vida real, Harry Styles; Soy su nuevo favorito y tú puedes darte topes." Volteo con Jolene, acariciando su hocico y susurrando, "No le hagas caso, cariño; nos trata de separar."

Harry se puso de pie y los observo, cadera ladeada, sonriendo divertido.

"Y no soy un abogado, recuerda," Louis añadió. "Aun no, quiero decir. Soy como el becerro de los abogados."

Harry dejo escapar una risa fuerte ante eso y fue a checar a las otras vacas, hablándoles con cariño. Louis se quedó con Jolene. Sonrió mientras escuchaba retazos de conversaciones de Harry. "Te ves hermosa hoy, Germaine. Si, Bárbara Walters, ahí te veo. Hola, Beyoncé."

"¿Cuándo les vas a dar serenata?" Louis dijo, buscando la cabeza de Harry en el ganado. "Estaba esperando un show, Styles."

Inmediatamente escucho la voz de Harry del otro lado de la manada, poniéndole palabras a la melodía que estaba tarareando.

_Come sail your ships around me_

_And burn your bridges down_

_We make a little history, baby_

_Every time you come around_

Su voz era encantadora, baja y un poco rasposa, pero no vieja. Exactamente como una voz de un vaquero se debería escuchar. Louis rio cuando todas las vaquillas empezaron a mugir con la canción. Harry dejo de cantar, dejando escapar un resoplido de indignación mientras gritaba, "¡Se suponía que eso era quejumbroso y romántico!"

"¡Rápido Harry, corre! ¡Piensan que las estas cortejando!"

Louis rio mientras Harry trataba de escapar de las vacas emocionadas. Extendió su mano sin pensarlo; Harry la tomo y entrelazo sus dedos mientras Louis lo sacaba, los dos pretendiendo que estaban en peligro extremo. Una de las vacas hizo un moo decepcionado, y les dio un ataque de risa. Corrieron, tropezaron, y colapsaron dramáticamente al otro lado de la hierba con sus dedos aun vagamente entrelazados.

"Mierda," Louis se quedó sin aliento. "Eso estuvo cerca." Dios, habían corrido que - ¿quince yardas? Estaba fuera de forma. Aparentemente sus sesiones de levantamiento de pesas en el gimnasio no lo estaban manteniendo en las mejores condiciones. Respiraba con dificultad, empezando a sudar debajo de su sudadera mientras sus extremidades estaban heladas con el frio de la primavera.

Harry no parecía afectado, por supuesto - por lo menos por el ejercicio. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y su cuello rojo mientras rodaba hasta su lado, su sombrero cayéndose de su cabeza, con el pulgar tocando el dorso de la mano de Louis apropósito hasta la muñeca por un momento. "Pueden ser muy cariñosas," admitió, y pestaño hacia Louis. "No sé lo que habría hecho si no hubieras estado ahí."

"Cállate." Louis aparto su mano y la uso para empujar a Harry. Finalmente Louis se acostó en su espalda, observando la enorme expansión de cielo azul, y Harry a su lado, mirando a Louis. Las nubes estaban sobre ellos, distantes y prístinas. "¿Por qué tienes un rancho, de todos modos?"

"Mi abuelo me lo dio a mí. Ya te dije eso." Los dedos de Harry estaban ahora jugando casualmente con el cordón de la sudadera de Louis. Louis pudo sentir las pequeñas punzadas, y trato de ignorar los ecos en su pecho. Se sentía como si Harry estirara su corazón.

"Quiero decir," Louis dijo, "¿Por qué no eres el heredero en TwistCorp? Podrías estar viviendo en un penthouse con Jacuzzi en el balcón, y una elegante máquina de cappuccino en tu cocina y un lindo masajista personal."

"La casa del rancho es linda, sin embargo," Harry dijo. "Me gusta estar aquí. No ando detrás del dinero; también te dije eso. Hablaba enserio."

Louis tarareo meditando.  _Es sencillo tener esa actitud cuando tu familia está forrada en billetes_ , pensó. Pero también entendió, que Harry quería ser un hombre independiente. "¿Qué onda con la maestría, entonces?" pregunto. Dejo caer su mirada hacia el zacate que estaba haciéndole cosquillas a su lado, y tomo los tallos mientras sentía una ola de vulnerabilidad a través de él.  _Princeton_.

"Ah," Harry dijo, finalmente acostándose sobre su espalda, su cabeza casi-pero-no-tanto en el hombro de Louis. "Te diste cuenta."

"Sí. Soy un entrometido y curioso, así que..." Louis levanto sus cejas hacia Harry.

Harry suspiro, y estiro su brazo sobre su cabeza, moviendo su muñeca. "Está bien," dijo. "Pero no es una gran historia. Nos mudábamos demasiado cuando era niño y mi mama estaba construyendo su negocio, pero pasaba cada verano aquí con mis abuelos. Roy - mi abuelo - él era el papa de mi papa. El nombre de mi abuela era Rose. Mi papa murió joven, así que creo," inhalo profundamente, suprimiendo la emoción en su voz, "Creo que Rose y Roy estaban como que extra ocupados en mí, ósea, como persona. Y me encantaba, me encantaban los veranos. Siempre se sintió todo más real aquí." Volteo con Louis, sus ojos pasando por su pecho antes de aterrizar en su rostro. "No es que la ciudad no sea la vida real. Solo quiero decir que -  _Yo_  mesentía más real, aquí. Más yo mismo. Y tenía a Niall y a Mags."

"Rose..." Louis dijo. "Niall menciono su nombre, pero yo no - ¿Cómo Solitaria Rose?"

Harry sonrió suavemente. "Sí."

"Pero. ¿Por qué solitaria?" Louis frunció el ceño, tratando de resolverlo, y Harry solo rio ante la confusión en su cara.

"Se juntaron en 1946," Harry dijo, "en un baile hecho por la sociedad de las damas voluntarias para veteranos de la segunda guerra mundial que acababan de llegar a casa. Mi abuelo siempre decía que había estado enamorado de Rose toda su vida - decía que pensaba en ella durante la guerra, y que deseaba poder escribirle. Básicamente era un manojo de nervios. Pero de alguna manera camino en la habitación ese día, la vio parada aun lado de la pista de baile y fue directamente hasta ella y dijo -" Harry puso un tono adicional en su voz, imitando a su abuelo "- '¿Solitaria, Rose?' Tan relajado como pudo."

Louis rio, sintiendo el deleite de Harry al contar la historia que debió haber escuchado millones de veces mientras crecía. "Ese piropo le funciono, entonces."

Harry asintió, un poco ido mientras observaba a Louis. "Tres semanas después, se casaron."

El corazón de Louis casi se detuvo. "Joder," dijo, en voz baja. Su pulso latiendo en su garganta de repente, y se sintió extrañamente sin aire, mirando profundamente en los ojos de Harry. Tuvo que apartar la mirada. Tuvo que mirar al cielo, para sentirse sin ataduras.

"Ellos sabían, supongo." Harry siguió, su tono casual y conversacional. "Así que de todas formas, el abuelo compro el rancho y lo llamo Solitaria Rose. Me las arregle para convencer a mi mama que me dejara vivir aquí de tiempo completo durante la secundaria, y ahí fue cuando aprendí como ejecutar toda la operación."

Louis rió. "¿Así que, obviamente el siguiente paso era Princeton?"

"Si..." Harry expulso un suspiro con fuerza. "Mamá esperaba que fuera y sentí que se lo debía. Ella quería que estudiara negocios, así que por supuesto tome literatura en su lugar. Elegí la maestría porque como que me gusta la literatura, en realidad. Y porque había un tipo."

 _"Oooh,"_  Louis dijo, picando a Harry en las costillas juguetonamente. "¿Había un  _tipo_ , huh?"

"Sip," Harry dijo, mejillas enrojeciendo mientras se hacía para un lado.

 _"Y..."_  Louis le dio ánimos. Tratando de pretender que no estaba pescando la idea, desesperado por saber que había pasado con Harry y este otro hombre, quienquiera que fuese. ¿Estaba Harry aun interesado en él? ¿Estaban enamorados?

"Y..." Harry le hizo eco a Louis. Rodo sobre su estómago, descansando su rostro en sus antebrazos, sonriendo hacia Louis como si el supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando. "El abuelo Roy murió. El me heredo el rancho, que hubiera sido de mi papa, y tenía que escoger. Escogí el rancho."

"Y el otro chico..."

"Eligio la ciudad de Nueva York."

Louis asintió contemplativamente. "Eso apesta; lo siento."

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, pasando una mano por el césped enfrente de él y arranco un poco mientras hacia una mueca. "Está bien," dijo. "Él no era el indicado para mí de todas formas, ¿sabes?"

"Mhmm," Louis dijo, dejando escapar una sonrisa resignada. "Ciertamente he tenido mi historial de chicos no-indicados." Sus manos jugando con el elástico de la sudadera, ahora. De pronto todo se sintió caliente, dándose cuenta que había salido oficialmente del closet con Harry. Le echo un vistazo y lo vio sonriendo para sí mismo suavemente, mirando hacia el césped.

"Entonces," Harry dijo, mordiendo bellamente su labio inferior. La respiración de Louis se detuvo cuando vio la sangre debajo de la delicada piel rosa. "Los dos somos gay..." Separo la hierba con sus manos, casi como si estuviera a punto de trenzarla.

"Sip," Louis dijo. "Solo dos hombres gay, acostados en el campo."

Harry rio, ojos verdes revoloteando hasta los de Louis antes de apartar la mirada coquetamente. "Nadie más aquí pero una audiencia de vacas celosas."

El corazón de Louis latía en su pecho, un zumbido nervioso y emocionado debajo de su piel. Se podría inclinar ahora y tocar a Harry, si quisiera. Harry probablemente lo dejaría -  _definitivamente_  lo dejaría... su respiración eran cortos, delgados pequeños sorbos de aire y el no sabía qué hacer. Algo lo estaba frenando.

"No quisiera provocarlas," dijo. Se escuchó gracioso, casi como si tuviera catorce otra vez y tuviera miedo de que su voz se quebrara.  _Provocarlas... Es Harry el que me está provocando a mí. Sus ojos, su maldito cuerpo..._  Louis hizo un involuntario ruido indefenso. "Las vacas," aclaro rápidamente, sobre todo para su propio beneficio. "No quisiera hacer nada para provocar a las vacas. Ellas colectivamente pesan miles de kilos más que yo."

Harry solo rio de nuevo, con cariño.

Una fresca ola de vergüenza se apodero de Louis, y el aparto la mirada otra vez. "Además, um..." suspiro, molesto con sí mismo. Pero pensó que simplemente debería decirlo. "Me arrepiento de haberte subestimado. Ya sabes, cuando - nos conocimos por primera vez."

Harry hizo un ruido conciliador y se acercó más. "Camine hasta la casa después," susurro, "y estaba a punto de contarle a Niall acerca del increíblemente grosero, increíblemente  _apuesto_  hombre que había conocido en la carretera. Pero luego tú estabas, parado en mi sala."

La respiración de Louis se quedó atrapada en su garganta, constricción en el pecho. "Con la escritura en mi maletín."

"Si... sí." Harry suspiro, y se alejó de nuevo. Paso una mano por su cabello, dejando escapar un gruñido frustrado.

Louis se humedeció los labios. "Así que eso es un no," dijo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso con deseo, sus músculos ansiosos por dar la vuelta y tomar la cara de Harry entre sus manos. Pero se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil.

 _Solo estoy expresando lo que los dos estamos pensando_ , se dijo a sí mismo.  _Sera menos desastroso a la larga, no involucrándonos._  Clavo las uñas en el lodo por su cadera, sintiendo la tierra, sin ceder a la sensación de retorcijón en su intestino.

Harry no dijo nada por un momento. Aunque no se estuvieran tocando, Louis podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba tenso. Finalmente, suspiro de nuevo, hondo en su pecho. "Todavía eres apuesto, de todas formas," susurro, y giro.

Louis se sentó, sintiendo extrañamente con resaca. Su cabeza mareada; habían pedazos de naturaleza en sus pantalones y se enfocó en quitársela, sintiendo su nerviosismo natural de regreso. Se arrepintió de ensuciarse las manos. Harry empezó a caminar hacia el todo terreno, pero Louis se regresó de nuevo hasta Jolene. Abrazo su costado, recostando su cabeza en su espalda y sintiendo su respiración subir y bajar.

"Vas a ser una buena mami," susurro.

La mano de Harry apareció en su vista unos momentos después, acariciando el cuello de Jolene. "Ese es un excelente comienzo, Louis," dijo. "Tienes mucho potencial. Deberías tomar un curso en psicología bovina de mi parte en algún momento."

Louis rio y le dio a Jolene una final palmada de cariño. La tensión se redujo, aunque el dolor del momento perdido persistía, y estaban bromeando de nuevo. Suponía que podían disfrutar del coqueteo, por lo menos. Le dio un codazo a Harry con su codo mientras caminaban. "Eres una terrible persona, Styles."

Si envolvía sus brazos con aun más fuerza alrededor de Harry mientras manejaban hasta la casa, respirando el aroma del collar de su chaqueta, eso estaba bien. Nada tenía que salir de eso.

Nada lo haría.

*

La noche del miércoles, la casa estaba completamente desierta cuando Louis salió para cenar. Encendió unas luces y espero a que alguien más apareciera antes de que cediera al hambre y se hiciera un burrito de frijoles en el microondas.

Se lo comió enfrente de la televisión de la sala, tomando una cerveza y planeando como sería la conversación cuando Harry llegara a casa y lo encontrara viendo repeticiones de Criminal Minds. Como Harry tal vez lo molestaría por elegir algo de "gente vieja y CBS," y luego Louis podría decir que él ha visto a Harry viendo The Good Wife ese domingo, por lo que Harry protestaría que era una excepción a su regla de no-CBS, desde que era el mejor show en la TV. Inevitablemente ellos se unirían en su amor por Diane Lockhart.

Sin embargo no sucedió, porque Harry nunca llego a la casa.

Louis espero, diciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba haciendo eso. Aun cuando estaban las noticias locales, y luego los programas de entrevista nocturnos, trato de pretender que no estaba escuchando el crujido de los neumáticos en el camino de grava, que no estaba deseando escuchar el portazo de la camioneta.

Se fue a la cama un poco después de la madrugada con un corazón inquieto, deseando saber a dónde Harry había ido aunque realmente no era de su incumbencia.

Tan solo era que.

 _Amigos... Los amigos te hacen saber cuándo te vas. ¿Somos amigos, verdad?_  Se dejó caer en su espalda de nuevo y observo el techo en la oscuridad.  _Podría haber dejado por lo menos una nota..._

Para cuando la hora de la cena llego al siguiente día, Louis aún no había visto ni a un alma en la casa del rancho, ni siquiera a la Sra. Burden, y todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para tratar de vagar por el granjero o al establo para buscar a alguien con quien hablar. Su malestar se había convertido en un tremendo caso de soledad. Se sentía ansioso y nervioso, y hasta un poco triste. En una forma un poco ridícula y torpe, como si estuviera a punto de descubrir que todos habian saliendo sin invitarlo.

Se puso tan mal, que incluso busco a Bonnie en el patio.

"Necesito estar cerca de gente, Señorita Bon," le susurró mientras rascaba detrás de sus orejas. Se inclinó y le dio un abrazo, colgando de su cuello un poco. "Lo necesito; Lo siento. Necesito a alguien más que solo a ti..."

Fue con eso en la mente que hizo su decisión de llevarse el carro rentado hacia Sheridan y parar en el bar de Liam. Tal vez él podría hablar con Liam acerca de irse de excursión.

Estaba encogiéndose de hombros en su abrigo, llaves en la mano, cuando prácticamente se topó con Niall en la puerta.

"¡Whoa! ¡Hola, Lou!" Niall dijo, tomando a Louis por sus hombros y enderezándolos. "¡Justamente a quien estaba buscando!"

"¿Si?"

"Si, ¿A dónde te diriges? Pensé que tal vez estarías un poco solitario, con eso que Harry y los demás están en Cheyenne hasta el fin de semana. Maggie quería que te preguntara que si querías cenar en nuestra casa..."

"¿Cheyenne?" Louis pregunto. Ya podía sentir la soledad saliendo de su cuerpo, solamente con la presencia de Niall y su invitación.

"Si, ¿Harry no te conto?" Niall dijo, sorprendido. "Hay una expo de ranchos por ahí, por estos tiempos todos los años." Señalo detrás de la casa, hacia el corral del ganado y las dependencias. "Tuvimos una rampa dañada por una tormenta hace poco. Harry siempre está empeñado en conseguir el mejor precio." El rostro de Niall se nublo, sus cejas fruncidas juntas. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, dejando un largo suspiro antes de continuar despacio. "No que no necesitemos eso ahora, pero necesitamos remodelar toda el jodido granjero..."

Louis se movió torpemente, sus ojos observando a todos lados y su ceño fruncido. Niall parecía estar ido, distraído con su preocupación, y Louis se preguntó si él se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.  _¿Tienen que remodelar todo el granjero? ¿Ósea, reconstruir toda la cosa?_ Eso no parecía como el tipo de información que Harry compartiría voluntariamente con él, y Louis deseaba no estar teniendo tantos pensamientos sobre como su conocimiento tal vez afectaría el contrato. Luego se sintió tonto por pensar de esa forma.  _No se debería sentir como una jodida traición; estas aquí para hacer un puto trabajo._

"Uh," dijo finalmente, su extraña culpabilidad haciéndolo desesperado para cambiar de tema, "bueno, solo iba a ir al bar de Liam, pero si tu..."

"¡Sí! ¡Vente!" Niall dijo, sus ojos iluminándose mientras su atención regresaba a Louis. "Es el turno de cocinar de Maggie, así que eso significa espagueti. ¿Solo sígueme detrás de la camioneta?"

Como veinte minutos después, Louis estaba estacionando el carro rentado enfrente de la casa de Maggie y Niall. Estaba sorprendido al encontrar que ellos vivían justo en medio de Sheridan, en una calle arbolada con bordos y banquetas y vecinos cercanos. Se los imaginaba en una casa vieja de granja, no tan lejos de la de Harry. Pero esto era lindo.

"A Maggie le gusta estar cerca de la escuela," Niall explico, como si leyera la mente de Louis. Haciendo girar su llavero en su dedo mientras esperaba a Louis en la banqueta.

Tenían una hermosa casa artesanal, con un lindo porche de piedra y un techo inclinado. Montones de aleros. Niall lo llevo hasta la puerta lateral.

"¡Margarita! ¡Hola!" Niall grito, mientras estaban a la mitad de la escalera que llevaba a la cocina. "¡Tu marido está en casa! Traje un invitado, como lo pediste."

Maggie estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un libro juvenil que parecía que pertenecía a la escuela. Volteo los ojos cariñosamente cuando estaban a la vista.

"Hola, Louis," dijo, sonriendo cálidamente y levantándose para presionarlo en un abrazo. Volteo con Niall después, cruzando sus brazos. "Hueles como a mierda de vaca, cariño. La cena esta lista. Por favor báñate para que podamos comer."

Niall se balanceo y beso a Maggie rápido en el cachete antes de dirigirse a lo que Louis asumía era la escalera, murmurando en fingida indignación mientras se iba. "¡Qué recepción! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

"¿Quieres una cerveza?" Maggie pregunto, abriendo el refrigerador.

"Por favor."

Ella tomo dos, pasándole una a Louis antes de señalar hacia la sala. "Vamos. Te daré un pequeño tour por la planta baja. No toma mucho tiempo."

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, después de breves paradas en la sala y en el comedor, estaban en la pequeña oficina de Maggie. Una de las paredes casi toda cubierta en fotografías enmarcadas, y Louis las observaba con abierta fascinación.

Habían demasiadas de Maggie y Niall con Harry, en tantas diferentes edades, y Louis no podía ni siquiera mentirse a sí mismo acerca de en quien estaba más interesado. Trataba de ser sutil al respecto, pero pensó que había una mirada de complicidad en el ojo de Maggie.

"¿Cuándo fue esto?" pregunto, apuntando a una bonita 8x10 de Harry y Niall. Estaban acostados uno al lado del otro en la parte trasera de una camioneta roja, sus piernas cruzadas por los tobillos, manos debajo de sus cabezas mientras estiraban sus cuellos para sonreír hacia la cámara.

Maggie se acero un poco más, frunciendo el ceño. Hizo un pequeño sonido de reconocimiento "Oh, esa fue la noche antes de que Harry se fuera a Princeton, realmente. Teníamos dieciocho... Amo esa. Yo la tome."

Louis asintió. Él había pensado que era por lo menos de hace 10 años. Eran jóvenes en esa fotografía; sus rostros no se veían tan maduros. El cuerpo de Harry era menos fuerte. Leve, como si aún fuera un niño.

"Lloraron esa noche," Maggie dijo con cariño, sonriendo. Señalo a Harry, riendo, y Louis se inclinó. "Harry está apunto de, en esta. Siempre lo puedes ver en su nariz."

Louis rio suavemente con ella, algo agridulce tirando de su corazón cuando consiguió observar mejor la sonrisa de Harry en la imagen y vio cuan frágil él era.

"¿Tu lloraste?" pregunto. Él no había llorado cuando se fue a la universidad hasta que estaba en su dormitorio por la primera vez, esperando a que su compañero de cuarto por fin apareciera. Luego se sintió atrapado.

"Nope," Maggie dijo fácilmente.

"¡Si, bueno, lo harías ahora!" Niall grito desde donde había aparecido en el marco de la puerta. Le sonrió a Louis. "Ella se ha suavizado con la edad; La cache llorando durante un comic de Calvin and Hobbes el otro día."

Maggie hizo un sonido de protesta y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, dándole una mirada. "¡La serie de cuadros acerca del mapache moribundo es muy emocional, cabeza de chorlito!"

"Si, lo sé," Niall rio suavemente, pasando una mano por su cabello húmedo. Poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Puse la cena sobre la mesa."

"Oh, gracias," ella dijo, caminando hasta él y besándolo en el cachete. Ella sonrió hacia los shorts azules que él se había puesto después de su baño. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Mis shorts favoritos para la cena? ¿Estas tratando de distraerme?"

Niall rio, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al pasillo. "¡Escucha a esta mujer, Louis!" Grito de nuevo mientras caminaba al comedor. "¡Solo escucha! ¿Oyes con lo que tengo que lidiar? ¡Todo lo que hace es utilizarme!"

"Tiene unas hermosas pantorrillas," Maggie dice muy calmada, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo a su esposo. "No estoy segura de lo que espera que haga. ¿Ignorarlas?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?" pregunto divertido, mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa.

"Preparatoria," Niall dijo orgulloso, pasándole a Louis un plato de espagueti. "Casados desde el 2007"

Louis pensó en las fotos de la boda que había visto en la pared. Maggie en un hermoso vestido de cuentas color marfil y Niall apuesto en un esmoquin. Harry, tan guapo, con su brazos alrededor de los dos.

"¿De quién fue padrino Harry?" se preguntó en voz alta.

"De los dos," Maggie dijo con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, la misma mirada de hace rato.

"¿Sigue siendo ilegal aquí?" Louis pregunto. "El -"

Niall hizo un gruñido de disgusto, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando. "Sip. Mejor que cambie en los próximos años... Juro por Dios..."

Maggie observo a Louis pensativa, tomando un trago de su cerveza. "¿Te quieres casar, Louis? ¿En algún momento? Empezar una familia..."

Louis se encogió de hombros y aliso la servilleta sobre sus muslos antes de levantar su tenedor. "Si encuentro a la persona indicada."

Louis no se preocupaba mucho por eso, usualmente. Él estaba cómodo por su propia cuenta la mayoría de tiempo. Incluso después de varios veranos con constantes anuncios de sus amigos acerca de compromisos y bodas, y ahora, todos los bebes, no había sentido la presión de seguir sus pasos. Él nunca había sentido pánico acerca de quedarse atrás. No era que no lo quisiera, pero definitivamente no lo iba a forzar. No se quería comprometer.

Había algo en Maggie y Niall, sin embargo. Sus bromas, y la manera encantadora en la que molestaban a Louis un poco. Hizo que hubiera toques de celos en él. Louis de pronto quería a alguien con hermosos chamorros que no pudiera dejar pasar desapercibidos.

Las palabras de Harry desde la primera cena de Louis en el rancho hicieron eco en su mente, resonando con más detalle ahora.

 _Son como mi pareja a seguir. Si alguna vez me caso, eso es lo que quiero tener. Harry sería un anfitrión,_  Louis pensó, retorciéndose en su asiento y sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta que el automáticamente había empezado a imaginarse a los dos juntos en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía parar. Se seguía imaginando Acción de Gracias en el rancho, Harry todo arreglado y quejándose sobre los arreglos del lugar. Como tal vez le daría un manotazo a Louis por haber perdido un tenedor, pero luego le sonreiría. O como invitarían gente por unos tragos, y Harry haría algún ridículo cocktail de frutas mientras se queja contento con todos de que Louis casi le llevaba las hojas de menta incorrectas en la tienda. Estos pensamientos se estaban convirtiendo peligrosamente dolorosos. Louis tenía que parar.

"¿Harry quiere niños?" fue lo que termino saliendo de su boca, y casi se cacheteaba la cara en mortificación. Comenzó a enrollar sus espaguetis, ignorando el contacto de miradas descaradas que Maggie y Niall estaban haciendo encantados.

"¡Absolutamente!" Niall dijo feliz. Miro a Louis y levanto sus cejas sugestivamente. "Solo tiene que encontrar a la persona indicada..."

No fue hasta que Louis estaba en su carro rentado de regreso al rancho que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo todo completamente mal durante la cena. Habían hablado acerca de Harry toda la noche, y ni siquiera cruzo por su mente preguntar sobre el petróleo y la propiedad y su motivación en negarse a firmar. Ni siquiera había considerado en presionar por más información acerca del granjero. Louis tuvo un momento de duda donde se preguntó si los Horans estaban siendo amistosos para neutralizarlo, para hacerlo sentir culpable por hacer este tipo de cosas, y luego inmediatamente se sintió horrible por eso.

 _¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?_ Se preguntó así mismo después de que había estacionado el pequeño carro rentado, apoyando su frente en el volante, sus pensamientos y sentimientos desorganizados y revueltos. Se sentó ahí durante varios minutos antes de ser capaz de olvidarlo y salir del auto. Volvió a entrar a la casa de Harry Styles, recordándose a sí mismo repetitivamente que no era su hogar.

*

La temperatura se elevó hasta los 40 grados la siguiente semana, una ola de calor a finales de Abril, por lo que Louis estableció un área de trabajo en una de las bancas del patio lateral de Harry para aprovechar mientras pudiera. Había un poco de brillo en su laptop, pero el wifi alcanzo milagrosamente y había una corriente disponible para que su batería no muriera. El lindo conjunto de muebles para jardín de Harry hasta tenía una pequeña mesita para que el pusiera sus refrescos ahí. Era ideal, enserio.

 _Mírate,_  Louis pensó, satisfecho mientras miraba más allá de su computadora donde sus pies estaban cruzados por los tobillos y el encantador fondo de montañas a lo lejos. Tal vez no extrañaba mucho Denver después de todo. Ahí estaba, escribiendo productivamente en su computadora y disfrutando del aire libre al mismo tiempo.

Y Louis necesitaba ser productivo, con eso de que había dejado pasar las cosas desde que llego a Wyoming. Tan solo esa mañana Nick le había enviado un correo electrónico y no muy amable, preguntando si podía ayudarlo revisando el testimonio de las últimas declaraciones de los Hopkins-Harrington. Louis se negó - el caso Hopkins-Harrington era su bebe, y Grimshaw necesitaba dejarlo en paz. Pero sus palmas empezaron a sudar y su pecho se ensancho ante la sugerencia, como cuando solía pasar en la universidad cada vez que su interno medidor de flojera le había fallado en la cantidad de tiempo necesario para completar una tarea, y el empezaría demasiado tarde como para evitar una desvelada.

Louis había trabajado de manera constante toda la mañana y durante el almuerzo, así que su ansiedad estaba empezando a disminuir un poco, pero estaba teniendo problema para concentrarse ahora que podía escuchar a Harry y a Niall y una bola de vaqueros alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa. Al parecer teniendo el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Louis miro el reloj digital de su laptop y frunció el ceño.

_3:30 p.m. ¿Qué está pasando?_

El personal usualmente se esparcía por todo el rancho a esta hora del día, no se juntaban en un solo lugar. Al menos de que estuvieran moviendo a las vacas... Sin embargo, Louis no podía escuchar ningún moo procedente de esa parte de la propiedad. Todo lo que podía escuchar era la indescifrable, pero claramente triunfante risa de Niall.

Seguido por un rugido de risa, la voz de Harry sobresaliendo de las otras.

Louis apago su computadora.

Solo investigare rápidamente. Tal vez pedirles que bajen la voz.

La manera en la que sus botas de lluvia chocaban entre si mientras caminaba rápido por la casa hasta el corral convirtió su calma eficiente en algo mucho más cercano a un contoneo, y tuvo que aplacar la sensación de que era un madre exasperada en camino a regañar a sus hijos.

"Bien, bien, aquí esta Dougie Llewellyn," Niall estaba diciendo mientras Louis se acercaba. Estaba sosteniendo un trozo de cuerda con un lazo en el extremo y claramente batallando por reprimir su risa.

Louis observo a través de la valla a los hombres. Harry, Roby y Hank estaban a la derecha de Niall, sus caras sonrojadas y sus ojos ligeramente húmedos, como si se estuvieran riendo por un tiempo. Algo sobre la tensión de sus cajas torácicas y las sonrisas congeladas en sus rostros le hizo a Louis pensar que ellos se estaban aguantando. Estaba en lo correcto.

Todo lo necesario para hacerlos reír de nuevo fue Niall aclarándose la garganta y reposicionando su cuerpo para que sus pies estuvieran bien plantados y sus brazo derecho levantado, sosteniendo el lazo sobre su cabeza. Agarro la cuerda cerca de su cadera izquierda, su brazo tensado de una manera que lo hacía parecer como si estuviera a punto de sacar una pistola.

Louis tuvo que luchar para no unirse, aunque no tuviera conocimiento de este Dougie Llewellyn que Niall estaba arremedando. Sin embargo, era difícil no reírse, cuando Roby estaba literalmente golpeando sus muslos y dejando escapar pequeños gritos extraños y Hank se había puesto tan rojo que parecía un tomate.

"El siempre -" Harry se ahogó, casi incapaz y limpiándose los ojos. El imito la imitación de Niall, poniendo su mano en su cadera de una manera viril antes de doblarse de nuevo. "El siempre hace esa cosa..." jadeo, "¿cómo - cómo que vas a hacer Dougie, disparar el lazo?"

Niall lucia increíblemente feliz con su respuesta. Se paró ahí enrollando y desenrollando la cuerda en su antebrazo.

"Chicos, ni siquiera me dejaron llegar a la parte de 'Corrrmbasss'," se quejó, riendo.

Harry aplaudió ruidosamente e inclino su cabeza para dejar salir otra fuerte carcajada, y Louis tuvo que apartar la mirada de la hermosa línea de su cuello.

"¿Qué es cormbass?" Louis pregunto, anunciando su presencia y pasando la puerta.

Todos voltearon hacia él, respirando profundamente con las manos en sus entrañas, como si hubieran reído hasta un punto donde su panza dolió.

Hank rio y puso sus ojos en blanco. "Es un peculiar llamado para las vacas."

"La gente por estas partes suele decir 'coombass' para obtener que las vacas vayan hasta ellos," Roby explico, extendiendo la palabra en interrogación, en voz baja y profunda.

"Oh, ¿con que si?" Louis pregunto. Volteo hacia Harry con sus cejas levantadas, imágenes de Harry en su caballo en medio de la carretera, negándose a mover su ganado pasaron por su mente. Su corazón se agito cuando vio que Harry ya estaba sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza con pesar, anticipando la reacción de Louis. "¡Pensé que a la gente por estas partes no le gustaba presionar a sus preciosas vaquitas!"

Harry resoplo una carcajada. "No me gusta presionarlas cuando no sea absolutamente necesario," contesto, de pie con las manos detrás de su espalda, "y para ser honestos, diría 'huppa' en esa circunstancia, de todas formas."

"¿Huppa?"

Niall asintió, "Si, coombass es solo para atraerlas. Huppa es para dirigirlas hacia delante."

"Mírate," Harry le dijo a Louis, trayendo una mano hacia arriba para proteger sus ojos del sol del mediodía. Louis deseaba que Harry no siempre luciera como una especie de fotografía clásica en todo momento; hizo que el pecho de Louis doliera. "¡Aprendiendo tanto todo el tiempo! Psicología bovina, llamados de ganado. La próxima cosa que sabrás, será lazar mejor que Niall."

Niall se burló. "¡Si no está lazando a nadie, serás tú, eso es seguro!"

"¿Oh si?" Harry pregunto, regresando su atención a Niall. "¿Quién gano la competencia de rodeo cuando teníamos diez?"

"¡Completa casualidad, perdedor, y tú lo sabes!"

Louis camino hasta Niall, examinando el lazo en su mano.

"¿Es difícil?" pregunto, genuinamente curioso.

"¿Solo una lanzada simple?" Niall estiro el bucle del lazo y lo giro sobre su cabeza varias veces, arrojándolo en el poste del corral y alrededor de los cuernos ficticios que estaban en el suelo. "Nah, no es tan difícil. Toma un poco de práctica, sin embargo; tienes que dejar que la cuerda trabaje por ti."

Harry apareció cerca del hombro izquierdo de Louis, y Louis tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió ante el murmullo de su voz. "Toma un poco de tiempo para sentir que puedes soltarlo."

Niall se acercó a los cuernos falsos y quito la cuerda. Se la paso a Harry, quien se la quitó gentilmente y luego la enrollo en el antebrazo dando vueltas rápidamente.

"Esa es una de las claves, realmente," Harry dijo, colocando la cuerda en las manos de Louis. "No estas realmente lanzando el lazo, como solemos decir, pero soltándolo. Como, dejando que su peso e impulso trabajen para ti. Es eso, y tu mano durante las vueltas."

Niall se movió a un lado, de pie contra la valla con Hank y Roby. Todos asintiendo.

"¿Eres diestro?" Louis asintió.

"Bien, pon tu mano izquierda aquí," Harry dijo, inclinándose y posicionando la mano de Louis. Tomo la mano derecha de Louis y la movió debajo del nudo del lazo. "Tienes que tener tu mano lanzadora un poco retirada de la onda, como un brazo retirado," Harry estiro el brazo izquierdo de Louis para medir la distancia correcta, "y sostienes la cuerda y el nudo del lazo." Rio entre dientes. "Mucha gente piensa que solo estas girando el lazo alrededor de tu cabeza, pero tienes que tener la mano en él."

Louis asintió, observando, paralizado y apenas capaz de escuchar mientras Harry ajustaba la colocación de sus dedos en la cuerda hasta que estuviera satisfecho, pequeñas chispas moviéndose a través de la piel de Louis. Harry estaba parado tan cerca, y estaba tan cálido por el sol, un poco de sudor colgando de él. Louis quería ser envuelto por eso. Quería ser envuelto por Harry.

 _Todavía apuesto, de todas formas_. El ritmo cardiaco se elevó mientras las palabras de Harry hacían eco a través de su mente. Miro hacia él, hacia sus bonitos ojos verdes en la luz del sol, y se preguntó cómo alguien como Harry había admitido que lo encontraba atractivo.  ¿Era Harry también afectado por su proximidad? ¿Acaso, se sentía súper híper alerta, pero de alguna manera distraído al mismo tiempo, al igual que Louis?

"... como girando pizza, como siempre digo," Niall sugirió, detrás de la cerca.

Harry rio. "Está bien, gracias por tu aportación culinaria, Horan." Frunció el ceño hacia donde estaba Louis sosteniendo el lazo, mordiendo el interior de sus labios. "Sabes que, por que no bajamos la cuerda por ahora..."

La sugerencia fue recibida con un coro de quejidos de los vaqueros.

"Oh, Jesucristo, Styles," Hank se quejó en voz baja, "¡no vas a hacer una mariposa o algo, solo déjalo tirar!"

Harry les envió una mirada malhumorada y luego volteo de vuelta a Louis, tomando la cuerda para ponerla en el suelo. A Louis no le podía importar menos lo que los trabajadores pensaran, porque enseguida Harry estaba colocando su mano gentilmente sobre la muñeca de Louis y presionando ligera y encantadoramente. Las puntas de los dedos de Harry estaban fríos sobre la piel de Louis, y su respiración quedo atrapada ante el toque, tartamudeando más mientras Harry levantaba su brazo en el aire sobre su cabeza.

"Entonces..." Harry dijo, mordiendo su labio como si no supiera si debería continuar.

Louis solo asintió para indicar que debería, esperando que el subir y bajar de su pecho no fuera muy notorio.  _Solo respira. Respira._

"Deberías pensar en el dorso de tu mano como si fuera la cara de tu lazo," Harry explico con una pequeña sonrisa, guiando el brazo de Louis en un circuito sobre la parte superior de su cabeza y mandando sacudidas de electricidad por su espalda. "Así que cuando tu mano da la vuelta, justo cuando este enfrente de ti, empiezas a girar..."

Levanto el brazo de Louis de nuevo, para repetir el movimiento, acomodando su muñeca en las posiciones indicadas. Louis se sintió mareado por eso. Se sintió débil y sensible, casi adolorido con anticipación. Como si fuera Baby en  _Dirty Dancing_ , esperando que Johnny pase sus dedos por la piel en el interior de su brazo. Louis doblo sus dedos de los pies en sus botas. Solo la idea de Harry tocándolo así casi lo hizo estremecerse.

_No va a pasar. No puede pasar._

Harry se agacho y recogió la cuerda. "No demasiado grande el espacio entre tu agarre y la honda," reitero mientras la reposicionaba en las manos de Louis.

"¿Entonces la honda es el nudo?" Louis pregunto, finalmente encontrando su voz. Ajusto la cuerda en sus manos, tratando de sentirla.

"¡Oh!" Harry dijo. Lucia tan adorablemente tímido ante la idea de estar usando jerga vaquera. "Si, o el hondo. Depende de a quien le estás hablando."

"Hondo, honda," Louis dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hizo girar el lazo sobre su cabeza una vez para probar, tratando de pretender que se sentía completamente casual acerca de esta interacción que estaban teniendo. "Cormbass, coombass."

Harry rio suavemente mientras corregía la forma de sostener de Louis, haciendo pequeños ajustes en el ángulo de la muñeca y el codo. "Exactamente," murmuro.

Tomo un paso atrás de Louis y asintió.

"¿Hacia el toro?" Louis pregunto, apuntando con la barbilla hacia el maniquí.

"Deberías intentarlo," Harry sonrió. "Solo déjalo ir justo hacia el frente, después de que tu muñeca gire otra vez."

Louis giro el lazo alrededor de su cabeza. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces y luego lo dejo volar. El bucle aterrizo sorprendentemente cerca de su objetivo, cayendo en la tierra con un golpe seco, como un espagueti aguado en un piso de linóleo.

Los dos dieron un grito de felicidad y se miraron entre sí con alegría, antes de girar hacia el gallinero por aprobación.

El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco.

Estaban solos. En algún momento de la explicación de Harry, Niall y Roby y Hank se habían ido y Louis ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Louis podía decir por la tensa postura de Harry que él estaba tan sorprendido con él.

Louis tosió en su puño. El dolor de hace rato entro por sus venas de nuevo.

_Obtén el control; no es como si nunca hayan estado solos antes._

"¿Inténtalo de nuevo?" Harry dijo, casi tímido. Tomo la cuerda de las manos de Louis y la enrollo de la misma manera eficiente que lo había hecho antes, rápidamente regresándosela. "Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba."

"¿Oh enserio?" Louis pregunto, falsamente ofendido, saltando ante la oportunidad para hacer una confrontación falsa. Cualquier cosa para distraerlo de la persistente tensión entre los dos, incluso por encima del coqueteo. No estaba pensando racionalmente. "Wow, me alegro de que tengas tanta confianza en mí, Styles."

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente, sonriéndole a Louis. "Bueno, era realmente falta de fe en mí mismo, creo," dijo, dando un paso atrás de nuevo para darle a Louis espacio para girar la cuerda. "No me di cuenta que era un entrenador excepcional."

Louis se burló y puso los ojos en blanco, moviendo el lazo cuatro veces y luego soltándolo. Golpeo el suelo aún más cerca del toro esta vez y deliberadamente levanto las cejas hacia Harry. Después de tres lanzamientos más, el tercero de los cuales se enguacho en uno de los cuernos del toro, Louis se sentía un poco presumido.

"Lo que está pasando aquí es que soy natural," anuncio, cuando Harry llevo la cuerda hasta él una vez más. "Lo siguiente que pasara es que tendré como cuatrocientas de esas enormes hebillas de campeón de rodeo."

Harry ladeo la cabeza a un lado, su hoyuelo profundo. "¿Tal vez tan solo somos buenos juntos, hmm? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?" Negó con su cabeza en decepción fingida. "Un par de semi-exitosos lanzamientos de cuerda y ya se te ha subido a la cabeza, Tomlinson. Olvidando todo acerca de la gente pequeña. Estoy herido. Pudimos haber sido el equipo de ensueño."

"¿Semi exitosos?" Louis exigió en indignación, ignorando el calor ridículo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo ante la idea de él y Harry siendo una unidad. "¡Tratando de socavar mi confianza de nuevo! ¿Qué hay de equipo de ensueño en eso?"

Harry cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y saco la cadera, a punto de responder, cuando la Sra. Burden apareció al otro lado del prado, agarrando el extremo de una cuerda y luciendo increíblemente agobiada.

"¡Harry Styles, necesito que tomes a esta bestia ahora mismo!" ella grito, tirando a Bonnie a la vista y batallando para abrir la puerta en frente de ella. "Ella me ha estado siguiendo por el jardín, exigiendo atención y no puedo hacer nada."

"Está bien, bien," Harry rio mientras el burro se acurrucaba en un costado de la Sra. Burden, empujando su mano hasta que se detuvo en su hocico. Harry palmeo sus muslos. "¡Ven aquí Bonnie! ¡Ven aquí señorita Bonnie! Ven aquí conmigo, chica. La Sra. B tiene algunas zinnias que quiere plantar."

Bonnie hecho la cabeza feliz y troto hacia Harry, deteniéndose justo en frente de él y bajando su cuello, haciendo alusión a lo que quería. Harry se rio entre dientes y hundió la mano en su pelaje, tirando y rascando. "¿Hemos estado descuidándote, chica?" pregunto. "¿Hmm?"

Louis rio y se acercó para acariciar al burro. Ella hizo un sonido de placer, algo entre un relincho y un ladrido de perro - notablemente como el graznido de un ganso. Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de cariño cuando sus miradas se encontraron por encima de la cabeza de Bonnie, y Louis se dio cuenta que nunca había visto a Harry tan relajado desde que había vuelto de Cheyenne. Había estado un poco malhumorado y distraído, yendo a la cama temprano todas las noches con el ceño fruncido, y Louis sintió una punzada dentro ante la constatación de que se había perdido esta versión de su anfitrión.

"Tal vez deberías practicar con Bon-Bon, ya que eres todo un cordelero," Harry dijo, frotando detrás de las orejas de Bonnie, "Aunque supongo que no sería un gran desafío, porque ella querrá caminar hacia ti de todas formas."

"Bueno, eso ha sido más o menos mi experiencia con las vacas, también," Louis dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, palmeando a Bonnie gentilmente en su hocico. "Parece que el problema siempre es tratar de que se vayan."

Harry se rio, "Oh ¿Tu vasta experiencia, huh? ¿Qué fue? ¿La semana pasada cuando estaba rodeado por las vacas?"

"He tenido más encuentros con una o dos vacas antes de venir a Wyoming, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry  lo miro ligeramente escéptico, pero también divertido. "Ah, ya veo. ¿Así que has estado escondiendo tu vasto almacén de conocimientos acerca de ganado todo este tiempo? ¿Dejándonos pensar que te estamos educando en un tema con el que ya estas familiarizado?"

Louis se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "No quería presumir ni nada..."

Hubo una breve pausa mientras ambos estaban acariciando los oídos de Bonnie.

"¿Fue en Minnesota, entonces?" Harry pregunto.

"¿Cuándo tuviste encuentros con esas otras vacas?"

Louis sonrió. Había una pequeña pisca de celos en el tono de Harry, como si no quisiera que Louis tenga ninguna otra buena experiencia con vacas en ningún otro establecimiento agrícola, y Louis trato de no encontrarlo demasiado entrañable. Trato de no dejar que otra cosa se metiera en su corazón.

"Rumania, de hecho," dijo, dejando escapar una risita y sacudiendo su cabeza ante la memoria.

Harry lo miro expectante. Con impaciencia, en realidad.

Louis negó con la cabeza de nuevo, riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué?" Harry presiono. "¿Qué paso?"

"Bien," Louis rio, pasando una mano por su cara y encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera obligado a explicar, a pesar de que en realidad, él estaba feliz de hacerlo. "No es una genial historia, pero um... Fue cuando estaba en el Cuerpo de Paz en Pitesti. O como, fuera de Pitesti - por el sur. Es algo así como el centro de Rumania... En fin, no sé exactamente porque me asignaron ahí, pero de alguna manera termine trabajando en un campo durante un par de meses. Ayudando a tomar muestras de agua subterránea en los pastos de las vacas y campos de trigo. Se trataba sobre niveles de nitrógeno y ósea eran como, las mejores prácticas agrícolas." Hizo un gesto con la mano como si fuera demasiado complicado de explicar. "Como sea. Una larga historia, de repente estoy en lo que pensé que era un pastizal vacío, atrapado en una Dodge Grand Caravan en medio de un enjambre gigante de vacas."

Harry resoplo una risita, aun rascando el cuello de Bonnie.

"Su avance inicial parecía ser lento," Louis continuo con ironía, "pero estaba rodeado antes de darme cuenta, y esas vacas eran persistentes - era como si hubieran decidido que el carro era su nuevo mejor amigo de metal."

Harry sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz del sol para poder ver directamente a Louis. Había algo en su expresión que hizo que Louis pensara que esta no era la primera vez que había escuchado sobre vacas intentando hacerse amigas de un carro.

"Espejos laterales rotos," Louis continuo, haciendo un show con algunos movimientos de brazos. "Marcas de lengua por todas las ventanas. Yo, asustado por mi vida."

"¿Cómo saliste?" Harry pregunto, riendo suavemente y moviendo su bota en la tierra.

"Bueno, mi amigo Rumano con quien estaba tomando muestras en el campo cuando paso. Él estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo para distraer a las vacas y rescatarme. Como corriendo y moviendo los brazos y haciendo moos," Louis dijo, haciendo una pausa para demostrarle a Harry lo que quería decir. "Y luego, en lo que parecía ser el momento más sombrío, ellas de pronto se movieron de nuevo. Más rápido de lo que habían venido. Seguridad de pronto por todo el campo. No sé si el tenía algún tipo de llamado de vacas mágico o algo así..." hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole a Harry. "Probablemente ellas decidieron por su cuenta. He escuchado que esa es la mejor manera para ellos, de todas formas. Ya sabes, por su frágiles psique de vaca."

Harry rio alegre, sus ojos arrugados de las esquina y el corazón de Louis revoloteo.

"¿Cómo elegiste?" Harry pregunto después de un minuto, jugando con el extremo de la cuerda deshilachada de Bonnie. "El Cuerpo de Paz, quiero decir... Rumania y esas cosas..."

Louis suspiro. Nunca había tenido una buena respuesta para eso, mas allá de su broma sobre cómo no saber hablar ni español ni francés había limitado las opciones de donde tenía que escoger, que fue como termino en Balcanes, donde por supuesto él no hablaba ninguno de los lenguajes en lo absoluto.

Abrió su boca para decirlo, pero se contuvo. Harry lo miraba con interés pero esperanza en el rostro, y por alguna razón se sintió fácil evadir la pregunta. Louis sabía que no era realmente lo que Harry estaba buscando.

"Yo -" se rio nervioso. "Realmente no lo sé, para ser honesto. Me gustaría poder decir algo como, siempre quise dedicar mi vida al servicio o algo así. En todo lo que fue de Rumania, quiero decir, solamente me ubicaron en el este de Europa, más o menos. Pero en termino de - decidir entrar en el Cuerpo de Paz..." Negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Quiero decir, había estado en los AmeriCorps, y no estaba seguro que quería hacer con mi vida... Suena algo mal, supongo, pero era como, ¡otro Cuerpo de Paz! Algo que hacer... A donde - a donde ir..."

Louis estaba divagando un poco, pero Harry aún estaba escuchando atentamente, con expresión libre de juicio. "No lo sé, yo solo..." Dejo escapar otra risita agua y exhalo lentamente. "Lo tome para no tener que elegir otra cosa. Algo más permanente."

Louis parpadeo hacia Harry, un poco en shock. Él nunca le había dicho a nadie antes. Era algo que sabía dentro de él. La verdad. Pero él nunca había hablado de ello. Y tal vez sus padres sabían y tal vez Zayn sabía, pero nunca le habían preguntado de manera tan especifica. Ellos solo le preguntaban, "¿Qué sigue después? ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida?" Lo que era por supuesto la pregunta que él siempre quería evadir.

"¿Pero ahora la facultad de derecho?" Harry pregunto.

"Si," Louis murmuro, deseando sonar más seguro. Deseando que él se  _sintiera_ más seguro de verdad. En su mayor parte así era. La ley era muy lógica y resolvía problemas, y Louis amaba resolver problemas. De vez en cuando el todavía sentía que algo faltaba, sin embargo, una pequeña duda moviéndose por su corazón que el hizo lo mejor por ignorarla. Pero cuando observo el rostro de Harry, hermoso y atento, en lugar de sentirse vulnerable, él se tranquilizó. Como si le pudiera decir a Harry cualquier cosa.

Se rio una vez más, acariciando a Bonnie. "A veces - a veces me preocupa que seguiré eligiendo las cosas convenientes, y despertare y tendré cuarenta y cinco años y no abre hecho nada en lo absoluto."

Harry hizo un sonido de disidencia, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tú ya has hecho mucho, Louis" dijo, tosiendo en una mano. "Es normal sentirse confundido. Todo el mundo... todo el mundo lo hace."

Louis asintió, preguntándose como habían llegado a este punto y por qué de pronto todo se sentía tan agridulce y pesado en su interior. Preguntándose por qué quería abrazar a Harry fuertemente y tal vez nunca soltarlo.

_Eres absurdo._

"¡Bueno, al menos ahora he enlazado con éxito la réplica de un animal! Nadie me puede quitar eso," dijo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Para distraerse de todos sus sentimientos problemáticos. "Nunca."

"¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?" Harry sonrió, dejando a Louis cambiar de tema y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el maniquí. Se detuvo. "Oh, pero espera - ¿sigues dispuesto a aceptar mi guía, ahora que eres una estrella de rodeo?"

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. "Supongo que lo estoy."

"¡Excelente!" Harry troto hacia la cerca, donde había dejado su bella Stetson marrón en uno de los postes. Sus ojos brillaban cuando regreso.

"Oh, hombre", Louis dijo, sabiendo lo que venía.

"Me temo que tengo que vestirte como un vaquero de verdad", dijo Harry alegremente. Sus ojos se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Louis - sus ridículas botas de señora, los pantalones cortos de baloncesto que había comprado en Walmart, su andrajosa camisa blanca Hanes - y se detuvo feliz en el rostro de Louis.

El corazón de Louis dio brincos, con su cara sonrojada.  _Todavía apuesto, de todas formas_.

Jesucristo. Era más que eso. Podía verlo ahora en los ojos de Harry. Y Louis lo quería también. Jamás se había sentido tan - tan especial, enserio. Tan cortejado, en un cierto modo. Se sentía brillante, por dentro y fuera, bajo la mirada de Harry.

Harry levanto el sombrero, en silencio pidiendo permiso para colocarlo sobre la cabeza de Louis.

"Solo si prometer no decir algo ridículo cuando lo pongas en mí," Louis dijo, aun tratando de mantener un tono de cansancio, a pesar de su que su torcido corazón este galopeando. A pesar de la presión de la electricidad en el aire. "Como '¿Qué hay vaquero?' No digas eso."

Harry rio, mordiéndose el labio. Acomodo el sombrero en la cabeza de Louis, ajustándolo hasta que se sintió satisfecho con el ángulo. "¿Qué hay vaquero?" susurro cuando termino, Louis sabía que lo haría.

Louis solo dejo una risa escapar de sus pulmones, observando a Harry durante varios deliciosamente insoportables momentos antes de obligarse a sí mismo a alejar su cuerpo y recuperar la cuerda de la tierra.

 _Esto es tan injusto,_  pensó, mirando hacia las fibras gruesas de la cuerda que frotaban contra su piel. Si Louis alguna vez se acuesta con Harry Styles, la última cosa que quisiera es que fuera solo una aventura, y el conocimiento de eso hizo que su corazón se sintiera como un yunque dentro de su pecho.

Porque  _Dios mío_ Louis quería acostarse con Harry.

Apretó la mano en un puño alrededor de la cuerda y luego la abrió de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaba esto pasándole ahora, en este lugar donde ni siquiera se supone que debería estar? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer su trabajo, cuando Harry lo hacía sentir de esta manera? Algo caliente y enojado subió por su estómago, haciéndolo sentir casi enfermo.

Harry se acercó hasta él, largo, delgado y fuerte como siempre. Perfectamente, exasperantemente atractivo. Bajo la vista hacia donde la cuerda descansaba en la mano abierta de Louis y paso un dedo junto a ella, junto a la parte superior de la palma de Louis.

_A la mierda._

"Manos suaves," susurro, acariciando lentamente la mano de Louis una vez más, y el deseo de Louis se intensifico tan bruscamente que casi se atraganto con un jadeo. "Realmente debería conseguirte unos guantes, si vas a ser un vaquero de verdad..."

"Tengo -" Louis dijo abruptamente, dejando caer la cuerda y comenzando a retroceder. "Tengo que, um... Acabo de recordar. Deje mi computadora. Mi trabajo. Afuera. Tengo que llevarlo adentro. Por si - por si acaso."

Tropezó mientras caminaba hasta el otro extremo del prado, dejando a Harry parado, aturdido, a unos cuantos metros del maniquí de toro. Bonnie trotaba alrededor.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sudor nervioso cuando finalmente llego a las bancas del jardín, y temblaron cuando desconecto su laptop. Se sentía tan mareado, que tuvo que sentarse y tomar varias respiraciones profundas.

 _Necesito salir de aquí,_  pensó.  _Realmente lo necesito._

*

Louis aún estaba al borde cuando el sol empezaba a hundirse, nervioso mientras se pasaba por la habitación, tratando de llamar a Zayn. Aun en un ligero estado de shock por Harry tocando sus manos... acariciándolas. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, acabado por las preocupaciones vagas que habían sido desenterradas de su pecho con la plática con Harry acerca de la escuela de derecho. No había terminado ningún trabajo, por supuesto. Necesitaba trabajar, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Harry y el rancho de una manera poco realista. Su  ropa estaba saliendo de su maleta, papeles esparcidos y  _realmente debería limpiar,_  se dijo a sí mismo.  _No es como si viviera aquí. No es como si esta habitación fuera mía._  Resoplo con fastidio cuando escucho los tres pitidos suaves que significaban que no estaba recibiendo señal de nuevo.

"Mierda," murmuro. Tendrá que usar el teléfono fijo de la oficina de Harry.

Louis saco la cabeza por la puerta y checo el pasillo - estaba vacío; podía oír la conversación y el sonido de tenedores y cuchillos tintineando en la vajilla floral de la Sra. Burden. La carcajada de Niall ante algo que Hank había dicho.

El estómago de Louis gruño.  _Rostizado_. Eso es lo que olía tan bien. Maggie había tocado en su puerta hace rato, polvo de tiza de la escuela todavía en sus manos. "Asado para la cena," ella había dicho, con una sonrisa suave. "Pastel de melocotón para el postre, ¿le entras?" Pero Louis lo había rechazado. Demasiado trabajo.

Demasiado jodido trabajo; que estaba atrasando. Harry lo estaba distrayendo. Él lo hacía pensar demasiado en el futuro, y no en el tipo de  _buena, facultad de derecho, una verdadera decisión en su vida_ que habría sido lindo, reconfortante en su mente. Era tan estúpidamente fácil imaginar una hogar aquí, como si todas las complicaciones con la situación legal y la inscripción de Louis en la universidad (y el hecho de que él y Harry ni siquiera estaban juntos) no existiera, o como si se podría dejar de lado tan fácilmente.  _Un hogar._ Una punzada disparo a través de su corazón. Louis resoplo y sacudió la cabeza.

También estaba el asunto del sexo. Louis no se había masturbado en dos semanas, plagado de pensamientos inapropiados del torso desnudo de Harry y sus piernas largas. Era como una larga espera que no iba a ningún lado,  _ningún lado._  Vislumbres accidentales de Harry saliendo de la ducha, erecciones incesantes por la mañana y el vago dolor en sus testículos todo el día - Louis tenía que usar pants en la cama por si acaso, para proteger las sabanas de la Sra. Burden. La peor parte era saber que _podía_ , si él quería. Estaba yendo a todas partes con Harry pero a ningún lado con la escritura, y prácticamente podía sentir a Anne respirando en su cuello.

Se deslizo a través del pasillo a la oficina de Harry a oscuras, no estando seguro si  estaba sobrepasando o no.

 _Zayn me dijo que me comunicara_ , razono.  _Es por trabajo._

Capto el olor persistente de tabaco de pipa de nuevo, y se preguntó si era el fantasma del abuelo de Harry al que estaba oliendo.  _Todo este rancho se está metiendo debajo de mi piel,_ se dijo a sí mismo.  _Me siento como un raro. Deja de soñar despierto. ¡Solo para!_ Louis solo necesitaba volver a Denver, de regreso con Zayn y las otras cosas conocidas con las que por fin había empezado una vida. Lejos de la frustración sexual y romántica que era Harry Styles. Le rogaría a Zayn para que mande a Nick aquí a tomar su lugar. Lo que sea.

 _No quiero aprender a lazar. Ese no soy yo, de todos modos._  Sintió su corazón hundirse ante las mentiras que se estaba diciendo a sí mismo, sintiéndose precariamente a salvo mientras pintaba una línea de negación sobre sus emociones reales _. No quiero tener guantes y ser "un vaquero de verdad." Yo quiero un jodido mocha latte y quiero que mi ropa no se sienta barata._

Louis dejo la luz apagada, todavía un poco culpable de estar usando la oficina sin el permiso de Harry y sin querer llamar la atención de nadie. Levanto el teléfono y escucho el tono de marcación antes de marcar el número de celular de Zayn. "Maldita sea, contesta," murmuro Louis. Tenía tres proyectos que estaban en pausa, y necesitaba hablar con Zayn de ellos. Apenas consiguió internet aquí; necesitaba estar de vuelta en la oficina.

"Malik," Zayn dijo, su voz extraña en el teléfono.

"Sí, soy yo," Louis contesto, tono cortante. "Antes de que digas algo acerca de la última declaración de los Hopkins-Harrigton -"

"Nick cubrió eso," Zayn dijo. "Lo termino en la tarde, para que tú no te preocuparas."

Louis reprimió un suspiro malhumorado, presionando sus labios con molestia y cambiando su peso hacia un lado. "Él lo hizo."

"Si lo hizo." La voz de Zayn tenía un timbre de  _Soy tu jefe_ , el cual solo lo usaba cuando no estaba feliz con el trabajo de Louis. Louis se sentía extrañamente contento de escucharlo. Sabía que probablemente estaba sintiéndose un poco más nostálgico por Denver, pero realmente extrañaba a Zayn.

"Ese es  _mi_  caso. Estaba a punto de decirte que lo podía terminar esta noche -"

"El caso Hopkins-Harrington era tuyo, sí. Hasta que no te hiciste tu trabajo y de pronto eran treinta y seis horas después de tu fecha límite y todavía no había escuchado nada de ti. Luego se convirtió en el caso de Nick. Al menos por ahora."

"Zayn," Louis gruño, "puedes  _por favor_  ser mi caballero en armadura brillante por una vez y comprarme un boleto de avión."

Espero, pero Zayn no dijo nada. Louis lo imagino en su oficina, lentes puestos al final del día y cejas levantadas mientras leía sus correos electrónicos de la tarde, teléfono apretado contra su oído, seguro de que Louis seguiría si no le decía nada.

"No es como que me guste no trabajar y quedarme atrás," Louis dijo. "Pero no tengo los mismo recursos... joder, tengo que regresar a la oficina. Por favor. Consigue que Anne envié a alguien más."

"Louis," Zayn dijo, "No es un problema que le dé a Nick un poco de tu trabajo. Anne te quiere en Wyoming. Tú sabes lo importante que es este trato para TwistCorp. Te están pagando extra por cada hora que pasas ahí, así que no entiendo porque estas tan desesperado -"

"Harry Styles es atractivo ¿de acuerdo?" Louis escupió la verdad. "El hijo de Anne. El ranchero. Es atractivo y está coqueteando conmigo y no puedo tomar un segundo más antes de que estalle y duerma con él."

Puso los ojos en blanco al oír la risa estridente de Zayn al otro lado del teléfono.  _Típico. Típico, inútil._

"Todo esto es como una pesadilla, Z," dijo. "Wyoming es una pesadilla." Zayn seguía riéndose, y eso le dio cuerda a Louis. Suspiro dramáticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco y golpeando el escritorio de Harry mientras comenzaba a levantar la voz, conteniendo una risa histérica. Si había algo que Louis amaba hacer, era exagerar su propia desesperación. Él estaba haciendo un show para Zayn, solo un poco, cayendo de nuevo en el patrón de sus bromas. "Hay mierda de vaca por todas partes, primero que nada. Y no puedo hacer mi trabajo o tomar un café decente. O sushi. Toda la gente aquí usa franela. Tengo que caminar en horribles pantalones. _Odio_  este rancho." La puerta de la oficina se abrió justo cuando Louis repetía las palabras para hacer énfasis. "Joder,  _odio_ estar aquí."

Louis parpadeo, su boca abierta al ver a Harry en la puerta. Estaba de pie un poco extrañado, delineado en la suave luz amarilla de la sala. Calmado y firme como siempre, hasta que Louis vio su rostro quebrarse, su expresión hundiéndose ligeramente.

"Um..." Louis dijo, presionando el teléfono contra su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la mano izquierda instintivamente estirándose hacia Harry, apretando aire.

"Dejo que termines tu llamada," Harry dijo. Cerró la puerta.

El dolor en su voz se quedó en la oficina oscura, mezclándose con el tabaco para pipa mientras Louis se maldijo a sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Ship Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4VWKbZkIcM&list=PLTxxBGawMEraN-_ATDZthdRFOLreScSBi&index=20) de Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. 
> 
> Calvin and Hobbes, [ Raccoon Story Arc](http://chquotes.synthasite.com/resources/raccoon-complete-thumb1.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arte:   
> [Harry in his hat](http://mybeanieandme.tumblr.com/post/107936144925/my-sketchbook-is-just-gonna-be-full-of-these) de mybeanieandme
> 
> [Harry, bovine psychologist, on his horse](http://mybeanieandme.tumblr.com/post/107998491075/from-chapter-1-harry-might-braid-his-horses-mane) de mybeanieandme
> 
> [Louis and Harry at the bar, Louis in his hated Wranglers! ](http://mybeanieandme.tumblr.com/post/108136580315/from-chapter-2-of-wild-and-unruly-louiss-face-is) de mybeanieandme
> 
> [Louis and Harry just looking truly incredible in their clothing](http://mybeanieandme.tumblr.com/post/108580903585/chapter-3-of-wild-and-unruly-messed-me-up) de mybeanieandme
> 
> [Wild and Unruly cover](http://drunkharrystyles.tumblr.com/post/108612131251/fic-rec-wild-and-unruly-by-gloriaandrews) de drunkharrystyles
> 
> [Trailer]()

Louis despertó la mañana siguiente con un sentimiento podrido en el estómago y algo cálido y húmedo entre los dedos de los pies. Gimió, desorientado, y puso un brazo sobre su cara para bloquear la luz solar. Todavía estaba en Wyoming, buscando calor debajo de los edredones descoloridos de la Sra. Burden. Todavía en Wyoming y todavía en el rancho de Harry Styles, lo que era... no bueno. Para nada bueno. Harry había desaparecido por el resto de la noche y Louis se había escondido en la habitación de invitados, enojado con las compañías de petróleo codiciosas y con Anne Twist por ponerlo en esta posición y ese  _oportunista hijo de puta_ Nick Grimshaw por robarle sus casos. Louis había sido asignado al caso Hopkins-Harrington en su primer día de trabajo; siempre fue la primera cosa que checaba cuando llegaba al trabajo y usualmente la última cosa que dejaba al final del día. Había estado esperando casi un año para ir a juicio. Y ahora Nick Grimshaw probablemente iba a arruinarlo. Que se joda el trabajo.

_A la mierda._

_También..._ "Ungghh," Louis gruño, su cerebro deteniéndose un segundo para intentar procesar las húmedas cosquillas que ahora estaban haciendo su camino hasta su tobillo. Era tibio y un poco raposo. Casi como...

"¡Jesucristo, Bonnie!" Louis se sorprendió cuando abrió los ojos para ver a un burro grande al pie de su habitación, lamiendo sus pies desnudos. "¡Harry!" grito. "¡Niall! ¡Sra. Burden!" Trato de limpiarse la saliva con las cobijas y tapar sus pies con las sabanas mientras se sentaba en la cama, envolviendo la manta alrededor de su torso desnudo. "¡Hay un animal de granja atacándome!"

Escucho algunos golpes. Unos segundos después Niall apareció en el marco de la puerta e inmediatamente estallo en una risa histérica al ver a Bonnie husmeando bajo las sabanas, tratando de llegar a los pies de Louis.

"Bonnie, esos son  _mis_  dedos," Louis gruño. "Son para mi uso personal solamente."

Niall rio, evitando los montones de ropa sucia de Louis en su camino hasta la cama y suavemente alejando la cabeza de Bonnie lejos de su objetivo. "¡Tu cara! Clásico, joder." Paso la mano por el cuello de Bonnie para rascar detrás de sus orejas. Ella dejo escapar un fuerte, rebuzno feliz, la expresión complacida en su cara de burro indicando que los cariños en su oreja eran lo que habían querido todo el tiempo.

 _"Ew,"_  Louis gimió, moviendo sus dedos de los pies mientras se destapaba y observaba la capa brillante medio seca en sus pies. "Pensé que habías dicho que ella no estaba permitida en la casa." Hizo un sonido de disgusto en su garganta. Su voz débil e innecesariamente irritable.

Niall se encogió de hombros. Pareció darse cuenta del mal humor de Louis y corrigió su risa burlona con un tono más conversacional. "Harry la debió haber dejado entrar para el desayuno y olvido sacarla de nuevo," dijo. Volteo su rostro hasta la del burro y la acaricio un poco con la nariz. "No es tu culpa, niña bonita. ¿Quién es una niña bonita?" Bonnie rebuzno con placer y salió trotando alegremente, Niall le dio una palmada mientras ella salía. "Hablando de Harry..."

Louis suspiro y llevo un dedo a su ojo, sacándose el sueño. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Oh, solo..." Niall miro a Louis. "Salió muy temprano solo, todo malhumorado y distraído. ¿Sabes algo?"

"No," Louis resoplo, demasiado defensivo y exagerando la mentira.   
"Mmm," Niall dijo, casualmente. Levanto una ceja y asintió hacia la puerta. "Bueno. Estoy seguro de que tienes trabajo que hacer. Voy a estar en los granjeros si pasa algo."

Louis puso los ojos en blanco mientras Niall se iba. Él y Maggie, siempre con las miradas de complicidad, siempre seguros de que tenían  _todo_  averiguado. Louis resoplo. Junto sus rodillas, haciendo unos pequeños guantes con la suave colcha y limpiándose distraídamente los dedos de los pies. "Bueno, ellos no tienen idea de lo que está pasando," murmuro. No es que él tuviera algún mejor manejo de la situación, realmente. Un pequeño malentendido lo había llevado al precipicio.

De repente, todas las fantasías de su amistad y la casa que había soñado los últimos días sabían amargos en su boca, todos los pensamientos ociosos sobre Harry y el rancho y encajar en su grupo, siendo uno de los de siempre. Dejar que Harry y Maggie y Niall tengan su pequeño grupo. Dejar que se molesten entre sí con sus bromas estúpidas. Louis se zafaría de este problema de alguna manera, volvería a Wyoming y -

 _"Denver,"_  Louis susurro para sí mismo, limpiando los restos de saliva de Bonnie y pateando las sabanas sucias en una pila al final del colchón. "Volveré a  _Denver_  y al  _trabajo_  y a la  _escuela de derecho_  y nunca más pensare en Harry Styles de nuevo."

Asintió, como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de decisión. Como si en realidad tuviera algún poder en la situación en la que estaba. En el fondo de su mente, la parte que no estaba atrapada en su ridículo, autoindulgente plan, el sabía que si volaba de regreso a Denver y se presentaba a trabajar el lunes estaría despedido al instante. Nick  _jodido_  Grimshaw probablemente volaría hasta aquí a tomar su lugar y -

El estómago de Louis dio un vuelco hacia los lados mientras imaginaba a Nick llegando a interactuar con Harry. En realidad, lo hizo sentirse un poco enfermo, porque sabía que Harry estaría encantado. Cuando Louis no estaba enfocado en las muchas deficiencias de Nick, el podía admitir que el hombre era divertido,  _gracioso_ , y hasta incuso vagamente... atractivo. Era probablemente el miedo de Louis de ser el segundo más gracioso, el segundo más atractivo (definitivamente el segundo más alto) hombre gay en la oficina que había avivado las llamas de su rivalidad en primer lugar.

 _Harry se enamorara de él inmediatamente_ , Louis pensó con un suspiro abatido.  _Sus alturas iguales y sus piernas largas._   _Nick probablemente lo molestaría de la forma correcta._

Louis ignoro los latidos repentinos de su corazón. Se sentía como si algo en su pecho estuviera levantando la mano, moviéndose con impaciencia y susurrando, ¡ _No, él no lo haría! El iría demasiado lejos a veces, lo haría todo sobre él, todo por las risas... ¡Yo lo podría hacer mejor! Yo podría hacer a Harry feliz; Yo podría cuidar de él..._

El pensamiento hizo a Louis reír con tristeza mientras recogía el bulto de sabanas y el edredón y abría la puerta de la habitación con su tobillo, caminando tranquilo por el pasillo hasta la lavandería. Porque, honestamente, que hipócrita de mierda era.  _Él_  había lastimado a Harry. Él había hecho su cara arrugarse con decepción. No Nick. Louis había abierto su estúpida boca y dijo cosas que ni siquiera quiso decir - cosas que de alguna manera eran lo opuesto a lo que realmente sentía - y él estaba completa y absolutamente avergonzado de sí mismo.

Louis tiro la ropa en el gran cesto de mimbre de la Sra. Burden y giro sobre sus talones, de vuelta a su habitación para encontrar su teléfono. Harry. Había averiguado como solucionarlo, pero no estaba preparado para hablar acerca de los grandes problemas que empezaban a aflorar en su mente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio - no sabía cómo, honestamente.

Primero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para relajarse. Necesitaba salir de la casa del rancho y llenarse de naturaleza, probablemente. También necesitaba estar con alguien, tener la atención de alguien. Alguien neutro, no muy perspicaz, alguien que no era cercano a Harry.

Encontró el contacto en su teléfono, sintiendo algo de nervios dispersándose mientras miraba hacia el nombre amigable. Era hora de tomar la propuesta de Liam acerca de esa caminata.

*

Un par de horas más tarde, Louis estaba bien y de verdad rodeado por la naturaleza, perdido en la belleza salvaje de Bighorns. El aire de la montaña y sonido de los pájaros estaban ayudando para despejar su cabeza un poco, Liam era una presencia extrañamente reconfortante. Los dos estaban sudando en camisas sin mangas, escuchando el goteo de la nieve derritiéndose mientras Liam los guiaba por un camino de tierra. Habían estacionado su Chevy Silverado en la montaña Black Tooth cerca de la orilla de las tierras de Harry, por el arroyo que corría por la vieja, caída cabaña que Louis había visto. Louis podía seguirlo con sus ojos, la corriente serpenteando a lo largo de las llanuras, sirviendo como límite entre La Solitaria Rose y las pertenencias de los Llewellyn. El miro durante unos varios momentos, sin molestarse en poner atención a su conversación con Liam, que estaba hablando sobre sus rutas favoritas. Todas tenían nombres occidentales poco comunes como "Vieja Locura" y "Lago Sartén." Louis dejo que las palabras tranquilizantes pasaran por su mente mientras observaba los grupos de flores silvestres y los pedazos de tierra rodeados de zacate verde brillante.

"... Y como sea, mi abuelo siempre dice que incluso los ríos cambian su curso aquí. ¿Por qué no la gente?"

_Cambian su curso._

Louis fue jalado de nuevo a la conversación, sintiendo la culpa asomarse a través  de él mientras trataba de ignorar el origen de la misma. No era la culpa de Harry que de repente se sentía aterrorizado, dudando de su decisión de entrar a la escuela de derecho. "¿Qué?" parpadeo.

"Ósea, no se quedan atascados en un bache," dijo Liam. "Ya sabes, ¿forja su propio camino? Es por eso que decidí abrir mi propio negocio, abrir El Bar de Liam. ¡Es como una aventura!" Deslumbro a Louis con una gran sonrisa.

Louis agarro la onda fácilmente. "Y conoces gente nueva," dijo, señalándose a sí mismo.

"Sip," Liam asintió gratamente, "El abuelo sabe de qué está hablando. Sigue afilado como una tachuela. Mi cosa favorita que solía contarme cuando era niño era esta antigua leyenda local, La cabaña perdida. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

Louis negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, Bighorns nunca realmente tuvo una mina de oro como California, o plata en abundancia como las montañas rocosas. Pero la leyenda dice que el padre DeSmet - era una especie de famoso misionero por aquí, por los 1800s; hay un gran lago al sur de Sheridan que lleva su nombre - reclamo a todo el que escuchara que Bighorns escondía uno de los yacimientos de oro más ricos del mundo. Y él personalmente construyo una cabaña arriba de la veta de oro, alegando que era para la iglesia Católica aunque él nunca pudo explotarla. Después de que murió, se perdió la ubicación de la cabaña."

Louis tarareo con verdadero interés por primera vez, animándose con la idea de una fortuna escondida. "¿Hay un mapa del tesoro?" pregunto. "¿Cómo en Los Goonies?"

Liam rio. "No, pero me hizo ir a explorar cuando era niño. Hay un montón de viejas cabañas abandonadas por aquí. Toda persona que crece cerca de Bighorns escucha esa historia y en algún momento piensan que lo hicieron, que  _han_ encontrado la cabaña perdida con oro." Rio entre dientes. "Mi hermana solía comprar trozos de pirita - que es oro para tontos - de la tienda de minerales de Sheridan a 30 centavos la pieza y los dejaba en las cabañas desiertas para que los niños pequeños se emocionaran."

Louis sonrió. "Apuesto a que los niños son muy lindos al respecto."

Dejo que Liam se adueñara de la conversación de nuevo. Aparentemente, tenía un hijo pequeño lo suficientemente mayor como para empezar a querer ir a "expe-diciciones" para encontrar la cabaña perdida. Louis escucho, pero sus pensamientos inevitablemente regresaban a Harry, y a esa cabaña junto al arroyo.  _Es como la versión de la vida real de la leyenda_ , pensó _. Una casa abandonada encima del mayor depósito de petróleo que se haya descubierto en Wyoming._  Louis arrugo su nariz. El petróleo era tan asqueroso. Tan nocivo, y así eran todos los abogados y ejecutivos y hombres de dinero que daban con él.  _El oro es mucho más romántico._

Justo en ese momento, doblaron una esquina y Louis se quedó sin aliento. Liam lo había llevado a un valle, a la orilla de un pequeño lago de montaña. El zacate alrededor del camino era adornado de blancas aquilegias. El sol estaba brillando. El agua del lago era fría y clara, el agua más clara que Louis había visto en su vida.

Liam sonrió al ver su reacción. "Hermoso, ¿no?"

Louis exhalo lentamente. "Yo _... sí._  ¿Cómo se llama el lago?"

"No tiene nombre," Liam dijo. "Es demasiado pequeño, ni siquiera sale en la mayoría de los mapas. Pero yo lo llamo el Lago Pensador."

"¿Por qué vienes aquí a pensar?" Louis pregunto.

Liam le dedico una sonrisa con dos pistolas de dedos. "Lotería."

Louis rió y se abrió paso con sus hombros, inclinándose al borde rocoso del lago. Hizo una cuevita con la mano y la metió, salpicando un poco de agua en su cara y por su pecho sobrecalentado. Estaba  _helada_ , congelándolo hasta los huesos y mandándo escalofríos a través de él. "¡Uf!" Jadeo, temblando, mientras Liam se reía de él.

"Si, esa solo es nieve derretida."

"Me pudiste haber advertido," Louis frunció el ceño.

La boca de Liam se abrió un poco, como si no estuviera seguro si Louis estaba realmente enojado con él, pero no quería arriesgar su nueva, y todavía frágil amistad al burlarse de nuevo. "Lo siento," dijo inmediatamente, caminando por el sendero con sus grandes botas de montaña. "Debí haberlo hecho." Sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de preocupación genuina.

Louis sonrió. Tenía a Liam de El Bar de Liam justo donde lo quería.

"Te reto a saltar."

Liam se burló. "Claro. Mis pelotas se congelarían como en unos, treinta segundos."

Louis solo cruzo sus brazos y levanto las cejas, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el lago. Estaba bastante seguro de que Liam era el tipo de persona que necesitaba que caerle bien a todo el mundo. Lo que significaba que era el tipo de persona con la que Louis podía hacer cosas. (Lo que era, al final, una distracción perfecta.)

"No lo haré," Liam dijo, mientras empezaba a desabrocharse una de sus botas.

"Creo que lo harás," Louis respondió, sus cejas aun arriba, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante en sus talones con expectación.

"No, no lo haré." Ahora ambos calcetines estaban tirados, y estaba estirando del dobladillo interior de su camisa de tirantes.

"¿Para qué te estas desnudando, entonces?" Louis pregunto. "¿Te me vas a proponer, cantinero?

Liam frunció el ceño. "Bien, lo hare. Pero no mires. Yo no tiro de tu lado."

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. " _Obviamente_  voy a echar un vistazo." Gruño internamente ante la homofobia natural y totalmente involuntaria de Liam. El hombre estaba tratando. Pero se dio la vuelta de todos modos, tan pronto como el cinturón de Liam cayo - Liam no lo vio, sus ojos nerviosamente viendo hacia el agua como si estuviera buscando el lugar más cálido posible.

Cuando Louis escucho el sonido de los shorts golpeando el suelo silbo. "¡Bonito trasero, Payne!"

Liam grito y se tambaleo, golpeándose el dedo del pie con una roca y maldiciendo en voz baja. "Bastardo."

"Ooh," Louis respiro hondo, fingiendo decepción mientras continuaba estudiando las hermosas flores silvestres y los arboles alpinos que parecían crecer de la roca en la dirección opuesta de la orilla. "Sin embargo, el frente no es tan bueno."

"Te odio," Liam se quejó. "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"

"Porque vamos a hacer amigos oficiales si tú lo haces."

"Tienes  _cinco_."

Louis rio cuando escucho a Liam salir de puntas del lago. "Bien," dijo, la barítona voz chirriando con un poco de nervios. "Voy a..."

Dos segundos después hubo un chapoteo, seguido de un chillido agudo y el sonido de aleteos desesperados.

"¡ _JODEME_!" Liam grito, sus gritos haciendo eco en las paredes de la pequeña quebrada. Se salió del lago de nuevo y agarro la camisa seca de Louis mientras Louis se la lanzaba al hombro. "Mierda pinche pendejo  _hijo de puta_ esto está _FRIO_."

Louis rio hasta que se quedó sin aliento, se inclinó casi el doble cuando Liam finalmente dio un golpecito en su hombro. Volteo para encontrarlo con el ceño fruncido y exprimiendo la camisa, pedazos de tela empapados con el agua en sus muslos. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso solo porque yo te dije," Louis dijo. "Eres el mejor. ¿Qué más vas a hacer?"

"Cállate," Liam bufo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Tú me prometiste amistad oficial." Atoro la camiseta de Louis en su cinturón y le tendió la mano. Louis lo abrazo en lugar de eso.

"¡Amigos oficiales!" exclamo. "Vamos, camina. Tengo que volver al rancho antes de que Niall se empiece a preguntar si he sido secuestrado."

Liam paso de lucir desconcertado a vagamente complacido mientras seguía los pasos de Louis por el sendero. Cayeron de nuevo en la conversación fácil, y esta vez Louis le dio a Liam toda su atención. La mezcla de sentimientos estranguladores de corazón que Louis había despertado ahora había amainado, la compañía de Liam lo había calmado como una pomada sobre músculos adoloridos.

Eran casi las dos en punto para cuando llegaron al comienzo del sendero y a la camioneta estacionada de Liam y el estómago de Louis estaba gruñendo. Invito a Liam a la Solitaria Rose para comer sándwiches y sobras de carne. Los pájaros estaban cantando mientras Liam lanzaba su mochila de excursionismo en la caja de la camioneta, los insectos zumbaban rítmicamente de una manera que hacían a Louis somnoliento de repente. Se subió a la camioneta y suspiro con placer mientras se recostaba en el asiento de vinilo desgastado, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del calor del sol sobre su piel desnuda. Un agradable calor se había acumulado en la camioneta durante su ausencia.

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso - Aparentemente Liam ya no sentía la necesidad de mantener su pequeña charla de cantinero como lo había hecho en el camino de ida - y Louis se sentía a la deriva. Lo siguiente que sabían es que estaban estacionándose en la casa del rancho.

Se estacionaron en el amplio terreno y caminaron hacia dentro, todavía sin camisa y sudados. Harry estaba sentado en el sillón, con los pies hacia arriba, viendo la televisión con una cerveza en su mano y una expresión tormentosa en el rostro. La boca de Louis se abrió por un momento en sorpresa, su corazón brincando - Harry usualmente trabajaba en los campos o los graneros hasta la cena. Nunca estaba haciendo  _nada,_  aun cuando estaba en la casa. Siempre había un grifo goteando que revisar, o una puerta que arreglar... Louis de pronto estaba consciente de su mojado, cabello sin peinar y trato de arreglar la forma en la que su flequillo le caía sobre la frente mientras Harry levantaba la vista hacia ellos por encima de su hombro.

"Hola," dijo, de pronto.

"Hola," Louis respondió. Su voz era tranquila. "¿Por qué no estas afuera? ¿Haciendo cosas de rancho?"

Harry gruño. "Me seguía despertando. No podía dormir, así que..." Se encogió de hombros. "Solo salí muy temprano, y de repente me quede sin cosas que hacer."

"Oh."

Harry se acomodó en el sillón, sin molestarse en disimular la forma en que sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo el torso de Louis antes de mirar a Liam. "¿Qué estuvieron ustedes haciendo?"

"Excursión," explico Liam.

Louis pasó su brazo sobre el hombro desnudo de Liam y se apoyó en su costado impresionantemente musculoso, su dedo torciendo su pezón. "Somos amigos oficiales ahora."

Liam asintió, sonriendo, mientras golpeaba la mano de Louis. "Sip. Li y Lou, amigos oficiales para toda la vida."

Harry dejo escapar un gruñido y sonrió débilmente hacia ellos. "Bueno. Bien por ustedes." Volteo de nuevo hacia la TV - un programa diurno de mierda con música siniestra y terrible actuación que claramente no estaba interesado en el - y continuo bebiendo su cerveza.

"Harry," Louis dijo, culpable de nuevo. Miro a Liam y tuvo que hacerle caras un par de veces hasta que entendiera el mensaje.

"Yo solo voy a - comida," dijo y se acercó a la cocina.

Louis se arrodillo junto al sillón de Harry y pico su mejilla. "Hola tú."

"Hola," Harry sonrió. Había un ligero amargor en él, una obstinación feroz. Como si dijera,  _Sip, este es mi rancho y mi viejo sillón y mi vida, lo tomas o lo dejas._

"Solo quería que supieras," Louis dijo, tomando una respiración profunda, "que pase un lindo rato con tu amigo. Que ahora es mi amigo. En Wyoming, un estado en el que, para mi  _asombro,_ " puso su mano en su pecho para enfatizar, "Estoy disfrutando mucho, a pesar de las cosas de la oficina que me ponen de mal humor y me hacen grosero, y causan que diga cosas groseras que no quiero decir. Lo siento." Extendió la mano hacia el antebrazo de Harry y le dio un apretón. "Enserio me gusta estar aquí. Yo en verdad, uh - me gusta todo de aquí."

La cara de Harry se suavizo de manera imperceptible, aunque todavía no estaba viendo a Louis a los ojos.

"A excepción de los diversos animales que tratan de besuquearse con mis pies."

Eso finalmente hizo a Harry reír, su hoyuelo indicando que era una verdadera sonrisa. "Bonnie solamente tiene el más fino gusto en pies," dijo.

Louis resoplo. "Naturalmente."

Se puso de pie, estirándose y girando. Era consciente de que los ojos de Harry estaban en el otra vez, itinerante sobre su cuerpo mientras arqueaba la espalda de una manera que el sabía que mostraría la curva de su trasero. Él no lo sentía. "Bueno, como sea," dijo, "Estoy bastante sucio. Debería darme un baño."

Harry hizo un ruido extraño en su garganta. "De acuerdo." Su cara estaba rosa, Louis noto con placer. "Tú, um... ve a hacer eso." Empezó a frotar sus palmas nerviosamente arriba y abajo sobre los muslos vestidos de mezclilla, apartando la mirada de nuevo.

Louis salió de la habitación con una ligereza en su pecho. Tarareo Tina Turner en la ducha, pasando el jabón sobre su pecho en círculos. Cuando salió, secándose con la toalla el cabello húmedo, la televisión seguía encendida pero Harry no estaba por ningún lado.

Louis se encogió de hombros y se unió a Liam en la cocina. Se las arregló para que aceptara una invitación a la cena, lanzándole otra toalla de la pila de las limpias que Mrs. Burden siempre tenía muy bien apiladas en una silla de la habitación de invitados. Louis espero hasta que Liam fue a llamar a su esposa y tomara un turno en la ducha antes de agarrar un plato frio de asado. Se puso cómodo en el sillón de Harry y encendió el televisor. Para alguien que rara vez parecía ver la televisión, Harry tenía una cantidad sorprendente de canales por cable.

Cambio entre el juego de los Rockies y Duro de Matar, decidiéndose por este último cuando Liam regreso.

"Nueva regla," Louis le dijo cuándo se sentó. "Ahora los dos tenemos que hablar en acentos de _Hahns_  Gruber por el resto del día.  _Jo jo jo_."

Liam puso sus ojos en blanco. "No voy a hacer eso, hombre."

Louis lo miro. " _Vog_ a contar hasta tres."

"Louis -"

"No habrá un cuatro."

Liam suspiro. "Bueno,  _mahhldito baastarrdo."_

"¿Eres alemán o de Boston?" Louis pregunto, riendo alegremente a si mismo hasta que Liam le lanzo un almohada decorativa.

Se ocuparon en ver la televisión, Louis dejándose ignorar la realidad inminente de su situación ya que no podía distraerme con trabajo. Estaba empezando a disociar a  _Harry_  Harry - su Harry, el que le daba serenatas a las vacas embarazadas y bailaba por la sala en una corta bata los domingos por el mediodía - del Harry que tenía que seguir presionando para que le cediera unas tierras que él no quería vender. No era algo en lo que Louis quería pensar aun. No ha tenido una conversación seria sobre la escritura con Harry por casi una semana, se había dado cuenta de repente; hasta se había convertido en una broma. Louis tocaría la puerta de la oficina de Harry en las noches, se pararía con una mano en su cadera y lo molestaría si estaba en "animo de cooperar"

 _"No,"_  Harry se enfadaría, con firmeza pero con una suave sonrisa, como si estuviera esperando que Louis preguntara. "Supérelo, Sr. Tomlinson." Movería su mano. Louis entraría en la oficina y se dejaría caer en una silla, y ellos tendrían una charla sobre otra cosa.

Ahora que Louis estaba menos enfocado en Harry estando enojado con él, el empezaba a recordar crudamente los hechos.

_Esto se trata de dinero. No sentimientos._

De pronto se sintió culpable de que le estaban pagando demasiado dinero por ver a Bruce Willis matar terroristas cuando se suponía que debería estar presionando a Harry. Aun cuando dudaba que lo que dijera o hiciera podría cambiar la mente de Harry - discusión constante del contracto solo los haría a los dos infelices - su corazón no estaba puesto ahí, y eso lo hacía un mal empleado.

Una vez más, Louis fue golpeado por la sensación abrumadora de que ha sido infantil.  _Solo evitando todo en el momento, disfrutando de la compañía de Harry. Sin estrategias. Haciendo jodidos amigos, en lugar de eso._  Él podría racionalizarlo diciéndose a sí mismo que iba a "hacerlo despacio," pero esa era una mentira.

Casi era la hora de la cena para cuando la película termino. Louis escucho una puerta cerrarse, y unos segundos después Harry entro a la sala. Había una expresión pacifica en su rostro, sus extremidades moviéndose lánguidamente. Miro a Louis con los ojos soñolientos, mordiendose su labio mientras fue a sentarse junto a Liam en el sillón.  _Debe haber tenido una siesta_ , Louis pensó.

"¿Qué estamos viendo?" Harry pregunto, sus palabras lentas y un poco confusas.

"Sigue Duro de Matar 2," Liam dijo, mientras Harry se sentaba cautelosamente, tomando una almohada sobre su estómago con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Louis movió los dedos de sus pies descalzos. La casa, con sus pisos espaciosos, tenían la tendencia de enfriarlo y el calor de la ducha se estaba desapareciendo. "No creo que empaque suficientes calcetas," dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Harry, ¿puedo...?" Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia el pasillo.

"Si, por supuesto. Primer cajón en mi tocador." Harry parpadeo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Louis asintió y salió de la habitación, por el pasillo hasta la última puerta a la izquierda. La habitación de Harry. Hizo una pausa por un momento, algo pesado en su pecho. El no había estado allí todavía. No había habido ningún motivo...

Suavemente, Louis abrió la puerta y se asomó. Harry tenía una cama con dosel, pulcramente tendida con un suave edredón marrón sobre sabanas color verde claro. El sol entraba a raudales por las mismas cortinas de encaje que colgaban en la habitación de invitados. Más fotos de familia. Bonito, ordenado, occidental, poco femenino y muy Harry.

Louis se acercó al tocador, con ganas de conseguir los calcetines y salir antes de que Harry pudiera sospechar que estaba espiando. El contenido del cajón superior era tan ordenado como el contenido de su habitación, calcetines organizados por color y bóxer doblados. Louis no miro mucho la ropa interior, solo tomo un par de calcetines de lana que se veían cálidos y cerro el cajón. Se dio la vuelta para irse, y casi había llegado a la puerta de nuevo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mesita de noche de Harry.

Había una lámpara, una pequeña caja de pañuelos, y... Louis se congelo, su aliento atrapado en su garganta.

Un tubo de Astroglide.

Louis sabía que era a la vista porque él compra de la misma marca. Había dejado su medio usado tubo en Denver en su cama destendida con otros artículos que había decidido no molestarse en empacar. Artículos que pensaba que no iba a necesitar.

 _Mierda. Yo debería. Salir._  Pero su boca estaba seca, y se sintió físicamente incapaz de mover sus extremidades. La puerta seguía abierta - Harry podría venir a buscar. Podría cacharlo aquí, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa, mirando el lubricante.

¿El lubricante que había... dejado afuera? El corazón de Louis comenzó a latir con fuerza, su cara hirviendo mientras notaba la mancha húmeda en la tapa. Acababa de ser usado. Harry lo acababa de usar.

Louis sintió una sensación de vértigo embriagador por toda su piel mientras entendía la razón de la languidez de Harry, su expresión saciada y sus ojos oscuros. La manera en la que se había sentado en el sillón, cuidadosamente moviendo su trasero hasta que encontró un buen ángulo. Louis _sabía_  como se sentía eso.  _Joder, joder_... Conocía exactamente el dolor residual que había estado mandando choques de placer por el cuerpo de Harry.

Se preguntó si Harry había usado un juguete, o si solo habían sido sus largos, dedos bronceados.  _Probablemente sus dedos_ , Louis pensó. Al menos, eso es lo que el había empezado a imaginar a su pesar. Harry extendido sobre la cama, su pene sonrojado y ya con semen saliendo, duro contra su vientre mientras se abría a sí mismo. Cejas juntas en concentración, labios mojados y mordidos. Gimiendo suavemente, su cabeza retorciéndose contra la almohada, espalda arqueada y deslizando un segundo dedo. Enfocado en su próstata mientras Louis estaba sentado a treinta pies de distancia, viendo la televisión.  _Cogiéndose a sí mismo. Deteniéndose por más lubricante, provocándose._

_Luego tres._

De pronto Louis estaba consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde se había masturbado. Estaba totalmente duro, levantando sus pants. Los calcetines cayeron de su mano y se movió hacia la puerta confundido. Casi no podía sentir sus pies.

"Voy a," grito hacia la sala, sobre el sonido del dialogo de la película. Experimento un momento de pánico buscando las palabras, preguntándose qué iba a salir de su boca. "Voy a trabajar - hare algo de trabajo en mi habitación."

Corrió hacia la habitación de huéspedes y cerró la puerta detrás de él, recargándose en ella mientras su mano temblorosa encontraba la cerradura. Su pecho subía y bajaba vacilante, como si hubiera corrido una milla. El dolor en la ingle era casi insoportable.

Rápidamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y bajo sus pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo. Estaba ya tan duro que su prepucio se había quedado atascado detrás de la cabeza de su pene, haciendo los primeros movimientos con su mano llena de saliva ligeramente dolorosos, la sensación era abrumadora. El acaba de escupir en su palma de nuevo y toco con su pulgar su hendidura, masturbándose furiosamente. Era tosco y desesperado, en el borde demasiado seco. Se subió la camisa y estaba eyaculando en su vientre en treinta segundos.

Escucho el gemido como si hubiera sido de otra persona, y se sintió momentáneamente desorientado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que  _él había_ hecho ese sonido, que había sido  _tan_  ruidoso, él se mordió su labio y cerró los ojos, mejillas calientes con vergüenza. Mierda. Definitivamente se había dejado llevar.

Louis se quedó ahí por unos minutos, demasiado conmocionado para limpiarse o para poner su ablandada polla lejos, escuchando los movimientos fuera de la puerta. No había ninguno. Solo el distante sonido de Duro de Matar 2, creciendo y apagándose. El sonido de la voz de Liam comentando la película y la respuesta de Harry.

_Joder._

Se masturbo de nuevo antes de salir, acostado en la cama, acariciando suavemente esta vez y provocándose un poco, imaginando descaradamente a Harry. Solo la idea de él aun relajado allá afuera... Louis se vino silenciosamente sobre su ya manchado estómago, muy consciente de lo vergonzosamente rápido que había sido para una segunda ronda.  _Oh Dios, soy un pervertido,_  se encogió.  _Mírame. Estoy fuera de control._ Se quedó ahí jadeando por unos momentos, disfrutando de la culpable luminiscencia. Luego salió de puntillas a través del pasillo hasta el baño para limpiarse, exitosamente evitando ser visto antes de que estuviera presentable de nuevo.

Bruce Willis acababa de terminar su segundo tiroteo cuando Louis regreso de nuevo a la sala, tratando de ser casual y fallando. No pudo encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. Dos orgasmos y seguía en el borde, una parte de él se preocupaba de ponerse duro de nuevo solo por estar cerca de Harry. Cristo,  _nadie_  nunca lo había afectado así. Camino rígidamente hacia el sillón y reclamo su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿No pudiste encontrar las calcetas?" Harry pregunto.

La boca de Louis se abrió. Su mirada se desvió hasta Harry y luego a sus propios pies, todavía descalzos. Como el maldito John McClane.

"Uh, q-qu-" tartamudeo, sin idea de lo que su cerebro trataba de decir.

Harry le hizo un guiño. Tímidamente, como si hubiera imaginado lo que había pasado, estaba un poco avergonzado de sí mismo también. Tanto sus mejillas como las de Louis estaban rojas mientras regresaban su atención a la película, y Liam seguía sin enterarse.

*

El martes, dos sobres negros idénticos llegaron en el correo. Estaban dirigidos, con tinta dorada resaltada, para el Sr. Louis Tomlinson y el Sr. Harry Styles e Invitado.

"Ooh, la recaudación de fondos," Niall dijo ansiosamente, frotándose las manos con anticipación. "Excelente. ¿De quién voy a ser el invitado?"

"Bueno, a mí no me dieron uno extra," Louis frunció el ceño.

"Como siempre," Harry dijo, volteo la tarjeta abierta, mostrando los detalles con una mirada superficial, "mi querido Niall James Horan, estaré honrado de llevarte como mi acompañante." El sonrió y le tendió su brazo.

Niall frunció sus labios, aleteando sus pestañas de una manera deliberadamente ridícula, y se acercó para tomar el brazo de Harry.

Louis volteo los ojos. "¿Qué pasa con Maggie?" pregunto.

Niall se encogió de hombros. "Ella se emborrachara sola con vino y llorara mientras ve Titanic en un cuarto oscuro."

Maggie apareció justo a tiempo para lanzar un trapo de cocina a la cabeza de Niall. "Es tu turno, idiota. Y no lo hare este año; voy a conducir hasta Gillette y visitare a tu madre."

"Impertinente, como de costumbre," Harry susurro, sus cejas juntas. "Siempre justamente antes de que los becerros nazcan."

"¿Por qué esta tan emocionado, entonces?" Louis pregunto. Señalando con su pulgar a Niall, quien estaba caminando hacia la cocina para secar los últimos platos de la cena, haciendo girar una pequeña toalla sobre su cabeza como un lazo.

"Qué pendejo," Maggie suspiro.

"Yo también te amo, Margaret," Niall grito, meciendo sus caderas como una pasarela mientras daba la vuelta.

"Barra libre," Harry respondió. "Y él piensa que la estación de trenes es genial."

Louis rio, mirando hacia su propia invitación -  _Hotel Crawford en la Estación Unión._  La histórica estación de trenes que Denver tenia, al igual que muchas estaciones de trenes en desuso había sido remodelada en un espacio de eventos para bodas y eventos corporativos formales. Los recién casados y filántropos bailando a través de los fantasmas de un pasado brutal pionero - casi poético.

Hizo una pausa para leer el resto de la invitación con más cuidado. El evento era una recaudación anual para la Fundación Des Styles, una organización de caridad que Anne había hecho en honor al difunto padre de Harry para ayudar a financiar la investigación del cáncer de páncreas. Louis había oído escuchar hablar de la fundación, por supuesto - era una regla no oficial que todos los empleados de la sede TwistCorp  _tenían_  que asistir a la cena con costo de $200, y hacer una donación adicional. Algunas de las historias de la torna eran legendarias, y había empezado a trabajar con Zayn el año pasado justo a tiempo para experimentar el principio de semana después de la resaca que todos había sufrido. Por supuesto que había esperado volar de regreso para eso.

"Parece que mamá nos enviara su jet privado," Harry dijo. "Reservaremos una habitación en un hotel para que podamos vestirnos antes. Aunque, no nos quedaremos a pasar la noche..." Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la invitación y agitando la mano. "Quiero decir, tú y Niall pueden, pero yo quiero volver con las vacas."

Louis se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose destrozado.

"Además, ya sabes," Harry añadió, "deberías disfrutar tu tiempo en Denver."

Louis miro hacia arriba. Harry lo observaba con grandes ojos nerviosos. Louis sonrió y asintió con fuerza, metiendo la invitación en su bolsillo de atrás y moviéndose para ayudar a Maggie a limpiar la mesa larga. Su cerebro estaba con niebla, todavía, cuando se trataba de Harry - aunque estuvieran en buenos términos, habían estado cuidadosos desde la llamada telefónica, y Louis se había compensado masturbándose furiosamente cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No era su culpa, razono, el lubricante se había metido en su cabeza. Y fue Harry ahí, ahora. Harry en su cabeza, cada maldito momento y Louis no estaba seguro si sentirse culpable por ello.

"Así que, Niall, quiero meter a las terneras en el establo con las vacas con periodo seco justo después de la fiesta el próximo fin de semana. Aun debería darnos un par de semanas antes de la llegada, pero no voy a correr el riesgo de que una de ellas vaya a parir sola en la pastura."

Louis dejo que las palabras pasaran encima de él... _periodo seco_ , que significaba las vacas que habían dado a luz el año pasado y que han dejado de amamantar a sus crías. Tenían que tener un cuidados especiales, Harry le había dicho el otro día - algo acerca de prevenir mastitis. El rancho no era económicamente dependiente de la producción de leche, por lo que no era una gran preocupación como seria en una granja lechera, pero Harry adoraba a sus "mamis" y les daba la mejor atención posible. Louis sonrió, imaginando a Harry acomodando a su ganado en el granero en los henos más frescos. Se preguntó si podía llegar a ver uno de los nacimientos. No había visto ningunos becerros todavía - para el momento en el que había llegado al rancho, los recién nacidos del año pasado ya se habían vendido.

Una emoción extraña paso a través de él, imaginando la mirada que Harry podría tener en la cara mientras observaba a un becerro caminar por la primera vez. No es que Louis tuviera una idea - sacudió la cabeza.  _Que ridícula fantasía_. Bajo la cabeza y termino de limpiar, y no le dijo buenas noches a Harry antes de meterse en la habitación de invitados y hacerse una subrepticia paja entre sabanas no tan limpias.

*

 La noche del jueves, Louis salió de su habitación y camino por el pasillo, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el resplandor proveniente de la oficina de Harry.

"¿Harry?"

Él mantuvo su voz baja, golpeando suavemente la puerta con el dorso de sus nudillos mientras la abría. Todo el mundo se había ido a casa horas antes, y Louis no quería perturbar el silencio que se había adueñado del rancho. Hizo un sonido de cariño ante lo que vio en el interior.

Harry estaba profundamente dormido en su silla, roncando suavemente con su cabeza colgando hacia la derecha y sus manos enterradas en la bolsa de su sudadera negra. Él se había puesto el gorro en algún momento antes de dormir y pese a su mandíbula aflojada, sus facciones se veían aún más elegantes de lo habitual, casi irreal, en su sombra.

Se las arregló para ser serenamente hermoso y penosamente adorable a la vez, y Louis no quería despertarlo, pero había oído lo suficiente de parte de Niall y Maggie hablando las semanas pasadas para saber que Harry tenía la espalda lesionada. Louis no lo podía dejar pasar la noche en una silla vieja con absolutamente ningún apoyo lumbar, sin importar lo pacifico que lucía.

"¿H?" Louis intento de nuevo, su voz con un toque más nítido. Se sorprendió a si mismo usando el apodo, un poco de emoción recorrió su espalda mientras esperaba una reacción. "¿Harry?"

Harry se despertó con un pequeño resoplido y luego tomo una respiración profunda, cambiando de posición en su asiento.

"¿Qué – qué hora es?" No había abierto los ojos para nada, y las palabras salían medio susurradas y desconcertadas, como si no estuviera seguro donde estaba y pudiera quedarse dormido en cualquier segundo. El rostro de Louis se torció en una sonrisa, algo exprimiendo su corazón.

"Alrededor de las diez y media."

"¿...p.m.?" Harry presiono, todavía sin abrir un parpado. Arqueo su espalda en la silla y se estiro torpemente. "¿Diez-treinta p.m.?"

Louis rio. "Si, Styles, p.m. Todavía es de noche, no te preocupes."

Harry tarareo en alivio y luego cerro los ojos más fuerte antes de abrirlos completamente.

"Lo siento," dijo bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Louis y frotando su cara mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, "solamente estoy cansado de..." Hizo un movimiento con su muñeca, como si estuviera demasiado cansado para gastar energía en una explicación real.

"¿De todo tu trabajo?" Louis sugirió. Harry y Niall habían estado especialmente ocupados últimamente, poniendo todo el rancho en completo orden antes de su próximo viaje a Denver. A pesar de que solo era por una noche, la época de parto estaba casi sobre ellos.

Harry gruño con diversión. "Cierto, sí. Mi trabajo... Gracias."

Louis asintió.

Harry parpadeo sus ojos hinchados unas cuantas veces más. "Entonces," dijo, profundo y lento, cuando parecía que había recuperado totalmente su conciencia. "¿Qué onda?"

"Oh. Yo, uh, estaba hablando con la Señora Burden hace rato." Louis aclaro su garganta y empujo la puerta para dar un paso más en la habitación mientras hablaba. "Ella encontró un poco más de correo para mi hoy, y ella pensó que tal vez lo había perdido durante la semana pasada..."

Harry asintió con comprensión y rio con tristeza, apuntando a una cesta de mimbre en la parte superior del librero a su derecha. Estaba completamente lleno con sobres de todo tipo. "Busquémoslos juntos. ¿Empezaste a recibir correo, huh?"

"Si," Louis murmuro, un rubor arrastrándose hasta sus mejillas mientras tomaba el asiento enfrente de Harry y aceptaba la pila de correo. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzado de admitirlo, de alguna manera. Presuntos, como si se estuviera murando a la casa de Harry sin su permiso y haciéndola su casa.

Harry al parecer no le importaba, sin embargo. Parecía complacido incluso, tarareando alegremente mientras comenzaba a clasificar el correo que había caído en su regazo. Louis siguió el ejemplo de Harry, separando las revistas, los correos directos y correos de recibos en pilas sobre la mesa.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras trabajaban, solo los sonidos de los materiales que estaban clasificando – papel brillante de alta gama deslizándose contra cartulina, sobre regulares pegados sobre paquetes acolchonados, la arruga ocasional de las ventanas de plástico en varios recibos. De vez en cuando ellos cruzaron miradas mientras separaban el correo, y la carga familiar de energía potencial en el aire se intensifico cada vez más, un tirón agradable entre ellos hizo las cosas más tensas, pero no del todo incomodas.

Hizo a Louis retorcerse en su asiento un poco, su corazón inquieto. Como si cualquier cosa pudiera pasar, aunque el sabía que nada pasaría.

"¡Encontré algo para mí!" dijo después de unos minutos, incapaz de poder resistir por más tiempo. Se rio de sí mismo, demasiado orgulloso de su broma mientras sostenía un catálogo de hombres lleno de botas de vaquero, cinturones y sombreros.

Harry resoplo una carcajada y puso los ojos en blanco, tomando los bordes de varios recibos sobre el escritorio y colocándolos en la pila correcta.

"Sabes," dijo después de unos momentos, su voz graciosa, "Me sorprende que la Sra. B no haya encontrado todo tu correo ella sola; ella puede ser bastante metiche."

"¿Enserio?"

Harry rio entre dientes. "Mmhmm. Me entere de la manera difícil hace unos años." Asintió hacia el iMac en la esquina de la mesa. "Ella revisa su email en esta computadora, y yo me había registrado en Match.com. Ella debió haber visto algo en mi Gmail antes de que me sacara. La siguiente cosa que se, es que Mags y Niall me están molestando día y noche sobre mis posibles citas."

 Louis rió mientras dejaba de lado una pieza de su correo, ignorando la ráfaga caliente de desagrado que estallo en su estómago ante el pensamiento de Harry saliendo con alguien. "¿Crees que ella cheque tu historial?"

 

Harry echo la cabeza hacia atrás para carcajear, y la capucha de su sudadera cayó. "La peor pesadilla de todo, ¿no?" dijo, sin dejar de reír mientras tiraba un anuncio publicitario de un político local justo en la basura. "No me importa si lo hace, de todas formas. Hago todos mis maratones de videos musicales tristes, búsquedas de WebMD, y mi consumo de pornografía en mi laptop. En la que ella definitivamente  _no_  tiene acceso."

El vientre de Louis se puso caliente de nuevo, esta vez con excitación. Su corazón empezó a martillar en su pecho ante la alusión ocasional de Harry viendo porno. Tuvo que tragar un bulto seco en su garganta cuando se imaginó esa gloriosa botella de lubricante, una vez más... Espontaneas imágenes de Harry Styles reemplazando rápidamente – su largo y fuerte cuerpo desnudo y enrojecido, acostado en la parte superior de su colcha hecha en casa mientras acariciaba su grande y linda polla con una mano y se dedeaba con la otra, absolutamente desesperado y esperando por Louis.

"Mis padres me cacharon leyendo smut cuando tenía doce," espeto con las mejillas rosadas, necesitando una distracción. "Ellos – ellos la encontraron en el historial; aun no había aprendido a borrarlo."

"¿Leyendo?" Harry pregunto, un poco incrédulo, una de sus cejas arqueadas con obvio deleite. "¿De qué era, Kirk y Spock?"

Louis negó con su cabeza, sonriendo y volteando los ojos. "Fue  _literalmente_ la primera vez que había decidido buscar cosas de sexo en el internet y por supuesto me cacharon. La _primera_  vez. Para mi suerte. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba buscando..." Se ahogó con otra risa mientras más memorias venían hacia él, suspirando y enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

"¿Qué?"

"Fue muy humillante; ¿sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Harry se había detenido empujando el correo enfrente de él y solamente mirando a Louis, sus ojos todos brillantes.

"Yo, uh -" Louis se echó a reír de nuevo, tratando de superarlo. Sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, es que es tan ridículo. Decidí buscar la palabra 'orgasmo'," dijo, "pero deletree 'O-R-G-A-S-I-S-M-O', y por supuesto mi madre se aseguró de informarme de mi error cuando discutimos después."

Harry estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que parecía que su cara dolía, y Louis podía ver los engranes girando en su cabeza mientras elaboraba la pronunciación del deletreo de Louis.

"Or-ga-sis-mo," Harry finalmente decidió, dejando escapar un poco de risa alegre satisfecha, su hoyuelo profundo.

"Or-ga-SIS-MO," Louis confirmo, con una sonrisa de vuelta. "Dios, la forma en la que ella hablo de todo este asunto, casi me muero de pena. Quiero decir, había leído una historia terriblemente escrita acerca de estas personas jugando básquetbol y luego teniendo sexo en el piso del gimnasio. Y ella estaba como, súper comprensiva y una excelente madre al respecto. Como, 'Cariño, solo queremos que sepas que cuando tu lees cosas sobre sexo de esa manera, no es como reamente es en la vida real...'"

"Así no es como la gente tiene sus or-ga-sis-mos, querido," Harry se ahogó con su risa, riendo a carcajadas quedito ante su propia broma incluso antes de siquiera terminarla.

Louis no pudo evitar unirse, sus ojos como dardos sobre el rostro feliz de Harry en deleite. Su corazón se sentía tan ridículamente caliente solo por hablar con Harry acerca de esto, y sus entrañas estaban radiantes de ser objeto de burla.  _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_  se preguntó. Una sensación familiar de vulnerabilidad se apodero de él _. Esto no puede suceder. Tú y Harry no puede suceder. ¿Por qué no puedes parar?_

"Sin embargo, eso  _es_  lindo," Harry dijo, trayendo a Louis de vuelta a la realidad mientras el metía la mano en la cesta de mimbre para tomar más correo, "que ella haya hablado contigo sobre eso de esa manera."

"Sí, es cierto," Louis admitió. Se rio de nuevo, "Pero por supuesto todo el rato que ella me habla de eso, yo estoy pensando, 'Bueno, bien, la próxima vez solo borrare el historial. Y estoy totalmente buscando hombres...'"

Harry se recostó en su silla y dejo escapar una risa de entendimiento.

"Bueno," dijo, levantado sus cejas hacia Louis una vez que se enderezo, "Yo soy personalmente muy afortunado de que mis abuelos no tuvieran la menor idea de cómo checar mi internet cuando estaba en la secundaria." Puso los ojos en blanco hacia sí mismo, riendo. "Puedo escuchar a mi abuela. 'Ahora, ¿Qué es eso que estás buscando, Harry? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Un twink montando un oso?'"

Había llevado su voz a una octava y la hizo un poco más nasal para la personificación, y Louis se echó a reír, casi sin aliento.

"¿Qué hay de Roy?" pregunto, después de que su risa se había calmado un poco, realmente curiosa. Sintió una chispa de adrenalina correr a través de él, de repente consiente de que había recordado el nombre del abuelo de Harry tan fácilmente, y haberlo usado tan a la ligera.

Harry lo tomo con calma, riendo con cariño. "Mi abuelo sabía mucho menos sobre computadoras que mi abuela," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solía siempre escucharlos aquí..." Cambio a voz de abuela de nuevo. "'¡Doble click, Roy! No. ¡Doble click!'"

Louis rio con él, mirando a su alrededor el pequeño espacio e imaginando a dos personas en los finales de sus setentas, inclinados sobre un ordenador color beige voluminoso de los 2000. Louis se dio cuenta después de que mientras él la llamaba la oficina de Harry en voz alta y en su mente, en verdad el había pensado que era de Roy todo el tiempo. Algo sobre la buena elasticidad de la tapicería de cuero suave en las viejas sillas, el omnipresente olor a tabaco de pipa en el aire, las pantallas de lámparas en mal estado, con sus estampados de flores silvestres y el resplandor de los focos incandescentes por debajo de ellos... Inconscientemente se había atado a todo el calor de esta pequeña habitación junto con el cariño y el respeto que había escuchado en la voz de Harry cuando él hablaba de su abuelo, construyo una impresión de un hombre que nunca había conocido. Creció afecto por él, también. Louis estaba imaginando una versión más rígida, más estoica de Harry, pero con el mismo gran corazón y ojos amables. Ha estado un poco en la luna desde que había llegado a Wyoming, ignorando las reacciones viscerales correctas y enganchándose con las incorrectas. No creyó que ese sería el caso de Roy Styles – había tenido un tiempo difícil imaginando que Harry sería tan inflexible sobre el mantenimiento de la integridad de la propiedad ante un trato de mil millones de dólares, de lo contrario – pero su corazón se apodero un poco de su pecho ante la mera posibilidad. Él quería estar en lo correcto acerca de él. Se sentía extrañamente frenético confirmando que lo estaba.

 "¿Cómo era Roy?" pregunto. Observando fijamente a través del escritorio a Harry, quien seguía inocentemente clasificando el correo, ajeno a la curiosidad bizarra de Louis sobre sus antepasados. "Ósea, ¿el – tus abuelos sabían que eres gay?"

Las manos de Harry se detuvieron. Parpadeo hacia Louis por un segundo, su expresión ilegible excepto por una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. El rostro de Louis se calentó en vergüenza, y bajo la mirada hacia su regazo cubierto de sobres.

"Lo s-iento," tartamudeo, arrastrando el correo como si estuviera acomodándolo, aunque ni siquiera estaba checando lo que era o a quien iba dirigido. "Eso fue – eso fue grosero. No quise... No tienes que responder. Lo siento."

 Harry se acomodó en su silla, acomodando una pila de sobres enfrente de él. "No, está bien," dijo, sonriendo suavemente y suspirando mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás. "Me gusta hablar sobre Roy. Sobre Rosie, también. Me encanta pensar en ellos, en realidad..."

Louis asintió, regresando su pila de correo a sus muslos y cruzando las manos sobre ellos. La respuesta inicial de Harry había calmado su preocupación de que se equivocaba acerca de Roy, y tomo una profunda respiración, preparándose para escuchar.

"Para responder a tu pregunta, si, ellos sabían," Harry continuo. "Salí del closet cuando tenía dieciséis años," sonrió pensativamente, "y en realidad les dije antes de que le dijera a mi mama. Primero a Maggie, de todas formas."

"¿Y lo tomaron bien?" El corazón de Louis no estaba exactamente acelerado, pero algo acerca de toda la conversación traía su corazón a buen ritmo, flotando por encima de su lugar de descanso. Estaba tratando de no moverse y sentarse en el borde de su asiento.

Harry asintió con un toque de orgullo. "Mis abuelos -" hizo una pausa, tragando saliva. "¿Lo he mencionado antes, no es así, que mi padre murió cuando yo era joven?"

Louis asintió.

"¿Has perdido a alguien cercano a ti?" Harry pregunto, mirando a Louis con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

Louis negó con la cabeza. Había perdido a su abuela cuando tenía veinte, pero apenas la conocía y no había podido viajar hasta Boston para el funeral.

"Era tan joven. Tan solo cinco años, apenas lo recuerdo... Pero para mis abuelos..." Harry siguió lentamente después de absorber la respuesta de Louis, su voz llena de emoción. "El dolor, pesándoles todo el tiempo. Eso es – eso debe ser el peor tipo – de castigo, perder un hijo. Pero no dejaron que eso los derribara. O, um, los hiciera amargados. Todo lo contrario. Y no – no es que ellos fueran personas duras antes de que eso les sucediera, peo creo que después..." su voz se quedó atrapada y se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que fue completamente indescifrable para ellos, la idea de que ellos no me iban a amar incondicionalmente por quien soy. Y se aseguraron de que lo supiera."

La fuerza de la respuesta emocional de Louis le sorprendió. Su corazón se sentía extrañamente enorme en su pecho, como si estuviera creciendo con cada latido, y empezó a morder el interior de su labio para evitar llorar.

Harry lo consoló rompiendo rápidamente en una risa cariñosa. "Sin embargo, creo que Roy sentía lo mismo por todos los niños, enserio. Amaba mucho a Niall, lloraba cada vez que iba a un concierto del coro y Niall tocaba la guitarra. Y luego trataba de ocultarlo." Harry rio un poco más. "Y mi abuela no lo dejaba salirse con la suya."

"Así ¿qué ellos eran cercanos?" Louis pregunto, sonriendo. "¿Niall y tus abuelos?"

Harry estaba asintiendo incluso antes de que el terminara de hacer la pregunta. Resoplo. "Cuando digo que Niall y Maggie son mi pareja a seguir, lo digo sabiendo que Rosie y Roy eran los suyos."

"Debes extrañarlos..." Louis murmuro, sintiéndose un poco tonto por decir lo obvio.

"Todos los días."

Louis miro la oficina de nuevo, sonriendo hacia como las huellas enmarcadas en las paredes eran eclipsadas por una preponderancia de las piezas que debieron haber sido obras de arte de la infancia de Harry. Su corazón se llenó de calidez, con la certeza de que sus intuiciones sobre Rosie y Roy y su relación con Harry habían sido correctas.

"Es extraño, a veces," Harry susurro. Cuando Louis volteo a mirarlo, Harry estaba mirando con una especie de expresión melancólica. "Es extraño lo que les quieres preguntar, una vez que ya se fueron. Lo que les quieres decir acerca de..."

Él le dio a la última frase un peso especial y se miraron el uno al otro durante varios compases de silencio mientras Louis dejaba que las palabras entraran en él. Se sintió congelado por sus sentimientos, un largo acorde de reconocimiento golpeando dentro de él.

Harry paso a contar una historia agridulce pero humorística sobre la vez que el había hecho el pastel de fresa de su abuela para la carne del cuatro de julio. Como todos lo habían comido incluso antes de tocar las barras de limón de Dottie Llewellyn, y como todos se habían ido a casa esa noche y se paró en la cocina con su molde de pastel vacío y lloro porque no le pudo decir lo que había pasado. Louis lo escucho atento todo el tiempo y rio suavemente con Harry, pero todo el tiempo él estaba escuchando la declaración de Harry en su cabeza en repetición.

_Es extraño... Lo que les quieres decir acerca de..._

Louis no había tratado de examinar sus razones para querer saber sobre Rosie y Roy. De hecho, el había evitado pensar en eso, en lo absoluto. Pero ahora, la esperanza de que _el_  tal vez pudiera ser algo que Harry quería discutir con ellos, y no solo una especie de complicación de negocios, se había apoderado del corazón de Louis y revelo que la estrategia para lo que era – una negación caprichosa. Louis había sabido lo que quería desde el principio, y él estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Él quería saber sobre los abuelos de Harry porque él estaba intensamente e imprudentemente interesado en conocer a Harry. Él quería una imagen más exacta de ellos por ellos eran parte de Harry.

Louis podía sentir un pedazo de la Solitaria Rose creciendo alrededor de ellos en la oscuridad. Podía escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia fría en el techo, y se sentía feliz. A pesar de todas las complicaciones de su situación actual, él estaba solo en una pequeña oficina, acomodando correo con Harry Styles y hablando con él. Convirtiéndose cercano a él.

Louis había estado enamorándose peligrosamente. Había estado por bastante tiempo, y era embriagador y casi aterrador admitirlo plenamente. El dio vueltas en la cama esa noche, repitiendo las palabras de Harry en su mente y descifrándose a sí mismo una y otra vez sobre si Harry había querido decir algo sobre ellos. Tal vez sus esperanzas subconscientes habían causado que el empezara a leer demasiado la declaración, y Harry estaba deseando hablar con sus abuelos sobre las tierras y el dinero, después de todo.

 _No hay ninguna razón por la que no pudieran ser las dos cosas,_  se dijo a sí mismo, dejando que una chispa de optimismo se metiera en su corazón justo antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

*

Una fría niebla envolvió al rancho al día siguiente, continuando con la racha de miserable clima. Louis se quedó envuelto en cobijas en el sofá, bebiendo tazas de café y viendo el noticiero de la noche mientras trataba de trabajar. No se había dado cuenta de lo pesada que la niebla se había puesto hasta que Niall entro de nuevo a la casa a las ocho p.m., vestido de pies a cabeza con un impermeable amarillo que estaba completamente cubierto de gotas de agua.

No le dio a Louis una segunda mirada mientras entraba a la cocina, sin molestarse en quitarse sus botas.

"¿Está todo bien?" Louis pregunto, caminando detrás de él. Él siempre era incapaz de resistir la oportunidad de tomar un descanso.

"Si," dijo Niall, después de tomar un enorme vaso de leche, respirando con un poco de dificultad. "Oh, bueno. Lo estará. Tenemos que meter a las vacas temprano, por la lluvia." Se sirvió un poco más de leche, haciendo una pausa cuando el vaso estaba casi en sus labios. "Hank y Paul y Harry están ahí en caballos. Yo vine a conseguir unas lámparas y el kit veterinario, por si acaso." Sonrió, sacudiendo la leche enfrente de Louis. "Tengo que volver en la cuatrimoto en un minuto, pero pensé que primero tendría que conseguir sustento. En caso de que nos lleve toda la noche."

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" Louis pregunto, no del todo seguro de donde había salido la pregunta, pero de repente desesperado por salir de la casa. Para ser útil. Niall parecía tan sorprendido de escucharlo como Louis de haberlo dicho, tragando su leche, sus ojos abiertos sobre el borde del vaso. "Quiero decir," Louis aclaro, "Estaré fuera del camino si eso es lo que te preocupa. Yo solo - solo quiero ver que hacen, supongo. Quiero ayudar, si puedo."

Niall se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano, dejando el vaso sobre el mostrador. Se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien," dijo, lentamente. "Si eso es lo que quieres." Había una mueca escéptica y divertida en su boca, como si estuviera seguro de que Louis no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Eso probablemente era verdad. "Sera mejor que te vistas rápido; Me van a regañar por perder el tiempo." Señalo con el dedo a Louis. "Y tú vas a agarrar otra cuatrimoto. Al segundo que te escuche lloriquear, te estaré mandando de vuelta."

Louis asintió con entusiasmo, ya corriendo a su habitación por la ropa adecuada. Esas palabras se sentían como un reto, y no había algo que Louis amara más que demostrarle a la gente que estaba equivocada. Iba a ser el más fuerte, el más cordial, el paralegal de más ayuda para un domador de ganado. ¡No habría lloriqueo! Niall iba a ver.

Veinte minutos después, Louis sabía exactamente porque Niall había pensado que él iba a lloriquear. Estaba absolutamente horrible afuera, húmedo y frio, con un viento que siempre golpeaba de nuevo cuando empezabas a creer que tal vez no era tan malo. Pero Louis era perseverante, y se sentía orgulloso. Tres semanas antes el ni siquiera hubiera cruzado el patio hasta el todo terreno sin darse por vencido, mucho menos todo el camino hasta las vacas mientras se quita las gotas de lluvia de los ojos.

Había un rastro cuando él y Niall llegaron, Harry y Hank y Paul rodeando la manada mientras contaban por separado, sus ojos viendo hacia los animales.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiendo su labio mientras veía a Harry en su caballo.  _Está usando una maldita chaqueta para lluvia, ¡por el amor de Dios!_  Sin embargo, se veía tan bien en ella, al igual que Harry se veía tan bien en la silla, su mano apoyada sobre la bocina.

Louis fue sacado de su ensueño por Hank gruñendo cerca, una indicación de que había terminado de contar.

"¿Cuántas contaste?" Paul grito al otro lado del rebaño, su cara inmóvil.

"Cincuenta y dos. ¿Tu?"

"Igual," Paul asintió con una especie de resignación sombría. Empezó a acercarse en su caballo. "¿Styles?"

Harry ya se había movido a un lado de Hank, la mirada fija en las vacas con su rostro lleno de preocupación. "Mierda. Cincuenta y dos..." Miro por encima del hombro a los pastos de los que parecían haber venido y luego de nuevo a las reses.

El corazón de Louis comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. No tenía idea de lo que hacían cuando perdían una vaca. Eso parecía lo que estaba pasando. Una vaca perdida.

Niall se aclaró la garganta a un lado de él, todavía montado en su todoterreno. "Sabes," comenzó, "No veo a -"

"Hijo de puta," dijo Harry bruscamente, mirando hacia la pastura de nuevo. "Jodidos demonios. Es Jolene. Ella ama el arroyo."

 _¿Jolene? ¿Jolene está perdida?_ El corazón de Louis saltaba ahora, escenarios de desastres relacionados con la vaca con avanzado estado de gestación pasando a toda velocidad por su mente. Jolene haciéndose daño con una roca resbaladiza. Jolene atrapada en la valla de alambres de púas que separa esta parte del rancho de los Llewellyn. Jolene sola teniendo a sus gemelos.

Antes de que el realmente supiera lo que estaba pasando, Harry movió su caballo alrededor, el gorro de su chaqueta cayendo revelando su cabello empapado, pegado a su frente. "Iré a buscarla," grito por encima de su hombro hacia Niall. "Llévalas abajo sin mí. Nos vemos allá."

Luego estaba cruzando a todo galope la pastura, las pezuñas de su caballo sacudiendo el terreno. La niebla en esa parte de la propiedad se había levantado, y Harry tenía una increíble figura dramática mientras se iba, una racha de negro contra el césped verde húmedo y el cielo gris empapado.

"¡Styles!" Niall llamo en vano, maldiciendo para sus adentros mientras se bajaba de su cuatrimoto y abría el compartimiento de almacenamiento. "Idiota de mierda. No se llevó el kit." Observo de nuevo la figura de Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡Harry!" grito otra vez, a pesar de que claramente sabía que era inútil.

"Yo se lo llevare," Louis dijo, bajando de su propia todo terreno y yendo hacia la de Niall incluso antes de que las palabras estuvieran fuera de su boca. "Le llevare el kit."

Niall no necesito ningún convencimiento; solo asintió. Levanto una mano para decirle a Louis que esperara y luego transfirió una manta de lana y una de las pesadas linternas Maglite en el compartimiento de almacenamiento del otro todo terreno.

"Ella probablemente esté bien, solo está siendo floja," dijo suavemente mientras ponía la manta a un lado del kit veterinario de emergencia. Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo y no se lo creía. Miro a Louis. "Pero por si acaso..."

Louis asintió, los ojos muy abiertos, adrenalina bombeando por sus venas.

"Ve," Niall dijo.

Louis se fue.

Estaba cayendo una lluvia constante mientras conducía por la pastura a toda velocidad, las gotas salpicando en su cara y metiéndose en sus ojos, pero a Louis no le importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba entumecido por el frio mientras rebotaba, sus pensamientos regresando hasta Denver y su vida allí, lo diferente que era de esto.

Unos seis meses antes habría estado en un bar deportivo con Zayn en Capítol Hill, viendo jugar a los Packers contra los Osos. (A Louis no le importaba mucho el futbol, pero a Zayn sí. Había estado forzando a Louis a ver a los Packers, a cualquier equipo de Wisconsin, desde su primer año en Madison. Louis amaba la forma en la que eso iba en contra de la onda artística y hípster que Zayn solía dar impresión, así que siempre le seguía la corriente.) Los comerciales durante el juego eran la típica - y molesta basura sexista sobre que cerveza te hacia un hombre, o que desodorante, o que camioneta. Era uno de esos anuncios de camionetas en los que Louis estaba pensando ahora. Un anuncio de Chevy sobre un ranchero conduciendo por sus tierras en la lluvia torrencial en busca de un becerro perdido con una voz pretenciosa en segundo plano describiendo el procedimiento. Louis puso sus ojos en blanco en ese entonces, resoplando. ¿Enserio les importaría tanto un solo ternero?

 _Por supuesto que lo hacen, estúpido. Por supuesto que jodidamente lo hacen,_  Louis pensó, justo antes de la cresta de la colina, quitándose agua de lluvia de los ojos. Su corazón seguía absolutamente saltando.  _Harry debe estar tan asustado por ella._

Los vio adelante mientras aceleraba por el largo y suave pendiente sobre el arroyo. El caballo de Harry parado a unos varios pies de distancia mientras Harry estaba agachado junto a la vaca.

"¡Harry!" Louis grito, mientras estacionaba el todo terreno y saltaba para obtener el kit veterinario. "¡Harry, tengo el kit!"

Harry parpadeo hacia el cuándo se acercó, una mano reconfortante acariciando el cuello de Jolene. Tenía gotas de agua en la cara y ojeras debajo sus claros ojos verdes, su cabello cayendo oscuro y mojado por la frente. Estaba hermoso.

"Voy a necesitar tu ayuda," Harry dijo, su voz firme pero tensa. "Ella está en trabajo de parto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Comercial de Chevy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPgEBRAgcIQ)
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene descripciones gráficas de emocionales nacimientos de vaca.

"¿Qué...  _ahora?"_  La respiración de Louis salía en ráfagas irregulares, todo su cuerpo aun vibrando de su viaje en la cuatrimoto. La lluvia azotando mientras se arrodillaba y ponía su mano en el cálido costado de Jolene. Estaba duro como una roca, a mitad de una contracción. "¿Ella esta... la podemos mover hasta el granero?"

Sus últimas palabras fueron tragadas en un trueno ensordecedor, un relámpago entrando por el cielo. Como el estallido de un foco, que iluminando la escena por un momento. La vaca en trabajo de parto, el arroyo desbordado. Los dos hombres hincados a su lado en una aureola de gotas de lluvia suspendidas. Entonces el mundo estaba una vez más envuelto en la oscuridad, y todo lo que Louis podía escuchar era el sonido del asustado caballo de Harry.

"Mierda."

Se alejó galopeando hacia la oscuridad con un paso desigual. Harry se puso de pie, su cuerpo delgado haciendo sombras sobre la hierba empapada. Louis lo vio en el círculo inestable proyectado por su Maglite, su muñeca temblando con el peso de la misma. Jolene gimiendo a un lado de él. Su mano se deslizo de su costado húmedo mientras ella luchaba para pararse, las rodillas casi doblándose. Ella se tambaleo hacia atrás y adelante en la suave pendiente de la colina.

"¡Harry!" Louis grito. Estaba aterrorizado de que ella fuera a caer de cabeza y rodar por el arroyo. El trato de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella, detenerla, pero ella era muy grande. Tan grande y pesada, y él era tan pequeño, sus botas de lluvia resbalando en el lodo mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Visiones de la Dodge Caravan regresaron a él, meciéndose, el poder del ganado a ambos lados prácticamente levantando el suelo. "¡Harry!"

Harry hizo un movimiento casi instintivo de ir tras su caballo, pero negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. "Ella esta... eso es normal, Louis. Déjala ir. No quiero molestarla."

Louis se alejó con cautela, manteniendo sus manos en alto mientras retrocedía. "¡No sé lo que estoy haciendo!" grito. Ella se tambaleo de nuevo, y su corazón dio un vuelco. "¿Y si se cae?"

Harry levanto su Stetson y se pasó una mano sucia por el cabello mojado. "No lo hará," dijo. Sus rasgos estaban estirados, su cara de alguna manera oscura y pálida al mismo tiempo. "Ella conoce su propio cuerpo. Probablemente se recueste ella sola en poco tiempo. Vamos a - ¡Maldita sea!"

Jolene había comenzado a caminar lentamente por la colina hacia el arroyo. Louis podía ver el blanco de sus ojos, rodando en dolor.

"¡Louis!" Harry grito. "Tráeme la cuerda del todo terreno." Su voz era áspera, mandona.

Louis no pensó, simplemente corrió a la cuatrimoto y hurgo en el compartimiento de almacenamiento. Había una cuerda adentro, una manta que Niall le había dado, un par de guantes y agua embotellada, el estrechador de Harry, y algunos otros cachivaches. Nada de eso parecía muy útil. Louis tomo la cuerda y cerro el compartimento, corriendo de vuelta a Harry. Él estaba parado con una Jolene inmóvil, sus grandes y seguras manos acariciando detrás de sus orejas mientras le murmuraba.

"Ya sé que quieres ir a ver el arroyo, querida. Pero no es un lugar seguro ahora. Ven conmigo. Vuelve conmigo." Harry pudo hacer que ella tomara unos cuantos pasos hacia Louis antes de que se dejara caer en sus rodillas de nuevo. Louis pudo ver la contracción golpeándola, todos los músculos de su vientre engarrotándose.

"Oh, Dios." Harry se veía aún más preocupado, ahora. Louis reconoció el miedo en sus ojos mientras él tomaba la cuerda y comenzaba a hacer un nudo corredizo. "Esos están muy juntos. Pensé que teníamos un par de horas para traer el tráiler aquí y llevarla al granero..."

Louis casi sintió ganas de llorar mientras veía a Harry amarrando una cuerda alrededor del cuello de Jolene y asegurándola a un poste sin apretar. "Los becerros por lo general tardan en salir," murmuro. La miro preocupado por un momento, luego levanto la voz. "Me voy a reportar con Niall. Decirle que despierte a la veterinaria y que la traiga aquí con nosotros tan pronto como sea posible. Pero si ellos no llegan a tiempo, vas a tener que ayudarme a recibir a los terneros."

Louis se puso rígido, los ojos muy abiertos, las manos nerviosas con adrenalina. "Hare cualquier cosa que me digas," dijo. "Lo que sea." Sintió como su pecho temblaba con miedo y un deseo casi doloroso por hacerlo bien, ser útil, mientras miraba a Harry a través de la oscura lluvia.

Harry asintió y desabrocho el walkie-talkie de su cinturón, trayéndolo debajo de su impermeable. Cobro vida en sus manos. "¡Niall!" gruño. "Vamos." Mordió su labio inferior mientras esperaba, una intensa mirada enfocada en el altavoz como si, con suficiente concentración y pura voluntad, pudiera forzar a Niall a contestarle. "Niall," dijo de nuevo. "Niall..."

Louis retrocedió sus pasos, mirando hacia Harry de vez en cuando mientras tomaba su Maglite de la hierba. Encontró el lugar donde había dejado caer el kit veterinario y lo recogió. La voz de Niall estaba saliendo justo cuando regreso. "Tenemos nuestras manos ocupadas por aquí - las vacas están..." Se detuvo por un momento. Louis y Harry se miraron el uno al otro en pánico. "¿Encontraron a Jolene?"

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro - una corta ráfaga de olivo. "Si," dijo. "Ella estaba por el arroyo. Pero Niall -" Hubo un estallido de estática, y Louis hizo una mueca. "Ella está a punto de parir. Deja lo que estás haciendo y llama a la veterinaria y tráela. Sus contracciones son..." Entonces hubo un ruido agudo y extraño, y el walkie-talkie murió en la mano de Harry. Louis sintió su corazón hundirse mientras lo miraba.

Harry maldito fervientemente. Jugueteo con él por unos momentos, abriendo la tapa para girar las baterías, pero no sirvió de nada.

"Tal vez te escucho," Louis dijo. "¡El - tal vez te escucho!"

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras veía a Harry meter el inservible walkie-talkie debajo de su impermeable de nuevo. Jolene estaba teniendo otra contracción, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose, ruidos de dolor viniendo del fondo de su garganta. Harry solo lo miro por un momento, una de esas miradas contundentes, que hacían a Louis sentir como si estuviera siendo evaluado, su corazón balanceándose.

"Creo que es demasiado tarde de todos modos," dijo Harry. "¿Podrías...crees que puedas conducir la cuatrimoto? Hacerles saber, por lo menos."

"¡Si, claro!" Louis sintió una ola de alivio encima de él. Todo iba a estar bien después de todo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conducir hasta el rancho. "Traeré a Niall, regresaremos con la veterinaria..." Giro sobre sus talones y marcho hasta el todo terreno, buscando en su bolsillo las llaves.

Se subió, sus dedos deslizándose sobre el metal pulido mientras metía la llave correcta en el encendido. Le dio la vuelta con confianza, y sintió el motor apagarse. Una vez. Antes de que los faros murieran y el parpadeante indicador de gasolina se apagara. Louis sintió un repentino, tirón desgarrador de desesperanza mientras miraba el tablero apagado.  _Por supuesto que esto pasaría,_  pensó, dejando salir una carcajada dolida.  _Por supuesto. Obviamente._ "¡Harry!" grito.

Corrió bajo la colina hasta Harry y Jolene, un nudo de pánico comenzando a formarse en sus entrañas. "No enciende," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, atónito por lo absurdo que era todo esto. "El motor... Creo que no tiene gasolina, tal vez."

Harry se quedó inmóvil. "Joder," dijo, suavemente.

 _No podemos entrar en pánico_ , Louis pensó, tratando de ser firme con sí mismo.  _Podemos resolver esto._

Se paró derecho, aspirando por la nariz mientras se frotaba la lluvia y las lágrimas de sus ojos con la palma de la mano. Tenía los inicios de un dolor de cabeza; sus lentes de contacto empezaban a picar, pero apenas se daba cuenta. Todo su ser se enfocaba en un problema a la vez. "¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto.

"Tráeme el kit, por favor," Harry dijo. "Voy a checar que tan dilatada esta."

Harry sonaba tranquilo de repente, como si la nueva claridad de la situación le hubiera caído. Pero Louis podía ver la tensión en la línea de sus hombros y sr hinco a un lado de Jolene, su mandíbula temblando. Estaba nervios. Por supuesto, que estaba nervioso.

Las manos de Louis temblaban mientras abría el kit por Harry y trataba de proteger el contenido de la lluvia. Sostuvo la Maglite en el, de pie y sujetándola entre sus muslos cuando Harry le pasó un gran tubo para que lo abriera. Relámpagos brillando encima de ellos, seguido por el sonido de un trueno violento. Louis logro desenroscar la tapa del tubo y romper el sello en el sin dejar caer la linterna sobre la cabeza de Harry.  _Joder,_  pensó.  _¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? Esto es... apenas puedo -_

Sus pensamientos fueron desarticulados mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo y le daba el tubo a Harry. Tenía guantes ahora, cuentas oscuras de lluvia colgando del látex mientras Louis ponía la luz sobre sus manos.

"No," Harry negó con la cabeza. Extendió sus manos con guantes. "Tú tienes que..."

Louis parpadeo. Echo un vistazo hacia la etiqueta de la jarra por primera vez.  _Cuidado De Prioridad 1 Gel Lubricante No Espermicida. Solo para uso animal. Aplicar generosamente según sea necesario._

Una ridícula risa inapropiada salió de el en lo absurdo de todo eso. Volteo el tubo y lo apretó ligeramente, viendo como Harry recubría sus dedos en el grueso gel oscuro. "No creí que así sería como te lubricaría por primera vez, Styles," Louis murmuro. Su pecho sintiéndose apretado, como si fuera a comenzar a llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento mientras pensaba en Harry. A través de la bruma de sus emociones aumentadas, su pánico compartido por Jolene, Louis pensó que él lo sabía... y Harry lo sabía, también. Ellos conocían el corazón del otro.

Sintió a Harry tensándose a su lado, y luego relajarse con una sonrisa frágil. Dirigió la mirada hacia Louis mientras trabajaba, empujando ambas manos en Jolene con un suspiro. "¿No?" pregunto, su voz casi riendo. "¿No hay vaginas de vacas en ese escenario?"

Louis rio suavemente. "Definitivamente no. Además," añadió, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Harry y murmurando en su oído, "al menos que esté equivocado, esa no es tu preferencia."

Harry se sonrojo, mordiéndose el labio mientras se acomodaba y empezaba a examinar a Jolene.  _"Louis,"_  advirtió. "Suficiente. Tengo que concentrarme." Louis asintió y se quitó de su camino, contento de que por lo menos Harry se veía un poco más relajando en sus movimientos. Había menos tensión bajo la superficie, y el borde de pánico de su voz se había calmado.

Mas relámpagos iluminaron arriba, seguido por el auge de los truenos y un nuevo estallido de lluvia. Louis desabotono su impermeable y trato de sostenerlo por encima de Harry, con la Maglite en la mano. Harry estaba adentro hasta los codos ahora. Estaba haciendo algo rítmico con sus brazos.

"Casi esta lista", explico Harry, el ceño fruncido de nuevo. "Estoy dilatándola manualmente. Cuanto más rápido esto es, más seguro para los dos terneros."

Louis sostuvo la luz fija y se colocó de forma que su espalda le cayera toda la lluvia. Finalmente Harry saco las manos. Sus guantes llenos de lubricante y rastros de sangre. Louis lucho contra el impulso de vomitar un poco - había peores cosas por venir, lo sabía. Se obligó a respirar lenta y uniformemente, haciendo caso omiso a los fuertes golpes dolorosos en su corazón.

"Puedo sentir su bolsa de agua," Harry dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior por un momento mientras veía a Jolene, después hacia sus manos. "Está sobresaliendo por encima del borde de su cuello uterino; probablemente se rompa con la siguiente contracción."

Louis cambio su peso de una pierna a la otra, girando sus tobillos y sintiendo el dolor en sus músculos mientras trataba de sacar la tensión de su cuerpo. Estaba empezando a sentir frio por la lluvia, desde que se había quitado su impermeable. "Entonces..." comenzó, repentinamente inseguro. Sintió un pequeño escalofrió entrando por su cuerpo. "Dime que pasa, como que... ¿Dejamos que la naturaleza haga su parte, o?"

Harry giro y se puso en cuclillas a un lado de la parte trasera de Jolene, indicando a Louis que le diera espacio también. "Después de que su fuente se rompa, voy a tratar de sentir las pezuñas delanteras del ternero," dijo. "Deberían estar ahí. Me asegurare de que su cabeza este hacia delante, y si todo se siente bien tendrás que sostener la luz y extraerlo suavemente. Ella va a empujar durante las contracciones y hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. "Eso en -" Tosió en su manga, "en el mejor de los casos."

Jolene resoplo, como si estuviera de acuerdo. Louis paso la mano suavemente por su espalda, sintiendo su áspero pelo mojado y el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo bajo la lluvia fría. Se preguntó si ella tenía miedo... se preguntó si ella tenía alguna idea de lo que le estaba pasando. "Va a estar bien," trago saliva, acariciándola suavemente mientras esperaban la siguiente contracción. "Todo estará bien y - y tu veras a tus bebes pronto. Luego Niall estará aquí con el doctor y te llevaremos a algún lugar... un lugar agradable, cálido y seco..."

Harry lo miro entonces, y Louis sintió una piscina de duda en su estómago. "Louis," dijo, su voz cuidadosa. "Sabes... los partos de gemelos son de alto riesgo, incluso con un veterinario y en buenas condiciones con el equipo adecuado."

Louis mordió su labio y bajo la cabeza, las manos a través del pelo hirsuto de Jolene una y otra vez, rozando de nuevo. "¿Qué estás diciendo?" pregunto, en voz baja.

"Bueno..." Harry comenzó. Se calló, hombros caídos mientras sacaba un largo suspiro tranquilizador.

"Solo dime," Louis espeto. Se apartó de Jolene. No le gustaba la sensación de que Harry lo había estado protegiendo, endulzando la situación un poco. "¿Qué tan grave es, Styles?"

Harry lo miro, azotado, y la molestia de Louis se desvaneció en un duro y frio nudo de miedo.

"Es - es malo," Harry tartamudeo. "Lo siento, yo -"

Louis negó con la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente mientras miraba a la vaca.

"Si la veterinaria no llega aquí a tiempo, tal vez seamos capaces de salvar a dos de ellos."

"¿Dos?" Louis pregunto.

Harry asintió. "De los... de los tres de ellos. A menos que tengamos muy buena suerte."

Louis se quedó sin aliento, casi cayéndose mientras caminaba de vuelta con Jolene y se arrodillo para acariciar suavemente detrás de sus orejas. La expresión de dolor en su cara era inconfundible y universal, y Louis no creyó haber proyectado mucho miedo que veía en sus ojos. El había estado tan concentrado en los dos becerros, ni siquiera había considerado que podría perder a Jolene.

"Vamos a tener muy buena suerte entonces," dijo.

"Louis..." Harry suspiro, dejando morir su voz mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Louis miro obstinadamente a Jolene, tratando de conjurar algo de fuerza dentro de sí mismo, muy consciente de la pequeñez de su cuerpo junto a su gran cuerpo. Tal vez podría transferirle su fuerza, de alguna manera. El clavo sus dedos profundamente en su pelo y dejo escapar un sonido entrecortado que era casi un sollozo, pero no del todo. "No importa lo que pase," susurro, "ya es una madre maravillosa."

Fue un minuto tenso o más antes de que su fuente se rompiera, brotando de ella con una contracción particularmente fuerte y empapando la tierra ya mojada. Harry rápidamente deslizo una mano adentro, sintiendo las pezuñas de la primera cría. Añadió su otra mano, hasta los codos y parpadeo un o dos veces en concentración. Louis aparto la mirada de Jolene, ansiosamente tratando de leer la expresión de Harry en la oscuridad.

"¿Y bien?"

"Los siento," dijo Harry, asintiendo. "Las dos pezuñas. La cabeza esta hacia adelante; esta en la posición correcta."

Louis sintió algo aflojándose en su pecho, y tomo una respiración profunda. "Está bien," dijo. Le dio una última caricia a Jolene, antes de dejar su cabeza e ir de nuevo con Harry. Levanto la linterna, cejas levantadas.

"Gracias," Harry dijo. "Todavía falta. Esta es la parte más difícil, lo que viene..."

Louis solo asintió.

No hablaron mucho después de eso, demasiado concentrados mirando a Jolene. Sus contracciones eran fuertes y coordinadas - Louis noto a Harry mirando su reloj, tratando de limpiar el agua de la pantalla con sus guantes sangrientos mientras contaba el tiempo. Jolene se estremeció, tratando de pujar a su primer becerro fuera del canal de parto, y Louis sintió que su corazón crecía mientras la veía. El proceso fue lento, y Harry paso la larga espera cambiando sus guantes y desinfectando la sensible vagina hinchada de Jolene. Louis trato de no preguntar un millón de preguntas cada vez que deslizaba una mano para revisar al becerro, pero Harry asentía satisfecho y eso le decía lo que necesitaba saber.

Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora. Una hora y media, y todavía no Niall. Se le ocurrió a Louis que aunque si Niall hubiera logrado leer el tono de la voz de Harry antes de que el walkie-talkie hubiera irrumpido estático y muerto, aun si hubiera controlado la caótica situación en el granero y enviado una búsqueda por ellos, ellos no tendrían idea donde buscar. No habría veterinario y ningún equipo. Louis dejo de mirar por encima del hombro, se detuvo mirando hacia la oscuridad con la esperanza de ver las luces de una camioneta o la figura de un caballo. La ayuda no iba a venir.

En un momento, después de ver a Harry moverse en sus rodillas mientras otra ola de líquido color rosado se derramara fuera Jolene, Louis apoyo la linterna sobre una roca y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cuatrimoto. Busco una botella de agua y la destapo en su camino de regreso, sujetándola cerca de los labios de Harry. "Aquí, Harry," dijo, en voz baja. Harry inclino la cabeza hacia arriba, revelando la hermosa línea de su mandíbula, y bebió con gratitud, farfullando y sacudiendo la cabeza después de que se tragó tres cuartas partes de la botella. Parpadeo.

"Gracias," susurro.

Louis asintió y tomo el resto de ella, sintiendo calor y frio de repente. Su corazón estaba en su garganta, bloqueando el agua mientras trataba de tragarla.

"Lou," Harry dijo, con una mano enguantada dentro de Jolene. "Es cuestión de tiempo." La respiración de Louis se detuvo cuando aparto su mano. Dos pequeñas pezuñas estaban finalmente asomándose, brillantes con líquido amniótico.

"Oh Dios mío," Louis respiro.

Jolene hizo un suave moo. Pujo cuando su próxima contracción llego, los músculos moviéndose en su costado. Louis acerco la linterna hacia ella, sosteniéndola firme para Harry, que estaba recubriendo la abertura con más lubricante. Las pequeñas pezuñas se lanzaron hacia delante, luego para adentro, pero Louis podía decir que había un poco de progreso. No podía apartar la mirada.  
  
Otra contracción, y el contuvo el aliento. Harry se arrodillo y gentilmente agarro las piernas del becerro, tirando con habilidad practicada. Se extendieron adorablemente, asomándose más. Como si estuviera llegando al mundo. Unas más pulgadas, y Harry se balanceo sobre sus talones.

"Solo mantén la luz en mí," dijo.

Louis asintió, a pesar de que Harry no podía verlo, el resto de su cuerpo se congelo mientras observaba. Jolene se movió, casi retorciéndose en el piso con el dolor mientras empezaba a pujar de nuevo. Harry gruño, poniendo algo de musculo a sus tirones, tratando de moverse con ella. Las dos piernas se deslizaron aún más, sin problema, para revelar una diminuta y perfecta nariz. Louis hizo un sonido que era entre un suspiro y un arrullo, el haz de su Maglite moviéndose.

"¡Es un... es un becerro!" dijo. "Quiero decir, es realmente -"

Harry soltó una carcajada aguda, extendiendo la mano para tocar con cuidado el hocico del bebe. "Sip," dijo, sonriendo. "Es un becerro, de acuerdo."

"No sé lo que estaba esperando," Louis murmuro, tímido y un poco sorprendido de sí mismo, girando la punta de una de sus botas en el lodo. Por supuesto, que era un becerro. Pero había algo... algo sobre finalmente  _verlo_  que cimento en la realidad. Iban a tener un bebe. Louis sintió que las lágrimas estallaron debajo de sus parpados de nuevo. "Oh Dios mío," dijo. "Oh Dios mío."

Harry se echó hacia atrás de nuevo, tirando, enterrando los tacones de sus botas de vaquero en el suelo y doblando sus muslos solo un poco para hacer más presión para soportar. Nada parecía suceder. Jolene dejo de pujar, los músculos de sus costados sin moverse, pero subiendo y bajando lentamente con su respiración.

"Hmm," Harry dijo. Miro a Louis, sus ojos verdes parpadeando a la luz mientras la lluvia caía constantemente. Largos chinos estaban pegados a su frente y a su cuello, el impermeable abierto por la garganta para revelar un cuello de franela empapado. "Louis, voy a necesitar más lubricante."

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Jolene," Louis susurro. Apoyo su linterna en el suelo, la luz temblando mientras iba a buscar el tubo. Ya habían utilizado casi la mitad. Estaba siendo cuidadoso para no derramarlo mientras lo ponía en los dedos enguantados de Harry. Todavía había un ternero que tenía que salir.  
  
Harry volteo con Jolene, presionando dos manos adentro alrededor de la cabeza del ternero y masajeando. Avanzando dentro sin movimientos duros, pero con pequeños tirones. Después de que él estuviera satisfecho con la posición de la cabeza, tomo las patas del ternero en la mano de nuevo, justo por encima de las pezuñas. El corazón de Louis estaba en su garganta, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña nariz que no mostraba ningún signo de vida todavía. Y Harry lo estiro.

Lo saco, Jolene gimiendo en voz baja pujando. El becerro salió lentamente, pero salió. Louis se quedó sin aliento, casi dejando caer la linterna mientras la cabeza y los hombros salían. El becerro era hermoso, castaño como Jolene pero moteando con toques brillantes color blanco. Otro gran movimiento, Harry estirando con un suave sonido de esfuerzo, y el becerro se deslizo fuera de su vientre. El estómago de Louis se revolvió. La cabeza parecía muerta. Parecía - que estaba colgado flácidamente entre las dos patas ahora, la lengua de fuera y colgando.

"¿Esta bien?" grito, la garganta atragantada y entro en pánico. "¿Esta bien?" Levanto la vista y vio a Jolene estirando su cuello para ver.

"Normal," Harry dijo, muy agravado para decir más de una palabra. Louis volvió a respirar, su corazón sacudiéndose y saltando en su pecho mientras hacia su trabajo y mantenía la linterna sobre ellos. Casi podía sentir los músculos de Harry trabajando, sabía que su espalda debía estar doliendo por la forma en la que se movía y se acomodaba antes de la siguiente contracción.

Cuando llego, Louis podía oír la respiración de Harry saliendo de él mientras daba un tirón final. Las patas traseras se deslizaron en la hierba humeada, todo su cuerpo dejándose caer de una manera extraña. Por un largo momento no pasó nada. Louis sentía que sus piernas se adormecían mientras observaba la figura tendida en el haz vacilante de su linterna.

Luego se agito. Harry miro por encima de su hombro, mostrando una gran sonrisa. "Becerro vivo," dijo.

Louis suspiro en alivio. La pequeña cosita ya estaba luchando por ponerse de pie, parpadeando y haciendo sonidos suaves debajo de la lluvia. Jolene estaba mirando con gran interés, y Louis sostuvo la luz para que ella pudiera ver.

"Oh Dios mío," dijo. "Oh Dios mío, oh Dios - Harry." La voz de Louis se quebró mientras veía a Harry ayudando al becerro a tomar sus primeros pasos, tambaleándose alrededor del gran cuerpo de Jolene, ambos resbalándose en la tierra húmeda. El nunca había sido religioso antes, ni nunca. No mientras estaba sentado entre sus padres en las bancas duras de la pequeña iglesia luterana en Long Prairie, no mientras estaba en Olympia y Delphi, no mientras estaba escuchando las profundas palabras indudables de los Ortodoxos Rumanos.  _Pero era como_... si su mente se hubiera quedado sin palabras mientras veía a Jolene acariciando a su recién nacido, con calma lamiendo los restos de líquido amniótico que no había sido lavado por la lluvia.  _Este es un milagro. Es un milagro; eso era lo que era._ Louis sintió un escalofrió que lo erizaba todo, y luego cruzo miradas con Harry.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos, luminosos y llenos de emoción, y el corazón de Louis se abrió cuando vio la suave sonrisa que Harry tenía en su rostro. Lo abrumo. Dio un suspiro tembloroso, inclinándose hacia adelante para poder ver al becerro. Harry se quitó un guante y extendió la mano, invitándolo. Louis la tomo, casi dejando caer la linterna, y lo apretó. Dejo que Harry lo sostuviera mientras se acercaba a ellos, sollozando un poco - Harry le devolvió el apretón, la sensación de sus manos juntas era electrizante y tan perfecta. Louis miro hacia arriba y vio el alivio en las facciones de Harry, frágil y cansado, como si estuviera al borde del llanto. Lo vio en su nariz.

"¿Cómo vas a llamar, um... lo?" Louis susurro.

"La," Harry lo corrigió gentilmente.

Louis entrelazo sus dedos juntos y apretó la mano de Harry otra vez. Tantos pensamientos y emociones giraban en su cabeza, y la mano de Harry se sentía como un pararrayos. Calmando uno de ellos. Encendiéndolo.  _No puedo creerlo_ , Louis pensó. Observo a la becerra hacer su camino hasta la ubre de Jolene, buscando por el olor. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y asustados, pero determinados. Ella encontró el pezón y comenzó a chupar con insistencia.  _Simplemente no puedo_... La vida era tan hermosa en ese momento, Louis no podía formar palabras.

Harry deslizo la mano lejos de Louis y comenzó a desabrochar su impermeable forrado de pelaje, encogiéndose de hombros. Lo coloco con cuidado en la espalda del becerro, pasando sus patas delanteras a través de las mangas y las enrollo para arriba. Poniendo la parte delantera debajo de su vientre mientras ella succionaba.

"Es importante mantenerlos calientes," Harry murmuro. Louis casi podía sentir el peso de su emoción; Harry no estaba disfrazándola con su voz ronca. Se puso de pie, pasando una mano por su cabello mojado. "Louis," dijo.

Louis lo miro, la lluvia trazando caminos en su rostro. Asintió. Harry se limitó a sonreír, su camisa de franela ya empapada, aunque la tormenta comenzaba a alejarse.

"Muy buena suerte," Louis dijo.

La sonrisa de Harry tembló mientras se hacía más grande, y luego se dio la vuelta. Jolene estaba empezando a tener contracciones de nuevo, aun cuando estaba amantando al primer becerro. "Louis, tenemos que... guantes..."

Louis lo siguió hasta el kit veterinario, sosteniendo la luz por él. Después de que Harry estaba con guantes y lubricado, empujo una mano para sentir al segundo becerro. De inmediato frunció el ceño.

"Mierda," murmuro, deslizando la otra mano dentro y la mirada perdida en la distancia, parpadeando, como si checara.

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunto, pánico clavado en su pecho. "¿Qué es?"

"Siento pezuñas," dijo Harry, "pero no cabeza."

Louis se acercó hasta adelante, mirando el lugar donde los brazos de Harry estaban enterrados en Jolene como si pudiera ver algo. "¿Eso qué quiere decir?" pregunto, bruscamente.

Una línea apareció entre las cejas de Harry mientras fruncía el ceño, su cara pálida bajo la lluvia ligera. "Si son las pezuñas delanteras," dijo, "entonces la cabeza esta volteada, y el becerro nacerá muerto. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Si están -"

"¿Qué?" Louis interrumpió, accidentalmente poniendo la luz en la cara de Harry mientras su corazón se contrajo de miedo, Harry hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos, sacando sus manos. "¿Qué? Pero -"

"Si son las pezuñas  _traseras_ ," Harry continuo, levantando la voz pero aun valiente, como si estuviera luchando para no mostrarse débil. "Entonces el becerro nacerá al reves, y todavía tendrá una oportunidad."

"¿Solo una oportunidad?" Louis pregunto.

Harry respiro hondo, sacando el aire por la boca. "Si," dijo. "Una oportunidad. Cuando el ternero esta al revés, es... Mucho tiempo que comienza a tratar de respirar muy pronto, cuando aún está adentro. E inhala líquidos y, um. Se puede ahogar."

"Oh," Louis dijo. Sintió como si se fuera a ahogar, de repente.

"Solo tenemos que esperar," Harry dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se agachaba. "Solo tenemos que esperar y ver."

Louis se sintió frágil, como una burbuja de jabón congelada mientras caminaba alrededor de la cabeza de Jolene de nuevo. Aun podía ver sus contracciones, pero ella no parecía pujar tan fuerte. Sus ojos estaban cansados. La garganta de Louis estaba seca, y no sabía que decirle mientras se arrodillaba. Trago saliva, y se sentía áspera.

 _Puja,_  pensó.  _Vamos._

Ella daría un moo débil de vez en cuando, en el transcurso de las próximas horas, cada vez su cuerpo se paralizaba. Louis miro a Harry, que estaba de pie por su trasero y parecía estar abriendo un hoyo en ella con sus ojos. Cada vez que el metía la mano, Louis esperaba expectante. Pero Harry solo sacudía su cabeza, moviéndose, y mordiendo su labio.

La lluvia había cesado, por lo menos. Había un fuerte viento que bajaba de la montaña. La pequeña becerra sana finalmente había terminado de comer y se acurruco debajo del gran cuerpo de Jolene para dormir en el lobo. Louis trajo la manta de lana del todo terreno, poniéndola sobre la vaca y el ternero para más calor. Jolene estaba casi dormida, tambien. Ella apenas ayudaba a su segunda cria.

Una contracción mas, y las manos de Harry estaban de vuelta en el interior, sintiendo.

"Hay un poco mas de progreso," dijo, dubitativo. "Creo que... Definitivamente siento una cola."

Louis dejo escapar un suspiro, la tensión de vuelta en él. "Entonces hay una oportunidad," dijo. "¿Verdad?"

"Ha estado en el cuello uterino por mucho tiempo," Harry frunció el ceño. "Yo... Espera. Solo déjame..."

Louis miro las próximas contracciones con la respiración contenida, el aire de la mañana congelando sus pulmones. Harry estaba usando todo su cuerpo para jalar al becerro, ejerciendo mucha más fuerza de la que tuvo con la primera, y fue difícil. Finalmente, dos patas traseras se asomaron. Parecían más rígidas que las primeras patas delanteras que había visto, en ángulos ligeramente impares.

Harry se sentó en el lodo mientras se inclinaba, temblando y tomando unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba helado y sudando. El vapor comenzando a elevarse desde la parte trasera de Jolene, los primeros signos del amanecer empezando a suavizar el cielo. ¿Habían estado ahí tanto tiempo? Louis casi se sacudía, parpadeando con sus ojos cansados. Toda la noche. Tenía frio, seguía mojado, y varios músculos empezaban a quejarse.

"No puedo -" La voz de Harry interrumpió a través del silencio. "Necesito un empujador de becerros. O los dos van a..."

Louis sintió como su corazón estaba siendo sostenido hasta las esquinas y se retorcía, desgarrándose a sí mismo para liberarse. Dio un paso hacia adelante. "Hay mas cuerda en el todo terreno," dijo. "Tal vez yo pueda ayudar a estirar."

Harry volteo, sus ojos verdes iluminados por las lágrimas mirándolo mientras la primera ave de la mañana empezaba a cantar. "Si," dijo, débil. "Supongo que eso es la única cosa que podemos intentar."

Se puso de pie con cansancio. Sus pantalones estaban salpicados con sangre y tierra mojada, su hermoso cabello peinado para un lado, rizos rebeldes enredado alrededor de su cuello. Louis lo miro ir hasta el todo terreno mientras Jolene empezaba a tener otra contracción. Louis la observo, pero su cabeza estaba hacia abajo. Ella no estaba pujando.

"No te puedes dar por vencida," Louis susurro en un arrebato de frustración. Pero lagrimas fresca se asomaron en sus ojos. El sabía lo agotada que ella debía estar, por la prueba que ha pasado. El primer ternero seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, completamente fuera de peligro. Se apartó de ellos, frotándose la nariz Se sentía como en un barco que se hundía lentamente.

"¡Louis!"  
  
Parpadeo, moviendo la cabeza hacia alrededor. Harry estaba parado en la parte posterior del todo terreno. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. "¡Louis!" grito de nuevo. Estaba sacudiendo el estrechador.

Louis estaba tan agotado, que no podía hacer nada más que encogerse de hombros en una pregunta silenciosa.  _¿Por qué esta tan emocionado por eso? Jolene no es una valla rota..._

Harry cerró la tapa del compartimiento y vino corriendo, una pequeña cadena tintineando alrededor de su codo y más cuerda en la otra mano. "¡Louis rápido! Deprisa, deprisa, pon el freno de mano y engancha la cadena al estrechador."

Louis reunió sus pensamientos nublados. La energía súbita de Harry era contagiosa, y obviamente tenía un plan en mente. "¿Qué vamos a -?" pregunto, enrollando la cadena y mirando por encima del hombro mientras corría hacia el todo terreno.

"Voy a utilizar el estrechador de vallas como un empujador de becerros de emergencia," Harry dijo. Estaba haciendo un nudo alrededor de los tobillos de becerro con movimientos rápidos y eficientes. "Es peligroso," añadió, su cuerpo paralizado mientras se concentraba, "porque el estrechador puede ejercer demasiada presión, a veces. Pero es nuestra única opción. El ternero no va a salir de otra manera."

Louis asintió, la emoción empezando a comprimir su corazón mientras utilizaba la cadena para anclar el estrechador al todo terreno. Harry le lanzo el extremo de la cuerda y rápidamente lo paso a a traves de él, agradeciéndole al destino y al universo que el ya sabía cómo funcionaba el pequeño dispositivo.

 _Tiene que_ , pensó, sus dedos temblorosos mientras se aseguraba de que todo estuviera listo...  _Tiene que funcionar._

Cuando Harry termino, volteo de nuevo con Louis con un determinado brillo en sus ojos. "Voy a estar haciendo esto," dijo, señalando el estrechador, "y tú vas a sacar el ternero."  
  
"Yo -" La voz de Louis se quebró, su boca abierta.

"Ya sé que no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Solo trata de asegurarte que las cosas se sigan moviendo." Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia el kit veterinario, donde estaba la caja de guantes asomándose. "Vas a tener una idea de que hacer a medida que avanza."

Louis asintió y tembloroso se puso un par de guantes, cubriendo sus manos con los restos de lubricante mientras se acomodaba cerca del becerro.

"¡Y dime cuando las contracciones comiencen y terminen!" Harry dijo. Tenía su mano en el trinquete. La cuerda que estaba sujeta alrededor las pantorrillas del ternero bajo hasta los tobillos, enroscada a través del estrechador donde el alambre normalmente iría. Cuando Harry manobreara el mecanismo del trinquete, el estrechador jalaría la cuerda con más fuerza de la que el sería capaz de ejercer con la mano.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Aunque Jolene no estuviera pujando mucho, su cuerpo aún estaba experimentando contracciones fuertes cada pocos minutos.

"¡Aquí hay una!" Louis dijo. Sintió que Harry se inclinó en el trinquete, la cuerda tensándose alrededor de los tobillos del becerro. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. "Sigue pujando," le susurro a Jolene. "Vamos. Puedes hacerlo. Solo un poco más." El becerro progresaba, aunque Louis sabía que Harry estaba siendo conservador acerca de la cantidad de fuerza que estaba aplicando.

Louis metió sus manos con cuidado en la siguiente contracción, tratando de masajear al becerro. Era una sensación extraña, pero él no se fijó en eso - no cuando las patas traseras salían sin problemas, la parte trasera del becerro presentándose sin contemplaciones al grito de celebración de Harry. Un poco más de líquido salió de ella, y Louis podía ver los bordes irregulares de la bolsa amniótica aun colgando del ternero, arrastrando por sus patas. Las realidades físicas del parto no le perturbaban nunca más.

"Vamos a tratar para el próximo," Harry dijo, dándoles a los dos una oportunidad para respirar cuando el estómago del ternero estaba casi fuera. "Solo guía sus hombros y su cabeza saldrá."

Louis asintió, irguiéndose con el talón de sus botas. El podía hacer eso. Sus rodillas estaban ardiendo por la forma en la que estaba en canclillas, su espalda dolía por estar agachado desde un Angulo extraño, pero ya casi terminaba. El ternero estaba por salir. Ellos iban a hacerlo. Observo por un momento mientras Harry buscaba algo en el suelo húmedo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto.

"Solamente - ah, bueno." Harry arranco un palo delgado y recto de la hierba y lo sostuvo. "Espero no necesitar esto," dijo. Louis estaba desconcertado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, ya era hora.

"¡Vamos!" grito, y vio a Harry jalar el trinquete para más tensión. Podía sentir los hombros del becerro, saliendo directa y fácilmente. Louis casi se rio de lo fácil que era, la última contracción, Jolene finalmente pujando la cabeza de su cría fuera de su cuerpo. Se deslizo suavemente hacia fuera de la hierba.

"¡Lo hicimos!" Louis grito. "¡Esta aquí! Harry -"

Pero su voz murió cuando bajo la mirada hacia el nuevo bebe. No estaba respirando. El sabía que el otro ternero había tomado un momento para iniciar su vida, pero esos pocos momentos ya habían pasado. Y este becerro no estaba respirando. No se movía en lo absoluto.

Louis se resbalo, y casi se cayó mientras Harry se arrodillaba cerca de él. "Es lo que pensé que pasaría," dijo, con gravedad. "Comenzó a respirar demasiado pronto, aspiro líquido amniótico." Louis podía ver sus dedos trabajando, limpiando las fosas nasales del becerro y abriendo su boca. Observo, inmóvil, mientras Harry se inclinaba y envolvía su boca alrededor del pequeño hocico del becerro, chupando lo que sus dedos no podían alcanzar, despejando el camino para el aire fresco de la mañana.

"Vamos," susurro, inclinándose sobre sus talones para darle al becerro algo de espacio. "Respira, bebe."

Louis sintió como su corazón había dejado de latir, de pronto muy consciente de sus propias respiraciones temblorosas. Segundo tras segundo, y nada. Nada _. Ha sido demasiado tiempo,_  pensó. Todo su cuerpo hundiéndose mientras sus hombros se encogía.  _Ha sido demasiado tiempo ahora. No debería - No lo hará..._

Pero Harry no se dio por vencido. Saco el palito de su bolsillo y se inclinó de nuevo, insertándolo en una fosa nasal y luego la otra. Moviéndolo de un lado al otro con rápidos y seguros giros con su muñeca.

"¿Qué -?" Louis empezó a preguntar. Harry respondió de inmediato, palabras tensas saltando de su boca como si estuviera alegre por la distracción.

"Tratando de estimular su nariz, poner en marcha la respiración. Esto funciona a veces, si la vía respiratoria está suficientemente limpia y el becerro no está demasiado deprimido."

Louis asintió temblorosamente. Sintió como si su cabeza estuviera nadando, lagrimas fluyendo libremente de sus exhaustos ojos mientras el sol sale detrás de ellos. Las escarpadas montañas eran grises en la distancia. Louis se sentó junto a Jolene, quitándose los guantes y pasando una mano por una de sus patas mientras esperaba. Y esperaba.

Entonces -

Un pequeño resoplido. La espalda de Louis se puso rígida, su mano temblando mientras trataba de estirar su cuello para ver a Harry. Hubo un olfateo, y luego un movimiento.

"¡Becerro vivo!" Harry grito. Se dio la vuelta, con los ojos enrojecidos y sonriendo ampliamente, casi riendo de alivio. Louis se quedó sin aliento, poniendo una mano en su boca cuando vio al pequeño becerro parpadeando y levantando su cabeza para mirarlos. Parecía un poco aturdido, pero sin problemas, ya tratando de sostenerse sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Louis sintió su mandíbula temblar, de repente, una última oleada de lágrimas se derramaron mientras se acercaba y jalaba a Harry en una abrazo feroz.

"Lo hiciste," susurro, parado de puntitas, tomando el cuello de Harry mientras se derretía en sus brazos.

"Lo hicimos," Harry dijo, gentilmente. "Creo - creo que..." Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y acerco a Louis. "Lo vamos a lograr."

El corazón de Louis dio un salto, un ruido sordo contra su esternón y en su garganta mientras respiraba tembloroso.  _Lo vamos a lograr._  Levanto su barbilla y se encontró con los ojos de Harry. Estaban sobre él, ternura infinita, alivio y afecto brillando a través de ellos. "Yo -" empezó. Louis estaba mojado y frio, pero se sentía cálido donde Harry lo estaba tocando, plenamente consciente de cómo sus cuerpos estaban presionados juntos. Cada cambio de la postura de Harry, Louis lo sentía, y de repente estaba temblando con anticipación.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los labios partidos de Harry. "Yo -" dijo una vez más, su cerebro buscando palabras mientras respiraba hondo, armándose de valor. Sintió los dedos de Harry apretando la parte posterior de sus brazos, sus pechos moldeándose con el otro. "En verdad quiero..." Su voz se apagó, pequeña e incierta. Sentía tantas cosas, tan abrumado en ese momento que no sabía en que concentrarse. "Estoy muy orgulloso de nosotros, Harry," dijo finalmente. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo aún más grande, y Louis metió la cabeza en el cuello de Harry, su corazón brincando mientras trataba de ocultar el rubor en su rostro. Sintió unos suaves labios sobre su cabello.

"Tengo que ver como esta Jolene," Harry susurro. Louis asintió y se separaron. Se rio cuando vio que el segundo becerro ya había logrado oler la ubre de Jolene, y estaba tranquilamente chupando junto a su hermana.

"Es un niño, por cierto," Harry dijo, sonriendo de medio lado por encima de su hombro mientras corría hacia el kit veterinario. Louis volvió a reír de pura alegría y se acercó a acomodar la manta de lana alrededor de los gemelos. Se parecían tanto, manchas de blanco en castaño, narices rosas temblorosas mientras comían. El segundo, el niño, era un poquito más pequeño, sus movimientos eran un poco más débiles que los de su hermana. Pero estaba en el camino correcto.

"¿Cómo los vas a llamar?" Louis pregunto. Miro a Harry mientras él se agachaba para acariciar a Jolene, esponjando su pelo seco. No podía mirar hacia otro lado, ni siquiera a los becerros. Ellos eran maravillosos - fascinantes y nuevos - pero Louis quería recordar cada detalle de Harry en su memoria. La forma exacta en que sus mangas de franela estaban enrolladas alrededor de sus antebrazos, como sus pantalones se estiraban sobre sus muslos y la forma en la que él tampoco podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de buscar los ojos de Louis.

Se encogió de hombros, con los guantes de nuevo mientras se hacía cargo de la placenta, limpiando y desinfectando el área lo mejor que podía. "No estoy seguro... ¿Tu qué piensas?"

"Sally," dijo Louis, justo cuando Harry dijo "Paul."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Louis murmurara, "Bueno, obviamente, las grandes mentes piensan igual." Harry se echó a reír, y eso fue todo. Los becerros eran Sally y Paul.

Un par de minutos más tarde, mientras Harry aún estaba atendiendo a Jolene con el kit veterinario, Louis escucho el sonido de un motor. Eran Niall y Paul en una de las Fords, el remolque de ganado enganchado a la parte posterior. Louis observo mientras Niall abría la puerta del lado del pasajero y salía, corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Mierda!" exclamo. Se agacho, mirando fijamente a los terneros, con las manos en las rodillas y respirando con dificultad. Estaba en la misma ropa sucia de la noche anterior, con una nueva herida color purpura en su brazo izquierdo. Su rostro se veía demacrado. Aparentemente no eran los únicos que habían tenido una mala noche. "¿Qué pa - Mierda!" resoplo de nuevo, mirando una y otra vez entre Louis y Harry.

Paul se les unió después de abrir el tráiler. Camino para dar palmadas en la espalda de Harry con una especie de aire paternal, tomando un buen vistazo de los terneros.

"Paul, conoce a Paul," dijo Harry.

"Ah, ya veo," Paul dijo, con su ronca voz. "Te vas y nombras al enano después de mí."

Harry rio, toda su cara brillando. Se veía como una chica encantadora, de repente, tan entrañable, que algo hizo explotar el corazón de Louis. Louis solo podía verlo a el mientras empezó a explicar lo que había sucedido. Estaba animado, demasiado cansado, pero quitándose su energía nerviosa - aun acariciando a Jolene con sus manos, y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto con sus hombros. Mordiendo su labio, sus músculos doblándose. Louis se quedó sin aliento.

"... sus contracciones venían cada tres minutos. Debió haber estado en trabajo de parto todo el día. Ella seguía tratando de ir hacia el arroyo, y luego mi caballo se asustó... pero gracias a Dios, Louis fue de gran ayuda." Su sonrisa se ensancho. "Mi encantador ayudante. Héroe, en realidad. No podría haberlo hecho sin él."

Louis puso sus ojos en blanco, mas allá de contento, mientras Paul se acercaba a darle la mano.

"Bien hecho," dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Las mejillas de Louis se sonrojaron, y sintió las comisuras de su boca contraerse involuntariamente, su rostro adolorido un poco de lo mucho que estaba sonriendo.

Se encogió de hombros. "Primera vez tocando una vagina," dijo. "Al parecer soy increíble haciendo." Sintió un aleteo en su pecho cuando Harry rió. 

Paul y Niall escucharon el resto de la historia con gran atención, Paul haciendo unas cuantas preguntas mientras Niall se paseaba, murmurando para sí mismo, culpable por no haber enviado un equipo de búsqueda. "Iba a hacerlo," dijo, "obviamente. Pero tu dijiste que todo estaba bien antes de colgar, y luego las vacas no querías moverse, y Germaine resbalo en el lodo -"

La cabeza de Harry se sacudió, cejas con preocupación. "¿Qué? ¿Está bien?"

Niall hizo una mueca, mirando hacia su brazo magullado. "Se esquinzo un corvejón. Fue... difícil, llevarla al granero. La Dra. Christine está aquí; ella esta con ella ahora."

"Está bien," Harry asintió. "Eso es bueno. Jolene probablemente debería recibir antibióticos, y los becerros definitivamente necesitan ser revisados."

Louis se perdió en el fondo mientras Niall y Paul ayudaban a Harry a mover a Jolene y a los terneros hacia el tráiler, ocupándose en ordenar el kit veterinario y doblando la manta, recolectando guantes usados y otros pedazos de detritos en una bolsa de plástico. Metió la cadena y el estrechador de vallas de vuelta en la cuatrimoto, en la cual Paul había puesto gasolina con el medio galón de emergencia que Harry tenía en su camioneta y condujo de regreso a la casa.

Harry y Niall estaban metidos en la discusión acerca de la pata de Gemaine cuando Louis decidio unirse a ellos en la cabina de la camioneta. Empezo a entenderles mientras una ola de cansancio feliz se apoderaba de el. La adrenalina se desvanecia, y estaba mas consciente de las pequeñas cosas - sus lentes de contacto le estaban molestando; sus pies le dolían, sus rodillas adoloridas por estar en cunclillas por tanto tiempo. Harry estaba hablando acerca de lesiones de corvejón, totalmente concentrado mientras Niall conducia, pero su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia Louis. Sus piernas presionadas juntas, la mano de Harry extendida de manera que las puntas de sus dedos apenas estaban rozando la muñeca de Louis. La acaricio un par de veces, casualmente, antes de presionar su pulgar en el muslo de Louis. Louis tuvo que morderse el labio para mantener su sonrisa bajo control.

Volteo a la ventana abierta y observo la belleza salvaje del rancho mientras pasaban, los sonidos de la mañana ahogados por el motor de la camioneta. Podia oler el aire fresco, agradablemente mezclándose con cansancio. La primavera floreciendo, escasa pero preciosa. Un par de tortolitos, revoloteando cerca de ellos, los colores cambiantes mientras el sol y el amanecer maturaban durante el dia.

Niall y Harry siguiendo con su conversación, Niall poniendo a Harry al tanto de la situación con el resto de las vacas. Louis dejo que sus voces se apoderaran de el, el tacto de Harry en su pierna casi hipnotico mientras dejaba su mente vagar.  _El se encargara de las cosas, y luego..._  Louis reprimio un escalofrio. Harry lo interrumpio, riendo de alivio mientras Niall daba la ultima vuelta. Golpeo a Louis en el hombro y señalo. Su caballo desbocado de vuelta en el corral, pastando tranquilamente al lado de los otros caballos, todavía usando su silla llena de agua.

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa, y compartieron un momento de silencio, sus rostros tranquilos mientras solamente se miraban, bebiéndose entre sí, hasta que Niall se estaciono y apago el motor. Salto de la camioneta, esperando que Harry lo siguiera.

"Hasta al rato," Harry susurro, una ráfaga de respiración con un toque de rugosidad en el borde. Levanto las cejas y sonrió antes de correr detrás de Niall.

Louis sintió un estallido de electricidad cosquillando su piel. Ya estaba extrañando la mano de Harry en él.  _Dios. Hasta al rato_.

Respiro por un momento, luego bajo de la cabina y se dirigió por el camino de entrada hacia la casa, calcetines mojados chapoteando en sus botas para lluvia. Sus rodillas aun débiles. Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta mosquitera. Paul estaba abriendo la parte trasera del remolque, Niall listo para ayudar a mover a Jolene y a los gemelos hacia el granero. Harry estaba saludando a una mujer hermosa, de cabello gris que Louis asumió que era la veterinaria.

Louis entro al tranquilo vestíbulo. Tomo una ducha caliente, tratando de no pensar demasiado mientras se secaba a sí mismo y cayó en la cama con solo un par de pants puestos, sin molestarse en taparse con las colchas.

Se sintió maravilloso mientras se quedaba dormido, relajado y seguro y cuidado. Los sonidos de la Sra. Burden limpiando el pasillo, lavando la ropa y planchando, lo arrullaron. Harry estaba en el granero. Cuidando a los bebes... La idea lo puso a soñar.

*

Se despertó con un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

"¡Louis!" escucho. Era la voz de la Sra. Burden. "Harry me mando a asegurarme que estuvieras despierto. ¡Su avión para Denver sale en una hora!"

_¿Denver?_

Louis se había olvidado por completo de la recaudación de fondos de Anne. Había estado tan completamente interesado en Jolene y en los becerros, la manera en la que se sentía, temblando en los brazos de Harry cuando todo había terminado... No había pensado en Denver.

"Si," dijo, parpadeando y parándose, pasando una mano por su cabello despeinado. "Si, estaré..."

Su mente estaba acelerada. Louis quería a Harry. Lo quería todo para él, quería una oportunidad para solidificar lo que sea que había crecido entre ellos. Pero ahora tenía que apurarse, empacar su maleta y tratar de recordar donde había puesto sus llaves.

 _Hasta al rato_... pensó para sí mismo.  _Hasta al rato_.

Sonrió, imaginando a Harry en un esmoquin.

*

Su avión aterrizo al sureste de la ciudad, en un clima espectacular, y la brillante luz del sol de primavera reflejándose en las ventanas de la terminal del aeropuerto mientras cruzaban el asfalto.

"Jodidamente raro, ¿verdad?" Niall le pregunto a Louis, protegiéndose los ojos del resplandor del sol mientras miraba alrededor para decir que no había nadie más a la vista.

Louis asintió. Lo era. Surrealista, incluso. No era el tipo de experiencia de vida que Louis esperaba tener, viajando en jet privado, y ahora se había quedado dormido en un sofá de cuero de lujo a bordo de uno.

 _No había esperado ayudar a una vaca a dar a luz bajo la lluvia, tampoco_. Su boca se torció en una pequeña sonrisa por las últimas veinte o más horas, e instintivamente le echo un vistazo a Harry mientras pensaba en todo. Su corazón se llenó bruscamente y dio un vuelco al verlo, arrastrando los pies detrás de ellos con su bolsa lanzada sobre un brazo. Él estaba modorro por el vuelo, sus gafas de sol torcidas sobre su nariz y su cabello como un científico loco. Era adorable.

"¿Qué?" Harry pregunto en un murmullo, una lenta sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

Louis se encogió de hombros y se detuvo a esperarlo, levantando sus cejas, sin poder evitar sonreírle. "Nada," dijo, extendiendo la mano y tirando del cinturón en el pantalón de Harry.

"¿Ah sí?" Harry dio un paso hacia el espacio personal de Louis, su sonrisa ahora una risa mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Louis quería besarlo tanto que sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba gritando por eso, su piel con hormigueo.

 _"Oh hermano,"_  Niall grito desde la puerta de la terminal, girando los ojos. "¿Quieren darse prisa? ¡Nuestros coches ya están aquí!"

Se miraron el uno al otro por otra probada, un ritmo persistente antes de romper el momento con una carcajada y caminar detrás de Niall, la mano de Harry sobre la espalda baja de Louis.

 _Hasta al rato,_  Louis pensó, a tiempo con su pulso acelerado.  _Hasta al rato._

Harry había contratado coches separados para llevarlos a la ciudad. Louis necesitaba recoger algunas cosas en su casa - el traje que había usado cuando había llegado a Wyoming no era el adecuado para este tipo de evento, y quería empacar más ropa para tenerla lista cuando regresaran a Sheridan. Además, le había prometido a Zayn que podían ir a tomar una copa juntos, solo los dos de ellos, antes de irse a la recaudación de fondos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco engañado por los preciosos segundos con Harry, todos vestidos elegantemente.

Harry parecía estar pensando lo mismo, porque agarro la muñeca de Louis mientras estaban parados con la puerta abierta del primer carro Lincoln Town y sonreía como si supiera lo que pasaba.

"¿Te veo ahí?" pregunto, acariciando suavemente la delicada piel de Louis y haciendo que una pelota de luz tibia creciera en el pecho de Louis.

Louis asintió.

"Sálvame un baile," Harry dijo, levantando sus cejas dos veces de una manera ridícula, sus ojos brillantes.

Saco una risa encantada de Louis, pero también lo hizo ponerse caliente y mareado con anticipación, un escalofrió corriendo por su espalda.  _Dios._  Solo la idea de ser presionado cerca de Harry de esa forma de nuevo. Vigoroso y fuerte.

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja. "Lo hare."

"Bueno," Harry dijo, asistiendo decisivo. Luego se metió en el carro junto con Niall.

Louis los observo alejarse antes de meterse en su propio coche, un dinamismo increíble llenándolo. Suspiro con satisfacción mientras el conductor lo llevaba a través de los suburbios, escaso paisaje dando paso a barrios arbolados mientras pasaban por Glendale hasta Cherry Creek, con su gran centro comercial y restaurante chichi y galerías de arte. Finalmente estaban en las tranquilas, casi demasiado estrechas calles de Capitol Hill, pasando por bares ligeramente deteriorados y parques solitarios, y veinteañeros tatuados paseando a sus perros. Louis estaba en casa.

*

Seguía soñando despierto cuando llego a la casa de  Zayn una hora y media después, recién bañado y vestido con su traje más bonito, sonriendo hacia el edificio mientras entraba. Zayn tenía un apartamento en Cap Hill a unas cuantas cuadras al oeste del parque Cheesman, a poca distancia del apartamento de Louis. Había estado parloteando durante un tiempo sobre comprar una casa, pero Louis sospechaba que nunca lo haría a no ser que conociera a una agradable señorita y sentara cabeza. Era difícil imaginar a Zayn cortando el césped.

"¡Louis! ¿Cómo has estado, hombre?" Zayn pregunto, jalando a Louis y golpeándolo en la espalda después de que abriera la puerta.

Ambos irrumpieron en una risa solamente por el placer de estar juntos de nuevo. Dios, era agradable. Louis amaba los abrazos largos de Zayn y su estúpida cara perfecta.

"Bien," dijo Louis, incapaz de mantener la alegría efervescente fuera de su voz mientras se soltaba del agarra. Dejo su maleta a un lado de la entrada y siguió a Zayn a la cocina. "Si... estoy - estoy muy bien. "¿Cómo estas tú?"

"Eso es bueno," dijo Zayn, analizándolo con una mirada después de agarrar dos cervezas del refrigerador. "Estoy bien."

Louis se retorció un poco bajo el escrutinio y froto su frente, inmediatamente pensando en su frenética llamada telefónica de hacer unas semanas.

_Harry Styles es atractivo ¿de acuerdo? Es atractivo y está coqueteando conmigo..._

"¿Algún progreso en la escritura?" El tono de Zayn era casual mientras abría sus botellas, pero Louis sabia, y la pregunta lo trajo rápidamente a la tierra.

 _Hay una razón por la que fuiste a Wyoming_ , recordó, un toque de duda arrastrando de regreso a su corazón y bajando sus velas _. Y no fue para que te enamoraras. Si eso es lo que - quiero decir..._

"No -" Louis se aclaró la garganta, observando la etiqueta de su cerveza y no haciendo contacto visual. "No realmente..."

Zayn asintió. Tomo un largo trago de cerveza, sin decir nada más, sólo meciéndose sobre sus talones un poco y mirando directamente a Louis con sus ojos bonitos.

Louis frunció el ceño internamente.  _Jodido Zayn._  Podría esperar a quien sea en un silencio incómodo. Louis no quería soltar la sopa, sin embargo. No quería hablar acerca de Harry fuera de la felicidad sin complicaciones. El solo quería tenerlo. Tener a Harry, sin el resto de la porquería. Era irritante ser recordado que no podía hacerlo.

"¿Cómo conseguiste esto?" pregunto, cambiando el tema a propósito. Agito la botella New Glarus Moon Man delante de la cara de Zayn. La cerveza New Glarus no era legalmente disponible para su compra fuera el estado de Wisconsin, y por lo que Louis sabía Zayn no había estado en casa desde Diciembre.

Zayn suspiro, y giro los ojos. El sabía exactamente lo que Louis estaba haciendo, pero él era un gran amigo, así que lo dejo hacerlo. Por el momento, de todas formas. "Waliyha llego durante un viaje por carretera a California, y me trajo dos cajas como pago por dejar que ella y su novio se quedaran aquí por una semana."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo le va?"

Su conversación se volvió rápidamente hacia el resto de las hermanas de Zayn y sus padres en Madison y como estaba todo el mundo. Louis sintió que se relajaba mientras hablaban, pero había un poco que picor de preocupación debajo de todo - pensamientos sobre el trato de las tierras y su trabajo y el resto de su vida que había estado completamente ignorando por el resto de la semana o algo así. Lo hacía sentirse ansioso por llegar a la gala, para ver a Harry y dejar que su maravillosa presencia hiciera todas las preocupaciones de Louis irrelevantes de nuevo.

_Si solo pudiera verlo, estaría bien._

Tomaron un taxi hacia la recaudación de fondos, aun recordando Madison en el camino. El Gran Salón en la Estación Unión era un hermoso, espacio abierto con un techo abovedado, enormes ventanas de arco, y magníficos candelabros. Había sido históricamente una zona de espera de pasajeros en la estación, y ha sido anfitrión de los eventos sociales de lujo de la ciudad ahora que había sido remodelado. Le recordaba a los dos al Overture Center en Madison, donde había trabajado como meseros la mayor parte de sus carreras universitarias.

Zayn se reía y Louis tenía una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras entraban en el salón, recobrando una vieja historia. El legendario mariscal de campo de los Packers, Bart Starr había sido el invitado de honor en un almuerzo del club Boys and Girls en el que los dos habían trabajado en su último año, y Louis había conseguido limpiar su plato al final de la comida. Era absurdo, pelear por el derecho para limpiar los restos de comida de alguien, pero todos se morían por hacerlo, por lo que Louis había sido comprensiblemente petulante. Meses más tarde, se había enterado que Zayn le había contado la historia a su familia, pero había dicho que  _el había_  limpiado el plato de Bart. Mentir así era tan ridículamente fuera de carácter para Zayn que Louis había prometido nunca olvidarlo.

"Bueno, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer, enserio?" Zayn pregunto, después de meter la maleta de Louis en el guardarropa. "¿Dejar que un fan de los Vikingos se llevara toda la gloria?"

Louis giro los ojos y resoplo. Muy apenas se consideraba como un fan de los Vikingos antes de irse a la universidad, y Zayn sabia eso antes de convertirse.

"¿Quién es el Bart Starr esta noche, hmm?" pregunto, mirando a su alrededor hacia los hombres en esmoquin y mujeres en vestidos, todos arreglados para apoyar la investigación del cáncer de páncreas. Su ridículo corazón al galope. Cualquiera de estas personas podría ser Harry. Louis podría verlo en cualquier momento, y él quería eso tanto que le dolía. El solo quería estar cerca de Harry de nuevo. Le sonrió a Zayn, esperando que su distracción no fuera tan evidente. "¿Y quién es el horriblemente poco fiable Zayn Malik?"

Zayn se burló, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, ¿Cuál es el Louis Tomlinson, entonces?" replico, estirando el cuello mientras miraba alrededor. "Voy a mantener un ojo en el mesero que no pare de checar su propio trasero en las superficies reflectantes cuando se supone que debería estar pasando champan."

Louis se echó a reír, empujando a Zayn con su hombro mientras se formaban en la línea del bar en el centro del gran espacio para eventos.

Justo después de haber conseguido sus gin-tonics y haber girado hacia la multitud, Louis vio a Harry en un grupo de personas a través de la habitación, cerca de una de las muchas farolas decorativas del gran salón. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho, la adrenalina corriendo a través de él. Harry Styles en un esmoquin no lo decepciono. Se veía elegante y fuerte en negro, la anchura de sus hombros por encima de sus caderas perfectas, su cabello con ondas sueltas.

Louis ya había llevado a Zayn a mitad del camino delante de el en autopiloto antes de darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Había una rigidez artificial en la postura de Harry, tensión en la frente, y su boca hacia abajo en las comisuras. Los ojos de Louis parpadearon hacia Niall, luciendo incómodo y nervioso al lado de Harry, y su pulso empezó a acelerarse por una razón completamente nueva.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pies detrás de ellos, sin saber si debía interrumpir en absoluto, pero antes de eso Anne Twist lo vio.

 _Mierda_ , pensó, moviéndose en inquietud.  _Mierda_

"¡Sr. Tomlinson!" grito, sus perfectas cejas arqueadas sobre sus ojos. Ella estaba en un bien estructurado, vestido purpura, y Louis se dio cuenta de que él siempre había pensado en ella como una especie de reina - fresca y controlada, con una majestuosa belleza. Era extraño pensar que ella incluso le conocía por su nombre. "¡Sr. Malik!"

Louis se sonrojo ligeramente a medida que entraban al círculo, de repente con miedo de hacer contacto visual con Harry a pesar de que sentía su presencia tan fuerte que hacia el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello levantarse.

"Caballeros," ella hizo un gesto hacia los hombres bien vestidos a su derecha. "Este es Walter Mohs, director general de la Comisión Nacional de Energía. Está en la ciudad por negocios, por lo que lo invitamos a la recaudación como invitado especial."

 _Comisión Nacional de Energía_. La boca de Louis se secó, su corazón cayendo a sus pies. La filial que quería comprar el petróleo de Harry.

"Walter," ella dijo, asintiendo hacia él, "Louis Tomlinson y Zayn Malik, dos de mis mejores y más brillantes."

La palma de Louis estaba fría y húmeda mientras estrechaba la mano carnosa de Walter Mohs. La tensión en el aire estaba haciendo que fuera difícil para el respirar. Él había sido sorprendido por estos acontecimientos, y se sintió totalmente absurdo por eso.

"Ah," Mohs dijo, su profunda voz en auge. "Sr. Tomlinson. ¿Su hombre en los negocios?"

El estómago de Louis tambaleo y sintió a Harry incluso más rígido en el círculo. Anne solamente sonrió y asintió.

"Habla, Styles, hablando de," Mohs continuo, girando su cuerpo hacia Harry, "¿Cómo  _están_  las cosas en la granja, en estos días?"

Harry resoplo y espero un momento antes de responder con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, su tono cortante. "El rancho está bien. Gracias por preguntar."

Louis parpadeo, tratando de no ser demasiado obvio con su intercambio mientras su mirada se lanzaba de nuevo en Mohs. El hombre parecía estar en sus mediados sesenta, con el tipo de cabello rubio que no se convierte muy gris, pero que solo embota ausencia de color. Era alto, más fornido de lo que podrías esperar de un director general, y parecía ocupar más del espacio que le tocaba en la habitación gigante.

Louis oyó la voz de su madre en su cabeza, algo que le había dicho una vez en la mesa de la cocina cuando tenía dieciséis años. Ella probablemente asumió que él lo olvidaría de inmediato, al igual que la mayoría de los consejos que le daba. Pero él siempre lo recordaba.  _Cuidado con esos hombres, Louis. Los que solamente expresan su opinión como un hecho. Habrá un montón de ellos. No te conviertas en uno de ellos, tampoco._

"Me alegro," dijo Walter Mohs, moviendo la cabeza hacia Harry. "Esas son buenas noticias. Solamente pregunte porque escuche que tuviste un pequeño problema con un granero hace poco. Mal tiempo para cambiarlo, supongo, con ese impuesto cambiando este año, es todo."

Harry se veía con positiva férrea debajo de su sonrisa. "Bueno, no creo que a nadie le sorprenda escuchar que estas involucrado en posibles exenciones de impuestos, Walter."

Mohs dejo escapar una larga, lenta risa, levantando su whisky hacia Harry. "Excelente punto, hijo."

Louis sintió a Zayn moverse a su lado y se preguntó si el sentía la electricidad venenosa en el aire, también. Si el también estaba desesperado por tomar un gran trago de ginebra tan pronto como esto hubiera terminado. Si alguna vez se terminaba - de alguna manera se sentía como si estuvieran atrapados en este raro momento por siempre.

"Y de hecho," Harry dijo fríamente, sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que Louis podía ver que su mano temblaba alrededor del whisky que estaba sosteniendo, "a pesar de la reducción del tope en los gastos, estamos en una excelente posición para remplazar nuestro granero dada a la fortaleza del mercado de ganado y la cantidad de trabajo que hemos logrado acumular en los últimos años. Pero, de nuevo, gracias por su preocupación."

Mohs alzo las cejas en ligera sorpresa.

"Ahora, si me disculpan." Harry dijo, "Veo a algunas personas que debería saludar."

"Adelante," Mohs dijo arrastrando las palabras con magnanimidad.

Harry le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza, y luego se fue.

Anne dejo escapar una risita. Si sentía alboroto por la situación en absoluto, no lo demostró. "Walt, ¿Por qué no te presento a algunos de los patrocinadores más importantes de la fundación Styles? Estoy segura de que les encantaría conocerte." Asintió con la cabeza hacia Zayn, Louis y Niall. "Fue agradable hablar con ustedes, caballeros."

Niall volteo hacia ellos con los ojos muy abiertos después de que todos se habían ido, dejando escapar un silbido. "¡Ouch!," dijo, riendo nerviosamente. Le dio a Louis y a Zayn una mirada dudosa. "¿Ustedes creen que nos sirvan tragos seguidos en este lugar?"

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de que Niall y Zayn se presentaran, se tomaron una ronda de tragos de tequila y estaban parados al lado de una mesa alta, cuidando las nuevas bebidas y tratando de hacer una pequeña charla.

El ambiente estaba un poco apagado. Louis se sintió tembloroso y terriblemente ingenuo, y el no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos. Estaba tratando de recordar la mañana. El avión. ¿Qué había estado pensando, viniendo aquí drogado en los humos de su enamoramiento? ¿Que él y Harry hubieran coqueteado toda la noche, trabajado la situación como una especie de pareja, sin preocuparse por ninguna de las realidades de su situación? Eso era ridículo - completamente, horriblemente ridículo - y estaba haciendo que su estómago se sintiera enfermo.

 _Espero que este bien,_  Louis pensó, preguntándose a donde Harry se había ido y con quien estaba hablando.  _Deseo - Dios, Todavía me gustaría estar con el..._

Niall hizo un ruido de disgusto en voz baja durante una pausa en la conversación.

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunto, volviendo a la realidad.

Niall se pasó una mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza. Suspiro. "Sin ánimo de ofender chicos, pero venir aquí cada año puede ser un poco aburrido."

Zayn resoplo, complacido. Este no era su ambiente preferido, tampoco. Louis estaba a veces perplejo en cuanto a como el había decido convertirse en un abogado corporativo.

"Quiero decir," Niall siguió, volteando los ojos, su expresión oscura. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando y bajo la voz. "¿Ese tipo Walter Mohs que está ahí? ¡Que pinche estúpido!"

Zayn se echó a reír esta vez, y Louis no pudo evitar unirse. Sintió una oleada extraña de afecto por Niall, que usara la palabra 'pinche' y que eso fuera de alguna manera adecuado.

"¡No, lo digo en serio!" Niall dijo, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo un poco demasiado, ahora, jugando con una servilleta de papel. "Ósea, el está tratando de comprar el terreno de Harry, ¿no? Y él es todo como," hincho el pecho y adopto un tono de voz de matón, "Oh, ya sé cómo le voy a hacer, voy a insultar su forma de vida, ¡así le hare! Ja ja ja, soy un genio empresarial." Tomo un trago de su cerveza mientras Zayn y Louis reían. "Un completo imbécil es lo que es."

Louis sintió su mal humor desvaneciendo un poco, con la fuente de la incomodidad a la intemperie. Zayn se veía más relajado también.

"¿Estuviste aquí el año pasado?" Zayn pregunto, realmente curioso.

Niall asintió. "si, vengo con el cada año. Es como -" comenzó a rasgar la servilleta en pedazos, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre los dos de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza. "No sé si realmente debería estar diciéndoles esto, pero es difícil para él, estar aquí, ¿sabes? Todas estas cosas sobre su padre. Todas estas personas que piensan que debió haberse metido en los negocios..."

Louis se sintió muy emotivo, de repente, un dolor en su pecho ante la idea de Harry sintiéndose vulnerable. Estaba tan intensamente contento de que Harry tuviera a Niall en su vida que sus brazos se sentían extrañamente débiles.

 _Jesucristo, estoy tocando fondo,_  se dio cuenta.  _Muy fondo._

Niall comenzó a reír, de repente. "Amigo," le dijo a Zayn. "De hecho, me acuerdo de ti del año pasado, porque yo estaba como, tratando de mantener la mente de Harry fuera de estas cosas y estábamos inventando historias con la gente a lo lejos. Tu eres  _muy_  guapo."

Zayn se sonrojo un poco, y Louis comenzó a reír de nuevo. Era cierto, por supuesto. Zayn  _era_  muy guapo. Eso era probablemente un eufemismo, de hecho. Zayn tenía exactamente el tipo de rostro inquietantemente hermoso - hermosos ojos marrones, pequeños labios carnosos, estructura ósea perfecta - que recordarías un año después.

"¿Qué tipo de historia inventaron para el?" Louis pregunto, riendo un poco ante como Zayn se retorcía.

"En realidad," Niall dijo, haciendo una cara avergonzada hacia Zayn, "ahora que lo pienso, no llegue a inventar nada para ti, específicamente. Solo estaba molestando a H, tratando de conseguir que fuera a coquetear contigo."

Louis rio de nuevo, tal vez un poco fuerte. "¡Oh, oh! Se pone mejor y mejor."

"Él dijo que Zayn no era su tipo, Louis," Niall dijo rápidamente, dándole una mirada, como si hubiera leído sus celos luego, luego. "Ahora, si hubieras estado  _tu_  aquí el año pasado..."

Eso apago a Louis. De repente se sintió celoso de sí mismo, en su lugar. Esta suertuda versión antigua de Louis Tomlinson que había conocido a Harry Styles en una fiesta sin todos estos terribles, complicados factores.

 _Esos Louis y Harry que pudieron haber bailado en realidad,_  Louis se dio cuenta, su corazón torciéndose bruscamente. Se sintió ridículamente emocional de nuevo _. Ellos habrían bailado. Nosotros - nosotros hubiéramos..._

Su angustia debió haber sido clara en su rostro, porque Niall no se rio de él. El solo hizo un ruido de disculpa y le dio una mirada reconfortante, y Zayn apretó su hombro una vez.

¿Qué me esta pasando? Louis se preguntó. Apenas unas horas antes, cualquier cosa parecía posible. Ahora sentía que nunca podría tener la única cosa que realmente quería.

"Oye Zayn," Niall dijo, sonriendo hacia Louis, lleno de orgullo. "¿Sabías que tu mejor amigo es un héroe?"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Si, el ayudo con el nacimiento emergencia de becerros gemelos, esta misma mañana."

"¿Me estas tomando el pelo?" Zayn pregunto, su cabeza volteando hacia Louis con incredulidad.

El corazón de Louis se hinchaba dolorosamente esta vez, pensando en Sally y Paul, y lo frágiles y maravillosos y nuevos que eran. Sobre lo increíble que era Jolene. Sobre lo cerca que había estado a Harry en esa colina.

"Fue -" Louis interrumpió, riendo un poco ante lo gruesa que era su voz y como estaba tan cerca de las lágrimas. Zayn apretó su hombro de nuevo y Louis se acercó al toque, moviendo la cabeza. "Fue algo más, Zayn. Era otra cosa."

"Toco una vagina de vaca," Niall anuncio, sonriendo y alzando la cerveza en un brindis.

Zayn rio, levantando su gin-tonic. "¡Tomare por eso!"

Louis rio también, contando toda la historia para Zayn antes de sentarse a cenar y sentirse muy amado, a pesar de que todavía estaba un poco preocupado y un poco triste debajo de todo.

Louis encontró una tarjeta con su nombre en una mesa en la esquina de la habitación con un montón de otros asistentes legales, muy lejos del escenario donde se darían los discursos. Parecía como si todos los demás se hubieran sentado más temprano, porque había botellas vacías de cerveza y vasos altos por toda la mesa, escondidos entre las ensaladas y platos de pan. Nick Grimshaw entreteniendo a todos, reclinándose en su silla con sus largas piernas cruzadas y sus ojos alerta. Louis tuvo la clara impresión de que el había sido el tema de conversación antes de que llegara porque todos estaban extrañamente silenciosos, y la cara de Grimshaw era más petulante que de costumbre.

 _Por supuesto,_  pensó, sentándose y agitando la servilleta de tela en su regazo.  _Por supuesto que estaban hablando de ti._

Había estado tan distraído, tan preocupado por Harry y el rancho y que casos Grimshaw estaba tratando de arrebatarle que no había pensado mucho en como todo le puede parecer a sus compañeros. En Wyoming por un mes, atrasado en su trabajo, Louis habría chismeado acerca de si mismo también. Habría estado quejándose de ello, probablemente, si hubiera oído hablar de la paga doble.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno," dijo Grimshaw, inclinándose para tomar un panecillo. "¡Miren quien es, de regreso de sus vacaciones en un resort todo-pagado!"

Así que probablemente habían oído hablar de la paga doble.

"Hola, Nick," dijo Louis secamente, asintiendo con la cabeza para saludar a todos los demás.

"¡Hola para ti!" Nick respondió partiendo un pedazo de pan y se lo metió a la boca. Sonrió. "¿O debería decir 'quiubo' ahora? ¿Eso es algo real? ¿Dicen eso por ahí?"

Louis simplemente lo ignoro, estirándose para tomar la vinagreta.

"Oh vamos, Louis, te hemos echado de menos," dijo Nick, un brillo de alegría maliciosa en sus ojos. "No nos odies, ¿cómo está el hogar en la pradera?"

Louis resoplo y giro los ojos, tratando de poner su actitud más tierna para que Grimshaw no se aprovechara de él. Estaba siempre en su momento más desagradable después de unas copas.

"Hogar, hogar en la pradera, donde el antílope y el ciervo juegan..." Nick comenzó a cantar desafinado, moviendo sus manos como un maestro de orquesta, fingiendo que esperaba que los otros se unieran. Hizo una pausa. "Espera, ¿realmente hay antílopes? ¿Raras veces escuchas palabras desalentadoras?"

"No hay antílopes hasta donde yo sé," Louis dijo, esperando que su tono desinteresado transmita lo poco impresionado que estaba con las payasadas de Nick.

 _El no merece ni siquiera saber lo maravilloso que es_ , Louis pensó, ligeramente amargado aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que la perspectiva condescendiente de  Grimshaw solía ser la suya. La culpa por eso lo hacía irritable, molesto por ese recordatorio en particular.

"Me sorprende que hayas durado ahí tanto tiempo," Nick continuo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras embarraba un poco de aderezo con su pan. "Nunca te tome por el tipo de actividades al aire libre... Luego vi al hijo de la Sra. Twist, y todo tuvo sentido. Pensé - hmm, él es muy guapo. ¿Una situación muy Secreto En La Montaña, tal vez?"

Louis dejo caer su tenedor en el plato con un fuerte ruido y tuvo que agarrar el borde de la mesa para evitar perder el control y decirle a Nick que cerrara su maldita boca. Así como fue, su reacción probablemente revelo lo suficiente porque toda la mesa volteo a mirarlo con sorpresa, todos los hilos sueltos de la conversación convirtiéndose en silencio.

 _Excelente._  Louis hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos.  _Al menos ahora tienen aún más chismes._

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, todos los demás se habían interesado supremamente en sus ensaladas - a excepción de Nick, que lo estaba mirando fijamente en la mesa con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas muy arqueadas.

 _Déjalo ir, Grimmy,_  Louis pensó, aunque él no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. _Por favor solo déjalo ir._

Este evento le estaba obligando a enfrentar el hecho de que a pesar de que Harry le gustara mucho, y haber acercándose a él, lo más probable es que nunca llegara a estar con él.  Louis se sintió aún más y más molesto mientras la realización se hundía, hasta que estuvo peligrosamente cerca de perder el control emocionalmente - Si Nick continuaba, tenía miedo de que en realidad pudiera comenzar a llorar.

_No es justo. No lo es._

Louis ansiaba volver a la ladera lluviosa donde Jolene dio a luz y nunca dejar el cálido capullo que él y Harry habían construido en torno a sí mismos. Volver a la posibilidad infinita, cuando no tenían que sentirse frustrados por nada.  _Porque nos estábamos mintiendo a nosotros mismos_ , pensó, con la garganta llena de emoción.

Miro al otro lado de la mesa y se encogió de hombros, con el ceño fruncido, y algo se movió ligeramente en la expresión de Grimshaw. Parpadeo hacia Louis, luego volteo con la mujer a su derecha.

"Terri, ¿te vas a comer ese pan?" exigió. "Porque si no lo haces, yo lo haré."

Louis dejo escapar un suspiro lento. La conversación en la mesa no tardó en llegar de nuevo mientras servían la cena, pero apenas participo. Conto el tiempo del discurso de Anne, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco como sea posible.

No funciono. La pelota en la boca de su estómago crecía más pesada mientras la cena continuaba, un peso ansioso asentándose en él. Dejo que sus colegas chismearan y hablaran alrededor de él, sus palabras pasando por su cabeza sin realmente registrarlas. No fue hasta que estaban sirviendo cafés después de la cena y la pista de baile se abrió que cogió un hilo de una conversación.

"No, no, Chesterno y Valley establecieron," Nick estaba diciendo mientras ponía mucha azúcar en su café. Louis actualmente lo encontró vagamente entrañable; había asumido que Nick lo tomaba negro. "Nosotros nos trasladamos hasta principios de junio, probablemente."

"¿Quiénes son nosotros?" Louis pregunto, tan de repente que sobresalto a Nick y Terri Brend, otro asistente legal de TwistCorp.

"Hopkins-Harrington -"

Louis ni siquiera dejo a Nick terminar antes de hacer otra pregunta, su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido mientras se sentaba derecho en su lugar. "Pensé, que hasta principios de agosto."

"Bueno, sí. _Iba_  a ser agosto," dijo Nick, luciendo muy contento por como Louis había reaccionado. Y también como si estuviera usando las respuestas de Louis como referencia futura. "Pero el juez Koob tenía otro gran caso programado, y ella quiere cambiarnos a su expediente." Se encogió de hombros. "Investigación cerrada, por lo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo."

Louis se mordió el labio y asintió secamente. Podía sentir una pregunta acerca del estado del trato de las tierras formándose en la punta de la lengua de Nick, así que se paró rápidamente, murmurando que tenía que ir al baño mientras se alejaba de la mesa. Se pasó el baño de hombres y se dirigió hasta un tramo de escaleras, con el tiempo refugiándose en un sillón en una esquina desierta de la tercera planta.

 _Junio,_  pensó, dejando que su espiral de frustración saliera por sus dedos mientras un rubor se expandía por su piel.  _Malditos principios de junio._

El caso Hopkins-Harrington iba a la corte antes de lo previsto, y no tenía idea en absoluto. Louis había invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en ello durante el año pasado, y ahora probablemente se lo iba a perder. Vamos en Junio, probablemente seguiría atorado en Wyoming.

 _Atorado en Wyoming._  Las palabras resonaron en su mente, empapado de sarcasmo, y dejó escapar una risa sombría. Eso era parte del problema. Louis realmente no se sentía _atorado_  en Wyoming nunca más, no si era honesto con sí mismo. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Dios, si esta recaudación de fondos hubiera sido hace tres semanas, al oír este tipo de noticias habría estado acusando a Zayn en un torbellino de pánico indignado, exigiendo que lo dejara volver a casa. Pero ahora...

Era otra realidad aleccionadora para Louis, y gimió, recargando la cabeza contra la pared detrás de él y mirando hacia el techo. La verdad era que él no se había dejado pensar en el futuro, ¿Por cuánto tiempo su estancia en Sheridan podría durar? Acabo tan atrapado en el momento, cada vez más envuelto en  _Harry_  y sus sentimientos por él, que no había pensado mucho en absoluto. Ciertamente no se trata acerca de las responsabilidades de su propia vida en Denver. A la que el  _regresaría_  en algún momento.

Todo era tan confuso en su mente. Su cabeza había empezado a doler, al igual que su corazón.  _¿Por qué no puede ser simple? ¿Por qué no podemos ser simplemente las únicas dos personas en el mundo?_

"Necesito un maldito trago," Louis murmuro al fin, lleno de autocompasión mientras se levantaba del banco y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Bajo la vista hacia la fiesta en la parte de abajo a través de las grandes aberturas arqueadas en la pared, rozando sus dedos a lo largo del alfeizar antes de la última vuelta de la escalera, y se detuvo en seco cuando oyó la voz de Harry por la esquina. Un perno de electricidad disparado por su espalda.

" _No_  quiero hablar de eso," Harry dijo bruscamente. Louis no podía ver por el borde de la pared, pero sus sentidos estaban alerta, y podía escuchar las pisadas suaves de Harry en la alfombra, podía saber que había hecho un movimiento abortado hacia las escaleras.

"Corazón -" Louis reconoció la voz de Anne Twist; la tela de su caro vestido hacia ruidos mientras se movía. El sonido se desvaneció en la nada, y Louis pensó que ella y Harry estaban de pie lado a lado en la parte superior de la escalera.

"Mamá, solo... Solo no esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry dijo, un poco de impaciencia arrastrándose en su voz.

"Siento lo de Walter."

Harry respiro rápido en frustración. "Bueno, tal vez no debiste haberlo invitarlo entonces."

"Me refiero a -"

"Si tu no querías que el mencionara el granero, tu no debiste haberle dicho una mierda al respecto," Harry interrumpió acaloradamente, y Louis sintió un nuevo estadillo de adrenalina a través de él, su corazón latía con fuerza. "Y no es como si contratar una hipoteca fuera el fin del mundo, así que no estoy seguro de lo que realmente discutimos..."

Hubo una pausa pesada y Louis mordió su labio mientras esperaba la respuesta de Anne con ojos grandes como dardos. Sabía que no debería estar escuchando, pero se sentía aterrorizado que si se regresaba al banco solo llamaría la atención. Se congelo en su lugar por su profunda preocupación por Harry y su intenso deseo por saber que estaba pasando.

Harry hizo un sonido burlón ante el prolongado silencio de su madre. "No voy a vender," dijo finalmente, con firmeza, dándole a cada palabra un peso especial. Pero una corriente de irritación debajo de ellas, como si Harry supiera que no importa cuántas veces lo diga ellas no serán escuchadas.

Anne dejo escapar un suspiro largo y medido. Cuando volvió a hablar, era un suave susurro. "Sé que los extrañas, Harry. Lo siento mucho."

"¡No!" Harry dijo, tan bruscamente que Louis casi se queda sin aliento, su pulso saltando a través de sus venas. "No. Tu no mereces -" Harry hizo una pausa y tomo una temblorosa respiración profunda, como si estuviera tratando de conseguir una manija en sus emociones antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando continuo, su voz se tambaleaba con justa indignación y dolor. "Tú no mereces decirme que tu entiendes las - las razones de mi apego a la tierra, mientras supones en el mismo aliento que eso es lo que estoy dejado que perjudique mi juicio." Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, y Louis sintió un horrible desgarramiento en su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba a punto de llorar. No podía dejar de imaginarlo con las manos temblorosas, y la idea de eso hacía que todo su cuerpo doliera. " _Sobre todo_  cuando haz usado un evento como - un evento como _este_  para atraparme para hablar de ello en primer lugar."

"Harry -"

"No," Harry dijo, de nuevo. "Es mi vida. Es mi rancho. Es mi decisión. No tuya."

Después Louis oyó el sonido de las suelas de sus zapatos de vestir mientras golpeaban rápidamente en las escaleras, dejando a su madre detrás.

_Oh, Harry._

Louis se sentía nervioso, vibrando en su lugar esforzándose por no correr y gritarle a Anne antes de ir detrás de él. Era una agonía, no poder ser capaz de jalar a Harry cerca y por lo menos intentar consolarlo.

Se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar, hasta que escucho a Anne Twist suspirar de nuevo, maldiciendo en voz baja y luego caminar hasta los ascensores en el extremo opuesto de la sala. Se recargo contra la pared y hundió la cabeza en sus manos, su enojo hacia Anne dando paso a un desorden emocional. 

¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser de esta manera? ¿Cómo se supone que Louis haría su trabajo cuando resulta que lo que más quería era aliviar el dolor de Harry, ayudarlo y protegerlo? ¿Cómo podría Harry posiblemente aun quererlo después de todos estos recordatorios de la realidad de su situación? ¿De los intereses que representaba la presencia de Louis? ¿Cómo es que podría funcionar? ¿Qué habían estado siquiera pensando?

 _Renunciare a mi trabajo,_  Louis pensó salvajemente, su corazón brincando en su pecho y un puño en su cabello mientras se volvía momentáneamente loco por pensar que eso era una posibilidad para él. Por el mundo que lo había colocado en una posición en la que él podría echar todo a un lado _. Y solo estar con Harry. Solo estar con él._

Dejo escapar una risa dolida. Una tristeza se apodero de el por un momento, cerrando su garganta y haciéndole difícil respirar mientras se desplomaba por la pared. Deseaba fervientemente no haber desaprovechado su momento en los brazos de Harry esa mañana, que lo hubiera saboreado como algo singular y especial en vez de haberlo visto como una promesa de algo más por venir. Algo tan tentadoramente maravilloso... que probablemente nunca podría ser. Nunca se había sentido tan destrozando ante un casi-era.

"Maldita sea," dijo entre dientes, apretando un puño y golpeándolo suavemente contra la pared, cerrando sus ojos contra el dolor punzante en el pecho. Necesitaba un trago ahora más que nunca.

Paso la mayor parte de la noche en la periferia de los diferentes grupos de personas y bebiendo una cerveza mientras sonreía durante toda la conversación y se reía en los momentos adecuados, a pesar de que su atención nunca se desvió del dolor en su corazón. Rogo para salirse de un juego de shuffleboard con un cada vez más borracho Niall y Zayn justo antes de la medianoche, regresando a la barra para ordenar otra Sierra Nevada antes de ubicarse en una mesa alta cerca del borde de la pista de baile.

Se burló de sí mismo, tomando un trago de su cerveza, y luego negó con la cabeza en desafío.  _No. Me emborrachare si quiero, maldita sea_.

Había sido una noche larga. Demasiado larga. Louis había pensado en irse. Fantaseaba que tal vez no tenía que regresar a Sheridan hasta la mañana, podría meterse en su apartamento para encerrarse de todo el mundo, tal vez con una botella de vodka y un montón de Adele. Pero la verdad era, que no había visto ni una señal de Harry desde ese argumento que había oído en el tercer piso, y lo que quería mas era sobre todo ver si él estaba bien. Su desaparición fue una adición de preocupación a la angustia de Louis.

 _Él está bien. Él es un adulto,_  Louis se dijo a sí mismo, antes de soltar una carcajada sombría. Él era supuestamente un adulto también, y definitivamente no se estaba sintiendo bien. Trato de no sentirse demasiado desolado mientras amamantaba a su cerveza y miraba a las pocas parejas en la pista de baile, moviéndose al compás de la música. El DJ había desacelerado las cosas, ya que estaban cerca al final de la noche.

Louis estaba mirando perezosamente la habitación de nuevo, sus ojos persistentes en los elegantes centros de mesa que seguían en las mesas y la derretida escultura de hielo sobre el buffet de aperitivos, cuando él estaba ahí. Ahí estaba Harry, de pie al otro lado del salón, mirando a Louis con tanta ternura, afecto en su rostro que Louis podía ver a veinte yardas. Podía sentirlo, incluso. Eso lo golpeo en el intestino y se robó el aliento de sus pulmones.

_Harry._

Harry ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y le dio una pequeña sonrisa consoladora antes de caminar hacia Louis con una gracia lánguida, una reminiscencia de la primera noche en el bar de Liam. Para cuando llego a la mesa, el corazón de Louis estaba atorado en su garganta, su pecho estaba subiendo y bajando rápidamente a medida que su respiración salía en pequeños tirones.

Se miraron en silencio eléctrico por un largo rato, y Louis podía ver toda la frustración y el deseo que había sentido toda la noche brillando en los hermosos ojos de Harry. Sin embargo, había confianza en ellos también, una certeza tranquila que hizo a Louis sentir como si se fuera a caer en pedazos en ese mismo momento.

"H-Harry," tartamudeo, una risa nerviosa acuosa retorciéndose fuera de sus pulmones.

"Baila conmigo," Harry dijo, casi antes de que Louis siquiera hubiera terminado de decir su nombre, su tono cálido y rico.

Louis contuvo otro aliento ante la esperanza y alegría aterradora que las palabras enviaban por su cuerpo. Se sintió momentáneamente mareado con eso, su mano temblando en su cerveza. "P-pero - a pesar de que -"

"No importa. Nada de eso. No me... no me importa. Necesito -" la voz de Harry estaba cargada de emoción y estaba sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza, su hoyuelo profundo. Se estiro y tomo la mano libre de Louis, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "Solo quiero bailar contigo, por favor," susurro.

Todas las preocupaciones y temores de Louis - el terrible estrés de toda la noche - se perdió en el fondo tan pronto como Harry entrelazo sus dedos juntos, ahogado por la sangre zumbando en sus oídos. En ese momento, Louis no tenía la fuerza de fingir por más tiempo de que no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que estar en los brazos de Harry Styles de nuevo. A pesar de todo, Harry todavía lo quería, y no le importaba quien viera. A Louis tampoco.

Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, poniendo su cerveza abajo y dejando que Harry lo guiara hasta la pista de baile con los primeros compases de una nueva canción - el movimiento de las cuerdas detrás del tintineo del piano y un suave toque contra una batería. La mirada que Harry le dio cuando volvieron a estar cara a cara hizo a Louis ruborizarse, una dulzura palpitante saliendo de su corazón y a través de la medula de sus huesos.

"Louis," Harry dijo lastimeramente, resoplando una carcajada. Luego acerco a Louis plenamente en sus brazos, al fin, tirando de el en contra de su cuerpo caliente con una mano grande que abarcaba la parte baja de la espalda de Louis.

Louis no podía detenerse si lo intentara. A medida que el espacio en sus cuerpos desaparecía, dejo escapar un quejido, un pequeño sonido ahogado de alivio total. Esto lo era. Esto era lo que había estado esperando desde que Harry lo soltó en la colina - ser sostenido por Harry y sostenerlo. Para consolarlo, y ser consolado. Era un bálsamo curativo sobre todo el dolor y la preocupación de las últimas horas, solo estar cerca de nuevo.

Louis se deleitaba con la sensación de tener a Harry contra él, la firmeza de sus largos muslos y la amplia extensión de su pecho, el calor de su hombro bajo la mejilla de Louis. El toque de Harry tenía los ojos de ojos cerrados fuertemente, su piel ardía y con hormigueo, y su sangre bombeando, fuerte y caliente. Pero era la plenitud que Louis sentía, estando en sus brazos, eso lo estaba haciendo verdaderamente débil en las rodillas. La alegría que irradiaba dentro de él empezó de la certeza de que en este momento, lo que fuera que estuviera creciendo entre ellos era absolutamente primordial para los dos. Cuando llego el momento, todos los problemas, circunstancias complicadas en torno a su situación eran irrelevantes ante lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y eso era asombroso para Louis. Se sentía seguro con Harry, y se derritió sobre el con su corazón de par en par.

La mano izquierda de Harry estaba en la espalda baja de Louis y tomo la mano izquierda de Louis en su derecha, metiéndolas entre sus cuerpos para que pudieran estar tan cerca como sea posible mientras se balanceaban y daban vueltas a tiempo con la música. Harry había enterrado su rostro en el cabello de Louis, y Louis podía sentir su aliento contra ello mientras tarareaba la canción. Se sentía tan íntimo y encantador que Louis doblo los dedos de los pies, feliz, casi a punto de llorar de nuevo.

"Te daría la vuelta," Harry susurro, un toque de diversión en su voz mientras sus labios se movían contra la cabeza de Louis, "pero no te quiero soltar para hacerlo."

Se rieron suavemente juntos ante la verdad perfectamente absurda de la declaración, sus pechos vibrando al unísono. Y luego Louis dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo medio vergonzoso porque era ridículo y estaba tan conmocionado por eso. Las lágrimas finalmente habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos. No quería que lo soltara tampoco, no después de la noche que había tenido; quería aferrarse a Harry y a este momento durante todo lo que pudiera. Quería seguir respirando este toque rustico del rancho debajo de la colonia de Harry y seguir sintiendo el latido de Harry en lo profundo de sus huesos.

"No te preocupes," Harry dijo, su propia voz ronca con sentimiento mientras apretaba a Louis con más fuerza, imposiblemente más cerca. "No lo hare. No lo hare..."

Tenía que, eventualmente, por supuesto. Tres canciones después, el DJ había terminado, y el asistente personal de Anne Twist le hacía señas a Harry para que fuera con ella al otro lado de la habitación, por alguna razón.

Harry inclino la barbilla de Louis hacia arriba para que pudiera verlo, y Louis trago con fuerza, temblando un poco y tratando de no tener un nudo en la garganta de nuevo. Harry era tan guapo y tan amable. Louis probablemente había sido condenado desde el principio, desde que lo vio por primera vez en su caballo en medio de la carretera.

"Ve a buscar a Niall, ¿está bien?" Harry dijo, con hoyuelos. "Los veré afuera en quince minutos, y podemos regresar al aeropuerto."

Louis asintió.

"Está bien," Harry murmuro, evidentemente sin querer soltar a Louis. Se veía más que feliz y lleno de emoción, sus ojos tan brillantes, y presiono un único y persistente beso en la sien de Louis. La respiración de Louis se quedó atorada, un escalofrió de sensación corriendo por su espalda mientras se apoyaba en él.

"Está bien," repitió con un corazón hinchado.

Luego Harry apretó su mano de nuevo, y se fue.

*

Niall era un ruidoso y entretenido borracho en el avión, bailando alrededor de la ostentosa cabina y cantando interminables coros de Waltzing Matilda, ajeno a la forma en la que Louis y Harry se estaban mirando el uno al otro. Eran justo pasadas de las cuatro a.m. cuando el avión finalmente aterrizo en el aeropuerto privado al sur de Sheridan. Louis se desabrochó el cinturón y cogió su maleta, saltando por la estrecha escalera plegable de la pista. La noche todavía estaba oscura y ventosa, pero podía sentir las montañas al oeste.

Harry y Niall bajaron después de él, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura del otro. Louis se apartó de la amplia extensión de llanura más allá de la pista iluminada y resoplo suavemente mientras sonreía hacia ellos – Niall estaba golpeando la cara de Harry como un gato, con el ceño fruncido en concentración, y Harry estaba cargando sus dos bolsas en su musculoso brazo.

"Waltzing Margarita," canto, mientras caminaban hacia los coches. "You'll go a  _waltzing_  Margarita with me..."

"Llaves, Niall," exigió Harry.

Niall las sostuvo temblando, suspirando mientras cantaba en voz baja, "¿Dónde está mi margarita...?" Empezó a voltear con la cabeza, estirando el cuello para ver el sillón vacío de su camioneta mientras Harry lo ayudaba a subirse en la cabina.

"Margarita sigue en Gillette, Ni, con tu mamá," Harry rio. Volteo a ver a Louis mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, lanzándole las llaves de su Ford.

"Tengo, uh, tengo que llevar a Niall a casa y ponerlo en la cama," dijo, rascándose la nuca y encogiéndose de hombros disculpándose. "Tu vuelve al rancho. ¿Duerme un poco?"

Le sonrió dulcemente a Louis, su cara honesta y sus ojos brillando, y Louis sintió una presión insoportable en el pecho, el deseo de tomar a Harry, abrazarlo y apretarlo y nunca soltarlo. Sus dedos querían tocarlo con muchas ganas, todo su cuerpo desesperado por ser presionado contra Harry de nuevo, sintiendo el amor. La tensión entre ellos mientras se miraban se sentía como una variante de la primera vez – Louis frustrado e impaciente, Harry proyectando calma. Solo que ahora había una corriente, un dolor de anticipación. Mantuvieron la mirada hasta que Niall bajo la ventana de la camioneta.

"El fantasma  _baila_  con Matilda," dijo, arrastrando las palabras. "¡Incluso después de que el tipo muere, lo único que quiere es otro baile con su esposa! Esa es una buena historia de amor, allí mismo." Su rostro se arrugo un poco, como si estuviera siendo golpeado por la emoción repentina.

"No creo que la canción sea realmente acerca..." Louis empezó, mientras Harry volteaba a ver a Niall, que estaba encorvado, con la barbilla en un vaso. Parecía como si fuera a empezar a llorar.

"Oh muchacho," Harry dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Louis mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor de la camioneta. "Hora de dormir, Niall."

Louis mordió su labio y asintió, caminando con rigidez hasta la camioneta de Harry. Todavía estaba un poco adolorido de la noche anterior, pero no era desagradable. Sus muslos se sentían como si tuvieran un dolor por dentro mientras se ponía detrás del volante, ajustando hacia adelante el asiento para acomodarlo a su estatura más corta. Se sentía hiperactivo. Su horario de dormir todo movido por su siesta prolongada del medio día.

Y...

Harry en un esmoquin, acercándose hacia el a propósito. Había un toque de tensión en sus derechas cejas espesas, una indicación de que Harry estaba plenamente consciente de las consecuencias. Plenamente consciente de quien podría verlos bailando juntos, de lo que podría significar comenzar una relación.

_No importa. Nada de eso..._

Una punzada de electricidad subió por la espalda de Louis mientras recordaba. Habría consecuencias, probablemente _. No, definitivamente,_ pensó, un poco disgustado. La forma en la que habían bailado... No podría haber parecido más platónico. Se preguntó lo que Walter Mohs le habría dicho a Anne. Se sentía más y más despierto mientras manejaba los quince minutos de regreso a la Solitaria Rose, el camino silencioso y oscuro pero tenía las luces de los faros de la camioneta. La pequeña pista de aterrizaje era cercana al rancho, pero estaba a casi media hora fuera de Sheridan. Casi una hora de ida y vuelta – Harry probablemente se quedaria el resto de la noche con Niall.

Louis estaciono la camioneta y entro a la casa con las llaves de Harry, resistiendo el impulso de checar a Jolene y a los becerros. Ellos estaban bien, él lo sabía. Roby había estado enviándoles a todos mensajes de texto, y una foto de Paul y Sally acurrucados uno al lado del otro en un sueño tranquilo era ahora el nuevo protector de pantalla del teléfono de Louis. Estaba ansioso por verlos de nuevo, pero no quería ir tropezando ciegamente hasta el granero, molestando a las terneras.

La casa estaba tan tranquila... Louis contuvo el aliento mientras rodaba su pequeña maleta por el pasillo. Algo sobre dar la vuelta al pomo de la puerta de la habitación de invitos le recordó de nuevo, visceralmente, de su primera noche en Wyoming. Solo que esta vez había una nota escrita a mano de la Sra. Burden en su almohada.

_Espero que hayas tenido una buena fiesta Louis. Recuerda sacar tu ropa planchada del cesto de la ropa para que me lo puedas devolver – Sra. B._

Louis suspiro. Sus manos estaban un poco temblorosas; todavía había un exceso de adrenalina en su sistema, y dejo su maleta junto a la cama para caminar por el pasillo oscuro de la lavandería. Encontró una pila pequeña de su ropa, recién planchadas y con olor a láminas para la secadora. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente. La Sra. Burden siempre insistía en planchar incluso las camisetas viejas en las que sabía que terminaría durmiendo.

De vuelta en la luz cálida de la lámpara en su habitación, Louis se quitó su traje y se puso pants, sin molestarse en usar camisa. La ventana estaba abierta, ligera brisa entrando y haciendo que todo oliera fresco y pasado de moda al mismo tiempo. Louis se recostó en la colcha, abriendo sus brazos y mirando hacia el techo. Preguntándose si debería siquiera desempaquetar.

 _No importa,_ pensó, un anhelo incontrolable prácticamente estallando de su pecho mientras movía su trasero en el colchón, parpadeando en la oscuridad.  _Lo resolveremos._  No podía dormir, y en vez de eso se entretuvo a si mismo imaginando lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Seguramente ya habían llegado a la residencia Horan; tal vez Harry estaba arrastrando a un cansado, demasiado emocional Niall por la entrada. Louis imagino la llave entrando por la puerta lateral, Harry y Niall tropezando y subiendo el medio tramo de las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Ahora Harry estaba ayudando a Niall a quitarse sus zapatos, pantalones y saco del traje antes de meterlo en la cama. Corriendo hasta abajo para conseguir un vaso de agua para él. "Tienes que tomar dos de estos antes de que te duermas," él estaba diciendo. Louis podía prácticamente escuchar su voz, severa y muy masculina, pero también maternal.

"Harry," suspiro. Louis mordió su labio mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de superar esta sensación para él.  _Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, en lugar de eso._

Pero Harry estaba quitándose su esmoquin ahora, en la mente de Louis, doblando las piezas cuidadosamente antes de acostarse en el sofá grande en la sala de los Horan. Tomando un poco de agua y luego quedándose dormido.

 _Duerme,_  Louis se dijo a sí mismo.  _Probablemente debería dormir._ Pero su mente y cuerpo estaban inquietos.

La habitación estaba empezando a convertirse gris cuando escucho que la puerta principal se abría. Louis se sentó en la cama, su estómago aleteando y el aliento atrapado en su garganta. Habían pasos por el pasillo, un paso fuerte y firme. Louis puso las piernas al lado del colchón y se dirigió a la puerta, su cuerpo entero gritando  _Harry, Harry, Harry_... Se apegó contra la madera fría, escuchando.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo afuera. Louis apenas podía respirar, sintiendo su corazón agitado en su pecho y arrastrándose hacia la parte posterior de su garganta. El tiempo parecía estar suspendido en ese momento. Entonces, mientras los primeros rayos cálidos de luz entraban por el alfeizar de la ventana, hubo un suave golpe.

Louis dio un paso atrás mientras Harry abría la puerta. Su cabello estaba hacia abajo, rizos castaños enmarcando su rostro, y sus ojos verdes casi parecían brillar en la débil luz del amanecer. Parpadeo, boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa mientras veía el torso desnudo de Louis.

"Estas despierto," susurro, su mano derecha estirándose para tocarlo. La retiro torpemente antes de llevarla hasta el pomo de la puerta, con el pulgar jugueteando en el seguro. "Yo, uh..." Harry miro hacia abajo, tímida sonrisa en su cara. Su esmoquin estaba un poco arrugado, la corbata de moño colgando alrededor de su cuello y los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados. "No quería despertarte. Solo quería echar un vistazo."

"Creí que ibas a dormir en la casa de Niall," Louis dijo, voz suave y ronca y llena de cariño, agrietándose un poco. Observo a Harry morderse su labio, sus labios temblando ligeramente mientras quitaba su mano de la perilla de la puerta.

"No podía esperar," dijo, simplemente. Sus ojos moviéndose para encontrarse con los de Louis, con una mirada tan intensa que Louis la sintió en el pecho. "Yo solamente no podía esperar más."

Dio un paso hacia adelante. El corazón de Louis latió dolorosamente cuando vio la sonrisa esperanzada crispar los labios de Louis, y se sintió frágil, de repente, Rompible. La habitación llena de ligera lavanda mientras Harry tomaba a Louis en sus brazos, finalmente, _finalmente_ , cálido y estable y  _ahí_ , y la forma en la que lo sostenía le hizo a Louis sentirse como un objeto precioso. Algo para ser atesorado. Miro a Harry, sus narices casi rozando mientras estaban parados y sentían al otro respirar.

"Louis," dijo Harry, "Estaba pensando, um..." Se acomodó un poco, los hombros tensos por un momento y luego flácidos, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para relajar sus músculos. "Cuando estaba conduciendo de regreso de la casa de Niall, todo lo que podía pensar era en extrañarte. Solo quería estar contigo." El corazón de Louis salto, pero podía ver un pliegue preocupado formándose en la frente de Harry mientras daba un paso atrás, sosteniendo a Louis con el brazo extendiendo aunque parecía que le dolía físicamente hacer eso. "Y sabia en lo que nos estábamos metiendo," susurro. "Yo sabía. Pero entonces, de repente me di cuenta de cómo debió – debió haber parecido cuando bailamos, y pensé, oh Dios, lo he puesto en una posición tan terrible. Ósea, es tu trabajo en riesgo. Y todos tus colegas vieron, y  _Dios,_  mi madre..." Seguía pasando sus dedos sobre los brazos de Louis, ojos fascinados y hambrientos, pero preocupado.

"Harry -" Louis comenzó, pero Harry lo interrumpió de inmediato.

"Necesito que sepas lo que siento," Harry dijo. Dejo escapar una risa débil. "Quiero decir, es obvio... obvio lo que quiero. Pero no quiero poner presión en ti." Levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Louis. "No quiero ser egoísta. Bailar contigo fue egoísta. Yo solo... Sé que esto es más arriesgado para ti que para mí. Solo quería decir eso."

"Harry,  _quería_  que volvieras," Louis susurro. "Y tu no me obligaste a bailar contigo, sabes. Yo..." Tomo una respiración profunda, y sintió la mano grande de Harry masajeando la parte posterior de su cuello. Lo sintió jugando con los cabellos sueltos ahí, donde el cabello de Louis había crecido un poco desordenado. No había ni siquiera pensado en cortárselo desde que había estado en el rancho. El suave, apacible toque, el calor de la mano de Harry justo en la nuca de su cuello enviaba choques de placer por su espalda.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo," Harry dijo, en voz baja. Sonaba serio. Louis se estremeció en sus brazos, preguntándose porque le estaba afectando tanto, esa frase.  _Hacer el amor contigo._  Se habría reído y girado los ojos si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona... Cualquier otra. Pero la manera en la que Harry lo había dicho hizo que algo cálido se expandiera por el pecho de Louis. "Quiero que me cojas," Harry añadió, acercando la barbilla para susurrarlo en el oído de Louis. "He pensado en ello por semanas."

Louis casi se quedó sin aliento. El hechizo que lo había estado conteniendo paralizado estaba roto; se estiro, tomo el rostro de Harry en sus manos y lo jalo en un beso. Sus labios se encontraron, abriéndose de inmediato para dejar al otro entrar –  _por fin dejando al otro entrar,_  Louis pensó, incoherentemente mientras llevaba a Harry contra el peinador. "Mmph," Harry murmuro, sorprendido. Apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Louis, girando su cabeza para conseguir un mejor Angulo. Estaban desesperados, saboreándose el uno al otro, Louis arqueando su espalda mientras Harry lo aprisionaba, los dedos moviéndose con avidez por los planos de su espalda antes de excavar en su piel desnuda, de oro. Era perfecto,  _Dios_ , la manera en la que Harry lo estaba tocando. Pulgares amasando la suavidad en su hueso pélvico, moviéndose para tomar la orilla de sus pants. Louis se estremeció con energía apenas contenida. Mordisqueó los labios de Harry con sus dientes, lamiendo sobre ellos con su lengua después y haciendo a Harry gemir en su boca.

"¿Semanas, huh?" Louis pregunto, separándose para presionar besos en la mandíbula de Harry. Acaricio su cuello, respirando la colonia que aún seguía allí. Cuando Harry no respondió de inmediato, puntuó su pregunta con un suave tirón en la base de sus rizos, justo detrás de su oreja.

"Si  _– sí,"_  Harry tartamudeo, y su voz estaba llena de emoción. "Louis... Dios, Yo – yo nunca me había..."

Louis tomo aliento y se inclinó, parpados revoloteando mientras sentía la longitud dura de Harry en su muslo. "¿Nunca que, Harry?" pregunto.

Los ojos de Harry seguían cerrados, los labios lisos y ligeramente separados mientras acercaba a Louis y empezaba a moverse contra el con círculos lentos. "Nunca me había sentido de esta manera antes," respiro, mejillas ruborizadas inmediatamente. Puso sus hinchados, labios mordidos juntos y bajo la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado, sin estar seguro si tenía permitido admitir ese tipo de sentimientos. El corazón de Louis estallo, un latido extra a través de él.

Levanto la barbilla de Harry, viéndolo mientras sus ojos se abrían. Estaban vidriosos, casi ebrios de placer. Louis lo miro por un momento, lo dejo ver que tan serio estaba antes de besarlo. Lo beso fuerte y profundamente, manos corriendo por su cabello mientras espeto sus caderas hacia delante para juntarlas con las de Harry, sintiendo sus erecciones atrapadas rozando juntas bajo las capas de ropa.

El gemido que Harry dejo escapar fue directo a la polla de Louis. Empujo más duro, dándole a Harry un adelanto de lo que se avecinaba. Imito cogerlo contra el peinador por unos segundos, sintiendo a Harry temblar y estremecerse debajo de él. Se detuvo antes de lastimar la espalda de Harry, y llevo sus manos hacia abajo para frotarla por debajo del esmoquin.

"Dios, Louis..."

"Cama," Louis respiro. "¿Puedes – puedes... Tu ropa...?"

"Si," Harry gimió, su voz un poco más alta, casi lamentándose mientras Louis lo dirigía hacia la cama. "Si, déjame que..."

Batallo para quitarse su saco mientras se inclinaba por más besos, Louis ayudándolo a deslizarlo por sus hombros. Se enredaron por unos minutos mientras que Harry se quitaba los zapatos, Louis tomando el material de la camisa de Harry y jalándola para exponer un pálido estomago tonificado. Harry rápidamente trabajo para deshacer los botones mientras Louis dejaba que sus manos bajaran. Se mordió el labio, frotando un nudillo sobre el bulto caliente en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Harry.

"Lou..." La voz de Harry era como miel en bruto. Dejo que su camisa cayera y luego acerco a Louis a su pecho de nuevo. Louis fue fácilmente, manteniendo una mano entre ellos, palmeando en la entrepierna de Harry. Acaricio suavemente arriba y abajo, empujando la tela con la punta de sus dedos y escuchando el aliento entrecortado de Harry mientras lo besaba.

"Es un poco raro de imaginar," Louis dijo, abriendo el pantalón de Harry para frotar debajo de la cremallera. "Tu tocándote y pensando en mí."

Harry dejo de besar el cuello de Louis y puso mala cara. Se hundió en el colchón, el ceño fruncido mientras Louis finalmente desabrochaba la parte de sus pantalones por él.

"¿Raro?" pregunto.

"¡Bueno!" Louis rio, sin aliento, girando los ojos en vergüenza leve mientras tiraba de los pantalones de Harry pulgada por pulgada y trataba de no desmayarse ante sus bellos muslos, color blanco lechoso y casi virginales. Sus palmas estaban ansiosas por tocar. "Lo siento," dijo. "Raro no es la palabra adecuada. Es abrumador. Es  _tan_  ardiente, es..." haciendo un gesto hacia la obvia carpa en sus pants.

Harry se quitó los pantalones, y jalo a Louis hacia su lado en la cama, su gran mano apretando la cintura de Louis antes de trazar sus clavículas. " _Tú_  eres el abrumador," susurro. "Antes yo solo... Yo ni siquiera sabía que hacer conmigo alrededor de ti." Aparto un mechón de pelo de la frente de Louis y se inclinó para presionar un beso en la sien.

"Lo mismo," Louis dijo, sonriendo. Una parte de él solo quería estar ahí con Harry por horas, extendiendo sus manos sobre su pecho y sus caderas y muslos y decirle cada pensamiento que había pasado por su cabeza durante el mes. "Y, um, para que sepas," dijo. "He estado pensando en ti, también. Demasiado."

"Como que ya sabía," Harry sonrió, y soltó una carcajada cuando Louis se acercó a torcer su pezón derecho. "No estaba  _seguro_ ," protesto, mientras Louis trepaba encima de él, con las rodillas horquillando sus caderas, y se inclinó para chupar con rudeza el otro. "Es -" Su aliento murió de repente, una tartamudez repentina. "Es muy agradable escucharlo," jadeo.

Las caderas de Harry se levantaron involuntariamente, una mano trazando patrones ligeros en la espalda de Louis, la otra como puño en el edredón. Louis se perdió explorando el cuerpo de Harry, tocando los lugares que había querido tocar durante mucho tiempo y descubriendo nuevas cosas maravillosas – como que tan claro era el vello de las piernas de Harry, que tan suaves y sexys eran sus muslos, como su cuerpo entero temblaba cuando Louis hacia un chupetón justo a la izquierda de su ombligo.

Era tan hermoso. Tan receptivo, tan flexible y abierto en la cama, le dio a Louis un agotamiento de cabeza, hizo que su corazón latiera.

"Louis," Harry gimió, cuando Louis paso un brazo debajo del muslo de Harry levanto su pierna, el de la otra mano frotando sobre el suave algodón en la hendidura de sus mejillas. Harry aún estaba usando sus calzoncillo, y la punta de su polla se asomaba fuera de ellos y dejando rastros de pre seminal en su vientre. Louis siguió adelante, doblando a Louis casi a la mitad mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de los confines calientes de la ropa interior de Harry y encontró su entraba. La masajeo con un nudillo, sin querer hacer más que eso sin lubricante, pero disfrutando la manera en la que la boca de Harry se estaba abriendo, arqueando la espalda. "Bebe,  _por favor,"_  Harry suplico. Su mano derecha se movía sobre su polla, claramente queriendo darle un poco de atención, pero tratando de ser paciente.

Louis solo intensifico lo que estaba haciendo, poniendo sus propias caderas en ella y moviéndose con ritmo. Los estaba volviendo locos antes de tiempo, la proximidad. "Se va a sentir tan bien," Louis susurro. No podía ignorar la forma en la que hacia su cuerpo caliente, Harry diciéndole 'bebe' en su voz de vaquero. Harry cayendo a pedazos debajo de él.

"Lo mejor," Harry gimió. "No estoy seguro de que pueda...  _Dios._ Siento que voy a eyacular tan pronto como me toques."

"Eyacula en mi cara," Louis decidió. Tenía una emoción ilícita, de repente, un tiro en el corazón. "Luego te cogeré lindo y lento hasta que eyacules de nuevo."

Harry se estremeció, y asintió con la cabeza dura. Dejo que sus piernas se abrieran mientras Louis se salía debajo de él, su polla era una línea dura en sus calzoncillos. Louis los bajo y se los quito. Paso su aliento sobre la longitud de Harry, observando su estómago subir y bajar, abdominales doblándose un poco con anticipación.

Justo cuando Harry estaba comenzando a mover sus caderas impacientemente, Louis presiono un beso en la punta de su pene y le susurro "hola vaquero". Harry dejo escapar algo entre una risa y un gemido, empujando hacia delante y golpeando la nariz de Louis.

"Joder, tócame, por favor," murmuro, mientras su mano encontraba el cabello de Louis.  _"Vaquero."_

Louis sonrió, afección brotando dentro de él. Tomo a Harry con su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo que había estado usando cuando él se masturbaba, rápido y firme e implacable. Después de un minuto puso su boca sobre él, solo la punta, y comenzó a chupar suavemente.

 _"Oh,"_  Harry gimió. "Oh, oh Dios..."

Sus caderas se hicieron hacia delante y Louis las empujo hacia abajo. Abrió su boca, dejando que Harry viera la punta rosada de su pene en la lengua de Louis mientras lo acariciaba aún más rápido, dándole lamidas de gato y aleteando sus pestañas. Harry estiraba alternativamente su cuello para ver a Louis con asombro y dejando que su cabeza cayera en el colchón, sus ojos cerrados y muslos temblando. La luz de la mañana se había hecho más fuerte, bañando todo con un suave resplandor.

"Joder, Louis..." Harry se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente hinchado y empezó a eyacular con un estremecimiento violento. Louis dejo que unas gotas golpearan su lengua y la superficie de su boca antes de dirigir el resto hacia sus labios y sus pómulos. Sintió un estremecimiento profundo en su vientre, de pronto, un tirón violento. Como si estuviera en el borde y Harry lo agarrara.  _Los dos elegimos esto_ , pensó para sí mismo, con una corriente de placer ansioso.  _No importa lo que pase._

Harry se recostó, las piernas completamente relajadas y su mano masajeando ligeramente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis. "Eso fue... Dios, increíble."

Louis chupo la suave polla de Harry hasta que Harry empezó a sisear, sensible y estimulado. Luego se quitó y se acercó hasta la mesita de noche para tomar un pañuelo. Harry estaba tirado en la cama, completamente destrozado sin siquiera haber sido penetrado. Louis no pudo evitar reírse un poco mientras se limpiaba la cara. "¿Puedes continuar, verdad?" bromeo.

"Si," Harry dijo, con voz indignada y un poco estrangulado. Él estaba parpadeando como si estuviera tratando recuperándose. Extendió la mano y el paso por las costillas de Louis en un intento de hacerle cosquillas. "Solo necesito un segundo." El pecho de Harry bajaba, una fina capa de sudor casi brillando en los rosas y azules pálidos del amanecer. "Como diez segundos. Joder."

Louis se echó a reír. Su pene seguía duro, adolorido y rozando contra el elástico de sus pants mientras se movía de la cama. Su pecho se sentía apretado, y algo se encendía en su ingle cuando pensó en cómo iba a tener sexo con Harry en pocos minutos. Tener sus dedos adentro... Sentirlo.  _Oh, Dios._

"¿Condones?" preguntó en voz baja, con la voz un poco áspera.

"El cajón de abajo de mi peinador, bajo mis camisas," Harry dijo. "El lubricante en la mesita de noche. Solía esconderlo mejor, pero la Sra. Burden seguía encontrándolo de todas formas, lo seguía poniendo con las pastas. Tuve que hablar con ella sobre eso. Fue incómodo."

Louis resoplo una carcajada, sintiendo las comisuras de sus ojos arrugarse mientras miraba a Harry, acostado y hermosamente desnudo para él. "Vuelvo enseguida, melocotón."

 _"¿Melocotón?"_  Harry rio, tratando de arrugar su nariz con disgusto a pesar de que Louis sabía que estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Su rubor post-orgasmo por todo su cuello hasta las mejillas, y sus ojos brillaban.

Louis se encogió de hombros, satisfecho de sí mismo. "Tus muslos son los más suaves, melocotones-"

"Vete de aquí," Harry se burló, fingiendo exasperación mientras sus dedos se extendían para sentir la parte delantera de sus muslos.

Riendo, Louis dio media vuelta y camino fuera de la habitación. El pasillo estaba tranquilo, sombreado. La luz del amanecer hacia que todo se viera más suave y pacífico de lo que parecía cuando Louis había llegado solo a casa un par de horas antes. Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry y vio la cama perfectamente tendida, el edredón marrón. Hurgo en la mesita de noche buscando el lubricante, encontrándolo fácilmente, y volteo su atención para el peinador.

Abrió el cajón de abajo, tratando de no desordenar la pila de camisas dobladas de Harry – franelas viejas mezcladas con hermosas blusas de seda blanca y camisetas holgadas – mientras buscaba debajo de ellas. Antes de encontrar algún condón, su mano rozo con algo más. Algo largo y frio, duro con exterior de goma. Louis lo saco y lo observo, sintiendo como su pecho estaba a punto de colapsar. Era un consolador. Uno vibrador con un interruptor en la base, color rosa neón y de forma realista.

Mariposas irrumpieron en el estómago de Louis, y sintió como su pene erecto dejaba escapar unas gotas de pre seminal. "Oh dios, Harry, vas a matarme," susurro. Metió el consolador debajo de su brazo y encontró el pequeño paquete de condones que estaba en una de las esquinas traseras del cajón.

 _Cálmate,_  se ordenó a sí mismo en el camino de regreso a la habitación.  _Cálmate; contrólate._  Se detuvo en la puerta, con boca seca y respirando un poco rápido. Era tan  _ardiente,_  pensar en Harry. Se lo había imaginado de tantas maneras, en demasiadas posiciones – sexuales y de otra manera – y ahora el sol estaba saliendo y a ninguno le importaba. Harry estaba en su habitación. Esperándolo. Harry Styles quien era amable y atento y terco y tan,  _tan_  maravilloso.

Louis abrió la puerta. "Harry," dijo, aclarándose la garganta.

Harry ya tenía un dedo adentro. Louis parpadeo, agarrando el consolador con más fuerza en su mano y sintiendo sus dedos enroscarse en la alfombra un poco al ver eso.  _Mierda._

"Al fin," Harry dijo. "No podía esperar..." Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de apoyarse en los codos. "¿Por qué -"

"El que lo encuentra, se lo queda," Louis sonrió, sacando el consolador rosa y agitándolo de un lado a otro. Harry trato de empujarlo con su brazo libre, pero los ángulos eran raros y se dejó caer en el colchón.

"No quiero  _eso_ ," Harry bufo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Te quiero a  _ti._  Vamos, ha sido todo lo que he estado pensando."

Louis se humedeció los labios, frunciéndolos mientras sonreia. "No es para este momento," dijo. "Y no es para ti." Lo lanzo sobre su peinador, cerca del caballo de porcelana, desprendiendo un condón y lanzando el resto. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

"Qué..."

"Voy a usarlo," Louis explico, enganchando sus pulgares debajo del elástico de sus pants y finalmente quitándoselos. Harry tuvo que respirar profundamente. Su mirada estaba fija en la erección de Louis, su dedo ensalivado comenzando a entrar y salir con un poco de más urgencia. "No voy a decirte cuando," Louis continuo, caminando hasta la cama y subiendo a un lado de Harry. "Pero después de que termine iré a buscarte." Se inclinó para susurrar. "Y me vas a coger muy duro en un granero."

Harry había pasado de semi duro a completamente duro durante el pequeño discurso de Louis, y jadeo cuando Louis suavemente quito su mano y la remplazo con sus dedos suaves. Se aseguró de usar un montón de lubricante, preparando a Harry cuidadosamente y mordiéndose sus labios para sentir un poco de dolor porque la manera en la que Harry lloriqueaba y se retorcía, dejando escapar pequeñas exhalaciones con cada movimiento, era demasiado.

"Te sientes tan suave, melocotón," Louis dijo, con reverencia. "Tan hermoso."

Harry estaba más allá de protestar. Se retorcía, increíblemente hermoso con su cabello rizado extendido como una aureola alrededor de su cabeza, el sol salpicándolo mientras la brisa jugaba con las cortinas de encaje en la ventana. "Por favor, Lou," gimió. "Por favor, estoy listo. Te  _necesito."_

Louis dejo de cogerlo con sus dedos y abrió un condón, rápidamente poniéndoselo y lubricándose. Solo el toque de su propia mano era peligroso, y esperaba que por la piedad de Harry no terminara accidentalmente lo que ni siquiera había empezado. Respiro hondo mientras se alineaba, extra gentil mientras colocaba la cabeza de su pene justo en la entrada de Harry. Empujo un poco, sintiendo fricción – la increíble tensión y calidez.

"¿Esta bien?" Se quedó sin aliento. Sus brazos estaban temblando, la espalda de Harry arqueándose y sus piernas abiertas. Louis extendió la mano sobre el centro del pecho de Harry mientras empujaba más adentro.

"Mas," Harry gritaba. "Mas, mas, Louis, mas..."

Louis empujo hasta la empuñadura, sintiendo sus testículos acomodándose contra el trasero de Harry, y comenzó a moverse. Lentamente al principio, tratando de no dejar su cuerpo temblar. Estática blanca hasta los pies, calor perezoso ya formándose en los lugares correctos. Pero Louis resistió, sin querer parar, queriendo tener sexo con Harry  _para siempre_  en la luz del amanecer – o por lo menos hasta que encontrara la próstata de Harry sacara otro orgasmo de él. No quería pensar en lo que seguía después de eso, no aun, y la naturaleza prohibida de lo que estaban haciendo lo hizo aún mejor.

Harry comenzó a girar sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Louis, y estaban temblando en la cama ahora, la base de la cama tronando debajo de ellos. Finalmente encontraron el Angulo correcto. "Joder," Harry jadeo, poniendo un brazo sobre su cabeza y agarrando un lado del colchón mientras Louis golpeaba su punto una y otra vez. "Dios, _si_ ," lloriqueo.

"Harry," Louis respiro. Apenas podía mantener la calma, se sentía como si hubiera estado al borde de un orgasmo por años. "Eres tan hermoso, no puedo -"

Puso sus manos en las caderas de Harry para distraerse, sus dedos haciendo contusiones leves y sus pulgares acariciando los puntos que sobresalen de la pelvis de Harry. Observo el pene de Harry rebotando en su estómago, un tono de rojo esta vez. Louis podía saber por las lágrimas escapando de los ojos de Harry que se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado, aproximándose mucho. Envolvió una mano lubricada alrededor de la longitud de Harry y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente.

"¿Estas cerca, verdad?" susurro. "Yo también. Vamos, eyaculemos juntos."

Harry gimió. Louis vio sus pectorales contraerse, sus músculos crispados en su brazo mientras soltaba otro suspiro, derramando sobre su vientre y la mano de Louis. Casi en el mismo instante, Louis finalmente se rindió ante el calor y eyaculo en el condón, llenándolo de chorros caliente que parecían durar para siempre y que eran tan intensos que casi perdía el conocimiento. Sintió a su cuerpo temblar involuntariamente una y otra vez mientras salía de su orgasmo, haciendo mucho ruido que hubiera estado avergonzado si fuera consiente de otra cosa que no fuera el placer cegador.

Finalmente saco un jadeo, y se desplomo al lado de Harry en la cama.

"Jesucristo," murmuro con voz áspera y cruda.

"Lo sé," Harry respondió. Louis abrió un ojo mientras Harry volteaba y lo veía en la pálida luz brillante del nuevo día. "Dios, no puedo creerlo. Eres increíble. Eso fue... por  _mucho_  el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Louis movió la mandíbula y se pavoneo ante eso, tomando un momento para tirar el condón antes de jalar a Harry encima de él. "Jodidamente mutuo," sonrió, respirando en el cuello de Harry.

"Louis, te amo," Harry respondió, su voz tan suave que Louis casi no entendía las palabras. Su aliento enganchado, su corazón latiendo rápido, no del todo seguro de haber oído bien.

 _¿Eso fue demasiado rápido?_  Se encogió de hombros internamente y jalo a Harry más cerca, preguntándose si la sabiduría convencional si quiera aplicaba para los miembros de la familia Styles. Roy y Rose se habían casado tres semanas después de  _su_  primer baile. Solo la idea de eso hacia la sangre de Louis bombear a través de él, y no podía decir si era por nervios o emoción.

Harry levanto la cabeza y aparto el cabello de Louis de su frente, estudiándolo con los ojos verdes pensativos. "Oye, bebe," dijo, sonriendo. Tal vez molestándolo un poco. "¿Estas bien?"

 _Oye, bebe._  Sonaba tan fácil. Casi cursi pero no del todo, o de la manera correcta.

El pecho de Louis se sentía más y más ligero, hasta parecía absurdo que estaba acostado en la cama. Tendría que estar flotando en el aire con la felicidad, chocando contra las vigas de madera en el techo. "Si," dijo, su corazón casi estallado con emoción mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y la apretaba. "Estoy bien. Estoy contigo." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No usen el estrechador para sacar a un becerro, es peligroso. Aunque seas un ginecólogo bovino experto como Harry. Los becerros son nombrados en referencia a un video del 2012. Una fan les pregunta como debería llamar a su gatito, y Louis sugiere "Sally". Harry dice "O Paul" Pero luego voltea con Louis y es como "Sally..." 
> 
> Eso es todo :) Gracias por leer y dejar kudos!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Soy [tommolittleson](http://tommolittleson.tumblr.com/) en tumblr y en twitter :)


End file.
